The Cripple
by Literature work
Summary: Roy, after missing a deadline, is sent on a health inspection. Expecting this to be quick and boring, he goes to New Heissgart Village, a small community for the impaired. There, a young golden haired patient helps him find the horrifying truth of the Village. Parental. READ THE CH1 AUTHOUR NOTE. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

_Authour Note: This is a story idea I found in my vault of notes. It's a bit strange, quite different from most of the stories that are out there especially as a Parental story. I got the idea off of a Ghost Adventure's episode that took place in the Letchworth Village. If you want to know more about the place, feel free to look it up. _

_I apologise to those that this story might offend. It is dealing with some sticky issues that people might be sensitive about but I am also putting them in the perspective of what it must have been like to be in the Village or another hospital because they are different. The people in the Village were treated in horrifying conditions just because no one cared about them. I am trying to draw this into a short fiction. This will appear more so in the second chapter. _

_With that warning, here is the first chapter of The Cripple._

_**The Cripple**_

Chapter One

The Inspection

"A health inspection?" Roy asked as he flipped through the file on his desk. It was terribly thin and old as if no one even bothered to update its contents in ages. Most of it was pictures of the buildings, but only the outside he had noted. "I don't even know anything about health regulation. This isn't even in my field."

"It is now, sir. Orders from the General. He wants us to check out the New Heissgart Village. It is due for an inspection and someone needs to do it," Lieutenant Hawkeye stated flatly as she stood at ease on the opposite side of his desk.

"Well that's obvious," he huffed and waved the nearly empty file in the air as if to prove a point. "But why me?"

"Us, sir. Havoc, Hughes, and I are coming as well."

"I could see why Maes is going, he _is_ an investigations specialist, but why us then?" Roy complained. No one, absolutely no one wants to be a health inspector. Roy heard some of the frightening stories of dinners that moved and cat sized sewer rats from Maes, though he bet some of them were exaggerated. Even when put under question, no one in the investigations department would have raised their hand for a weekend health inspection. Riza rolled her eyes in great annoyance with him as he flipped blindly through the files, only glancing over the thin contents.

"This is all because you didn't complete your paperwork for this month. As usual punishment holds, you would have had to go over to Northern Command for a week's worth of training, but General Gruman filed for this instead," she told him. Roy growled to himself and massaged his face in his hands. He knew he should never have procrastinated on his work. He was always good at getting it done, even if it was right before the deadline but now it all just caught up on him and bit him in the ass. Briggs was no joke when it came to training and it was the punishment to any soldier who didn't get their work done or dodged a drill weekend. Being late to anything, even if it was just a simple paper could actually ruin a mission. It was the difference between an affirmative on a strike or an abort. No matter what, Roy always got his paperwork done because he knew the damages it could have, but it was just too much this time around. Even with his double all-nighter it still took another day to finish it all and that was the one day it was due. He missed the deadline for the first time in his career.

Roy looked down at the file on his desk. As a punishment for not filing his paperwork, they just gave him more. Tired and exhausted, he was relieved and actually very grateful that Gruman didn't send him up to Briggs to battle it out with the Ice Queen herself, but he couldn't stand the sight of more paperwork, let alone having to perform a 'health inspection'. But with how tiny the file was and how vague its contents were, it couldn't be that much work, could it? All of the previous reports were all limited to a couple words; In Good Standards. There was probably nothing to report. Little did he know, he couldn't have been more wrong.

….

Roy got out of the car and gazed around at the large green fields that made up the small town of New Heissgart. The only thing this town served as was a small train station between the Central Province and the Eastern Province of Amestris. The town only held a few civilians, mostly small family farmers that left most of the land unused. Because of this, the land was beautiful. It was long and covered in pastures between the clumps of trees and forest which were always a wealthy green.

They had travelled through these long fields and forests a few miles out of what could be called a town, to the Heissgart Village. It wasn't a real village since that was located down the hill where the farmers lived and where the train station was located, but that was what it was called. Heissgart Village was an accumulation of different sized intricate brick buildings that would serve as both a hospital and a home for mentally impaired citizens. It was practically a small 'town' in a sense, where the patients could live peacefully and be cared for easily. That at least was what Roy read in the small files. He never knew this place existed. It was so far out, so isolated that he didn't doubt very few people have heard of it.

Their group was current parked on the single dirt road that led in and out of the facility, staring up at what seemed to be the administrations building. It was large and had white steps that lead up from the huge green lawn. As his subordinates and friend studied their location, Roy looked around. He thought it quite odd that on a bright and beautiful summers day, where the wind was softly bristling and the sun was the perfect temperament, there was no one to be seen roaming outside. It was completely barren. He saw a few nameless faces poking out of the windows to stare at the new arrivals but they were closed and the people weren't smiling. It was eerily quiet. A chill ran up Roy's spine as he tried to shake the dark feeling off of his shoulders. It was just a stupid health inspection. That was all. He was sure to find nothing. As they grabbed their satchels of paperwork out of the car, Roy heard his friend grumble under his breath.

"Mustang, I can't believe you got us into this one," he heard Hughes sigh.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Roy huffed without looking at the man, completely catching the man off guard as if he wasn't expecting to be heard.

"Roy, no one, absolutely no one in the Investigations Office wanted to do a health inspection on Heissgart Village. It's just… no one ever finds anything here, but… you feel it don't you?" Roy nodded his head absently, letting his friend know that he understood. Hughes shook his head and took a step so he was in front of their little group.

"Alright, the sooner we are out of here, the better. My wife is cooking dinner tonight and I don't want to miss it," the man said cheerily trying to lighten the mood with more banter about his family. Roy saw Havoc roll his eyes at the man's pride in being a family man. Hughes cleared his throat and started to instruct their group on basic inspections. "Mustang, Havoc, you do a sweep of the outside, Hawkeye and I will go inside to talk to the nurses and staff. Look for anything dangerous like suspicious plants, rusted nails, loose guide rails, something like that. Come find us if you get anything. If we work quick and everything is as it usually is, this shouldn't take more than a couple hours."

With that said, the Lieutenant Colonel and Roy's first Lieutenant left for the main building. Hughes practically dragging Hawkeye all the way because at her pace he might have missed the appetizers his wife was sure to make. Roy reached in and removed a pen from his satchel and started a scan down the east lawn with Havoc right on his tail. He was looking on the ground for any hazardous objects while Havoc was looking at the outside structure of the buildings to make sure there was nothing wrong with them. They only found one loose railing between the first two buildings on a handicap ramp. Other than that, Roy felt like he had just been taking a rather long admiration of the hospital's grass.

"If put to the test they could definitely win best lawn of the year award," Roy joked lightly and Havoc returned it with a light chuckle.

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong here except for a few railings, but that's supposed to be expected from an old building. Easy fixes for sure," the Lieutenant noted as they crossed the road towards the other section of the Village which had a small tree cover. These buildings seemed to have changed from Administration to more of the actual facilities. Dormitories, cleaning houses, and some of unknown use were here. "I am starting to agree with Hughes on this, Colonel," he heard Havoc comment as they started to scan around the first building. "This is just… it's too quiet."

They split off on their separate paths as Havoc took the building perimeters and Roy took the greens. The lawns were just as green and clean as they were throughout the entire village and Roy didn't expect much from their search. However, only a few minutes into their scan of the southern part of the Village, Roy found the first sign of life he had seen all day from this place. It was a little golden haired boy, no older than five or six, laying bare naked on the grass, soaking up the summer sun. Roy was a bit disturbed as to why the boy didn't have any clothes on but there was a calm smile plastered on his face as the boy seemed to be genuinely enjoying his stay outside. Roy quietly approached the kid as Havoc was off studying another railing that seemed to be off balance. The boy didn't seem to know that he was there until his shadow casted over him, blocking the sun from hitting his already fairly tanned skin. The boy was startled a bit, seeing that his warmth disappeared and he batted open two rather golden eyes to find who stole it from him. There was a small moment where the strange boy stared at him and studied him as if examining him, but after a split second, a bright smile was adorned on the little child's face.

"Hi, sir!" the little boy greeted him. Roy gazed gently down at the boy and crouched down to sit by him.

"Hello, I am Colonel Mustang, what's your name?" he asked calmly, trying not to intimidate the boy. Roy wasn't used to kids. He didn't know how to handle himself around them, but from experience he knew that speaking in a normal military manner seemed to scare them. But luckily for him, this boy didn't seem to be scared at all.

"I'm Edward!" the kid eagerly introduced himself. "I don't think I saw you around here before. Are you new?"

"No, I am not a new patient," Roy replied much to the boy's obvious disappointment. "I am just visiting for a day. I am just doing a health inspection."

"Oh," the boy mumbled in discontent, an awkward silence filling in their gaping conversation. Roy sighed as he pulled out his clipboard and pen. The boy watched him with sudden interest as he saw the objects.

"You wouldn't mind me asking you a few questions would you?" Roy asked him. Edward shook his head and leaned over slightly to get a look at what he was writing down. Roy turned the board away from him so he couldn't see. "Don't look," he ordered him. It wasn't that it was top secret information, it was just that Roy never liked it when people leaned over his shoulder while he was working. Hughes did that a lot and he was one of the reasons that it took him so long to finish his paperwork.

"Why?" Edward frowned at him pulling back to give him some space.

"Because…" Roy dragged out trying to find an explanation, "It's a test! Yes, I-I don't want you to see what you got until you're all done."

"A-a test? But I didn't study! Y-you said it was just going to be questions!" the boy panicked rather adorably. Roy laughed lightly and the boy turned slightly red, a slight pout coming over his face from the light embarrassment.

"No, this is a truth test. Just don't lie and you will pass with flying colours," Roy said.

"Oohhh, okay! I can do that!" Edward smiled, confidence brimming in him. It was a dorky smile but added to the golden eyes and hair it seemed to shine like the sun. Roy situated his clipboard so the kid couldn't see what he was writing down.

"Alright first question," he said, letting the boy prepare himself for it. Roy decided to start simple and obvious with a question that was itching his mind since he found the kid in the grass. "Edward, would you mind telling me why you aren't wearing your clothes?"

"My clothes?" the kid asked him in a puzzled voice. Roy was slightly taken aback from the boy's response. He thought it was rather easy to answer. Was it that he didn't know what clothes were? That possibly couldn't be it because the nurses obviously would be wearing clothes right?

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes?" Roy restated his question a little more firmly than the last. Edward glanced down at his bare skin frowned a little. There was a long moment of silence and Roy thought that the boy wasn't going to answer him but he was soon corrected.

"I-I don't have any," Edward mumbled.

"Y-you don't have any?" Roy asked as if he didn't hear him right. Edward nodded his head and started to pull some grass out of the beautifully kept lawn.

"I gave mine to Bobby because he got cold in the winter, but Bobby left for the east ward and now I don't have clothes." Roy frowned as he sketched down a couple words on his clipboard. No clothes, that wasn't on the list of things that Hughes had him look out for, but it had to be something. Why couldn't the hospital provide the boy with anything to protect himself with? He could only imagine what it would have been like for the boy in the winter time had he to go an entire year without them. Was it only him with no clothes or were there more kids without any? He looked around as if he would find more people for proof of this but there was no one else outside. Roy remembered that eerie feeling he got when he stepped out of his car.

"Edward, why isn't there anyone else out here with you?" The boy seemed to freeze in his place as the question was said. The golden eyes widened as his mouth opened and closed trying to find a valuable answer to tell him, but Roy could tell that he was wracking his brain for anything but the truth.

"I-I'm…. You aren't going to t-tell the nurses are you? Don't take off points! I don't want to fail!" the boy whined suddenly, giving up on a lie that Roy realized he was trying to prepare. Roy pulled back as the kid suddenly burst out in what seemed to be guilt. The boy's eyes were bridged with tears that threatened to fall as if he was ashamed to have attempted a little white lie.

"What? No… why would I-" Roy started but the kid trembled slightly and he was afraid that the boy was about to cry. "No! No, no no!" he exclaimed, begging the high heavens that he didn't just make yet another kid cry in his long career. He looked around for Havoc's help but the man was far across the field looking at the last building in the row. Roy panicked to himself as he frantically tried to shut the boy up. "Edward, I-I won't tell the nurses, but…. Uh, but you need to tell me something! Yeah, um….Equivalent Exchange! Tell me why you aren't allowed to be outside so then I will make sure not to bring it up to any of them!"

"Y-You won't?" Edward asked him, staring him straight in the eye as if expecting to find some fault in him. Roy nodded his head sincerely. "And I won't fail?"

"Yes, cross my heart." The boy sniffled, his nose having just started to run and he wiped it on his bare arm. Tears however, didn't spill and for that Roy was incredibly grateful. He hated it when kids cried. It was loud and obnoxious, but it just made him feel terrible. He hated making kids cry especially if it wasn't intentional, which it never is.

"W-We were told not t-to go outside today. Th-they m-moved us out of the big building a-and told us to stay inside un-until dinner," Edward told him. "B-but it w-was so nice. I just w-wanted to play. I'm sorry! D-Don't tell the nurses! Th-they'll make me take my medicine a-again! I-It tastes nasty!" Roy quickly hid a chuckle that was riding on his tongue from the boy's last comment. He knew how medicine tasted. Nobody, not even grown adults could withstand the horrible flavor of medicine, no matter what it was. However, Roy added another note to his clipboard. Not letting the patients outside and moving them out of the main building, that was definitely strange. Something definitely was going on and Roy didn't like it. There were several things already wrong with this place and he wondered why no one ever caught them. What he was writing down was probably the longest report the Village ever got. This greatly unsettled him. He needed to get back and tell Hughes what was going on.

"Alright! That's you for your time, Edward," Roy exclaimed to the little boy as he stood up to excuse himself. Havoc had finished his outward inspection of the buildings and was walking back over to him. Roy gave him a wave and started to go towards the main building. However, before he could take a step he felt a tug on the leg of his pants. He looked down to see the little boy staring up at him.

"Y-You aren't going to tell them are you? Th-the nurses?" the kid begged him and Roy shook his head to assure him that but the boy didn't let go of his pants. "Can't you stay then?"

"Hey! Who did you find here?" Havoc's voice rang out as he approached them, having finally caught sight of the little boy. Havoc was great with kids and they also loved him. It was the parents Havoc seemed to agitate with his smoking problem, but Roy could see no issue in that here.

"I have to continue the inspection, I can't-" Roy started again, still trying to excuse himself from the kid's grip. However the hand just tightened as what seemed a light bulb went off in the boy's head.

"I-I could show you around!" the little boy suddenly exclaimed, hope in his happy sunshine smile returning to his face. "I could show you my bed, and the bathrooms, and my friends, and-" Edward started listing off things on his fingers. Havoc chuckled lightly at the little boy. Roy looked down at the watch on his wrist. Hughes was still in the main building for another hour. He doubted he would find anything more interesting in the grass than the little kid he found. Roy looked over to the Lieutenant to his take on their options. But he looked rather surprised as he saw that Roy was actually considering taking the boy's offer.

"Come on Colonel, this was supposed to be in and out. Remember, we are suffering your punishment too-" Havoc complained.

"Read the notes," Roy hissed at him under his breath. He pressed the clipboard into his chest and the man glanced at it curiously.

"What?" he muttered as he read it over. Roy nodded his head as he took the clipboard away from him. "If they moved everyone down here then what is Hughes inspecting?" he whispered, hoping that the boy couldn't hear them. Roy shrugged as he took a slight glance up at the hilltop where the main building sat solemnly and still. That creepy feeling seemed to flood him now and refused to go away. He didn't like it one bit. What was going on here? Roy feared for what they might find on the rest of their investigation if they continued farther. He could stop now if he wanted to, ignore the possible miles of paperwork and stop sticking his head in farther than it belonged. All of the other investigators signed the Village off as being absolutely perfect. Maybe it was and Roy was just psyching himself out, but when he looked at the little golden eyes that stared up at him he knew that wasn't the case. If this really was as bad as he felt, that boy should not be here.

"I don't know," Roy muttered back at his subordinate, "but I think it is a good way to find out. I don't like this one bit." The man nodded in complete understandment. This was probably bigger than them. Neither of them were official health inspectors, just people working out a stupid punishment Roy earned, but there were somethings that just needed to be solved before Roy could set himself at ease.

"Alright, lead the way, little chief," Havoc smiled down at Edward, completely changing his demeanor from a soldier to a babysitter.

"I'm not little!" the 'not' little boy huffed at them. Roy hid a small smile behind his hand as the boy puffed out his chest to make himself look bigger. Havoc flustered to apologize to the kid, saying that he didn't mean to offend him. Roy at least liked to see that no matter the strange feeling he was getting from this place, the little boy seemed to be lightening his mood.

"Follow me! I'll show you my room first because that's-" Edward started to blabber on with a smile that seemed too big for his face. The boy started to make his way towards one of the lower dorm buildings but Roy froze stiff as the smile was wiped off of his own face. Edward was crawling on the ground rather than walking like a normal person, using his arm and leg to push himself backwards across the ground because the boy was missing half of his limbs. Roy didn't know how he could have been so oblivious to that, but it seemed that Havoc didn't seem to notice either as he was also quite shocked. His entire right arm was missing and his entire lower left leg was too. The naked boy struggled across the ground but the determined look on his face showed to Roy that this was completely normal for him, especially since he could keep a quite a long conversation while doing it. Where was a crutch? A chair? A prosthetic? Anything to help the boy even walk, but he had none. Roy didn't even think about writing it down on his clipboard as he rushed over to the boy, the few pitiful steps it had taken him, and stopped him in his place.

"Son, is this how you always get around?" Roy asked him. He heard the scratching of a pen behind him as Havoc was already writing more down.

"I thought the test was over," Edward asked confused. Roy sighed to himself and shook his head as Havoc gave him a wondering look.

"That was part one, but now we are going to take a second part. This one is going to be quite longer are you ready for it?" Roy said. The boy thought for a moment but quickly nodded his head. It seemed the boy liked a challenge. "Now, first question, part two, is this really how you always get around?" Roy repeated himself however he could almost hear the answer before he said it.

"I-I had a crutch when I first came here but the nurse took it because it wasn't fair to the others. I was taught never to play games unfairly so I could see why. Then I found a stick! A nice long one, nearly as tall as me! But th-they said I was going to poke someone's eye out. So now I do this! I have been practicing so now I can go pretty fast! And-" Roy sighed to himself in agitation as he watched the kid try and to struggle across the grass again as if showing off his speed. He quickly unbuttoned his uniform jacket and wrapped it around the boy before picking him up off of the ground. Edward seemed rather surprised by the notion as if no one ever did that before, but quickly got comfortable in his arms.

"You point the way," Roy told him. The little boy giggled and waved his hand over towards one of the dormitories. Havoc was hot on his tail with the clipboard in hand. They gave each other wary looks as they approached the brick building. Though the kid was smiling, for some reason neither of them wanted to open the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author note:**__ okay first upload I accidentally put in my edits. Here is the actual chapter without my left over work. Sorry_

_**The Cripple**_

Chapter Two

Prison

Roy was not prepared for this when he left his office that morning. No one on the face of the planet could have been prepared for what he found on his simple health inspection. There was no possible way he was going to mark this place off in good standards. A nasty, foul stench filled the entire building and Roy wanted to vomit ever since he stepped foot in it. It flooded the hallways and even seemed to be ingrained into the walls themselves, so strong it made his eyes water. Havoc, was basically tearing away at the page that was bound to his clipboard ever since they stepped foot in that building. He was looking pale and didn't seem to be holding it in very well. Roy doubted he would be able to survive the entire tour of the building. Though they walked through a short series of dim discolored halls they still had yet to find the source of the terrible smell. Roy knew by then that it had to have been terrible if it was floating through the entire building without much of a trace. Now, Roy could see why the boy disregarded the nurses' orders and went outside for a few moments. Though Edward seemed to be doing much better than they were to the reek, probably having become acclimated to the constant smell, it still bothered him.

As they walked through the halls, people, mostly kids, were scattered around across the cold tile floors. Most of them were bare to the bone, without a single piece of clothing in sight. Occasionally Roy would see a child in a jacket of some sort. He was slightly relieved to see at least one form of clothes until he realized that the sleeves of the jackets were bound tight around them. Some of the children were stumbling through the halls on crooked legs while some seemed to be completely incapacitated on the floor and yet there was not a nurse in sight helping them. Roy held Edward a little tighter to him. He felt like he was walking through hell. There was no way the file of this place could have been so damn small with all of this going on.

"Hi, Kevin!" Edward called out suddenly to one of the straggling kids. The boy seemed to be perfectly built, nothing wrong with his outward appearance, but Kevin replied in a howled voice. Roy flinched at the sudden ferocity but Edward just smiled and waved good bye to his friend. "He said hi," Edward translated for him. Roy glanced at Havoc but he was as disseated as he was, maybe even more so. This was supposed to be a hospital for the mentally impaired. That boy should have someone trying to teach him how to talk. Other than what seemed to be his inability to speak, the boy seemed bright, normal. All of these kids should be aided, helped, taught so that maybe they could get out of there one day, but instead it seemed more like a jail than anything else; a prison from hell. Roy looked down at Edward. He didn't seem to have anything wrong with him except for the fact that he was missing two limbs. Why was he here?

"OH! Here we are! This is my room!" the boy exclaimed tearing him from his thoughts. Roy was directed through a large grey door and into a room lined with beds. They were barren of blankets or sheets and each had a thin mattress on it, most of which were covered in horrible looking stains. Safety railings were pulled up on some of them to prevent the patients from falling out and hurting themselves, but to Roy they looked more like cages.

Huge windows let in sunlight to brighten the room up but Roy noticed that all of the widows were just high enough to block out any peeping guests from the outside. That definitely wasn't a coincidence. As Edward showed him through the room, labeling off random kid's names for whoever slept there, Roy noticed that some of the beds didn't even have mattresses on them. One man, quite older than the rest of the kids there, was sleeping on just the springs that made the bedframe. Havoc was writing notes even faster now, trying to keep up with all that they were witnessing. Roy doubted that he would be able to get all of it even at the rate in which he was writing.

"And this is my bed!" Edward announced as they came upon the second half of the room. It seemed that instead of just running out of mattresses, the hospital even ran out of beds. Small pillows, and in some cases piles of ratted towels or even farther down the aisle newspapers, scattered the floor of the second half of the room to form makeshift beds. Roy was absolutely horrified. Some of the newspapers even had small piles of feces on them as if people thought they were toilets. He saw Havoc's hand fly to his mouth as he quickly turned away from the terrifying sight. Roy didn't think the man would last much longer. Edward pointed down to a small pillow on the cold tile floor and Roy bent down next to it. It was stained and smelled slightly as if it was never washed in its existence. With his only arm, Edward pushed himself out of Roy's hands and fell on top of it. He fluffed it up as if trying to make the ratty thing more comfortable to sit on.

"I sleep next to Garfiel. He's nice but… he's always trying to braid my hair," Edward mumbled with an upset look as he reached back to ruffle the raggedy mass of golden locks. His hair was longer than a normal boy's his age. Roy didn't know if that was because he wanted it that way or because the nurses didn't even give him a proper haircut.

"Hey, little Eddy!" a chipper voice seemed to sing. Roy looked up to see a rather beautiful man walk over to them. He had short perfectly curled black hair and seemed to be clean as if he cared a lot about his appearance in this filth ridden building. The fully naked man gave a sly wink to Roy and he felt his face heat up, very confused. Edward crossed his one arm over his chest defiantly and glared up at the man.

"Garfiel! I am not little!" Edward scolded him. The man let out a squeal at the boy's retort and ruffled the boy's hair, much to the child's distaste.

"Of course you aren't, Eddy!" The man exclaimed as if he was offended the child thought he insulted him. "Who's your tall friend here?" Garfiel asked turning to Roy for the answer.

"This is Colonel! He's an inspector! He's giving me a test and I am going to pass it!" Edward told the man with a brilliant light of determination in his eye.

"Really? Well, I bet with your mind you will be an ace!" Garfiel commented as he raised an eyebrow at Roy as if begging for an explanation.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm doing a health inspection and I am asking Edward here some questions," Roy expanded.

"Really? A Health inspection here in the lower buildings?" the man responded rather surprised as if the mention of it was blasphemous. "I never would have guessed. I could give you the grand tour if you would like. I could show you a bit more of the 'exotic' rooms we have-"

"No!" Edward whined from where he sat on the floor. "Garfiel, I was showing him! I wanted to show him the playroom next where we keep all of the toys. "

"Aren't you a big man, doing this all by yourself now," the man sang. Edward smiled with a boost of confidence.

"You bet!" he said.

"Mr. Garfiel, am I right to assume you have known Edward for a while now, right?" Roy asked just for the man to confirm the answer. "You wouldn't mind me asking you a few questions as well, would you?" The man shook his head.

"Anything is yours." Edward frowned slightly as he heard this.

"What about my test?" the kid mumbled.

"It isn't over yet, but we are taking a break. It is Garfiel's turn," Roy quickly told him, trying to tread carefully. Pretending to be giving the boy a graded test just for asking him questions was more tedious than he originally thought. The boy pondered it a bit but then nodded his head, allowing Roy to take Garfiel to the side. Havoc took Roy's place beside Edward, keeping him company. Roy could already hear the boy's mouth start running itself off. That kid was so full of energy, even in a place that had so little of it. Roy was absolutely disgusted he was here, using a single pillow as a full bed. He needed to find answers that maybe a six year old couldn't answer.

"Why is everyone here?" he asked the man as they got to be a few feet away from where the little boy was excitedly jumping up and down on his pillow. Garfiel looked a little taken back by the question and Roy tried to explain. "This is supposed to be a hospital, right? For the mentally impaired? Half of these kids, Edward, you, don't even seem to have anything wrong with you, or something simple therapy can fix. Why are you here? How did you get here?" The man looked dazed by the question and Roy saw a shot of pain flash behind his eyes as he tried to interpret the question. Roy knew he asked him a little too straight forward. He knew it was probably a difficult topic to handle, but he needed to know. He begged that the man would give him a good answer. After a couple silent seconds, Garfiel sucked in a huge breath as if to compose himself, readying himself for the storm.

"Most of the kids here aren't bad kids, they… just don't have anyone to take care of them. Some of them are perfectly normal, they just… are different," the man muttered. "E-Edward is here just because he can't walk. I don't know the whole story. He doesn't like to talk about it at all. The boy spaces out for a really long time if you mention anything about his family," Garfiel stumbled. "He came around two years ago… on his fourth birthday."

"And they don't even let him have a crutch to walk around with?"

"No. They don't give us anything. Edward's smart kid, he figured out his own ways to get around when I can't help him. But a boy his age should be in school! He told me last Christmas all he wanted was a book so that he could learn, but the nurses wouldn't allow him to even read the back of the bottles of the medicine they give him."

"Why are you here, if you don't mind me asking," Roy continued him. The man turned his head, slightly ashamed of the answer. Roy quickly tried to apologize for his rude question but the man waved him of, trying to cover up a small quake in his voice.

"Wh-when I was thirteen, I came out to my parents as being…. Gay. Since I was not of legal age yet to be kicked out, they dropped me off at the doorstep of the village and drove off. This is my twentieth year here."

"And because of that they dropped you here?" Roy asked in disbelief. "Can't you leave?"

"No. Under their standards I-I'm mentally ill. See?" the man said, holding up his wrist to show a metallic bracelet tied around it that Roy completely missed. It had a plate on it like a patient's band that read _Patient 1989 Homosexual Incurable. _ Now that he looked around, Roy felt himself grow weak as every patient was wearing a small metallic band of some sort to label their 'disorder'. He even saw a small glimmer of metal off of Edward's wrist as he played with Havoc.

"I can't go even though I've been an adult for some time," Garfiel answered. "Edward's a potential genius and he can't leave only because he is missing two limbs!" Roy massaged his jaw with his hand as he remembered his previous thoughts of this being a jail. He hit the nail on that one. The Village was overcrowded as it was. It was unable to provide the room nor the space for the people it kept there. They weren't even provided basic hospitality, most likely because the nurses just didn't care enough or didn't have enough man power to clean or help everyone. There were no beds, no clothes, and to Roy's guess no proper working lavatories. He had no doubt that the more they looked into it the longer that list would be. They were caged animals. Roy felt his faith in humanity fall. Half of the people here didn't have anything wrong with them, they were just condemned here by their own families, condemned to a life in hell, never to leave.

Roy chanced a look over his shoulder to where Edward was still talking to Havoc. Jean, being an avid smoker, was showing Edward a magic trick with his box of unlit cigarettes. He would make one cigarette disappear in his hand just so it would reappear in the other. A huge smile was spread across the boy's face as he looked absolutely marveled. He tried it himself but Havoc already knew where it was going to be. Roy didn't understand how the boy could be so innocent in a place like this. He smiled like the sun, purely genuine and adoring even when the place he lived in might as well have been killing him.

When he left the office that morning he definitely wasn't expecting half of what happened that day. He wasn't expecting to find all of these people in need of help and being refused it because people simply didn't care. By this he was offended. Roy didn't care that this was supposed to be a simple inspection. He didn't care how much paperwork would be needed to burn this place to the ground legally. He would do it all if that meant Edward would be able to get out of here, if everyone were able to get out of here.

"Where would you go, after I close this place down?" Roy asked slightly dazed from where his own thoughts took him.

"Y-You're going to close the village down? Really?" the man softly exclaimed in disbelief.

"I don't know how it would go down through regulation, my friend is on that side of things, but would be a crime not to try," Roy replied stiffly. What seemed to be eternal gratitude washed through him. Garfiel started to tear up slightly even at the mention of getting out of there. It has been a long time since he probably saw the outside world. Though the man didn't know the answer of where they would go, Roy guessed anywhere was better than here. After a few moments to compose himself, Garfiel wiped a few tears from his eyes that weren't quite shed.

"T-try to find everything you can. L-let Edward show you around. Please just get him out of here at least. Find him a good home," the man begged him. He looked like he was going to break down again and Roy looked behind him to see that luckily Edward didn't take notice even though Havoc obviously did.

"I will," Roy promised. The naked man hugged him, his arms nearly squeezing the life out of him before he could even help. He thanked him over and over again and everytime Roy felt like it just meant more. "Do you have any idea where I might be able to find anything more?" Roy asked him after the storm of tears faded.

"O-Over in the east wing. I-I don't know what's there, but none of us e-ever go there," Garfiel sniffled.

"Why?"

"B-because the people that the nurses take back there never come out."

…..

Roy stormed up the lawn of Heissgart Village towards the Admissions building with the small form of Edward bundled in his coat and arms. His steps were quick, heavy, and determined, wanting to reach his destination all the sooner after what he had just seen. He had finished his tour of only one of the southern buildings he found that it was due time to meet up with Hughes again. Though he hated to imagine ever going back into those buildings that man needed to see what they found.

Edward navigated them through many of the other rooms of his cottage which were all in much the same state as the bedroom. The playroom was bare of all but a couple toys. A small 'bad box' as Edward liked to call it, was set up in the corner for any of those who misbehaved. Roy would have liked to imagine that the people put in it were only there for a few minutes, but Edward made the comment that a friend of his was left in there for an entire night. The bathrooms were horrifying to say the least. Waste was everywhere, not just in the dysfunctional toilets, and the large washing tubs looked to be rusted and currently being used as beds by some of the patients. Roy was so utterly revolted by the place that he was quite grateful when Edward finished the tour.

Now as Roy stormed up the lawns that he was supposed to have inspected with Havoc trailing behind him, Edward was weakly trying to push out of the man's grip.

"N-No! I am not allowed to go up here until d-dinner!" he cried as he tried to fight him. Roy frowned as he kept a firm hold on the boy, careful not to drop him. "Th-they are going to give me my medicine i-if I go! P-put me down! I don't w-wanna-"

"Edward, next test question," Roy shot quickly, his gaze not tearing from the building in front of him. The boy quieted down for a split moment when he heard that. "You don't seem ill. Why do they give you medicine?"

"They g-give it to me when I do things I'm not supposed to! Don't take me up here! Th-they will find out I w-was outside! You promised not to tell them," he struggled. He shoved his one arm into Roy's face, managing to gently smush his nose as he tried to push him away. Roy turned his head away slightly to get out of the boy's range.

"I promised you already, Edward," Roy grunted as he turned back to face the child. The hand pushed his head away again as the boy refused to calm down. "I am not going to tell the nurses you were outside. Equivalent Exchange. But you just have to come with me to finish the test. Finish the tour. You were going to show me around, remember? Now I just need you to help me show my friends a few more places on the grounds."

"B-but the nurses are going to f-find out I was bad!"

"If they do, I promise you won't get punished for it. If you do really well, I might be able to take you to a place where you can go outside as much as you want," Roy told him. "Just please, Edward, do this for me?" The boy froze as he pulled his hand back from Roy's face. The golden eyes met his in an attempt to catch the lie, the trick, but found none. Roy was begging, for the boy's sake that he would agree to his measly terms. Roy waited in anticipation as they had reached the door and the boy had yet to give an answer. But slowly, shallowly, the boy nodded. A great pressure lifted from Roy's chest and he squeezed the boy lightly in gratitude.

"Promise?" the boy said hopefully. Roy felt a slight smile of relief pass through him.

"Promise. I will ensure it."

Havoc opened the door and they walked in to find Riza waiting in the main hall, outside of a room marked as the Cafeteria. She was reading a book in one of the chairs, waiting for the Lieutenant Colonel to get done with his work. She looked up with a huge look of shock on her face to see the two of them enter with a little bundle of a child. As they approached the door, Roy heard Hughes voice come out of it and he motioned for Havoc to go in and retrieve him. The man saluted and quickly rushed off, wanting as much as he did to get this hell sorted out. Roy walked over to where Riza was sitting and knelt down beside her, Edward still in his arms. The boy was gazing at the new uniformed stranger with huge eyes.

"Lieutenant, look after Edward for a moment. Don't let the nurses touch him. I need to ask Hughes a few questions about health regulations," Roy ordered her. Riza fumbled and dropped her book as Roy handed Edward off to her, making sure his coat covered the boy well enough.

"Yes, sir," she whispered as she held the boy tight to her lap, the obvious shock still not gone from her usually monotone face.

"Hi, ma'am! What's your name?" Edward asked her cheerily. Riza looked up at Roy questionably.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye," she answered. The words were just barely finished before something caught Edward's attention and he let out a huge gasp, his jaw dropping to the floor. Roy thought something was terribly wrong until he caught sight at what the boy was staring at.

"I-Is that a book?" he asked in disbelief at the tomb laying on the floor nearly forgotten. Without warning, he dangerously leaned over to try and reach it with his little arm though it was just out of reach. Riza tried to pull him back as he was about to fall off her lap, letting Roy bend down and pick it up for him. Edward's hand shot up for it greedily as if came into reach. Roy never saw a kid so yearning for a book.

"I don't think this book is for you yet," Riza started as Roy glanced at the title._ Beginner's Guide to Xingese._ He raised his eyebrow curiously at her and she glared back at him. Edward, however, didn't seem to care. He had the book propped open awkwardly on his lap and was slowly scanning the first page. Riza watched the boy conflicted on whether to find him something easier or better to read or not, but Roy shook his head.

"Leave him at it," he told her before quickly turning around and swooping through the double doors into the cafeteria.

Walking into the room was like walking into another world. It was filled but not crowded with patients, each one of them able to claim a seat and tray of food as their own. The place was clean, well lit and furnished but because of this Roy felt absolutely disgusted. All of the patients were clothed in hospital gowns while the patients down in the other dormitory had nothing at all. He even saw a poor girl limping around with the aid of a crutch. Nurses, nonexistent in the lower buildings, were watching the floor and even helping spoonful's of mushed food into little one's mouths though most of them looked like they were trying to refuse.

Hughes was head deep into the notes that were feebly clipped to the board that Havoc gave him. Havoc was only given one piece of paper at the beginning of the day but it was easily filled both front to back. Hughes' hand was placed over his mouth as if in deep thought or utter disgust. Roy wouldn't have questioned for both. There was a short moment where the man closed his eyes as if he couldn't read anymore. He looked up, not surprised to see him enter.

"Is _this_ what you were inspecting all day?" Roy asked, the anger barely hidden from his stiff throat. Hughes looked around him as if comparing the room one more time to the evidence Roy and Jean collected. They were so polar opposite of each other. Hughes handed Roy his own evaluation and Roy couldn't believe what he read. In Good Standards.

"Should I-"

"Just come with me," Roy said, not needing him to finish. "You are the actual health inspector. I need you right now."

"Where did you find this?" he whispered as if not wanting to draw attention to them. The nurses and patients were minding their own business as they were being fed.

"Down in the lower buildings as we were doing our checks," Havoc told him.

"_In_ the lower buildings? You were only supposed to go around the outside. We don't have search warrant for lower buildings only the main few," he scolded. Roy sent the man a small glare but Hughes didn't take offense to it. Instead he was in deep thought, evaluating their options. "I will call the General for another clearance right now. What we have here is enough to push for major reform and rebugetting by the next month."

"Reform?" Roy asked in disbelief. "We need to shut this place down!" he whispered harshly. This made the man surprised for once.

"You want to- but think of what would happen to all the patients. We can't just throw them on the street!" Hughes returned in the same manner.

"It would be better than here! Look!" Roy muttered nodding his head towards one of the tables. "Over half of them don't even have anything wrong with them! They are normal kids!"

"Edward's out in the hall if you want to meet him, sir," Havoc advised.

"Who's-" the man started, absolutely confused but Roy rolled his eyes at him.

"He's the boy that helped us find all of this," he informed him. Hughes muttered something under his breath as he pushed past the two of them towards the door. Roy saw the man quickly scribble out his own original diagnostic of the main building as he exited the door. They were going to have to dive back into this all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author note:**__ Just as a warning, I am going to be using Chinese simplified from Google translate for the Xingese language. I don't trust Google translate very much but I don't know chinese so it was the best I could do without learning the entire language. There will be more in far later chapters than what is in this one. _

_Pennhurst School is another place much like the Letchworth Village that was notorious for treating its patients with utmost cruelty or terrible conditions. I would recommend looking into it either via Wikipedia or News documentaries for more information if you are interested in the topic. Some of the things in this story really did happen in those places, some were even worse there, however remember, this is a fiction and I obviously didn't have first hand experience there so parts of this story are exaggerated, under exagerrated, or fabricated. However, never the less, these cruelties did exist in the world and might still be today._

_**The Cripple**_

Chapter Three

East Wing

Edward was fidgeting in Roy's arms, longing for the book Riza now had back in her possession. He was very reluctant to put it down in the first place and very upset he didn't get more than two pages into it. Roy had to coax him into letting go of the book to help finish the tour with the promise of getting it back when they were done. Hughes had called General Gruman for a release on another search warrant and after explaining what they accidentally found, it was given within the hour. They had marched across the village greens to various buildings by Edward's guide to find them in similar states. Hughes and Hawkeye were looking pale from all that they were finding, but Havoc was the one who opted out of most visits. Havoc refused to go into anymore buildings that weren't admissions because after their second tour of Edward's dormitory, which they took to show Hughes what they found, he didn't think he could hold handle another few hours of the mess. Throughout the whole thing Hughes was busy filling his own clipboard with notes on the state the other buildings were in. The look of disgust never left his face as he came to realize he almost unknowingly passed an inspection of the worst hospital on the face of the planet. But no matter how much they collected, no matter how many broken toilets or dirty floors, Roy feared that it might just not be enough to close this place down. It was a disgrace to humanity to leave this place running and he didn't want to condemn the patients there for even one more day.

Now after their long search, which they weren't expecting at all when they left the office that day, they only had one more building. The lot of them trudged towards it with tired and traumatized feet as they feared the horrors that they would find inside the four walls. Suddenly, Roy felt a pull on his chest. Roy looked down in surprise to find the little boy in his arms curling tighter toward him. Edward looked pale and his eyes didn't seem to stray far from the building in front of them. They held something of fear as if the building itself was going to lash out and bite him.

"I-I think I'm done," Edward mumbled shakily as they approached their last building.

"We have one more, Edward," Roy said gently, "then that will be it. Your test will be over." However, the boy shook his head and burrowed closer to his chest, tucking his head underneath one of Roy's arms as if to shelter himself.

"Th-that's th-the east wing. I'm not allowed back there," the boy said barely above a whisper, which was muffled into his side. Roy stopped in his tracks and looked up at the large brick building. The others stopped alongside him, wondering what made him hault.

"The east wing?" Roy asked as if he didn't hear the boy right. He felt the boy's head nod underneath his arm and the little hand that rested on his chest tightened a ball of his shirt up in its fist. That was the building Garfiel told him to go into. The man, and now Edward, seemed to be absolutely terrified of it and now Roy felt that paranoia creeping into him as well. '_The people that the nurses take back there never come out.'_ Roy could hear the haunted voice of Garfiel say to him once more. He felt a sudden pull on his shirt and he looked down into the one huge golden eye that peered at him from where the boy was buried. It nearly struck Roy cold.

"P-please don't make me g-go in there," Edward whimpered. Roy looked back up at the building and then over to his group who were all staring at it dark and looming presence. He could tell that they all were feeling the same anxiety that he was by the way they were just silently gazing.

"What's the state on our evidence again?" he asked Hughes, snapping the man out of his trance.

"The sources of these problems are due to the fact that the facility is overcrowded. Construction for new buildings, a higher staff count, and bigger budget will be set forth but… not enough to close it down unless they refuse our instructions, Roy," Hughes muttered in disappointment.

"Which means we are going to have to go in here," he sighed. Gently, Roy knelt down and set Edward and the lush grass of the lawn, folding his coat over his naked body more to cover it up. The boy looked surprised for a second, as if he was expecting him to forcefully take him inside. However Roy was never even considering that. The boy lived through enough. Whatever laid behind those doors that made all of the patients so frightened were not for his eyes to see.

"Jean, stay out here with Edward, we will go in," Roy ordered as he handed the little boy his book back. The golden eyes lit up behind the veil of fear upon seeing it but for some reason he didn't open it. Roy stood to leave but there was a tug on the fabric of his pants that caused him to look back down at the boy. The kid had dropped the book to the grass as to use his only arm to stop him from going any further.

"Don't go in," Edward begged him. "I-I don't want you to go in." His mind seemed to freeze over in that single moment. Was the boy afraid he wasn't going to come out? Roy reached down and grabbed his hand, placing the book back into it.

"I will be back, but in order to do that I need to go," he told him firmly. Edward frowned and his grip faltered on the book. Havoc pulled the little boy into his lap as if to be of assurance. He opened the book for the kid and pointed to one of the pages, trying to distract him. Once Edward's attention was diverted, Roy quickly took a few steps away to get out of range of the boy's reach. Hughes was giving him a thoughtful stare which he gratefully returned with a glare.

"Come on, let's get this finished," he huffed as he was about to pass but Hughes reached out his arm and stopped him gently.

"Roy, what if we can't shut down the Village, what will you do then?" Roy froze as the man said this. He wasn't thinking about if they failed. What if even the East Wing wasn't enough? What would become of everyone? If they never closed down the Village, the health inspection would end in failure and he would just return home like nothing happened, when in fact, it did. Roy wanted to get all of these imprisoned people out of there, find the help they actually needed. If he couldn't do that today, he was afraid no one ever would.

Roy glanced back at where Edward was sitting now fully absorbed in the book. He knew that in that moment, Hughes wasn't talking about just what he would do, but what he would do specifically for Edward. He groaned to himself as he brought his hands up to massage his face tiredly. Kids never liked him. He was a strict military man who didn't know how to deal with children, only subordinates who were already grown up. Hughes was a soon to be father and every bone in that man's body was built for that. Everyone liked him. Edward was one of the only children that Roy met that genuinely seemed to like him. He didn't know why, or even how, but he was. Roy didn't like what Hughes was insinuating.

"Hughes-" Roy moaned, but the man just cut him off with a meek smile before hiking up the small hill towards the East wing to avoid retort. Roy felt like a hand on his shoulder and he looked over to find Hawkeye there, expressionless as normal. He didn't know how she did it.

"Sir, one move at a time. Let's finish this and then go onto the next," she said before giving him a light shove up towards the East wing. He thought he saw her glance back at Edward for a second. She probably felt the same way. But Roy didn't know what he was supposed to feel anymore.

….

The halls of the East wing were dimly lit with fluorescent lights. For once the floors were clean, neatly washed and waxed, making Roy's heart drop. This didn't seem to be anything worse than the other buildings, however, for some reason that horrible stench still hung in the air. It was different, covered up by a strong scent of disinfectant, but it was still there. The three of them carefully moved around the hallways to look into each room. Hughes took his time to study even the structure of the building in hopes of finding anything unsound, but this seemed to be the cleanest and strongest building they were in yet. The first two rooms were sleeping quarters, much smaller than the rest, only holding ten people. Each of the white beds were perfectly made. No stains, no makeshifts. Roy paused in the doorway as he looked at them. Why would they keep the nice beds up here when all of the patients were down on the lower campus? Hawkeye tapped him on the shoulder and motioned for him to keep going.

All of the doors in the first end of the hallway had windows on them so that the nurses could see through to make sure nothing was going wrong. But Roy found that his next door was solid oak, making what laid beyond a complete mystery. Roy felt slight anticipation as his hand reached out for the cool knob. Though his mind suspected it to be another noteless room, possibly a storage closet, but something else screamed otherwise. He opened the door to find a pitch black room. There were strangely no windows in it to give it some sunlight. Roy stepped in and fumbled around for a light switch on the wall. As he moved blindly about, he realised that the smell seemed stronger in here. It rang with familiarity. The tart, rounded scent almost reminded him of formaldehyde. It was almost too strong for him. After a couple seconds, his fingers brushed against a possibly switch and he quickly flipped it on.

As the dead lights flickered alive, Roy felt every muscle, every cell in his being tense and freeze as if they were set to absolute zero. He regretted opening the door. He regretted turning on the light. Shelves lined the walls of the small rooms and each one was stacked full of liquid filled jars. A hand flew up to his speechless mouth as he felt his mind go dizzy. He stumbled backwards out of the room and quickly turned away as if that would make him forget, but it was permanently stained to his memory.

"Sir!" Hawkeye's alert voice exclaimed as she stopped her own search upon seeing him. She rushed over to him, but Roy's knees already were giving out on him. "Sir, pull yourself together! What-" she started to scold him. Roy almost didn't recognize her voice.

"Th-there-" he choked out, trying to force his mouth to work so he could speak, but how could he after he just saw. Yes, he was purely frightened of what was locked in that room. Every patient had a right to be afraid of this place. There was a reason why no one ever came out of there. The jars were in fact full of fermaldehyde like he had guessed and in them were the labelled brains of the past patients. Roy felt his stomach churn once more and he finally gave up on trying to hold it in. Hawkeye tried to make him relax but he heard a quiver in her usually calm voice. She was struggling to keep herself together. Roy saw Hughes start to walk over towards the door, wondering what he was worked up about.

"Maes, d-don't," he commanded the man, weakly through his quivering body. Hughes halted in his tracks and looked at him with eyes filled with pity. Roy looked at his hands. They were shaking; fear, disgust, he didn't know which was more prominent but he couldn't keep them down.

The nurses were experimenting on their patients, studying them, dissecting them as if to find the reason they were impaired. They seemed to have been trying to find the cause of their malfunction. It might have been justified by the nurses as an attempt to find a possible cure, but it was torture to the patients. They were practically farming them. Roy couldn't imagine all of the people who walked into the east wing, not knowing what was to become of them. To be placed in finally livable conditions just to have their actual lives taken. Roy couldn't handle it.

"W-we have enough evidence now," he heard Hughes mumble, obviously having gone against his command. He looked pale as he closed the door to the storage room behind him, the clipboard dangling loosely from his hand. It looked like it was taking all of his strength just to hold it up. "B-but Roy… with the warrant… we need to f-finish out inspection." Hawkeye, now the strongest in the group, pulled Roy to his feet. He wobbled slightly as he felt his legs shake underneath him. He gave himself a moment to steady himself before attempting a step down the hall. His entire body screamed at him to go the other way. It was like a magnetic force was fighting against him from going, but he forced himself through. They had started something they needed to finish. There was no way they could have just walked back now. The three of them staggered down the hallway to the deeper abyss of the east wing. What on earth would they find in these new depths of hell?

….

The warmth of the sunlight on his face was bliss. Roy felt like he didn't feel it in ages. He gulped in the fresh air and felt like he was breathing for the first time. Hughes and Hawkeye staggered out of the East wing behind him, each with ghosts in their eyes from all that they have seen.

It was beyond what the human mind could have imagined. Roy still couldn't even comprehend how some of the things he saw in there even could have been committed. They found several rooms that held chairs with lashes on them as if making sure their prey didn't run away. Needles were full of unlabeled medicines ready for testing and there were many tools Roy couldn't imagine the use for still covered in grime from their last subjects. He thought he had seen enough. From the first room, Roy wanted to stop and turn around but they had to keep going. It wasn't until the final room that they finally reached the end of their road.

Bodies. Dead bodies of headless patients were piled on the floor of the morgue because there wasn't enough room to store them before their bodies were dealt with. Their stench filled the room and nearly suffocated the investigators with the smell of rotting flesh. Hawkeye refused to step into the room after seeing the mangled bodies of the poor long gone patients. Though Roy knew she wasn't the most superstitious person, he wasn't going to push her. It was a horrible sight He and Hughes risked their stomachs to go farther into the room. There was a cremator but it seemed long out of use. Scratches and dents were marked on the interior of it as if the cadavers were trying to claw their ways out while the machine was burning them. Roy didn't doubt it.

Edward was sitting on Havoc's lap in the grass, with the book propped open in front of him. They were talking lightly, completely oblivious to the world inside of the East Wing. Roy smiled slightly seeing the laughing grins of both of them. Though he still felt his body shaking a bit from his encounter with hell, though he knew he would never be able to shake off what he saw, he knew that they were the last ones to go into that place. They would be able to shut the Village down, relocate everyone to new homes, clean homes. Edward wouldn't have to be afraid of the East wing ever again. He could keep on smiling.

"_Knee…. How,"_ Roy heard Edward mumble as he approached the two. The boy was already learning some of the Xingese in the book. They were simple phrases but Roy had to give him credit since he only got the book a few hours ago. "_Knee how," _he repeated the Xingese with finality. Edward gasped slightly as he saw Roy's shadow come over him and he spun around in Havoc's lap with a huge grin on his face. "Nǐ hǎo shàngxiào!" he exclaimed, nearly falling over trying to reach him. Roy walked over and scooped him off of the ground, holding him close.

"You're back! How did you come back?" he asked him. Roy frowned slightly as he looked at the boy. Compared to the horrors he saw inside the East Wing, Edward appeared like sunshine, oblivious, naive. It was something that Roy realised was so rare in the world. That boy didn't need to know, at least not yet.

"I promised I would," he faltered. The boy ignored the feebleness of his answer and returned it with a grateful hug.

"You don't have to go now, do you? We could play a game! We could roll down the hill or-" Edward excitedly rambled but suddenly he stopped as if a silent force was calling him and he twisted around to look at Hughes. The man was pale and shaking slightly from all that they had seen but something was not right. Roy's eyes widened as he saw the man biting the knuckles of his fist to try and keep from crying out. Hawkeye was trying to comfort him slightly and Roy realised that the man was trying to stop himself from crying.

"Sir, are you al-" Edward started but suddenly the man's arms engulfed the little boy into a huge hug as the man tried to keep himself together. He looked rather surprised as if he wasn't expecting to be taken from Roy's arms so quickly. He patted the statue of a man on the head gently not really knowing what to do. Maes was an emotional character but seldomly did Roy see him like this. In all of his life Roy only saw the man break out in tears of joy after he got married and then after he found out he was going to be a father. Now they looked to be of heart break, sorrow, and Roy didn't know what was the cause of them. After a few awkward moments where the little boy was trapped in the clutches of the loving man, Hughes finally loosened up a bit as if all of his built up energy was finally drained. Hawkeye quickly took Edward from the man's faltering hold, slightly afraid that he was going to be dropped. She took him a few paces a way to let the man get his space.

"Maes," Roy said softly, not knowing what came over his best friend. The man wiped his eyes, even though through the entire event not a single tear dropped. He was trying to hold out.

"Roy," the man choked, looking at him apologetically. Roy still saw the haunted ghosts behind the man's eyes from all that he saw. "I a-am going to be a father, Roy. M-my child is going t-to be born into this world." The man was afraid for all that he saw. He was afraid of his child growing up in a place where these type of things existed, where the types of people who commit these crimes existed. While Roy was relieved to see Edward and the joy on the boy's face, Hughes was shocked knowing that he would have a little fragile ball of innocence for his own in only a month. Roy couldn't imagine the panic he would be in if he actually had a boy of his own, to have seen that and known that his boy would have to grow up in a world so terrible. Though Roy couldn't relate to Hughes since he wasn't a father, he knew the terror the man must have felt in that moment.

"No, Maes, she isn't," Roy stopped him, placing both of his hands on the man's shoulders to try and ground him. "She is going to be born into a different world, a better one, because by the time we leave here it is going to be different. It will be changed." The man seemed to be comforted by this idea and weakly nodded. But Roy didn't know how much of what he said was true. He didn't know how many evils existed on the planes of the Earth. What they saw today could have just been the first layer of a dangerous tower, but at least they took care of it. It was one less horror the world and its people had to endure. So even if it was one in a many, the world would be different, even by a little bit.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Cripple**_

Chapter Four

Break the News

Roy heard the bells chime and ring as they all walked back up towards the main office. He looked quickly at his watch and noticed that it was already half past five in the afternoon. They had been there for already several hours and he didn't doubt that they would be there several more. Hughes had given Hawkeye orders to call the General and relay what they found to him. He said transportation and evacuation usually took a good few days but hopefully the General would be lenient and push for a rush order. "_If everyone played their parts we could have everyone on trucks and evacuated by midnight,"_ he noted. Roy let out a light yawn as he resituated Edward in his arms. The boy was as bright as ever, compared to him who was still suffering from the few all-nighters he pulled to get his failed paperwork done. Though he wanted to do everything he could possible to get these people to better homes, he didn't think he could last until midnight.

Roy didn't know how they would take the next few steps, but he knew that they had to tread carefully. Once the trucks were called in, they needed to alert the staff about the closure. They would eventually need to close down their offices and turn in all of the patients' files to the Investigations, or in this case, Hughes. He doubted that they would go like the news at all since they were obviously trying their hardest to keep the place open by trying to fool the other health inspectors. Roy just wished that he could run into the Admissions building and strangle the doctors for what they did to the patients. It was sickening and he didn't think that politely telling them to clear out was the proper way to handle this, but it needed to be done. They needed to accomplish all of this without causing alarm to the patients. If they caught news on what was happening he was afraid there would be a whole mess of confusion among them. They all wanted this to go as painless as possible so they were even trying to keep Edward in the dark about it. The poor boy still thought that he was just taking a test.

"What's going on?" he heard Hawkeye suddenly ask. Roy looked up from his walk and halted in his tracks at the sight before them. As the bells rung, people were flooding out of the lower buildings and up the lawn. The patients, all completely bare, walked, staggered, or even crawled up the green towards the main building. They appeared like ants marching out of an ant hill. Some of the adults were helping the children who couldn't walk and had trouble, but even then Roy saw that there were still some kids, like Edward, left without aid. There was a morbid taste to the air and it seemed that even Edward didn't like it. The boy curled up slightly as if he didn't want to leave Roy's arms.

"I-It's dinner," the boy mumbled. Roy remembered the boy explaining that the nurses had told everyone to stay in their lower dorms until dinner. Edward meekly waved at some of the people as they passed and some of them quietly returned the gesture. Roy thought there was something odd about the way they did it. Though they were now free to move about, they all still marched like they were condemned to die. Other than the fresh air, the patients didn't look like they had another reason to want to get out of the dormitories. The four soldiers stood there and watched them slowly enter the building and disappear. As the majourity of the group left the grounds, they picked up their walk again. It was then that Roy heard an angry growl come from Edward.

"Whoa, was that his stomach? I thought a bear must have been released or something," Havoc joked as they all were a little startled by the loud noise. Edward subconsciously held his hand to his stomach as if he was trying to quiet it down.

"Are you hungry, Edward?" Roy asked him, but the boy quickly shook his head.

"No," he answered but his stomach betrayed him and gave another howl. Edward clutched it tighter scolding it quietly under his breath for speaking up.

"Are you sure?" Havoc questioned but he just got a nod as a reply.

"I am full." Roy frowned slightly. The boy was obviously hungry, having missed lunch that day though his answer for breakfast was unknown. He was abnormally small for his age and thin to the point of being bony. Roy didn't understand why the kid would lie about it. Any boy would be tackling food whenever it was available.

"Edward, I guess I will have to take some points off of your test then," Roy replied as casually as possible. He had looked to Hughes for some help but the man still looked rather distressed and he thought it better not to bother him more than necessary. It had taken a while to calm the man down from his hysteria and Roy didn't want to upset him again. Instead he just tried to keep up with the façade he already had going for him which was to pretend it was all a test.

"Hey!" Edward exclaimed in sudden alert, fear showing in his eyes as he was afraid for his good marks. "That's not fair! You said it was over!" Roy smiled slyly as he had gotten the boy to play along.

"Well, I said it was over after that last building, but if I recall, you didn't go in with us. I would say that was an incomplete," Roy hummed dramatically.

"B-but-" the boy frowned for loss of words as his eyes widened in fear. He looked as if he was afraid that Roy would make him go into the dreaded East wing. In all reality, that was the last thing he had in mind. Roy didn't even want the boy to look at the terrible place. The thought of him going in there and seeing all of the death, all of the results, it was horrifying in itself. No, he wasn't even considering of threatening the boy with that, nor was he considering threatening him at all.

"Don't worry, Edward, I won't fail you," he quickly assured the boy, hoping he would relax a little. "In fact, I already created an alternative. Your test can be completed after dinner. By then I should have everything else graded." Edward slowly contemplated his options, to which unknowingly he only had one, and nodded his head in agreement to the terms and conditions. Roy smiled slightly. "Now, would you consider rephrasing your last answer?"

"I-I am only slightly hungry," the boy muttered underneath his breath. His stomach growled again and he groaned with it in annoyance, angry at it because it was so loud. Roy laughed lightly as Havoc opened the admissions door to let them in. Hawkeye made a beeline for the nearest phone to call the General while Havoc and Hughes started for the offices. But, Hughes pulled him off to the side slightly.

"Roy, I am going to try and convince the doctors to hand over the patient files so we can get some background on everyone's situation. You should get the boy something to eat. I don't know how long it will take for the trucks to get here so it might be a while until they actually get anything else. Make sure everyone gets at least something," he ordered him.

"Do you want anything?" Roy asked him but the man looked jokingly offended.

"And miss out on my wife's dinner? Though it will undoubtedly be cold when I get home, there is nothing in the world that would make me miss it, especially with what they are serving up in there," Hughes smirked at him before turning into the office. Roy sighed as he looked down at Edward who was still sitting in his arms. "Come on, let's get you some food," he huffed lightly.

The cafeteria was full by the time they walked in. All of the patients were smushed into seats and tables while some were sitting on the floor with their trays. Food was piled over them and was quite unidentifiable as it was mashed to a pulp by whoever made it. Nurses were quickly going around to help hand out medicine as well as feed the patients who couldn't use silverware. Roy caught sight of Garfiel who was waving at them from a rather crowded table. The man surprisingly pulled out a chair for them and Roy quickly rushed to get it, afraid that someone else might decide to occupy it at the moment.

"Don't worry, we have assigned seating,"Garfiel told him as he saw his rush. "It's to help with the medicine distribution."

"Well that makes sense for once," he mumbled as he situated Edward on his lap. There was a tray of food already infront of them full of grounded up mush. It made Roy's insides churn looking at it. As he wondered why anyone could eat this four days on end, he quickly saw that not one of the patients wanted to. Some were splattering it all over the table in an attempt to get rid of it, others were trying to shove it on the floor. Nurses were rushing around trying to race around and feed all of the patients as fast as possible to keep them from upsetting their trays. Even Edward was squirming around in his lap and attempting to slide underneath the table to get away. Roy hoisted him back up, struggling to keep him from falling off his lap.

"Edward, sit still," he grumbled as the kid tried to push him away. The boy's tiny hand smushed his face again as he tried to get him off.

"I'm not hungry," Edward lied again. Roy gave the kid a light poke in the ribs making him whine slightly.

"What did I say to you about lying?" he scolded him, pinning the boy to his chest with one arm to stop his efforts of escape. The boy whined but he couldn't budge Roy's arms. After he calmed down slightly, seeing that struggle was pointless, Roy placed the large silver spoon into the boy's only hand. The kid looked cautiously at it for a moment and then up at Roy as if slightly shocked. It was more of surprise than anything else, however Roy couldn't tell why. In a few seconds the look faded and the boy dropped the spoon to the table with a chink. He was doing all he could not to touch the plate infront of him. Roy, keeping the boy pinned to his chest, picked up the spoon and placed it back into his hands, giving him another look of surprise which lasted only slightly shorter than the first one before the spoon was dropped yet again. The boy slid his hand off of the table and pinned it underneath his thigh in an effort to keep it away from the spoon.

"Edward, come on," Garfiel prodded as he tried to help. The naked man tried to bring Edward's hand back to the table but the boy fought and it wouldn't budge.

"Why won't he eat?" Roy asked. The man sighed and dropped his efforts pathetically.

"It isn't his fault, not really. He doesn't know how to use silverware even though I try everyday to teach him. He just refuses to eat."

"But why? How does he eat then?"

"Well, they occasionally put the medicine in the food. But you never know what days those are so no one wants to be the first to find out. Edward just refuses all together since the first day he came here. I don't know why though, he wouldn't even tell me. But basically if you eat your food you get the medicine, if you don't eat your food..."

"They what?" Roy pushed but suddenly there was a loud clatter behind them as one of the patients collapsed to the floor, the metal tray tumbling to the ground. The nurse was standing over her, flustering about in an attempt to get her back up but the young girl was struggling on the ground gripping her throat. At first Roy thought it was a sudden allgergic reaction but then he came to realise that she was choking. Roy bolted up, nearly tossing Edward ontop of Garfiel as he hurried and shoved the quite useless nurse out of the way. He grabbed the girl from under the arms and heaved her into a sitting position. She weakly struggled as Roy wrapped his arms around her and heaved. The room was silent and watched in rigid suspense as Roy kept heaving. Suddenly the girl doubled over coughing a spray of food clearing out of her airways. Tears were strewed down her face as she breathed in the cool air and Roy leaned back in releif. The girl began to cry as a fellow patient came over to comfort her. A near death experience wasn't anything to be taken lightly.

"Why were you just standing there?" Roy mumbled as the girl was helped back into her seat. The nurse looked down at him, still in shock by what happened. Roy frowned and his brow furrowed. He stood up and grabbed the man by the collar of his neatly pressed shirt. "Why were you just standing there? Why didn't you help her?" he yelled.

"I-I," the man stumbled. He was shaking terribly and Roy suddenly noticed that he was holding a spoon, splattered with food, in his right hand. He snatched the man's wrist and examined it for a second. He now understood what Garfiel was going to say next. If the patients ate their food they got their medicine. If they didn't they had it shoved down their throats. He doubted that this was a first occasion, for it seemed everyone was slightly frightened even before hand. Yet though this fact was horrifying, what terrified Roy the most was that the nurse didn't even know the basic first aid. He couldn't even help her if he tried. He shoved the nurse out of the way and turned to the crowd of patients.

"Listen up!" he shouted to catch all of their attention. All heads turned to him. He caught one patient signing to another deaf one. Some of them were educated and still locked in here being fed like animals. Edward was watching him with wide eyes as Garfiel held him tight to keep him in his place. Roy growled to himself as he realised what he was doing however, he sucked in his breath and continued. "I need everyone of you to eat your fill. I know you might not like it but it is going to be a long night! As of now, this hospital is being decomissioned and we will be moving you to better, cleaner, safer places. Staff, leave the caferteria and go clean out your offices. I do not want to see you touch a patient unless asked for by them or by one of us military personel. Now those of you who can feed yourselves, eat up and help those who can't. I don't want to see anything like this happen again!"

There was a long length of silence and Roy didn't know what to take of it. The staff all looked baffled beyond belief. He knew he wasn't supposed to tell them and he begged he didn't just start a riot, but he also needed to make sure they ate. After what happened he doubted any of them wanted to eat anymore, and he didn't trust any of the nurses to help them. A low solitude clap started from somewhere across the room and then more started to join in. Victorious and rejoicing shouts rose and the patients faces showed with abnormal amounts of joy. Tears were streaming down Garfiel's face and he cried into Edward's shoulder. The little golden haired boy seemed to be frozen stiff, unable to comprehend what he had announced. Roy shook his head and waved his arms to quiet down everyone.

"Now, please remain calm! Once everyone has eaten I will have you all wait in here until transportation arrives. Keep calm, keep organised. The better you do that the easier and quicker this will be," he ordered. People quieted down and dove into their food quickly. Roy glared at the left over nurses which sent them fleeing out of the room. He didn't want them looking at another patient ever again. After making sure the girl was okay, he returned back to his seat and returned the stunned Edward to his lap. Garfiel tried to compose himself but it was a complete failure. The man took him and the boy up into a huge hug, nearly squeezing the life out of him.

"Thankyou, thankyou!" the man whispered.

"Garfiel!" Edward whined as he pushed him off. "Wh-what's going on? Sir, Colonel, wh-what did you mean?" he asked as he looked around the room to find everyone eating their meals with eagerness. He looked down at his questionably like there was something wrong with it. Roy smiled slightly as he saw everyone obeying his orders. Maybe a panick wasn't in mind. They were at least all agreeing on one thing, the faster they got out of there, the better.

"You know that place that I was talking about? The one where you could go outside any time you wanted? I am going to take you there," he told him. The boy frowned slightly, his eyes set wide as if he was deep in thought.

"We are... leaving?" he muttered to himself. A smile formed but quickly vanished before it appeared again. Why was the boy so conflicted about this? Roy remembered how excited he was when he told him about going outside. He guessed the boy never considered it a reality. Roy nodded his head.

"If you want to see what the world really has to offer, Edward, you can't be afraid to let go of what it already had," he said as he pulled the tray of mushed food closer and picked up the spoon and handed it to him. "Now, do you want to finish that test?" Edward took the spoon cautiously as if it was going to bite him. He looked back and forth between the spoon and the food for quite a long time but eventually it dropped into the mush filled tray.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Cripple**_

Chapter 5

Nightmares

Edward looked terribly drowsy as Roy waited out in the hallway, listening to Huegh's angry arguments with the hospital staff. The man was outraged, as were all of them, but for an entire twenty minutes there was not a silence in his scoldings. Roy sighed as he continued to wipe off the rest of the mush that Edward spilt on himself with a napkin he found in the far depths of the kitchen. Though Edward did manage to get a substantial amount of food into him, he had most of the tray splattered across his face and chest. It was his first time using silverware and Roy didn't want to help him unless needed. He let the boy do it by himself even though he ended up cleaning most of it off of him anyways. Edward looked so proud of himself, the light in his eyes shining ever so slightly. It was an accomplishment, a feat. However, Roy could still tell, if it wasn't detrimental to their leaving, Edward wouldn't have touched his food in the first place which really frightened him. If no one pushed the kid to eat, or rather force him to in the ways of the nurses, the boy would surely starve himself.

Havoc was in the cafeteria now watching over the patients to make sure they were alright. They had been taking shifts since the clock struck eight because all of them were beyond tired from their long day. None of them were expecting this turn out when they walked into the hospital that morning but it just kept getting worse. Roy couldn't quite answer whether he was relieved to have found the secret behind the Heissgart Village or horrified. He couldn't help but imagine what would have happened to the patients if they just passed it like a normal inspection. He wondered what would have happened to Edward.

The little child in his lap let out a huge yawn as his head slumped against Roy's chest, his eyes fluttering slightly. Roy jumped a little bit at the sudden thump of the kids head but soon relaxed seeing what happened. Food mixed with the events of a long day were definitly the worst combinations if someone wanted to stay awake.

"You tired?" Roy asked as he pulled his coat a little bit tighter against the naked child. He wished that they could have brought clothes for all of the patients but their main priority was to get them out of there. The boy shook his head just before another yawn escaped him. Roy rolled his eyes and pulled Edward a little tighter to him. "Sure you are," he breathed. It was a late evening and the boy had quite a long day. He was surprised he lasted this long. The kid was an energetic ball of fire but now he was quickly burning out for the evening. An exceptionally loud burst from the office made Roy jolt slightly, tearing his thoughts off of the boy for a few seconds and back to the hospital where they sat. He was disgusted with this place. He wanted to get everyone out, even he wanted to leave. Roy stiffled a yawn and massaged his face as he slumped down in his chair, careful not to jar the boy too much.

"Sir," he heard Hawkeye's voice say. He didn't even notice her approach as he looked up to find the woman right infront of him. He put his finger to his lips to signal that the boy was sleeping and she nodded in acknowledgment, taking the seat next to him. "Sir," she repeated this time so soft it was nearly a lullaby, "might I have a word with you?"

"Yes, Lieutenant," he said slightly put on alert. There was a slight moment of silence as Riza stared at both Edward and him as if taking in the picture. Edward's golden eyes were not completely shut and the only sign of life was the faint rise and fall of his chest. Roy had his arms wrapped around the boy's waist, making sure that he didn't slide off his lap and also keeping his jacket securely around him in an attempt to make the boy somewhat decent. She shook her head for a second and then looked straight into Roy's eyes.

"Sir, I... wanted to know what you were planning to do after we took everyone back to headquarters-"

"Why is everyone asking me this?" Roy moaned slightly as he leaned the back of his head against the wall. Hughes had asked previously what he was going to do if they failed to close down the Village, not for his sake, but for Edward's. What would happen to the boy when this was all over? He had the deepest feeling that was also the context in which Hawkeye was asking him now. However, to both questions he didn't have an answer. He didn't know. He suspected the boy would be reunited with his family once they had the files, or adopted in a home that would actually care for him. He wasn't quite sure which, but either was preferable as long as he didn't send the kid back off to another hospital like this.

"I am sorry sir, but...," she stumbled as if hesitating whether to continue or not. Roy raised his eyebrow, urging her on but he wasn't quite sure himself whether he wanted to hear what she had to say. Hawkeye shook her head and straightened herself out. "Sir, we have been talking and though it has only been a day,... You have given this boy more than he could ever dreamed of, I believe. I see the smile on his face and... at the same time I see the exact same on on your face too. I... I am sorry, sir, I just... wanted to tell you that." Roy looked down for a minute and stared at the peaceful boy in his lap as he realised what they were insinuating. Now he was asking some random diety out there why he had to meet the little boy on the lawn. Roy didn't like kids for the soul reason that none of them liked him. They were always frightened of a military man, even just the way he held himself. But Edward... wasn't. Roy didn't know quite what happened but since he found the kid just several hours ago he didn't want to put him down. It would be like losing something he never had before. And it seemed like, whether Edward considered him as a new friend, or protector, he didn't want to leave either. He remembered how afraid the boy was when he left him to go search the east wing. The building was a frightening place but it seemed like Edward was more concerned about the fact that he wasn't going to come back out. When he returned the boy's golden face lit up like a firecracker.

However, time with the boy was running out fast, as everyone was starting to realise. They were pushing him for answers to questions he was so conflicted over. They were asking him to do something so rash. He couldn't do it. Though he surely had the space for him, and the resources, he couldn't take Edward home with him. Roy shook his head and massaged his face one more time as he tried to brush all of the terrible confusion out of his mind.

"Hawkeye, why do you have to be so blunt?" he mumbled tiredly.

"Well, sir, what are you going to do?" she pushed him again.

"I-I don't know Riza. When I came here this morning I wasn't expecting any of this. I could see Hughes doing this, but do you just expect me to-"

"I expect you to weigh your options and make the right decision when the time comes. But sir, weigh all of Edward's options too," the Lieutenant replied. Suddenly there was a bright stream of light the flooded and shifted through the windows that lead to the front lawn. A low growing rumble filled the air as vehicles pulled into the small road. They watched the lights stop as the trucks were parked before standing up. Roy gave Edward a small prod and the boy's dreary eyes opened a sliver. A yawn broke out of the kid's pouting mouth as he was upset to have been woken.

"Edward, the trucks are here. We are leaving," he told him. With only a tiny bit more energy, the boy curiously sat up and looked out into the evening which was lit up by the headlights. A small smile formed across his face as wonder took to the boy's eyes.

"Really?" the boy breathed excitement framing his tired words.

"Roy," Hughes said as he poked his head out of the office door, "help Jean get all of the patients lined up by age and gender. I told him to do it but it might take a while with the numbers. We are going to have to-"

"Already done sir. They were very quick about it too," Havoc's voice rang out as he exited the cafeteria with a long line of little girls behind him. There were some older patients behind them carrying some of the children who couldn't walk. "Some of the adults offered to help board the children before they left, if you don't mind." Maes, very surprised that Havoc was this efficient, shook his head.

"The more help the better. Come on, I need to go outside and talk to the transportation officers. Roy, I am going to need your hand for the next few hours," Roy glanced down at Edward for a moment and then back at Hughes. The man looked at him expectantly and he let out a tired breath.

"Alright, let me set him down," he sighed, turning towards the cafeteria. Now of course the boy was entirely awake. The golden eyes watched him with dwindling expectation. Roy wished the boy didn't look at him like that. Inside the cafeteria, Havoc's words stood true. There were three groups all together, crowded at the different lengths of the tables. One was of little boys, the other two were for the adults of the different genders. Some of the older patients were dwindling in different lines as they were helping those who couldn't walk. As Roy entered he noticed all heads turned to him wondering if it was their turn to leave yet. He walked over towards the group of men and picked out Garfiel in the crowd. The man looked all ready to leave, bouncing in anticipation.

"Garfiel, I am going to have to help with the transportation, could you help Edward through his line?" Roy told him as he handed the boy over. Garfiel looked stunned himself as he took the boy from his arms as if he was expecting Roy to take him all the way back to Eastern command himself. As Roy pulled his arms back his sleeve got caught stopping him in his tracks. Golden eyes stared back at him obviously upset.

"Edward, let go of the nice man, he needs to go help the others-" Garfiel tried to tell him but Roy felt the little hand suddenly grip his sleeve even tighter as his eyes began to fill with a fiery determination. It was a flame as bright as the sun at its heighth and Roy was suddenly struck with awe at it, he couldn't seem to move.

"No," the boy pouted. "No, you said that you would take me to the new place."

"Edward, he has another job to do to help everone-"

"No!" Edward scolded him ignoring Garfiel's words. "I won't let go! I don't want to! H-he promised! I won't let go, not again!"

"Again?" Roy saw Garfiel mutter under his breath.

"Edward," he asked the boy dirrectly, "What do you mean again?" The golden eyes widened and Roy saw the boy stiffen like his entire body was transformed into a bronze statue. The boy looked dazed and his demeanor completely changed. The fire flickered slightly and a haze shrouded his sight as he wasn't focused on anything. Roy panicked slightly as he thought something was terribly wrong with the kid. But Garfiel simply groaned to himself under his breath.

"He blanked out again," the man muttered upsettedly. He shook the boy lightly but the kid didn't snap out of it. "He only does this when-"

"When someone asks about his family. You mentioned it before," Roy said as he watched and hoped that the boy would snap out and come to his senses. Garfiel had said that no one really knew anything about the boy because he didn't like to talk about it. He said the boy blanked out but Roy didn't know that it was quite this intense. He heard of cases in people who where traumatised so badly that they chose never to remember what had happened to them. Roy could see that this boy was infact remembering, but was treating it like a nightmare; knowing it happened but wishing it didn't. Roy looked down to where the boy's hand was gripping his coat sleeve. It had slackened and was bareling hanging on anymore compared to before. He took it into his hand and gently lowered it to the boy's lap. Roy stared at the entranced boy for a few minutes before he was interrupted by a bellowing cry from Havoc.

"Hey Colonel, Hurry up! We have a lot of work to do!" the Lieutenant scolded him from the door way of the cafeteria. Roy shot him a glare and motioned for the man to give him a minute. He reached down set his hand on the boy's amputated shoulder. There was no reaction of anysort from the kid.

"Edward," he said softly to the boy, shaking him slightly. "Edward," he repeated when it proved to no avail. He needed to snap the boy out of it. He carefully wrapped his arms around him and took him from Garfiel's arms, holding him tight. "It's alright, I'm here. Edward, I'm not leaving you," he muttered into the boy's head. "Come on back, everything is okay." Yet even at his words, the boy didn't seem to move. Roy sighed and glanced back at where Havoc was waiting for him.

"Take him," he heard Garfiel order him. Roy looked up in surprise. The man looked terribly sad, as he stared at the boy with wet eyes. "Please, take him, I-I don't want him to snap out of it and find you gone," he said.

"I am sorry about this. I didn't know-"

"Niether did I," Garfiel responded. "I have been with him for two years and I still don't know anything about the boy." The man picked up the boy's limp hand which hung down out of Roy's grasp and held it for a little bit before crossing it back over the boy's lap. The man looked sad to have given the boy up, as if he was upset to not be the one the boy was begging to be next to, however, he seemed to be happy at the same time, happy for Edward. "You won't believe how relieved I am that you are taking him out of here, that is what he really needs. But, you just take care of him now. I know you can," the man scold him lightly.

Roy looked down at the boy in his arms. Edward was staring off into space, unable to comprehend anything, lost in a memory he could only guess of. Roy didn't know what to do with him. Everything was moving so fast yet, he didn't want to fight it. If he dropped everything at that moment, it would mean letting go of Edward and leaving him in the hands of the state. He couldn't picture Edward in another business place, where people cared more for the job than the ones they worked to help. He needed a solid home, with a full loving family, not an orphanage, not an institutionalized village. Hawkeye was right. He wasn't expecting this much heartache over just leaving the boy for a few hours, what was going to happen when they were back at base? He found himself drawing the boy even closer now as if his subconscious was scolding him for being so controversial on the issue. Garfiel stared at him waiting for him to do something but Roy couldn't seem to move his eyes off of Edward.

"I will," he answered. Garfiel gave him and Edward both a thankful hug before waving them off. Roy saw Havoc give him a shocked expression as he walked back over with Edward still in his arms.

"Colonel, what are you... what's wrong with him?" Jean asked as he caught sight of the boy's state. He waved his hands infront of the boy's blank eyes but Roy quickly smacked them away.

"I am looking after him for the time being. I am sure I can do that and get everyone on the trucks at the same time."

"But Colonel-"

"No buts Lieutenant, start boarding the patients. I want to get everyone out of here as soon as possible," he retorted, not giving the man any room to respond. Jean clenched his mouth shut, keeping himself from speaking out and quickly followed his orders to get the first line of patients on the trucks. Roy marched out of the cafeteria and into the hallway where he passed his subordinate's curious faces and out of the front doors into the warm summer's night. He tightened his jacket around Edward's bare body and and headed straight over to where Hughes was talking to the leader of the company.

"We have at least a couple hundred people here that need to be transported back to Eastern Head Quarters, how many people can you carry?" Hughes asked the man.

"We have enough trucks to carry most of them, Sir. I don't know exact numbers, but we can definitely transport the lot of them back before the night is over."

"Keep the hospital staff in a seperate car, or atleast guarded. I don't know what they might do, but they aren't the most capable nor trustworthy people to have around the patients," Roy ordered him. Hughes turned around and saw him approach carrying Edward. He didn't look surprised at all, instead he wore and expression that was wondering why it took him so long. However, his eyes caught attention to the boy's unalertness and Roy knew that his friend was just as worried as he was.

"Lieutenant Colonel, did you get all of the files from the office?" Roy asked him. He nodded his head with a grimace.

"As much as I could find. I don't doubt that some of their files are missing though. They don't look like they have been updated since the patients arrived."

"At least we have them. They might help with the relocation of everyone, especially identification. Captain," Roy said turning to the leader of the company, "I heard you had some people in mortuary affairs, do you not?"

"Y-yes," he stuttered. "My company has the largest-"

"Send all of them to the East wing. Don't take them to any other rooms besides the morgue. It is the last room on the left. There are bodies that need to be restored, possibly identified, and buried."

"_All_ of them?" the man asked curiously. Roy solemnly nodded his head.

"I hope they're prepared."

"I could imagine they aren't," the man huffed. "Is there anything else?" Roy glanced down at Edward and shook his head.

"I got everything else under control. Thank you," he said. The officer saluted him and headed off to give his company orders. Roy could see Jean helping the first load of children onto the trucks to be taken back. Hopefully they could get this done as swiftly as possible. Roy looked down at Edward. The sooner they got this over with the better. He didn't want the boy, even in his current state, to stay here more than he needed to. Roy gently shook the boy one more time as if to try and awaken him from his trance.

"What's wrong with him?" Maes asked as they were now alone for the time being.

"Garfiel said it was flashbacks."

"_Flashbacks?_ That bad? I only see that in those that come back from war. What happened to him?" Roy shrugged lightly, not taking his eyes off of the boy.

"No one knows. It has been nearly fifteen minutes already. I don't know when-" Suddenly Roy caught the golden eyes blink slightly. The boy seemed to be waking up. Roy looked up at Hughes and then back to Edward in complete surprised. A huge wave of relief fell off of his shoulders and he couldn't help but smile as the boy slowly came to his senses. Roygave the boy a little squeeze as if that would help pull him back faster and the kid blinked again. A small flicker of light returned to his eyes and Edward suddenly looked around utterly confused. It looked as if he didn't know where he was yet was searching for something.

"Oh, my god, Edward," Roy breathed utterly releived. "I am so glad you're back." His voice seemed to startle the boy slightly and his head whipped up with a shocked gasp to find Roy being the one holding him. The boy even had to do a double take to make sure it was really him. A small smile formed on his lips and then it quivered slightly. Roy frowned slightly as he saw the boy contemplate on whether to smile or not. It was then that he noticed the boy's eyes were watering up. It looked like he was doing his best to keep them in but they were just pouring out too fast. "Edward?" he asked cautiously trying to avoid hurting the boy's feelings and tearing him over the edge. Edward plowed his head into Roy's shoulder as if to try and hide his tears and his single hand took a hold on his shirt, gripping it hard as if to ground himself. The boy's chest shuddered slightly as he tried to force himself to silence his sobs.

"Edward, Edward, everything is alright," Roy whispered to him quietly. "Everything is alright, I am here. It's going to be okay, you understand?" The kid gave a stiff nod into his shoulder though he didn't dare remove it. He kept a tight grip on Roy's shirt and didn't dare to let go. Roy gave him small pats on the back like he saw many other women do to their children when they were upset, however he doubted they were to the extent that Edward was. No, he wasn't upset, rather the boy looked terrified, relieved for the most part. It was as if he awoken from his nightmare expecting it still to be true. The boy shivered slightly and Roy tightened his jacket around the boy as if to make him warmer. Roy could only imagine what Edward had to go through to make him that frightened. It might have been something to do with his limbs, it might have been something to do with his family, but even then all roy could do was guess. He was terrified himself to imagine that the boy had to go through any of this. He was a child and already having symptoms that soldiers have when they come back from war. That was something the boy should never experience. That was something the boy should never know.

Roy suddenly felt a hand lay itself on his shoulder and he looked up to see Maes smiling gently at him. It was kind of a cocky smirk, but nontheless soft. Roy knew that Maes was basically trying to say I told you so, but he didn't care at that moment. Yes, Maes was right about the boy being attatched to him, and he didn't care because at that moment he knew it was the same for him. The boy needed someone there to comfort him, and Roy was relieved that he could be the one to do it. He didn't know what they had entitled for them in the future, however he knew that he wanted to try his hardest to make sure things went well for the boy. It wasn't pity, he knew that. He didn't pity the boy on the life he must have had, but that didn't mean he couldn't do all he could to make it better.


	6. Chapter 6

_Authour's Note: I am not abandoning this story so don't get any funny ideas. I just want everyone to know that I am heading out on a trip for a few months and will not be able to write or even access a computer in that time. I am leaving the second of June and won't be returning until the late of August. I don't know if I will be able to post another chapter in that time or not for the clock is slowly ticking down, but if you don't hear from me, that is where I will be. Once I finish my journey, I will come back and immediately start writing again. This absence isn't because of me not wanting to write, it is simply because I can't access a computer. If it wasn't for that I would actually probably be done with this story by the beginning of fall semester. Sorry for the inconvenience, but if you don't hear from me that is where I'll be._

_**The Cripple**_

Chapter 6

A New Home

Roy walked into Eastern Command with Edward in his arms. He was on the last wave to leave even though Edward was a young boy. The boy refused to leave him and Roy couldn't leave until all of his work was finished. Instead he just let the boy ride to Eastern Command in their own car. The boy seemed rather tense the entire ride there, clinging tight to Roy but he suspected that it was just an after effect of his scare. The entire Command center was in a chaotic rampage to get patients organized in the medic wards and to get all of this paperwork in. It must have been hectic specifically for the investigations crew to sign all of their claims and warrants. He actually had to sign a few papers and get a few documents in before finding a place to set the tired Edward down because he had to sign off on his punishment. They gave him several long warnings about turning his paperwork in on time, but he was too tired and too bored to pay attention to any of them. Roy took a turn towards medical, following Hughes, and soon found himself sitting on a makeshift cot with a sleeping Edward in his arms. It was currently four in the morning and Roy was even feeling the long hours of the day catch up to him. The patients were organised into different sections of the ward by age and gender, so him being currently stuck in a room full of sleeping little boy's wasn't keeping him any more awake. Luckily though, they had all been issued some hospital pajamas to at least give them some protection. The mint green of the clothes hung over Edward's small body like loose drapery, but Roy was glad that he now had some actual clothes instead of trying to cover up with his uniform jacket. It was definitely strange to see a Colonel of all people walk around the Command center with a naked boy wrapped in his ribboned jacket.

"Roy, the hospital staff are being taken in and interrogated. Obviously not all of them are at fault for the state of the facility, but they need to get to the bottom of this."

"What do you think the outcome will be?"

"Most likely the nurses and doctors without liscenses will be fined for malpractise and probably face a year or two. Some of the staff will be let off with a fine depending on their answers. But with what I heard from the head of Intelligence the owners aren't going anywhere for a long time," Hughes told him. Roy smirked slightly laughing to himself. It served them right. Hughes rolled his eyes knowing what he was thinking, but Roy knew the same thing was going in his head. This was a terrible thing that had happened and he would have killed if justices wasn't fully taken. Hughes sighed and rubbed his brow as he continued onto the topic at hand. "Since you are not in Investigations, you are about done for the day. Your punishment was finished several hours ago actually. However, they are having people go around with the paperwork we gathered to help identify patients," Hughes explained to him. "I don't know how long it will be until they get to Edward, but with that information they will determine where he shall go. Are going to stay with him until then?" Roy stiffled a yawn and nodded his head.

"Yeah, anything to get a few more hours on my paycheck right?" joked tiredly but Hughes looked unamused. "Are you going home then?"

"Yeah, I need to apologise to Gracia for not making it to dinner. Hawkeye will be around to check on you. She's not going home until later, opting to take the day off tomorrow."

"The day off? She must be slacking. She never takes a day off," Roy joked lightly. Hughes smirked lightly as he looked over his shoulder as if to make sure that Hawkeye wasn't listening.

"You better not let her hear you say that," he smiled before turning back to the matter at hand. "But seriously, Roy, make sure the boy's alright."

"I wouldn't do any differently."

Hughes left the room and Roy glanced down at the sleeping boy in his arms. The long strands of golden hair fell into his face and the heavy breaths of the kid blew them out of the way before they quickly returned. Roy tried his best to tuck them out of the way but they were still too short to do anything with. The boy would either need a haircut or to grow it out longer. Roy sighed after another failed attempt to keep the boy's hair out of his face until he looked up to see Riza holding out a elastic band. Roy was quite surprised let alone taken back by the sudden appearance of his subordinate.

"Here, this might help," she offered to him. Roy thanked her as he took it and tried his best to pull the boy's hair up out of his face. It was a small ponytail that didn't gather all of the boy's shorter strands up, but it got the majority. He smiled lightly through a yawn seeing that his job was done.

"Why aren't you tired?" Roy asked seeing Riza as wide awake as ever. She held her Xingese language book tight to her as if ready to open it at any moment.

"I am tired, Colonel, but I am used to staying up long nights. You however should get some rest," she replied in her normal stiff tone.

"Yeah right, and miss out on all of this fun?" Roy sarcastically retorted waving around the room of sleeping children. He saw a soldier walking around with a file, searching the children for a match. Once they were found, she tried her hardest to wake the boy gently and led the tired boy off to a room on the side undoubtedly to review the kid's information. Roy yawned again as he turned his eyes down to Edward. He hoped that it wouldn't take too long for the boy to get his file. Though he was thinking of the best intentions to find out where he truly belonged, he was also quite curious as to who the boy's family was. Maybe there really was a home out there for him. Maybe he was just lost. Roy doubted that was the case, but he had hopes. The bond between a parent and their child were the strongest out there, as Hughes would often remind him even though he still had several weeks before he was to become a father. If they did find Edward's parents, he hoped that they would take him back and give a valuable reason for letting him live in the Heissgart Village to begin with. After what he heard of Garfiel's case, he feared for the boy. How heart broken would he be if his parents didn't want him. If that was the case, did he already know?

Roy didn't know when he fell asleep but he must have drifted off in his own thoughts as he was being lightly shaken to consciousness. Roy yawned tiredly as he blinked his eyes open to see Hawkeye staring down at him. A young soldier was standing behind her with a vanilla folder in her hands. Roy slowly looked around to see some of the kids had already been cleared out. Now no more than ten remained, including Edward. He looked down and saw that the golden boy was still deeply asleep on his lap. He was amazed that he managed not to drop him, though he knew that probably had something to do with the lieutenant.

"Roy, it's Edward's turn," Riza told him softly. Roy gave he an acknowledging nod and shook Edward's own shoulder lightly.

"Edward," he said, drawing the boy out of his daze. "Edward we have more work to do. This is going to be your final test alright?"

"Mmm, a test?" the kid yawned drearily. "Another?"

"Yes, this one is going to be short, I will help you," Roy said as he gently picked the boy up. His arms were quite sore from carrying the boy around all day but he tried to ignore it as he picked him up yet again.

"This way," the soldier said to him as he followed her back through medical to a small room that looked like it once was a broom closet but was converted into a small office with some tables and chairs. She sat on one side while they sat in the other. A file was placed between the two of them to have them look over.

"Young boy, is your name Edward Hohenheim?" she asked Edward calmly, ignoring Roy's and Riza's presence. The boy frowned upsettedly and shook his head.

"Elric," he answered. The lady looked surprised and so was Roy. Did they mess up his file? Was there something-

"Ahh, so you go by your mother's name, no wonder," he heard the woman mumble under he breath. She shifted through some more papers. Roy felt Edward's hand tighten around his shirt and he looked down to see a small flicker in the tired light in his eyes. He looked like he was going to blank out again. Roy pulled him tighter onto his lap and rocked him slightly.

"It's okay Edward, relax," he muttered to him. The golden eyes glanced up to him and seemed to stick there. Roy gave him a weak smile as if to assure him and the boy returned it timidly. He decided to ignore Riza's observation of their exchange and instead focus on the specialist's work.

"Colonel, are you looking after him for the moment?" she asked him eventually.

"In what sense?" he questioned her.

"Are you planning on taking action in the boy's relocation, deciding on the best nature of the boy?" she answered with the textbook definition she was required to give. "We had other soldiers assigned to the relocation of the other children who did not have legal guardians alive or availiable. Depending on the state of the child there are a few options to choose from. Will you be the decider?"

"Yes," Roy replied with only a moment's hesitation to absorb all that she said. She nodded her head and handed him a pen for him to sign somewhere on multiple docutments for verification.

"Alright, will you come with me to talk things over? The boy needs to go in there for a doctor's check up, to make sure all of these records are as they say they are." Roy looked down at Edward and then over towards Riza. She nodded her head and then reached out to take Edward. Roy was just about to hand him off when the boy started to struggle against him.

"No! Please! I want to stay with you! Don't let the nurses take me!" Edward whined as he tried to keep a hold onto Roy's shirt.

"Edward, I am just going to be in the other room. I am not leaving you. You can trust these people-"

"No, they are going to give me my medicine. I don't want you to leave," he complained. Roy found their conversation starting to loop itself back to earlier in the cafeteria. He did not want the boy to repeat any nightmares he already had then. However, this time he just needed the boy to trust him long enough to get his medical review done. Roy motioned to the specialist to hand him the papers she was holding. Hesitantly, she gave them over and Roy picked up one of the documents he signed. He handed it to Edward who had to let go of his shirt before taking it cautiously in his hand. Roy pointed to the title of the document up at the top of the page.

"Edward, I know you can read. What does that say?" He stared at it questionably for a few seconds before his eyes widened slightly.

"Personell r-relocation Consent?" he asked. Roy nodded his head.

"Yes, and look who signed it just now." Edward glanced down the paige to see his loopy signature written on several different lines. Roy didn't know how it was possible but the boy's wide golden eyes just seemed to grow even wider.

"Y-you?"

"Yes, I am contracted to make sure that you find a good home. You need to trust me to do that Edward. I might be off doing other things, but I will make sure that you are alright at all times. Right now I need you to go with my subordinate and make sure your all checked up with your health records. It shouldn't take very long. I will be in there," he said pointing to the other room, "listening to what she has to say. Do you trust me to find you a good home?" The kid looked hesitant but then slowly nodded his head, another flicker of fog going through his eyes. Roy prayed that the boy would keep himself together long enough for all of this paper work to go through. He didn't want Edward to go back into another shock, not right after he was still recovering from the one he had earlier. Riza took a hold of Edward and gave hima few comforting words that Roy was glad seemed to strike the fear out of the boy. Everything was going to be alright. Riza would ensure it. The two of them disappeared into the examination room while the specialist took him into the other spare broom closet of an office.

"Colonel, that was very nice what you did back there," she commented lightly. "Do you have kids of your own?"

"No ma'm, I do not," he answered. She looked rather down troddened like she was betting whole heartedly he did. They took their own seats at the new desk and she spread her papers out once more. For some reason Roy felt tension in the air and he was afraid of what she was actually going to tell him.

"Colonel Mustang, Edward Elric does not have any family left, at least they're not accessible at this point so this leaves him with few options as to his relocation-"

"What happened to them all?" Roy asked curiously. The woman sighed to herself and sifted through her papers.

"No distant relatives of any sort. It seems that Trisha Elric was an only child. Her parents died recently giving the child no grandparents, the same with Van Hohenheim, not that the boy knew any of these relatives to begin with," she said stiffly, reading the facts from the paper. "this comes from his file of Child Services. They were the one who took up the boy's case."

"Do you know anything of what happened to the boy? How his parents-"

"Very little, Colonel. All I have here are his family's medical records. It looks like he was admitted to the Central hospital June 15th 1901 where he had his arm and leg surgically removed. The cause is unknown. His mother was admitted to the same hospital on the same date, possibly from the same cause. She was moved to the morgue two days later. They came from the small town of Resembool which has no large hospitals that they needed which is why they were transported to Central," she stated.

"What about his father? Siblings?" Roy asked her.

"I don't have any information on him, nor did Child Services care to release any more information than what they gave to the Village. This is all that I got. He was sent to the Heissgart Village because of these injuries instead of a normal orphanage. Perhaps the boy would be able to tell you-"

"No, that won't be possible," Roy muttered cutting her off where she stood. "He doesn't respond well-"

"Traumatised?" she asked. Roy nodded his head. She clicked her tounge and wrote down a small note. "This makes things even more difficult."

"How?"

"Well, Colonel, you see, Edward Elric currently has two options for him to take. He could be placed into an orphanage, most likely East City, where he would have the chance to be adopted. Or, he could be placed in the care of another hospital in New Optain. It is a new facility for rehabilitating patients. He would be given-"

"No," Roy growled, shutting the woman up. She looked taken back but not surprised. "No, he is not going back to one of those places. He had enough of hospitals." After what he just saw Roy was not about to save the boy just to damn him to another life in confinement. He promised the boy green grass and the freedom to walk outside. He wasn't going to hand that over to another hospital. He was even disgusted she had offered that option.

"I know after what just happened you would be very closed minded about that option," she said calmly, treading the waters carefully now. "However, it is a new facility like I said. They have schools and classrooms for the children to learn in and once the boy is eighteen he would be able to leave for the city. In his case, it is actually the more preferable option."

"Why? Why is it more preferable than getting adopted, having a family?" Roy snapped a little too rudely.

"Colonel, please understand the boy's state. Though adoptions are higher in younger ages, a child with disability like he has will be at a disadvantage. He wouldn't likely get adopted at all and with his mental state, which you are now saying he is suffering from possible trauma, he will be even less so."

"What percent would you say he has of being adopted?"

"Don't quote me on this, but an educated guess would have to be... five percent," she told him. Roy felt his heart drop as if it was trambled over by a stampede. He quietly massaged his face in his hands to try and distribute the shock evenly but it was doing little to ease its sinking in. The boy had almost no hope at all. Roy had worked so hard to get him out of that damn Village just to put the boy in a lonely world without anyone. He groaned to himself angrilly. How could he be so stupid to think that problems would just solve themselves like that? That once the hopsital was shut down everything would just aline themselves perfectly to how they were before? Edward, with either option, was not going to have an ideal life in anyone's standards. It was going to be cold, and it was going to be alone. "I am sorry Colonel, but children with disabilities just aren't adopted. If put into the Services he would be given a psychology exam. If he proves to be stable, against your suggestions, he would have a greater chance at finding a family, but not by much. It really would be better for him to go to the Hospital. They would provide a more stable-"

"He is not going to a damn hospital!" Roy retorted impatiently. The specialist froze as he tried to find his thoughts and aline them to words. "I-I can't do that to him. H-he can't go back there. It might not be the same, but it's not that different either. He is almost a genius. He needs a family, a strong school. He needs to be adopted-"

"But it is highly unlikely, Colonel."

"Not impossible-"

"But highly unlikely. He would be stuck in the orphanage for years, possibly his entire child hood watching his other friends being taken to loving homes while he is still there. The orphanage can't provide for a good structured education system, putting him in the local public school. Without having the money to pay for prosthetics of anysort, I doubt he would have a very good time moving about. The New Optain hospital really is the best option," she said making her own very valid point. "I am sorry for putting my opinion into this, Colonel, but you really need to weigh his options."

Roy found his heart stopping. It was Riza originally telling him to weigh his options, but also to weigh Edward's. Roy didn't want to place Edward into another hospital. He felt like that would be wrong, but with such limited resources what choice did he really have? Maybe the hospital would be the best place to put him. As Roy debated this he heard the voice of his subordinate ring in his ears over and over again. _I see the smile on his face and... at the same time I see the exact same on on your face too._ Roy smiled lightly as he knew this to be true. He hadn't seen it at first, but he did now. Yes, all he wanted to do was to make Edward happy, not just for the boy's sake, but for his. Was it the act of a good samaritan? He doubted it. He just knew that it would kill him to give the boy anything less. He was the first child that Roy actually got to know. He was the first boy who he saw smile at him. The boy's eyes were filled with determination, love, and a mystery Roy knew that needed to be solved. Roy smiled when Edward did because seeing the boy's grin really made him happy. Maybe he was being greedy, but he had weighed his options, both of theirs, and he came up with the solution his friends have been examining for the long hours of that day.

"I am going to put him up for adoption," Roy stated with utmost determination. The specialist looked absolutely shocked that he went against her advise. She also looked a little angry with his choice but he continued. "I am going to put him up for adoption," he restated, "but I want to be the one who signs those papers."

...

Roy sat in the hallway outside of Medical nearly dead from exhaustion wondering how the lieutenant was able to stay up so long. It was currently six o clock in the morning. He had managed to sign all of the papers and get his clearances through to the child Services. He was just currently awaiting Edward to get done with his physical. It wasn't supposed to take forever but they had to tack on a psych exam just incase. Since Roy had let slip about the boy's blank outs, the entire facility was acting like the boy might possibly be insane. Roy knew that wasn't true, yet he wanted to have the boy checked out as well in hopes that there was a way of preventing the blankouts. He didn't want to see the boy cry like that ever again.

Roy sighed as he leaned back against the wall. His system was still in shock from actually accepting the boy into his custody. He had no experience with children though apparently he was doing a decent job already in the eyes of the lieutenant as well as the specialist. Yet, his home wasn't even prepared. He had room to accomodate the boy, but he didn't have clothes nor toys or anything. He didn't even know if he was prepared. What was he supposed to do? The jitters gave Roy another shot through his system and he found himself standing up quickly to begin pacing for the umpteenth time that day. What did he just do?

"Colonel Mustang?" he heard a voice ask for him. Roy spun around to see a doctor walk out with the lieutenant and Edward in tow. He calmly walked over to them, awaiting the doctor's response. "I am Doctor Knox," he introduced himself. Roy nodded his head in acknowledgment as he shook the man's hand. The man looked rather strong and stern to be a doctor. He noticed that Riza looked a little scuffled up and so was the doctor. They looked like they had gotten into a fight, though he doubted with each other. Though he didn't know how the doctor was to act, he knew Riza was too cool headed to have anything like that happen. He noticed Edward sleeping in Riza's arms was subconsciously frowning. He had a bandage on his arm from a possible shot, maybe mutliple.

"How is he?" Roy asked curiously. The Doctor grumpled lightly as if trying to find sarcasm in Roy's voice.

"Well, aside from being violently afraid of needles," the doctor started, subconsciously straightening out his lab coat. Roy suddenly realised that it was with Edward that the both of them got into a fight with. The kid must have tried to fight them off at some point. He knew the kid didn't like hospitals but he didn't know he hated them that bad. "Edward Elric is extremely underweight. He needs to be given vitamin tablets every morning to ensure he is getting the right nutrients and he needs to eat a good three meals a day until he is of healthy weight. I will be checking in now and then to make sure everything is going alright," he said handing Roy a bottle of vitamins which were undoubtedly charged to his tab. "We also needed to give him some booster shots which were recorded in his documents but we did some blood work which proved these claims to be false. He might be feeling drowsy for the next few days because of the injections."

"What about-"

"Let me finish!" Dr. Knox sniped at him, not letting him completely be interrupted. "You people are always jumping ahead of the gun when someone is trying to shoot," he grumbled to himself as he pulled out another bottle of medication. "Here. We did some testing and we found out that the boy has been having symptoms similar to complex partial seizures. We aren't yet sure if these are true seizures since they last signifigantly longer than normal. You stated that the boy was blanking out after being 'triggered'? It is probably from trauma at a young age. These pills should help calm him down and reduce the possibility of these symptoms from occuring, but I would recommend not sending him into high stress areas until he is older. Over the next few months, possibly a year, we could try leaning him off of them and see how he fares. If he takes well, he might be able to talk about this subject his mind is trying so hard to avoid."

"Thankyou," Roy said as he took the other bottle from him.

"Don't thank me, you're paying for it," Knox grumbled. "Give him these once a day. Like I said, I will be in to check up on him, once a week until otherwise noted."

"Once a week?"

"Yeah, I don't like it either," he retorted as he walked back into the office for a split second. Roy thought he had left them completely but upon his return he noticed that he carried a child's crutch in his hands. "Here, you might want to give him this so you aren't carrying him anywhere. He might look stupid walking around with it, but it is better than nothing. Are you considering buying him prosthetics of somesort?"

"Yes. Once I find a fitters I will see what I can get him."

"Though people would try anything to sell you automail, I would stay away from it until he is older-"

"Dr. Knox, I know what automail surgery entails. I was not considering it for a while," Roy interrupted him. Dr. Knox scowled at him, upset for being interrupted but Roy saw that he was grateful he had taken that into consideration. The man sighed and stuffed his left hand into his coat pocket as he reached his right one out for a hand shake. Roy took it firmly.

"Good luck in parenthood. You don't look much to me, but I thought the same thing about myself," he smiled.

"You have children, Dr. Knox?" the man nodded his head.

"Yes, and let me tell you it is both a dream and a nightmare. Good luck with it," he said before returning to his office for good. Roy turned to Riza and saw the boy stir in her arms from a restless sleep. He smiled slightly upon seeing him. That was Edward, his now adopted son. Roy wanted to laugh at the idea of becoming a father before Hughes. Roy carefully took the boy out of Rizas arms and they walked towards the exit.

"Colonel, you did a very brave thing," Riza stated as they walked towards her car. Roy took the passenger seat knowing full well that the lieutenant needed the ability to drive whenever possible, especially in her own car.

"How's that?" he mumbled as he got in careful not to hit Edward's sleeping head off of the door. Riza slid into the drivers side and shut the door of the car before turning on the engine.

"You took a boy into your home, when he had nowhere else to go even when you never took care of a child in your life. That is very selfless and noble."

"No, Lieutenant, you got me all wrong," Roy laughed lightly as softly took a hold of Edward's hand. "I am very selfish because of this. Keeping Edward's smile to myself. Who would call that noble?" Roy caught a small smile form on the usually blank face of his subordinate. Yes he was a greedy person. He took Edward's genius mind, his happy smile, and his youthful energy all for himself, not letting anyone else be the person who could foster him. Yet, for some reason, deep down, he felt he was the only one who could. As they drove out of the command center, to carpool back to his house, Roy caught a small glimmer off of the boy's wrist. He saw the little metal hospital braclet dangling off of the boy's wrist. He carefully lifted the boy's hand to get a closer look at it. _Patient 3100: Cripple Incurable_ was inscribed onto the metal in generic print. Roy frowned slightly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his small pocket knife. He snipped the wire with the tweezers breaking the chain of the bracelet. That was one of the biggest lies that the New Heissgart Village fed Edward. There was nothing wrong with him, he didn't need to be cured. Roy stuffed the bracelet into his pocket to forget about it. No, he might not have been ready to become a father so fast, but he knew everything was going to be alright, for he would never lie to his son.


	7. Chapter 7

_Authour's Note: Previous Chapter note still applies. _

_**The Cripple**_

Chapter 7

Medication

Roy was awaken to a loud thud in his bedroom. He jolted up and out of his bed, tumbling to the floor as the blankets got tangled around his legs. He landed with an oof, making a rather identical thudding noise with contact. He groaned tiredly and opened his eyes to see golden ones staring right back at him. It was Edward.

"Good morning," Edward said questionably. He looked a little shocked to have seen Roy fall out of his bed. The boy was on the floor, crouching awkwardly as if he was ready to push himself somewhere. It was then that Roy remembered that the kid probably was getting up himself. He probably didn't know where he was and he didn't know he had a crutch, resorting to his usual methods of transportation.

Roy groaned as he sat up and glanced at the clock. It was noon. The Lieutenant had dropped him off at his house and he had set the sleeping Edward down in his bed room. He had a spare bed in his guest room, but Roy was actually afraid to leave the boy alone, especially not having the heart to wake him up to tell him exactly where he was. He didn't want Edward to wake up by himself in a strange place. Instead, he let the child take his bed and he spent the following fifteen minutes transporting the small single guest bed from the spare room to the corner of his own where he tiredly collapsed ontop of it to regain his hours of lost sleep. It was a little crowded but fit fine.

Edward looked around curiously for a few moments but eventually turned back to where Roy was massaging his sleep ridden face. "Where are we?" he asked innocently.

"We are at my house. We had a long day yesterday and I thought that we should get some rest," he answered. The boy nodded his head in acceptance as he just sat there and looked around. "Come here," Roy sighed as he leaned his back against the bed and pulled the boy closer to him till they were sitting side by side. Edward giggled slightly as he was slid across the carpetted floor and Roy smiled hearing it. "Edward, I have something I need to tell you," he delicately said. Edward's grin started to slacken upon hearing the tone in his voice. He looked nervous.

"W-what?" he asked.

"Remember what I said the other day, about how it was my job to find you a home? Well, i did," Roy told him. Edward started to frown as if he was preparing for the worse. It looked like he was down trodden to hear that he found a place where someone wanted him. What Roy then realised was that in every place that Edward went to, the people acted like the didn't want him.

"D-does that mean I am going to have to leave?" he mumbled timidly now. Roy smiled at the boy's misunderstanding.

"No, Edward. On the contrary, I thought that the best place you could be, was with me." The golden eye's suddenly lit up in a shock as the kid's jaw dropped in disbelief. Roy smiled as the boy tried to absorb what he was trying to explain to him.

"Y-you... y-you...," Edward stuttered trying to find the words to come out of his mouth.

"Edward, I adopted you. Welcome home," Roy said to him. The boy was speechless and Roy wondered for a second if the boy was horrified or relieved, but suddenly the kid pounced on him, bringing him into his usual one armed hug. Roy was shocked by how strong it was. It was like the boy was gripping him for dear life, not wanting to let go. He looked down at the boy to see his eyes wide, staring quizically out into the blue as if he was trying to put everything into words, or into one particular emotion. The boy was delightedly confused. Edward looked up at him, his fire breath eyes catching his in a heartbeat with a huge grin on his face.

"Th-tha- thankyou," the boy choked out, his voice catching slightly. The boy's eyes were tearing up slightly and Roy was afraid he was going to cry. He smiled and patted the boy on the back, not really knowing what to do. He wasn't expecting the kid to be this happy, or rather relieved. "I-I can stay?" he asked as if making sure this wasn't a trick. Roy nodded his head. The boy burried his head into Roy's arm for a minute as he tried to gather himself together. He gave Roy a huge grin as he pulled back and sat back on the carpet.

"Now, I am new to this too," Roy started to explain to him. "We are going to have to work together on this, you and me, alright? Just like with my subordinates, trust is important. Which means no lying. I want to know the whole truth and I will give you mine as well." Edward furiously nodded his head. Over the past day Roy had figured out Edward was very introverted. Even with little things like a hungry stomache, he didn't like to show weakness and would often give obvious but little lies. Roy gave him those tests to find information about the hospital, but he was now glad to have given them to him to try and break his habit of lying. Though having subordinates was nothing like having kids, he knew that an office couldn't run without trust. He wanted his house to run on the same thing and he hoped that Edward did too.

Suddenly the boy's stomach growled and the smile on the boy's face instantly dropped. A frown replaced it as he took a nervous glance up at Roy. He looked upset and frankly uncomfortable.

"Come on, let's go get breakfast," Roy said but before he stood up the boy yanked on his arm, dragging him back to the ground.

"N-no. P-please, I don't want to eat-" Edward begged him.

"Edward, you need to eat something or else you are going to starve yourself to death. The doctor already fears for that," Roy informed him.

"I-I won't die, I promise," Edward whined but Roy wouldn't hear it.

"No you won't and that will because you're going to eat a good breakfast." He quickly stood up after removing Edward's hand and walked to the end of the bed and picked up the supplies the doctor gave him, most important of the lot was the crutch. He walked back and handed it to Edward who's eye's only grew bigger than they were before. Roy was slightly afraid that if he had gives the boy too many shocks in one day his eyes might just pop out of his head. However, he needed the boy to be able to walk before they did anything else, even if that thing was getting breakfast. Though he was underweight Roy found himself still to be sore from the day of carrying him around.

"I was thinking that if you're going to stay, you might want to get around a bit by yourself," Roy commented as he helped the boy off of the ground and to his very wobbly foot. The boy was light but was able to hold himself up on the crutch albeit shakily. With a look as if for permission, Edward took a hobbling step forward. He nearly collapsed, not having the balance or cordination but Roy caught him and set him back up on his feet. "Practice makes perfect," Roy commented just to earn a weak smile in return. With a few more attempts, the boy finally managed to make it a few meters. The kid looked triumphant like he earned a gold medal for a marathon. He, after two years of being on the ground, was walking again.

Roy led him out to the kitchen and sat him down at the small table. Edward was short and the table reached the middle of his chest. Roy would have put some books on the chair to help him sit, but remembering how the boy nearly attacked Riza's Xingese language book, he knew that the boy wouldn't have even considered sitting on them. He pulled out some pots and pans and pulled out the list that Dr. Knox gave him. Along with the vitamins, Dr. Knox had given him a recommended meal plan to help Edward gain weight. It looked like mostly proteins and carbs making Roy pull out some eggs from the fridge.

"Edward, I am not the best cook in the world, just to let you know," Roy said as he tried to pick up a light conversation. He sprayed the pan and turned the stove on before cracking an egg and scrambling it up. "I want you to eat a fruit. What would you like?" The eggs hit the pan with a sizzle and Roy started to cook them quickly. After a few minutes he realised that there was a lack of an answer and he turned to see the boy slouching in his seat, trying his best to turn himself invisible. The boy really didn't like to eat and Roy didn't blame him. After what he saw at the village's dinner, he knew the boy was probably afraid to eat all together. He sighed to himself as he quickly finished the scrambled eggs, occasionally glancing over to make sure that Edward hadn't run off. He dumped the eggs onto two plates and grabbed a few utensils and a banana from the counter. He set a plate in front of Edward with a fork as well as the fruit and set his across from him before walking back to the kitchen.

"Edward, what would you like to drink?" he asked, but there was still no answer. He looked over to find that Edward had slid off of his chair entirely and was now sitting on the floor. What was he going to do with that boy? He poured them both a glass of water and returned to the table. He took the boy's plate and fork and set it underneath the table right in front of him. Edward looked confused and rather shocked that Roy had done that and not tried to haul him back to his seat.

"Edward, I would enjoy it if you sat up here with me to eat, but either way you need to eat your breakfast," Roy told him before crawling back out from underneath the table and taking his own seat. He started to dig into his own breakfast finding it a little dry and over cooked. He was worried that the boy was just going to ignore his breakfast and refuse to eat. Roy didn't want to force breakfast on him. He wasn't going to force feed Edward. He refused to. However, he might have needed to find more creative ways to trick the boy into eating his food. A few minutes into his plate, Roy heard the sound of clacking silverware beneath him. He stole a glance underneath the table to find Edward slowly trying to shovel a forkfull of eggs into his mouth. His hands were still shaky and weren't used to using the utensil so most of the food fell off before making it to his mouth, but Roy was relieved to see him eat. Maybe next time he could coax the boy to eat at the table rather than under it. As Roy was finishing up his plate the telephone began to ring, shattering the silence there was between them. Roy quickly hopped up from his chair and snatched it off of the reciever on the counter.

"This is Mustang," he announced.

_"Roy! ROY!" _he heard Hughes' voice on the other end of the phone scream. He had to pull the phone away from his ear in order not to go deaf. It was actually so loud that he could tell Edward heard it since the boy's head popped above the table in sudden alert. He smiled weakly at him, apologising, before returning the phone to his ear.

"Maes, calm down," Roy ordered him. "What is it you called me for-"

_"You adopted Edward! Congratulations! I heard the news from the office, whats going on? Is everything okay? You didn't chase him off yet did you?" _he exclaimed. Roy rolled his eyes though he knew his friend was just joking while at the same time worrying for him. It was still quite a shock to the system now that he thought of it.

"Yeah, everythings okay. I got him to walk on the crutch all fine but he's still a bit wobbly. You just interrupted breakfast actually-" Roy commented slightly annoyed as he saw Edward's abandoned plate of eggs on the floor. It was only half finished. The kid seemed to have taken more of an interest in their conversation, anything to divert his attention from breakfast.

"_It's noon Roy! You should be up already!" _Maes scolded him. "_Gracia and I are coming over, infact we are almost out the door-"_

"Wait, Maes, why are you coming over?"

"_To see Edward! Welcome him in! I am also guessing that you need to go shopping for clothes right? _Right?_ We could go shopping together! Gracia and I are dying to get some clothes for our baby, better to be prepared yah know? We will be over in ten minutes and then we can leave. Does that sound good?" _Hughes said running his mouth off. Roy's head buzzed with all the man's talking but he was glad to see him back to his usual state. At the Village, after seeing its true side, Maes lost his normal banter. He turned into a law machine, cracking down on the staff in order to get the patient's files and explain to them what was going to happen to their careers, or if they had any left. Roy never saw the man so upset. He was glad to see him back to his usual self. However, though he didn't want Maes to come over right that minute, he knew that he needed to get Edward some things. Even the basics he needed to get for the boy. Edward was still in the green hospital scrubs that the military provided for all of the naked patients. Roy was relieved that he was even wearing anything at all.

Roy sighed into the phone and massaged his face as he glanced back at Edward. Though still quite interested in his conversation, the boy must have realised the extent of his hunger was a bit more than what half a plate of eggs could do and was contemplating on whether to eat his banana. He was currently attempting to open it by pinning it to the table with his foot so he could break it open with his hand. Though a bit awkward, it seemed to be working. Yet Roy questioned why he didn't just give the boy an apple or something.

"Fine, I will try to get ready. Edward's still finishing his breakfast though," Roy told him.

"_Okay! I will try not to be a bother!" _Maes said so fast he barely had time to translate it into actual english. The line went dead and Roy groaned to himself as he hung it up on the reciever. After taking a moment to his self he turned back to see Edward successfully taking a bite out of his banana. He smiled slightly seeing the kid eat by himself before grabbing the bottles of medicine that the doctor gave him. He actually would have forgotten about them if they weren't laying on the counter. He brought them over to the table and took his seat across from Edward. As he sat down, Edward pulled his banana closer to himself as if trying to get out of reach. The boy seemed to be a little more on guard as he caught sight of the medicine bottles.

"Edward, you remember Maes Hughes, right? The other man that came with me on the inspection?" he asked him. The boy numbly nodded his head as he took another small bite out of his fruit. "He is coming over. We are all going to be going out to get you some things. However, you need to finish your breakfast and take your medicine."

"N-no! please, no medicine. I-I'll be good, I promise," Edward quickly and meekly retorted with a mouthfull of banana. He was quivering slightly in his chair. He was afraid. Roy suddenly remembered that the boy hated his medicine. The nurses had given it to him as punishment, or even in his meals. Though Roy didn't know the effects of the medicine, he knew they had to be bad for Edward to hate it that much. No wonder the boy didn't like to eat.

"Edward...," Roy started softly, "when you took your medicine at the village, what happened?" Edward frowned slightly as if he didn't even want to remember. Roy waited patiently for the boy to answer, knowing that Edward usually took his time.

"I-It m-made me dizzy. E-everything would s-spin a-and I couldn't do anything, c-couldn't walk," he mumbled. "I-I am not going to take it," he said with a little more determination, timidly challenging him to put the bottles of medicine forward. Roy massaged his brow as he thought over his next plan of action. Apparently the medicine was used to subdue the patients or make them easier to manage. He heard of cases where the nurses would drug their patients just so they won't have to work as hard to get them to do things. Roy was afraid that this was the case Edward had to deal with. He wished the boy would realise that he would never give him anything like that, but the boy still didn't trust him fully yet even though it looked like he wanted to.

"Remember Edward, we need to trust each other. This medicine isn't the same. I will never give you anything like that. Here," Roy said, dumping a dose of each bottle out onto the table. He gently set them next to the boy's cup of water and pointed to the first one. "This is a vitamin to make sure you are healthy. It is chewable. You can read the bottle if you like," he told him, offering out the canister. Edward nearly threw his banana down on the table to snatch the bottle from him since he heard the word read. Roy knew Edward loved to read and Garfiel did tell him that Edward wasn't even allowed to read the bottles of medicine the nurses gave him. Giving the boy both at once was probably a treat. Edward skimmed the words before confirming Roy's case and setting it back down on the table. "Will you take it then?" Roy asked him. Edward squinted his eyes as he contemplated his options. Gingerly, still keeping a strong eye locked onto him, Edward picked up the orange vitamin and put it in his mouth. Roy smiled as he saw the boy's eyes widen at the taste.

"I-It does taste like oranges," the boy muttered to himself in surprise. Roy chuckled at his comment. After he swallowed it, Roy pushed the other one towards him.

"This one is a bit different," he said, unsure of how to explain to the boy why he needed to take the second one. It wasn't necessary like the vitamin was, but it would definitely help with the flash backs until the boy could handle them. He never wanted to see the kid blank out like that again. It was terrifying and Roy quietly begged that Edward would understand and take it. He knew he could have lied, but that wasn't something he wanted to do. It wasn't right to lie to the boy like that and Edward was a smart kid, he was sure that once he read the bottle he would have figured it out anyways. Roy let out a breath to the patiently waiting child and cautiously proceeded.

"Edward, in the doctor's office the other day, Knox prescribed you this after I told him about how you blanked out for a good fifteen minutes back at the hospital. You were having flash backs weren't you? Abnormal nightmares kind of?" Roy asked him lightly. Edward frowned as he turned his head away as if in shame. Roy caught deep saddness start to seep into the boy's eyes and he saw the boy's fist clench before it dropped out of sight below the table. There was a slight motion of the head as the boy attempted to nod. "I was scared and I just wanted to see if he had anything that would help. He said that this could help prevent that from happening."

"I-I'm sorry," Edward whispered so lightly Roy barely even registered it. He saw the child twitch slightly as his eyes were watering, trying to hold everything in.

"What? No, Edward, this isn't something you should be apologising for," Roy scolded him, slightly taken back.

"I scared you because I-I... wasn't normal. I-I am sorry," he stumbled. "I-I am sorry for n-not being normal-"

"No! Edward, you are fine the way you are. Don't ever think you're not. I wasn't scared of you, I was scared for you. I-I didn't know what would happen. I-," Roy started, stumbling slightly as he realised how terrified he was when he saw that boy's clouded eyes. Fifteen minutes isn't a long time, but it felt like ages before he had snapped out of it. He was scared because he was useless to stop it. He couldn't help the boy and that was the worst feeling in the world. "Edward, I was scared that you weren't going to wake up. I-I didn't know if you were ever going to come back and I couldn't do anything to stop it." The golden eyes looked up at him and caught his black eyes dead on.

"B-but why m-must I take it then?" Edward asked innocently. Roy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck sorely. He looked down at the bottle in his hands and then back at his adopted son.

"Dr. Knox said it would only be for a little while, till he thinks your ready to handle the flashbacks full on. It might even help," Roy told him. Suddenly he heard a knocking at the door. He looked at the clock and realised that fifteen minutes had already passed. Hughes was here. He grabbed the two medicine bottles and set them on the kitchen counter before walking over to let the man in. He opened the door to see Maes standing with a huge smile on next to Gracia whose stomach seemed to have swolen to its max. Their baby was due in a few weeks and it was quite obvious it was a burden on Gracia's back at least for she seemed to be leaning all of her weight back.

"Roy! You're not even dressed! What were you doing all of this time?" Maes asked him curiously.

"Maes, now isn't such a good time. I am trying to get Edward to take his medicine-"

"Oh," the man muttered in a knowing tone. He knew how Edward didn't like to take medicine since he was at the hospital and he knew that it must have been a struggle for him. "How is it working so far?"

"I managed to get him to take his vitamin, but for his seizure medication I can't," Roy admitted as he moved to the side to let them both in. They entered to find Edward trying to escape the table on his crutch. The boy was hobbling away carefully as he could so he wouldn't fall over. The plate of eggs was still underneath the table, half eaten banana on top with the glass of water and last pill. As Edward caught sight of them all watching him he lost his balance and Roy rushed forward to stabilize him. He looked as guilty as ever as he set him back on his feet.

"Edward, you aren't going anywhere until you take it," Roy said to him.

"No," he whined again. Roy was going to retort until he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He turned to see Maes looking at him with a calm and collected look on his face.

"Roy, why don't you take a shower and get dressed? I will see what we can do out here," Maes told him.

"But if I can't have him take it today, Maes, how will I have him take it tomorrow?" he asked him quietly. "You won't be here everytime and I need to-"

"Roy, you're wondering how to get order of your troops right? This is slightly different. i think we got it," he said with a slight wink. Roy looked down at Edward who looked confused, yet still slightly upset from their conversation at the table. He gave Maes a reassuring nod before kneeling down next to where Edward was still struggling with his balance.

"Edward, be nice to Maes, he is our guest. I will be back in a bit," he said. Edward still looked confuse but as Roy turned away he heard Maes's happy voice pick up the tensity in the air and shatter it. He was a father figure after all. Roy knew he was in good hands. However, he still felt upset to have left Edward with him. Though it was his first day as a father and he didn't know what to do half the time, Roy still wanted to be the one who figured it out. He wanted to learn, for the both of them. Yet, he knew that at the rate he was going, it would have been dinner before either of them had left the table.

...

Roy took his shower and got dressed into his casuals as fast as he could. He was still slipping on some sandals as he was rushing out of his bedroom door. He wanted to get to edward as fast as possible just to make sure everything was alright. He knew it would be with Hughes there, but something still seemed off to him. He staggered out into the open area of the main house and stopped cold in his tracks when he caught sight of everyone. Maes was washing the left over breakfast dishes in the sink. The eggs and milk were laying back on the counter and there seemed to be much more dishes than Roy originally used making him think that he actually made breakfast for himself. However as he made his way into the room, Roy was shocked to see that it wasn't breakfast for the Hughes' but rather for Edward. His once half eaten plate of rather dry eggs was filled once more and the boy was clumsily shovelling them into his mouth. The kid still needed to work on using his silverware, but that was beside the point. Edward was eating, and even with that, quite determinedly. Roy felt his jaw slacken as he watched for a few moments.

"How?" he stumbled, his voice cracking slightly in surprise. Everyone turned around in their places to look at him. Upon seeing him, Edward grabbed his crutch and basically launched himself out of his chair. He hobbled over to him hazardly and Roy rushed over to him clearing the distance faster so he didn't have to try and sprint so far when he wasn't used to his crutch. Edward teetered slightly but caught his balance, a huge smile spreading across his face. He reached out his only hand, managing to let go of the crutch and gently fell into Roy for a small hug. Roy was utterly surprised and slightly confused as he looked up to Maes for some answers. The man shrugged and nodded his head over to where Gracia was sitting rubbing her enlarged stomach. She gave him a meek smile before he turned his gaze down to Edward.

"I took my medicine," Edward said triumphantly rather than against his will like Roy expected. "Thankyou, Colonel."

"Y-your welcome," Roy muttered in reply as he gave both of the Hughes' another shocked glance. What did happen?


	8. Chapter 8

_Authour's note: Sorry about not being able post in a while. This is possibly the worst year of my life, though I can't verify that as an excuse. I will try to write more and relax bit from stress. _

_**The Cripple**_

Chapter 8

The Bookstore

Roy walked through the racks of clothing with Maes in search of something for Edward to wear. Gracia had already taken him to the dressing room to help him try on some of the clothes they collaboratively picked out. Roy picked up a small black tank top for the boy. He didn't know what the kid liked, he didn't even know if Edward knew himself, but he guessed plain was always a safe bet.

"Maes, is this alright?" Roy asked him. The man looked up from where he was searching through the infant's wear. Maes was already preping for his baby unlike Roy who already had a child and wasn't even prepared at all.

"Yeah, he would need something for the summer and it gets deathly hot here. Just as long as he isn't self conscious of his arms it would be okay," he commented. Roy looked back at the shirt. It didn't have any sleeves and with Edward missing an arm it might draw more attention. There was permanent scarring around the boy's shoulder from the surgery but neither of them payed any mind to it. The boy seemed confident enough at the hospital about his arm and leg, as long as you weren't asking how he lost them. However, Roy didn't know how that might uphold up out in society where everyone might be staring. He didn't want people to stare, but that wasn't anything he could help.

"Maybe we could get a bit of everything?" Roy mumbled questionably as he picked up a small jacket. He was only guessing on the boy's size. They rummaged through a few things and piled them into the cart for Edward to try on later. After a few rows, Roy paused for a few moments.

"Hey, Maes, how did you do it?" he asked his friend.

"Do what?" he asked not looking up from the rack he was searching through. Roy rolled his eyes, returning a green sweater to the rack.

"How did you get Edward to take his medicine, let alone eat a giant plate of eggs?" A cheeky smile grew on his friend's face and Roy felt a headache coming on just looking at it.

"A father's intellect will get things done-"

"I thought you said Gracia did it-"

"Collaborative effort," Maes said, quickly cutting him off with a smile. Roy raised his eyebrow begging the man to continue. "Roy, look. Being a father, isn't like being a Colonel. Edward is a smart kid but he still has to be reassured about everything. He is just a little boy after all. Cold hard facts, even to a genius, will only go so far."

"But what did you say?" Roy whined wanting to understand what Maes was talking about.

"I asked him why he wasn't taking his pills, Gracia told him how much he meant to you." Roy frowned slightly as his eyes widened in surprise. That wasn't what he was expecting at all. Maes' smile only grew bigger when he saw his confusion. "Roy, you told the boy that you were scared for him, that was a start, but building a family you need to make sure that they _understand_ that you care for them and exactly how much. You are too introverted, always scheming. You need to be more open."

"Says the man who quite literally hides knives up his sleeves," Roy retorted. Maes pretended to be offended.

"In investigations you can never be too careful, and you might never know when you might want to chop up some apple slices for your wife's pie!" he joked lightly. "But really Roy, I know you are trying but trust isn't something you can make out of thin air, it takes time."

"I know that Maes! But I don't know how to relay that to someone so young! It's not the same. Isn't there a father handbook or manuscript, or something I could read?" Roy complained, scratching the back of his head in defeat. He was not cut out for this, but he would try everything he could to get better at being the boy's guardian. Maes laughed lightly.

"Nope. Everyone is different. You got the principles down, I know that much. Just like at work, trust honesty, and effort are everything we build off of, but you just need to talk to him as a person, talk to him father to son. I-I don't really know how to explain it. I am quite new to this myself, but I just know its true," he chuckled realising that last fact. "But what really got to Edward was that Gracia told him how much you cared for him, we all can see that, but somethings just need to be put into words for them to stick. I am guessing with that boy's background, he was worried that you were just going to be another caretaker rather than a father."

"I could understand that now," Roy muttered softly as he lightly fingered the soft cloth of one of the shirts on the rack in front of him. "I thought the same thing about Madam Christmas when I was left in her care. Never met my outside family before the accident so I didn't know what to expect."

"Remember how you felt and make sure that Edward gets all of the reassurance he needs to not feel that way," Maes ordered him. Roy smiled slightly. Parenting was an unknown realm that few understood but Roy pieced together this little theory. He guessed from what Maes told him that all parents could do was help their child from reliving their own past experiences, and hope that they get the better end of the stick than they did. Suddenly they heard Gracia call their names as she and Edward hobbled out of the dressing room together. His hair was all tussled from probably putting clothes on and off, but he was now back in his green hospital clothes. He seemed to be walking around better on his crutch but Roy still didn't want him to strain himself.

"Here, these sizes fit," Gracia told them before putting the clothes in the kart. Roy glanced at the sizes and sifted through the ones that wouldn't fit. It was strange, even though the boy was underweight, he thought that he was bigger than that.

"Are we almost done?" Edward asked grumpily as he tried to flatten his scruffled up hair down . To his dismay, Maes easily messed it back up with one huge hand as he ruffled it through his hair. Edward grimaced and tried to push the man away.

"Nope, now we need to get you shoes! Those slippers won't last forever!" he said with a jolly voice. Edward groaned tiredly as Maes led the way to the counter in order to pay for their items. Roy almost thought he heard the man question whether they could get them 50% off or not. He rolled his eyes at the man's antics.

Roy paid for the clothes, nearly choking at the prices, before following the Hughes' to the shoe store which was only a couple blocks down. He kept a steady pace behind Edward to make sure that the kid didn't fall over in his travels. It was obvious that walking about with the crutch was tiring the boy out faster than anything else and Roy knew that he had to get the boy a prosthetic as fast as possible. He just needed to find out where to get one. Luckily it was only friday and he had off for the weekend which meant that he could try to find someone in that time. Suddenly, Edward stopped in his tracks and he let out a little excited yelp. That was the only sound he made as he stared wide eyed into oblivion. Roy almost thought he was in another trance but then he caught sight of what the kid was looking at. Oh great. Edward exclaimed something unintelligible as he hopped over to one of the store windows and stared right into it. Old dusty tombs were laid out in the windows of the store on display. There didn't seem to be much in there, only a few shelves worth, but the boy was absolutely stunned, his face pressed up against the glass Roy was afraid he was going to get yelled at for smudging it. Edward looked back over his shoulder with a pleading look in his eye. He sighed as he looked over to the Hughes' who were smiling fondly back down at Edward. They too had a pleading look in their eye to go into the store.

"I think we should take a pitstop here, don't you think?" he commented dryly. Maes smiled walked over to open the door.

"After you," he smiled. He held the door open as Edward hobbled in and Gracia after.

The bookstore was musty and stacked full of dust as far as the eye could see. Other than the old cushioned reading chairs, which Gracia graciously took to ease her back, and the check out counter, the rest of the store appeared to be untouched. The shelves though few were packed with books and even loose pages of paper so tight that some of the books were piled up on the floor. He didn't understand how any of them were organized or how anyone could find anything, but he guessed someone must have. An old clerk walked to the door and greeted them. He was wrinkly and wore old glasses that slid down his nose, but otherwise looked rather welcoming.

"Hello, what might I do you for, sir?" the man asked him.

"I am not looking for a book, but Edward is," Roy said motioning to the boy who was already furiously scanning the shelves.

"I am sorry, sir, but we don't carry any books for young readers-"

"He'll read the encyclopedia if he could get his hands on it," he commented, taking a few graceful strides over to the shelves where the boy was scanning. From what he could tell it was full of mismatched non-fiction books. Edward was skimming the bottom shelf where he sat on the floor, occasionally pulling out a book just to look at it and replace it. Roy knelt down next to him and watched for a few moments.

"Edward, what are you looking for?" he asked him.

"Th-there's so many!" he gasped as he pulled another one out just to replace it. Roy smiled lightly as he saw the boy's fascinated frustration. He looked like he could cry with joy.

"Do you know which type of book you would like?" Edward frowned and shook his head furiously as he pulled another book out. He paused for a moment, reading the cover.

"Hold this!" Edward smiled as he nearly chucked the book at his head. Roy caught it clumsily. He looked down at the cover to find it to be basic chemistry. He pinched his brow between his fingers as Edward tried to stand up. He couldn't believe that out of all to topics he could have picked, it had to be this one. It was a struggle but in no time Edward was leading the way back over to the chairs. He really knew how to pick books. Roy easily followed the boy back to where Maes and Gracia were sitting. Edward plopped down on the floor to sit and reached up to Roy begging for the book back. Roy handed it down to him and he snatched it out, keeping the huge smile displayed across his face. He opened it and immediately dove in. Roy watched him for a few seconds completely amazed.

"Unbelievable," he sighed as he took a seat in the last cushioned chair. He wondered for a second why Edward didn't take it, but seeing the boy already consumed by the pages of his book, he assumed it was because the boy didn't care as long as he could read. Maes and Gracia smiled at him as they watched Edward eat away at basic chemistry.

"Are you trying to get him a head start on college or what?" Maes asked curiously as he watched the boy already turn a page.

"He wanted it," Roy mumbled his retort. "I don't understand him. What child likes books so much?"

"Well… Where he came from, I guess it really is like a treasure to find one. He hasn't had anything in years, Roy. Spoil him a little. However, I would hold back on taking him to a library. His head might explode."

"He is a genius," Gracia hummed tiredly as she rubbed her stomach. Roy looked back at the little boy and saw how hard he was concentrating. He was tuning out the whole world as he tried to understand chemistry. It even seemed like he was doing a good job at it. Roy couldn't imagine what would have happened to the boy if he would have stayed in the Village. He had so much potential, even that was something that needed to be freed. Roy didn't understand why he was attached to the boy so much, or vise versa, but he was relieved to see the boy finally enjoying himself.

"Yeah," Roy replied with a soft smile. He felt a nudge in his ribs and he looked over to see Maes leaning in close and giving him a knowing look. Roy rolled his eyes and pushed him away before standing up to get even more space from the man. Seeing Edward so attached to the book, and Gracia so keen on resting her legs for a while, he guessed that they were going to be there for a little while. He took to browsing the store for something to read himself. Rather than a large textbook, there was a small rack of periodicals which Roy skimmed lightly. He pulled out a newspaper and sat back down. The news was practically the same as last weeks, a few crime rings caught here, a new festival there, and Roy quickly got bored with it. He instead took to trying to solve the crossword puzzle in the back.

"Hey Roy," Maes muttered as he was looking over his shoulder, annoyingly trying to solve it before he did. Roy grumbled in response as he jotted down another answer and the man continued. "Did you find anywhere to get Edward fitted for prosthetics?" Roy glanced up and saw Edward still head deep in his chemistry book. He was sprawled on the floor with his only hand trying to keep the cover open so his book wouldn't flip closed. His crutch was tossed to the floor beside him, waiting for their next adventure. Roy knew that the crutch was able to get him places but he also knew how painful they could be. He had broken his leg once and even those few weeks on it wore him out just getting from place to place. Not only that but the boy wouldn't be able to carry anything. He needed to get him prosthetics soon, but he didn't know where to start. He didn't even know if there was one in their neighborhood or not let alone the city.

"No," he replied. "I didn't have much time to search-" Maes finger stabbed the newspaper interrupting his answer. Roy faltered a little as he was cut off but he followed his friend's hand all of the way down into the group of ads that surrounded the puzzle he was working on. A single small block of words, probably not even costing 10 cents to print, held the title Rockbell's Automail.

"No, I am not giving him automail. He's too young," Roy retorted, folding the newspaper shut and tucking it away from Hughes as if that would end the conversation there. But Maes just rolled his eyes and snatched it out of his hands.

"I am not saying automail, Roy, but they probably know something about regular prosthetics. If they don't sell them themselves, they will surely know of someone else to go to. It's worth a shot and I doubt you know anywhere else to start looking," Maes said casually. Gracia took the paper out of his hands and looked at the ad the two of them were arguing about curiously.

"Oh, yes, I heard of the Rockbells before. They are supposed to be some of the best mechanics in the country. I saw some of their displays at the fair the other week. They are a bit low on business since the war is over, but they have the sweetest little girl," she commented. Roy stared at Gracia dumbfounded and she just smiled sweetly in return. "I sell my apple pies sometimes at the fairs so I tend to explore a lot."

"They look to be all the way out in Resembool," Roy commented under his breath. However, he looked back at where Edward was lying, his crutch tossed haphazardly on the ground. He looked so happy when he got his crutch that morning, Roy remembered. He was so happy to get something that was taken away from him for so long. Just like reading, the kid was so absorbed in it Roy couldn't imagine how starved he was for just a simple book. Just think about what the kid was missing because the nurses refused to even let him walk normally. With the prosthetic he could move about, carry things, possibly even run if he wanted to. Roy, no matter what, wanted to give that to him. He would do anything to return at least that to the boy. He sighed as he thought it over. "It's still the weekend… we could see if we could go tomorrow. I will make a call."


	9. Chapter 9

_Authour's Note: Yay! Done with this chapter. I am so glad that I was able to write. I just got done with it however I am already starting on the next chapter. I am jumping around from what I write but I can't wait till I get chapter 10 finished! Thank-you Zangetsu50 for the good advise. I know I said that over ten times now but I am really grateful for it. _

_**The Cripple**_

Chapter 9

The Rockbells

Roy watched Edward carefully in the rearview mirror of the car. He looked stiff, rather uncomfortable. It had became obvious to him that Edward hated cars or any type of automobile. He didn't know why and he didn't want to push the kid at all. Luckily they wouldn't be in it for long.

Roy had called the Rockbells the other evening while Edward was sleeping after their long and tiring day at the markets. The kid almost forgot that he had clothes and nearly went to sleep naked instead of putting on his pajamas. Luckily Roy caught him and was able to get him situated for the evening. The Rockbells apparently did do simple prosthetics as well and after he explained Edward's situation they welcomed him to drop by to see what they could do. Apparently they were afraid that they wouldn't be able to get Edward a proper working arm because the size of his residual limb was so small there was nothing they could really work off of. Automail was the only hope if his arm was too short and that was still an option that Roy was going to refuse, at least until he was older. Now, Roy was taking Edward to the train station to catch a line to Resembool. It was only two stops by train, no more than an hour and a half travel time. By car it would have been nearly twice as long and Roy didn't want to force Edward through that. The ride to the station seemed to stress the boy out enough.

"Edward, were you ever on a train before?" Roy asked the kid as he parked the car outside of the station and helped the boy out. He handed the boy his crutch and they started to walk towards the building. Edward looked rather relieved to get out of the car and even stole a glance behind him as if to make sure the car wouldn't eat them while their backs were turned. He shook his head dumbly and continued to hobble along side him.

"Where are we going?" Edward asked innocently as Roy purchased a couple of train tickets at the counter and they wound their way to the proper platform. Roy picked a bench that they could sit at so Edward could rest for a bit while they waited for the train to arrive. It wasn't a heavily boarded train as it was taking them away from the city. However, Roy knew that the way back would be a lot more compact.

"We are going a few towns over to Resembool to meet the Rockbells," Roy told him.

"Who are they?" Edward asked, kicking his leg which was dangling off of the bench they were sitting on.

"They are mechanics."

"Why are we seeing a mechanic?"

"It's a surprise," Roy stated flatly.

"Why is it a surprise?"

"Because I said so," Roy returned, cutting the boy's string of questions off short. Edward pouted slightly and turned his gaze back to the platform floor.

"Oh," he mumbled and Roy smiled at him.

"Don't worry," he said giving him a nudge in the arm, "you will see soon enough." With that they went back to their silent waiting, enjoying eachother's company.

…..

The train came quicker than Roy had imagined it and Edward was absolutely ecstatic when he saw it.

"It's so big!" the little boy exclaimed as it came into sight. It was a rather new train, still shiny and well maintained, making it gleam even brighter in the boy's eyes. He marveled at it and its size until Roy had to urge him to actually board it. Though there weren't many people in the station, funneling the few that were proved to be an obstacle to Edward. Roy eventually had to pick him up along with the crutch and shift down the aisle until he found two open seats next to each other. The ticket man seemed to notice his trouble and offered to come back later to punch their tickets. Roy was rather grateful for that.

"It's so big on the inside too!" Edward squealed again as Roy sat him down in his chair. He chuckled lightly as he saw the boy was rather preoccupied in absorbing all of the detail he possibly could find, from the shiny red cushioned seats to the sparkling brass hand rails. He loved it all. Suddenly the engines kicked to life and the whistle sounded. They jolted forward as the train began to move and Edward was practically climbing over him to get to the window so that he could look out of it. "This is awesome!" he exclaimed.

"Well, Edward, I hope you like it because you got a few hours of this until we get there," Roy laughed at him.

…

They got off at the Resembool station after the herd of other people left. Edward had fallen asleep on the train looking out the window at the passing scenery. Roy didn't know he would be so excited to be on train. However he was relieved. With how much Edward seemed to hate cars, Roy was just glad that there was another way to get them to Resembool inside the boy's comfort range. Though he still didn't know why the boy didn't like cars, he would just have t figure out later, like the rest of the mystery behind Edward Elric.

After shaking Edward awake they found a farmer who was heading back up the hill and willing to give them a lift to the Rockbell residence. It was a small rural town where everything was spread out through miles of farm land. Though the shops were all centered around the train station, the actual residences were miles away. The Rockbells said that they only lived a mile up the road to the northeast, which normally wouldn't have been a bad walk, but Roy didn't want to over work Edward. He was on a crutch after all and those could prove to me more working than they are worth. The farmer had an empty hay cart that they were able to hitch a ride in. Apparently he knew the Rockbells and was willing to drop off patients nearly any time he found them. On closer inspection, Roy realised that the farmer had a prosthetic leg of his own, probably gotten from some accident with harvesting machinery. He guessed that everyone held the Rockbell's prosthesis to a very high standard.

Like on the train, Edward was left boggling at the scenery around them as the cart pulled them along the road. Though Edward had stayed in Heissgart for two years of his life, which was a very rural area like Resembool was, he couldn't see much of it. Roy remembered how Edward's face perked up when he said that he could go outside whenever he wanted now that he was with him. Now within only two days of his release from the hospital and adoption, Roy was already showing him places he probably never imagined to see. Edward was outside, in one of the greenest places in the Amestrian countryside. For that, Roy could tell he was absolutely thankful for. He was treasuring what seemed every moment of it.

They stopped outside a rather large farm house where the man dropped them off. The only reason why they could tell it was a mechanic was because it had a small sign on the front stone wall that read Rockbell's Mechanics. After thanking the farmer, Roy set Edward down on the ground and handed him his crutch. Though it was a long path till they actually reached the house, he expected that Edward would liked to hike it himself. All the way up to the house, Roy kept a gentle hand on Edward's shoulder to make sure he wouldn't topple over in the rocky driveway. When they reached the house, Edward looked exhausted from walking up the driveway and took a seat on the steps that lead up to the door. Roy climbed the stairs and knocked on it hoping that they were home. He did call to tell them that they would be coming but that didn't mean that they would stay all day without running a couple errands.

As he was waiting he heard Edward giggle lightly for some reason and Roy turned around to see a huge black dog sniffing and licking the boy's face. The dog was missing one leg and it was replaced with a rather shiny automail one. He was pretty amazed as the Rockbells must have been really good at making prosthetics for them to design and create one to their very own dog. Edward patted its soft fur and smiled even bigger than he did on the train or the ride there. Roy softly grinned as he saw it and he felt something in his heart catch up to him.

"You're the Mustangs' am I correct?" Roy suddenly heard an elderly voice say behind him. He turned to see a rather short old lady standing in the doorway of the house, watching them with an ever so slight smile on her face as she chewed on the end of an old tobacco pipe. He didn't know how long she was standing there, he didn't even hear the door open as he was too focused on watching Edward. In awe, he dumbly nodded his head and the old woman smirked at him knowingly. Roy quickly cleared his throat and straightened himself out.

"Y-yes… I am Roy and this is Edward Elric," he introduced. Hearing his name, Edward perked his head up and turned away from the dog to see the new stranger. The dog quickly gallivanted up the stairs and into the house where its owner lived. Edward looked rather upset for it to have gone and Pinako smirked at the boy's reaction.

"Pinako Rockbell," the old lady replied stiffly. "Very well, come on in. It is almost lunch and I have some stew waiting on the stove." She lead them into the house and Roy helped Edward up the stairs. Back in East City the boy didn't have to bother with many stairs as it was relatively flat and Roy had a one floor house. Having only been on his crutch for the second day, Edward was having difficulty even on some flat surfaces as well. Roy didn't want to watch him fall and break the only limbs he had left.

The house was cozy and warm as the stoves were cooking in the kitchen. There was a wall of photographs by the entrance where Roy caught sight of Pinako and a little blond haired girl he assumed was her granddaughter. Gracia had said that she was supposed to be around Edward's age as they met in the marketplace in East City.

"I heard you had a granddaughter?" Roy asked casually trying to bring up small talk. He really didn't know what to do in this situation. He never bought a prosthetic before and he didn't really expect the mechanic to be offering them lunch. The old lady just nodded her head and lead them into the kitchen where Edward gratefully took a seat at the table. With the stoves cooking it was a bit hot in that room so Edward actually had to shed the little red jacket he was wearing. It was a bit big on him as if was a couple sizes too big, but Roy had him wear it incase the nights got cold. He didn't know how long they would have to stay in Resembool. Prosthetics obviously couldn't be made in a day.

"Yes, Winry is her name. I told her lunch would be soon so she should be coming in," she said as she set bowls and spoons down on the table in front of them.

"You really don't need to give us lunch-" Roy started but the old lady just smirked at him and filled their bowls with warm stew.

"It isn't like it's a five star meal," she chuckled. "I have more than enough and food always tastes better with company." Pinako placed a bowl of stew in front of Edward and he frowned slightly as he stared at it. Though the Hughes' were able to get Edward to eat the other day, he still had trouble finding his appetite. Edward was more willing to eat but he still needed to be coaxed. He was just too wary.

"What? Doesn't he like stew?" Pinako asked curiously as she watched the boy's expression. Edward shook his head.

"Edward," Roy said sternly as he picked up his own spoon, "you didn't even try it." Edward just shook his head again and he pinned his hand underneath his leg again, a motion for him that meant he absolutely refused. If he had his hand pinned no one could make him eat. Roy sighed to himself and rolled his eyes. He had reason to believe that Edward never had stew before.

"Well then," Roy huffed, "I guess you wouldn't know what the most amazing thing in the world tasted like if you aren't going to eat it." Golden eyes looked up at him skeptically as if not believing him at all.

"The most amazing?" he asked and Roy nodded his head. He took a bite of his own stew and over exaggerated his pleasure in it.

"MMmmm, oh yeah…," Roy grinned at him. It wasn't actually bad stew. Though Roy wasn't much of a person to eat it, it was by far the best he ever had. Pinako really knew how to cook. Edward looked down at his bowl and frowned as if challenging himself to eat it or not. He was rather conflicted on the measure as he was frozen halfway reaching for his spoon.

"Well, if you absolutely refuse to eat it, I guess I will just have some of yours-" Roy started to say as he reached for the boy's bowl but his hand was smacked away as Edward pushed the bowl away from him and out of reach.

"Noo!" Edward whined, "I want to try it!" Roy waited patiently as Edward stared at his bowl in contemplation. He looked like he was still unsure whether he wanted to eat it or not but the yearning look in his eyes told Roy that he was really wanting to try it. He waited with baited breath as he watched Edward pick up his spoon and plop it down into the stew. The boy carefully balanced some on his silverware and took a bite. He froze suddenly as he tasted it. Roy thought for a second he was having a flashback again but a gradual smile started to grow on his face as he started to chew it.

"I-I-It's… amazing!" Edward exclaimed as he went back for a second bite. Roy laughed as he watched the boy just eat up the entire bowl as fast as he could. He was forced to slow him down in order to not make a mess everywhere. The boy was still shaky with his silverware and nearly got it all over him.

"That was really good!" Edward said when he finished. "Th-the nurses never made this before!" Roy froze as he said that. Remembering the nurses was not something Roy wanted to do. It made his blood boil just thinking about all of the terrible things that they did to him, all of the stuff he missed out on for two whole years of his life. Those were the earliest memories he could never get back. To never have tried something as simple as stew before, it was a sin in itself. "C-can we have this for dinner?" Edward asked.

"Sure," Pinako laughed lightly, "I don't know how long you will stay, but you two are welcome for dinner."

"We don't want to intrude-"

"If it means stew I do!" Edward interrupted giving the two adults a good laugh. Suddenly they heard the door open and small footsteps pounded through the door. Roy turned around to see a little blond girl out of breath, hanging in the doorway. She looked like she ran a mile and judging from how spread out everything is around Resembool, Roy didn't doubt it.

"Winry, what did I tell you about being late for lunch? I told you it was going to be ready soon-"

"Granny, the… the boys… tried to throw…. a kitten into… the river-" Winry said completely out of breath.

"Did you stop them?" Pinako asked quietly. The girl nodded her head.

"I returned it… back to the barn cat…. it's mommy," she smiled proudly and Pinako patted her on the head.

"Good. Now come eat your stew. We have some customers here that you might want to meet." The girl paused as she finally caught sight of everyone else in the room. She waved at Roy until she caught sight of Edward who was staring wide eyed at her. He was biting his lip as she sped over to him. Roy thought he looked rather uncomfortable.

"Hi! I am Winry!" she said happily. Edward looked over to Roy as if asking what he was supposed to do and he just urged him on.

"Uh… I… I am E-Ed," the boy replied nervously. The girl beamed at him as she took the seat right next to him at the table where Pinako had a bowl of stew waiting for her.

"Why don't you two get to know each other?" Pinako offered. "I need to talk to Mr. Mustang here for a little while."

"Okay Granny!" Winry's chipper voice replied while Edward looked less than thrilled. Pinako motioned for Roy to follow her and he got up to be lead to a small workshop that was down the small hallway. The room was crowded with blueprints, wires, gears, and half made limbs. Roy wondered how she could find anything in there let alone work, but every genius had their own way of doing things. Pinako set her pipe down on a workbench that already had a leg in progress on it. It was automail, as Roy guessed, with wires dismantled from a port where they would normally be connected.

"You got a peculiar son there," the old lady hummed as she took some pliers and started to connect the wiring again. "Am I right to assume he isn't yours?"

"Uh… yes… I am single… just adopted him yesterday," Roy stumbled to tell her. She nodded her head as she listened.

"Yesterday?"

"Yeah… It was kind of last minute I guess you could say," Roy mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Children aren't a last minute thing, Mr. Mustang," she said stiffly, like scolding a child.

"Well… considering the consequences…"

"Tell me about it," Pinako grinned knowingly. Roy paused for a minute. He didn't know what he was going to tell this woman. Edward's story was surely none to be taken lightly, but the old lady seemed to know that. He tried to explain as much as he could without getting into the too gruesome details. Pinako just sat quietly and nodded her head as she finished up on the leg she was working on. She didn't seem too worried nor was she pitying the child or him. She just listened as Roy told her the story.

"Ah," she finally said after a long moment of silence when Roy finished. Roy nodded his head as if to reinsure her that it was the truth. "So you are a military man."

"Yes, ma'am."

"You know we don't really like them around here. You are the reason that so many of these houses stand empty around here. When the war started, you took so many of us, my son and his wife included," she said with a chill that filled the room. Roy frowned as he shifted around. He knew that many people, especially out in the countryside hated the government, at least the military, but he never knew why. Roy had been one of the people who was deployed in the war. He didn't have any control over who went or who stayed. Yet people just summed up their hatred to all of them. He never would have guessed that the person he would be asking help from would be one of the people who hated him the most.

"I… am sorry for your loss… I could go elsewhere if you don't-"

"What are you talking about?" the old lady snapped. "I was just going to say I hate your job. I don't judge people on the work they do. That's just silly." Roy froze as he saw a weak smile climb on her wrinkled face. "I saw you in there with Edward and you obviously are new at this whole ordeal, though I might say doing well for just two days. However, I wonder how that boy could have ended up with a military man like you as a father. You were the last man I would have expected."

"Wait… are you telling me you knew Edward?" Roy exclaimed suddenly in pure shock. Pinako just nodded her head as she tried to put more tobacco into her pipe.

"Yes, well did. The Elric von Hohenheim family lived just across the river from us. The boys were way too young to remember me at all. Only turned two I believe when they all moved to Baden, another small rural village north of here. But I would know those eyes anywhere. The Elrics were the only people I know to have golden eyes and hair. They go it from their father."

"Do you know what happened?" Roy asked quietly as if he didn't want to find out himself. She shrugged and lit her pipe with a small match from the box she kept in her apron.

"We wrote letters a lot, their mother and me. She was like a second daughter to me. I was glad to hear from her, but one time she just never wrote back. I went to go investigate myself of course after a few months, but… no one was there. Their house had been put up for sale. I asked around and they told me that they all died in a car accident," Roy suddenly noticed that her eyes were ever so slightly wet. She slowly took a draw from her pipe and let it out slowly to try and settle herself down. She obviously was still shaken by the memory, even after all of those years.

"I didn't believe them of course. Hohenheim, though a bloody idiot, never would have done anything reckless. He usually was travelling anyways on sales pitches and all. He was only home once a blue moon. But… the townsfolk showed me her grave stone. Trisha Elric was in fact dead. The boys nor their father however were not heard of though. No one knew what happened to them." The old lady paused for a second and shivered at the mere thought. "To find out that Edward ended up somewhere like that… I would have adopted him if I could… but I just didn't know where they possibly could have gone. I would have expect though that they would have stuck together. Child Services are supposed to keep family together right?"

"They?" Roy pressed lightly and she just nodded her head.

"Alphonse, Edward's younger brother."


	10. Chapter 10

_Authour's note: Okay I wrote this really fast. Way faster than I expected! Wow. Okay well I should probably tell you that updates probably won't be this frequent obviously. I literally spent the whole day writing. Oh well. I will try to write on my other stories for a little bit but I will see when I can update this again._

_**The Cripple**_

Chapter 10

Walking Again

Roy took a seat at the workbench with Pinako and rested his chin in his hands, a position he often took when thinking about something for a very long time. He couldn't believe what Pinako had told him. The last thing he expected was for the mechanic they were visiting to have known Edward's family personally. With the little that she told him Roy guessed that the accident was what the boy was remembering when he blanked out, that was the reason why he didn't like car rides. But what shocked him even more so was that Edward had a brother of his very own. Why were they separated at all? It was by law that siblings who were put up for adoption together had to stay together. Breaking that law would tear a family in part and have to be of heavy consequence to the Child Services. In this case, Edward lost his entire family. Roy guessed that even he assumed that they were dead. Pinako knew what happened, to the best of her ability, but Roy wanted to know more. He needed to bring this up to Hughes.

"Pinako," Roy said after a long pause. The old woman's pipe went out long ago and she sat tapping the ashes out of it into a small tray. "I have a friend in the Investigations office… I will ask him if he could help me find his brother."

"And if he can't?"

"We won't know if we don't try," Roy muttered. He needed to figure this out. He wanted to know more about the son he just adopted. Maybe Hughes might be able to help. He had access to a lot of source material that could have gone unnoticed by other investigators. He knew where to dig. Now Roy finally had a lead, hope in finding what really happened to Edward, why he was left in such a terrible place.

"You aren't going to tell Edward about this are you?" Pinako asked curiously though she seemed to already know the answer. Roy shook his head. "Why not?"

"Edward… he can't remember his past… he occasionally has flashbacks but they make him blank out… he becomes unresponsive," Roy told her. "He just can't handle it right now."

"Very well," she huffed as she set her pipe down after finishing cleaning it out. "Eventually you will have to." Suddenly the door opened and Edward came hobbling into the room with Winry right on his heels. She ran to Pinako and Edward fell into Roy's arms. They each looked upset and were glaring at each other from the comfort of their own guardian's arms.

"Colonel!" Edward whined, "I don't want to stay here!"

"Why Edward? What happened?" Roy asked him curiously.

"She's scary!" the boy exclaimed jabbing a finger in the little girl's direction.

"Granny! Edward didn't drink his milk!" Winry retorted, trying to make her grandmother take her side.

"I don't want to drink my milk!" Edward scolded the girl from across the table.

"It's good for you!"

"It's terrible!"

"You have to or else you will stay short forever! My mommy told me that!"

"I am not short! I am taller than you!"

"Drink it!"

"No!"

"Edward," Roy sighed cutting their argument short. Edward froze and looked up at him with wide golden eyes. "Why don't you want to drink your milk?"

"I… I… I just don't want to," Edward pouted as he looked away, slightly ashamed. Roy sighed as he picked the boy up and set him on his lap. He knew the boy was lying. It was obviously something about being in the hospital that frightened him away from drinking milk but Roy couldn't guess what.

"Edward, don't lie to me," Roy scolded him lightly. The boy frowned and buried himself in Roy's arms. He really didn't want to remember whatever was making him so adverse to milk. It seemed to frighten him more than just the regular thought of eating. Edward was actually afraid of milk.

"It's true though… I just don't want to," Edward mumbled. Roy looked up at Pinako and she shook her head as if telling him not to press into it too much, at least not now.

"Okay then, how about a glass of water?" Roy asked quietly. Edward quickly nodded his head as if relieved to not be forced to drink the white substance. However, Winry was very upset about this.

"It's not fair! Everyone has to drink milk!" she complained but Edward just stuck his tongue out in retort. She returned it and they just made terribly funny faces at each other where words just couldn't be placed.

"Enough already you two," Pinako scolded them sternly. "We have work to do."

"Awww," the two of them whined as the hopped down from their guardian's laps. Edward fell down to the floor as he tried to pick up his crutch where he dropped it in his rush to Roy.

"Not you Edward," Pinako said quickly before the boy could even right himself. "We need you to stay here for a few moments." Edward looked up at her curiously and then over to Roy. He didn't have a clue as to what was going on. Pinako started to clear some things off of the work bench and she tapped the end of it. "Mr. Mustang can you please set him up here?" she asked him. Roy bent down and picked up his golden boy just to have him sit on the end of the table they were at.

"C-Colonel, what's going on?" Edward asked as Pinako pulled out a measuring tape and some casting. She started to measure Edward's leg and feel it for contours in the muscle. Edward looked really nervous as he watched her do this, but Roy just knew that it was so that she could build a good socket. He had reminded her that automail was not going to be an option, at least not yet.

"Everything is alright Edward," Roy told him calmly as Pinako started to paste a cast around Edward's leg. The boy held onto Roy's shirt as the woman finished her work. It dried pretty fast and Pinako sketched some lines into it where Edward's muscles were. She popped it off and used a small cloth to wash off some of the past that was left over on Edward's leg.

"Alright. That should be it for now. I will start making this right now since all of my other work is done," Pinako said as Roy helped Edward off of the table, handing him his crutch so he could stand. "You are welcome to stay in the guest room for the night. It should be done tomorrow afternoon if I get working on it now. It shouldn't take as long as automail would normally."

"Oh, we weren't really prepared to stay over-"

"Who's gonna judge if you wear the same clothes twice?" Pinako stated. "Another train ticket wouldn't be worth it. Anyways, you are going to pay for this right?" she chuckled. Roy blanched out and dumbly nodded his head.

"Oh yeah, I guess so," he mumbled.

"Very well. The guest room is upstairs first door to the left, bathroom is next door down. There are two single beds. We are having leftover stew tonight as Edward's request," she smiled.

Roy thanked her as she started to get to work and lead Edward out of the room. He still looked utterly confused as to what happened but he seemed to forget about it instantly as they went back into the foyer where the stairs started up. He seemed more preoccupied in exploring the house than what Roy and Pinako were talking about before hand.

"Can I go outside?" he asked when he caught sight of the front door again. Roy grinned as he remembered how lush the green hills were. With Edward's yearning to be outside, there was no way he was ever going to deny him that.

…

Edward had a great time playing outside. He didn't stop smiling the entire time. He slowly chased the Rockbell's dog around, carefully hobbling on his crutch, and when he was done with that Winry had managed to reel him into a game of hide and seek. Roy laughed at the kid's frustration as he could never find a good enough hiding spot. He had trouble getting into tight spaces because of his crutch and if he ever decided to ditch it, Winry would see it and know where he was. Eventually they switched roles and Edward couldn't find Winry at all. He got really upset and the two of them began bickering again.

They had stew again for dinner and Roy talked to Pinako a bit as Edward went off again to explore the house. Roy had told him to stay inside for now since it was dark out but Edward didn't seem to be bothered by it. It seemed with what the Rockbell girl put him through he had enough outside for the day. He eventually found Den the dog again and started to play with him. Roy didn't know how attached that boy was to that dog. It seemed he always wanted to be around it. Roy was considering getting a dog a while ago but he decided against it because he wouldn't know how to take care of it. He laughed a little at himself as he thought about it. Yeah, he couldn't take care of a dog but here he was adopting Edward out of the blue. He had a twisted sense of logic.

Roy yawned to himself tiredly as he left the workshop where Pinako was spending most of her time. It was late, much later than he thought and he knew that they should be getting to bed. He stumbled to the foyer where he had hung his satchel up on the coat rack along with Edward's small jacket and his own larger one. Though they were only a few hours away from East City, Roy had to admit it was a lot warmer in Resembool than he had expected, even for late summer. He picked up the jackets and slung the satchel over his shoulder to take upstairs. The satchel was a bit heavy since he had slipped Edward's chemistry textbook into it incase he got bored on the trip.

As he walked back towards the stairs he paused as he caught sight of something on the living room floor. It looked like a rather bulky lump and on closer inspection he saw that it was Edward. His head was resting gently behind Den's as both the dog and him must have fell asleep playing with each other that night. Edward was lightly hugging the dog with his only arm draped over the dog's thick neck pulling him close. As Roy watched his chest rise and fall gently in his slumber, he couldn't help but smile. He wished that he could have taken a picture of that moment and keep it forever but alas, he couldn't. He had to wake him up to take him upstairs. Roy bent down and lightly shook the boy's shoulder. He mumbled a little bit and tried to ignore whoever it was who was waking him up but Roy persisted and a golden eye finally batted open.

"Come on Edward we need to get you to bed," Roy told him softly as if he was still afraid to wake him up.

"mmm kay," Edward hummed tiredly as he tried to sit up. He looked so exhausted Roy was amazed he could even do that. Draping the jackets over his arm, Roy bent down and lifted the boy off of the ground. He needed to get the kid into bed they both had a long day. Den startled awake but as he noticed it was just them, lazily flopped back over to continue his nap. Roy carried Edward all the way up the stairs and into the bedroom where he helped him unchange into his trousers, him doing the same. Roy noticed that there were two sets of pajamas layed out on the bed. He walked over and looked at them curious as to why an old lady would have spare pairs of men's pajamas but then he realised that she was a mechanic. With the customers coming from nearly everywhere, they probably had many people sleep over over the years. She probably had some extras in varying sizes just incase. Roy had to give it to the woman, she was very prepared.

Roy helped Edward into his pajamas and got into his own. Though the sizes weren't exact they fit well enough for one night. His was a little too short in the legs and arms while Edward's was a little too long, making them look like drapery. Roy plopped Edward down on his bed and set his crutch by his bedside. The instant the boy hit the bed he was asleep. Roy was rather amazed, but then again they had such a long and eventful day. Not liking that he was on top of the covers, Roy carefully draped one of the blankets over him. It would have been no good if he got a cold.

"Goodnight, Edward," Roy hummed as he crossed the room to his own bed. He got in and quickly turned out the light.

….

Roy waited patiently as he and Edward were in the living room reading their own books. Winry was rather upset that Edward was ignoring her just to read his textbook, but with as much as they id yesterday, Roy guessed he needed a break. The boy was a good ways into it, already learning about Acid and Base reactions. He didn't know if he understood what he was reading but as long as he enjoyed it that was fine by him. Roy found his own newspaper rather dull as there was not much going on in the small town of Resembool. He was about to turn the page when he heard Pinako enter the room. She looked rather excited with a huge smile on her face.

"It's done," she told him. Roy quickly set the newspaper down, his own excitement getting the better of him. Edward looked up from his text book curiously as he saw Roy come over to him.

"What are we doing now?" Edward asked him as he closed his book and grabbed his crutch. Roy lifted him up so that he was standing, the boy still wondering what was going on.

"Come back and we could try it out. There might need to be a few adjustments that need to be made, but we will have them done in a jiffy," Pinako told them.

"Is it done, Granny?" Winry asked as she ran through the kitchen doorway having heard the commotion through the hall. The old lady nodded her head and the little girl squealed with joy. Edward was rather put off by this. He stopped for a moment and tugged on Roy's coat sleeve just outside of the workshop door.

"Colonel, what's going on? Are you not telling me something?" Edward frowned. Roy grinned down at him and motioned for him to keep walking.

"You will see, Edward," Roy told him. The boy was a little off set but continued into the workshop anyways. Pinako motioned for him to be set back up on the bench and Roy lifted him up. Pinako returned with a rather fabric looking tube and asked Edward to roll up his shorts. She commented that luckily it was summer time or else she would have to tell him to take off his pants. Edward turned red hearing this as he realised that he was in a room full of girls and that was the last thing he would have wanted to do. She rolled the liner up the boy's leg till it was comfortably on and then began to smooth it out.

"Now Edward, listen here, when you put this on you will want to make sure all of the air is out of the liner or else you can get blisters. They will hurt if you don't do that understand me?" she told him sternly. Edward lifted his little stump to look at the thing she placed on it. He was rather curious and he dumbly nodded his head. Roy could see the gears turning as he was trying to figure out what this was all about when suddenly Pinako returned with the leg. It looked so small compared to the others in her workshop but it was still an amazing piece of work. Edward's eyes widened when he saw it and his mouth hung agape. To put it plainly, he was completely and utterly speechless. Pinako slid it on and motioned for him to stand up. Roy helped him off the table as the kid was completely unbalanced. As the boy put his weight down on it they heard the air seep out of the socket as it suctioned to his leg. Pinako took a step back and crossed her arms as she examined her work, making sure it fit alright.

Edward's eyes were boggling as he carefully tested his weight on it. It was almost like he couldn't register what was really happening. He knew what it was they were giving him, but he just couldn't comprehend that it was actually happening. Suddenly out of nowhere Roy saw the boy's eyes water up. Edward began to furiously try to wipe them away but it was no use they just kept coming.

"Edward, is everything alright?" Roy asked him calmly as he knelt down beside him. Edward nodded his head unable to speak at the moment. He was too caught up in everything. The boy suddenly collapsed into him, pulling Roy into his one armed hug. It was tight, it was like the boy was holding onto him for his life. It was like he never wanted to let go. Edward hiccuped as he forgot about trying to hold in his tears and just let them come out. Roy gently patted his back to try and help him calm down. It only worked a little bit as the boy was so overworked.

"I-I-I… D-does th-this mean I c-could walk again?" Edward mumbled as he sobbed into his shoulder. Roy smiled slightly as he saw a teary but hopeful golden eye look up at him. He nodded his head.

"Yes, Edward, it does," Roy told him. Edward pulled him in tighter and just cried harder. Roy hugged him back, comfortingly. He realised that the boy wasn't upset. He wasn't angry. He wasn't scared. Edward was releived and overly thrilled. He was returned something that was taken from him and so many people denied him over and over again. He was given the ability to walk. First it was the crutch, but now it was an entire leg. Edward had it back. He could finally stand on his own, move on his own, and possibly one day run.

"Thank-you, C-Colonel," the boy said to him. Roy nodded his head and pushed Edward slightly away, both of his hands on the kid's shoulders. Tear tracks tore down his face and the boy was rather flustered but he seemed to have calmed down enough.

"Come on. You won't get anywhere if you don't practice on it," Roy hummed. "You still have some work to do." Edward dumbly nodded his head as he carefully balanced himself back on his new leg. Pinako took control again and she and Winry helped guide Edward through some small exercises to get him working with his new leg. Edward was wobbly and nearly fell over half the time, but everyone was there to catch him. Winry tried to catch him once but they both ended flat on the ground laughing. Eventually, like a child who just got their training wheels off of their bike, Edward was roaming around the room slowly by himself.

Roy felt a small flutter of pride go through him as he saw him. He didn't know what to think of this feeling in him. He guessed that Hughes might know but he wasn't quite sure. It was so strange, like absolute pure joy and achievement in one, yet he also felt and underlying feeling of sadness he couldn't figure out. Maybe this was what it was like watching someone grow up. It was something he wished he could cherish forever but he was afraid it would all just slip away and become forgotten. There was a sudden little flash next to him as he saw the little girl Winry holding a camera. The old thing spat out a little photo which slowly took its time to develop. She beamed at him as she realised he was staring and she handed it over to him.

"I take a picture of everyone who gets their first prosthetic here!" she smiled with pride in her voice. "I have a whole album!" Roy looked back at the picture he was holding and watched the colour slowly creep into it, forming figures and soon and entire photo. Edward was balanced with his arms outstretched as he was stumbling around the room on his new leg. There was a slight spark in the boy's eyes which some people would have thought was a trick of the camera's lighting but Roy knew that it was just the boy's absolute and pure determination. It was no trick. That was the real Edward that some accident took away and some nurses refused to give back. That was the real child he adopted, Edward Elric. Roy felt his own eyes water up slightly as he looked at the photograph and he drew in a deep breath to try and regain his own composure. He looked down at the girl who was watching him a little worried for a moment.

"Do you mind if I hang onto this?" Roy asked her gently. She grinned and quickly nodded her head.

"I have some more if you want to look at them!" she said happily. Roy nodded his head and she went scampering across the room to where she had a whole box of photos tucked away from the millions of patients that they must have helped. Roy looked back down at the photograph one last time and gingerly tucked it into his pocket. Yes, when they get back to East City, the first thing he was going to do was buy a camera.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Over Spilt Milk

Roy and Edward couldn't thank the Rockbells enough. Though it was what they came there to get, and though it took quite the wallop out of Roy's pay check, it felt like the world couldn't have been any better than it was now. Edward had his leg back and he was already enjoying the thrills of walking around by himself. After practicing with Pinako's guidance he walked up and down the stairs just for the heck of it. He practiced kicking a soccer ball even though it didn't go very far, and he even just practice standing up by himself. Roy caught Edward purposely sitting down when he was gathering all of their things together to leave just so he had a reason to stand back up again. There was nothing in this world that could have made the boy any happier and it brought a smile to Roy's face.

"Now remember Edward, if you start to feel tired it's alright to stop walking on it for a while. It will take time to regain the strength in your leg," Pinako warned him as Roy lead him to the door but the kid furiously shook his head.

"I won't grow tired, not with this leg!" he beamed back, making the old woman smile in return.

"Keep in touch Mr. Mustang," she ordered him. Roy nodded his head and then the door to the Rockbell house closed behind them.

Now that they were home, Roy was having trouble getting Edward to bed. He didn't want to take his leg off for anything. All he wanted to do was walk around on it. It took him nearly fifteen minutes of coaxing to get him into his pajamas, but now it was nearing and hour and Edward still didn't want to take off his leg.

"B-but I want to walk," Edward whined as he hobbled to the bedroom door. He tried to open it to get out but Roy held it shut and herded him back into the room.

"Edward, you need to let your leg air out and we got to wash the liner. You need to take care of it. You still have all of tomorrow to use it, and the day after that, and the day after that," Roy scolded him tiredly. The kid was about to make another bolt for the door when Roy snatched him up and carried him back to his bed underneath his arm.

"But-" the boy started to complain as Roy set him down on the blankets but he cut him off.

"We both need our rest, we had a long day and I have work in the morning," Roy told him. "Please Edward, go to sleep." Edward frowned and he looked down at his mismatched feet. Roy could see that he was actually tired but the kid didn't want to admit it, not when he could be walking again. Roy didn't want to take that from him but he needed to keep the boy healthy. Numbly the kid nodded his head and Roy gently helped him slip the leg and liner off. He set the prosthetic down next to the bed and he picked up the liner to wash out in the bathroom.

"Thankyou," Roy mumbled quietly, suppressing one of his own yawns as he watched Edward take one of his own. Roy pulled the blankets up over him and walked into the bathroom to start washing the liner out. If he let it out to dry it should be good by the morning. He just didn't want it to get smelly by overuse. Pinako warned him about that. He set it to dry on the shower door and then started to get into his own pajamas to turn in for the evening. He just barely got dressed when heard Edward's voice come out from their bedroom.

"C-colonel?" Roy heard Edward say.

"Yes Edward?" he hummed tiredly. There wasn't a reply for a few minutes as Roy picked up his things. He curiously walked out of the bathroom to see Edward sitting up in his bed. Something seemed to be troubling him as he was pouting in concentration however Roy couldn't fathom what it might be. He quickly set his things down on his bed and knelt down beside Edward. The kid didn't look at him at all.

"Edward, is everything alright?" Roy asked him gently. Edward opened his mouth a couple times but repeatedly closed it as if he didn't know how to reply. Roy waited patiently for Edward to answer but it seemed he gave up all together after a few more attempts. With a sigh he brought the boy into a gentle hug. "Don't worry, everything will be fine, just try to get some rest."

Edward nodded his head and Roy gently laid him back into bed for a night's sleep.

…

Roy cooked breakfast as Edward waited at the table. He was still really short and he did place some books down on the chair for him to sit on but like predicted the boy was reading them rather than trying to be tall enough to eat at the table. None of them seemed to interest him so he took to reading his chemistry textbook while he waited for his breakfast. The boy looked tired, a little yawn coming out here and there for it being so early in the morning, but he didn't seem to mind as long as he had a book in front of him. Roy poured some scrambled eggs onto a plate and then poured the kid a glass of water and then himself a glass of milk. He wasn't done cooking his own breakfast but he might as well get Edward started on his since he knew that the boy was a picky eater. He set the food down in front of him, gently taking the book away from him and handed the boy his utensil. Edward looked rather unwilling to eat, but he Roy made sure that he at least started. Seeing the boy take a bite, he placed his own glass of milk on the other side of the table where he was going to sit and headed back over to where he was cooking his own eggs.

Roy actually didn't know what to do with the boy that day, or for the rest of them for that matter. He had work and he didn't find anywhere that the boy could go while he was in the office. School wasn't in session yet and he didn't want any babysitter to look after him. It wasn't that he didn't trust the babysitters, he didn't trust Edward with the babysitters. Edward was smart and he knew how to do things by himself. He didn't want Edward to try anything with the nannies and try to skip a meal, miss out on his medication, or get them to do things Roy wouldn't in his right mind allow. He also didn't want to worry the babysitters over the kid's own personal trauma that he was undoubtedly going through. If Edward were to go into shock again or if he were to have some problem that Roy didn't know about he wanted to be there for him. He needed to make sure he was okay. So, without finding a better place to put him for the few hours at work, just for this once, Roy decided to bring him along with him.

Normally, he wouldn't have made himself breakfast before work. He usually just grabbed something to go at the general store like some fruit or a biscuit. However with Edward there he needed to make sure that he got all that he needed. Dr. Knox gave him a nutrition plan and he wanted to make sure that he followed it. This included enough water to stay hydrated, and enough vitamins and minerals to grow to a normal height of a boy. Roy had to assume that though the kid was fed in the Heissgart Village, it wasn't very nutritional and it wasn't very kind. Edward probably didn't eat half of the time and when he did it was probably drugged or shoved down his throat. Roy felt disgusted even thinking about those nurses doing that to him. He was just a kid. However those reasons could have been why he was so small. With the doctor reporting malnourishment, Roy needed to try his best to feed him properly and hope that he would grow up alright even if that meant changing his own routine around a bit. In all honesty, it was probably better for him too.

Suddenly Roy heard uneven footsteps come up next to him where the sink was. He looked down to see Edward standing there on his toes trying to reach the sink. He was holding the glass of milk in his hands and was trying to dump it out.

"Hey! Edward, that's mine!" he exclaimed. Roy caught him before he could spill any dragged him a little bit aways from the sink so he couldn't try again. The boy was frowning as he stared down at the glass of milk ashamed. Roy didn't know if it was because he really felt upset for trying to dump his milk or because he got caught however before he could question it the boy just tipped the glass over on the ground. Milk was splattered everywhere and Roy jumped back a few feet to avoid getting any on his uniform. Edward unfortunately got covered in the wake and his shirt and pants were coated in the stuff.

"Edward!" Roy scolded him as he ran around for towels to mop the mess up with. "Edward why would you do that?" he asked.

"Don't drink it," Edward mumbled as he walked through the mess towards the sink seemingly to refill his glass with water. Roy scooped the boy up before he could get far and sat him up on the counter so he couldn't track spilt milk everywhere. He took a towel and started to attempt to dry the boy's mismatched feet off. He wondered if the prosthetic would have any problems with its new lactose lubrication.

"Edward, milk is good for you. I like it and I want to drink it. You can't just dump it out on the floor," Roy scolded him.

"But you can't drink it!" Edward argued but Roy picked up his hand and held it firmly in his hands, breathing out slowly as he tried to think of what to say to the boy. He caught something flicker over through the boy's eyes and he noticed that Edward actually looked scared. He remembered back at the Rockbell's house when he came running into the workshop upset that the little girl had tried to make him drink milk. It was a little disturbing seeing the boy so averse to the stuff. Roy could have only guessed it had something to do with the hospital but he didn't know it was this bad. Now Edward wasn't only trying not to drink it but also trying to prevent him to. Roy sighed as he lifted the boy's chin so that he could look into the kid's eyes. The golden orbs were filled with worry and almost seemed to be on the bridge of tears. As much as he hated it, Roy needed to press into the subject.

"Edward, why don't you like milk?" he asked him calmly. The boy pulled his face out of his hands and chose to stare at his feet instead but Roy just waited patiently for an answer.

"It… tastes nasty," he mumbled, fingering his wet milk coated shirt with his hand.

"Edward tell me the truth."

"B-but it does, honest!" the boy whined but Roy just glared at him.

"Tell me why you don't want me to drink it then," he rephrased. Edward's mouth closed and he seemed unwilling to tell him. "You can wait here all day if you want to, Edward. I need to hear the truth." The boy closed his eyes and shook his head. Roy noticed that the tears were bridging and ready to fall at any moment however he stood his ground against it all. It pained him to see the kid cry. He never wanted to see the boy cry ever again, but it shouldn't have been about spilled milk.

"R-Rosy had milk," Edward stuttered through the tears that were now falling. The kid tried to wipe them off but they just came too strong. "R-rosy h-had milk. Sh-she… I-I don't know… Sh-she couldn't breathe… th-they took her away….I-I didn't see her again," the boy hiccuped as he tried to explain. He cried and Roy's eyes widened as he realised what the boy had been through.

"D-don't drink it!" the boy cried, "I don't want you to go too."

"Edward," Roy said softly but the boy wasn't listening. He was too worked up. Roy pulled him closer into a small hug and Edward pulled him closer, grabbing a handful of his uniform.

"Edward, Rosy had a milk allergy," he whispered to him, through the boy's sobs. "She couldn't drink milk, her body doesn't like it."

"I don't want you to drink it though," Edward whimpered.

"I don't have a food allergy, Edward. I am able to drink milk, so are you. If you are allergic to something, your body doesn't like it and tries to get rid of it. It does all of these different things and… well… Edward, Rosy had an allergy for milk," he told him. "I am grateful you were worried for me though, but next time just ask me."

"So… not everyone is allergic?" Edward asked him and Roy nodded his head.

"Not everyone is allergic. Sometimes it is nuts, sometimes it is shellfish, sometimes it is milk, but Edward you and I are not allergic to anything. We can eat food safely without worrying what is in it, understand?" Roy asked him. Edward sniffled a bit and he seemingly thought it over. Roy thought he was still going to fight him however he nodded his head in acceptance. "Are you going to let me drink my milk?" Another nod. With that Roy picked Edward up and set him back on the ground. The kid didn't leave his side though and just held onto him, watching as he returned to making his own breakfast which was now burned to the pan. He sighed as he picked it up and dumped it out in the garbage can. Maybe he would just have to pick something up anyways. Forgetting his breakfast, he walked Edward back to the table where the boy left his own plate of eggs half touched. He set him down in the chair and watched the kid pick away at his food, more reluctant now than before. He was still upset and tear tracks still stained his reddened cheeks. Roy felt bad for pressing him, but now he knew reasons why Edward didn't just hate milk, but was afraid of it. He didn't know why the nurses would give the little girl milk if she was obviously allergic to it but half the stuff that went on in the hospital wasn't reasonable. It must have been horrifying for Edward to watch the little girl suffocate because her throat closed up. Roy didn't have to question to know that the girl had died. It wasn't like the nurses at the Heissgart Village to save someone. It wasn't like them at all. Roy watched Edward pick at his food and he urged him to eat gently. That boy had been through alot and if there were reasons like this behind every single one of Edward's quirky behaviors, he didn't want to know half of what Edward had seen. However, he knew that he needed to push Edward through it. Someday they could put it all behind him, but for now it was all he could do. He didn't want to get a babysitter for Edward. He wanted to be there to catch him whenever he fell.


	12. Chapter 12

_Authour's note: Okay I wanted to make this chapter a little longer but I feel that this was a good place to stop. It would have just dragged on if continued so I cut it up a bit more. sorry! But I am glad to update though!_

_**The Cripple**_

Chapter 12

Bring Your Child to Work Day

Roy let Edward out of the car, much to the boy's relief, and they started to make their way up the stairs to the command center together. Edward was still having trouble going up stairs even with his leg so Roy had to hold his hand to help steady him. By the time they made it halfway up the boy needed a break as his endurance wasn't fully built up yet. The leg tired him out far too quickly. Together they sat on the steps of Eastern Command and watched the other soldiers go in. Many, with still paying their courtesies for a higher ranking officer, gave the Colonel and the young child strange looks.

"Why do they do that?" Edward asked as Roy helped him stand back up from their rest to continue to the office. The boy was motioning to someone who was saluting him, which Roy quickly returned. He grabbed Edward's hand and lead him into the building building.

"It is because I out rank him. You give courtesies to officers that outrank you," Roy explained.

"Oh," the boy mumbled as they continued to walk.

"Mustang!" Roy heard a familiar voice say.

"Sir!" he exclaimed as he went to attention at the sight of the General heading towards them. Edward looked up at him curiously for a couple seconds.

"Do you outrank him?" he asked innocently, making Roy turn slightly red as the General laughed.

"N-no Edward. He's a General."

"But you didn't salute him," Edward said.

"That's because you are inside a building. You don't do it inside a building," Roy explained. The kid contemplated this for a while and shook his head disregarding the topic all together. It seemed that he was trying to find reasoning when there was none.

"Training him young?" Grumman asked, sparkling eyes poking out from his grey bush of eyebrows.

"N-no sir, I was just explaining a few minutes ago-" he started but the General just waved him off with a chuckle.

"I never thought you would be one to adopt, Mustang. It came to a surprise to hear that you took an interest in a boy so quickly."

"It surprised me too actually," Roy grinned back. "I am sorry for bringing him into work, sir. I couldn't find anyone I trust to-"

"It's alright. The office could use some brightening up and I am sure little Edward here could bring some, ain't that right?" the General smiled down at the little boy who was scowling at him.

"I am not little!" he corrected the man who just chuckled a bit at his mistake.

"Yes, he will definitely brighten up my day," Grumman said. "Make sure, Colonel, to get those reports on the investigation into me by the end of the week or you might still see yourself going to briggs for some training."

"Yes, sir," Mustang replied as the man patted the little boy on the head and walked away down the hall. Edward scowled to himself and tried to straighten out his hair from where the man messed with it. It was still long and Roy knew that he had to see if he could get it fixed up a bit. However, now he had work to do. That would have to be pushed off till later. Roy grabbed the kid's hand again and lead him back through the hallways towards his office. Edward was rather fascinated by everything and so were some of the soldiers with him. Roy got constantly stopped wondering who the little kid was and why he was so adorable. Edward had to remind them that he wasn't short or adorable and they continued on their way until they finally reached the office. Roy was rather relieved to be out of the hall and back in his sanctuary where he could work and think in peace. He pushed Edward into the office and took off his coat to hang on the rack.

"Colonel, you are late," he heard Hawkeye say before he even turned around. He grumbled something under his breath he was secretly glad Edward was too far away to hear.

"I had a little incident at home. It took longer than expected," he sighed as he walked over to his desk and plopped down in his chair.

"My fault," Edward said sheepishly as he raised his hand like he was under the headlights. Hawkeye smiled at the kid but looked over to Roy curiously. She was definitely going to grind him for answers later but for now they were more distracted with other things, like the rest of the team who just realised there was a kid in the office.

"Who is this?" Breda asked as he got up from his desk to get a better view of Edward. Suddenly the door to the office opened up and Havoc walked in with a tray full of coffees. He closed the door gingerly with his foot just to stop when he caught sight of the little boy in the middle of the room.

"Hey! It's Edward!" he exclaimed as he quickly placed the tray of drinks down on his desk to greet the kid. Edward ran over to him and excitedly jumped on him and started to show him his new leg. Jean pretended to act amazed, which he seemingly sort of was. The last time the man had seen the kid was at the Hissgart village and he only had two limbs then. Now the boy was walking on his own with the help of a wonderfully crafted prosthetic leg. "Wow, nice leg there. Where can I get one?" he commented.

"You don't need three legs, dummy," Edward giggled at the man as if he was the childish one.

"Colonel," Roy heard Fuery say quietly to him. He didn't even notice him approach him as he was too busy watching Edward. "Wh-where did he come from?""

"Fuery, he's… from the Heissgart Village. I was on inspection for it before the weekend. I am sure you heard-"

"He's from th-there?" the Sergeant asked completely surprised and the Colonel just nodded his head.

"But sir, why is he here? They were supposed to have been taken to proper homes a couple days ago," Vato asked, nearly scaring the life out of the Colonel as he snuck up on him too. Roy cursed slightly as he tried to regain his composure.

"I couldn't find a sitter for him," the Colonel growled at him angry for the scare.

"But why would you need to-" he started to ask again but the Colonel cut him off.

"Falman, it's because I… I adopted… him." The entire room seemed to freeze except for Hawkeye who was just organizing some files at her desk.

"You-"

"Yes."

"But-"

"I know."

"Why-"

"No concern of yours," the Colonel cut off any form of questions from his team very quickly, still leaving them all in shock. Even Havoc had his mouth hanging open in pure bafflement. Roy felt very uncomfortable with all of them staring at him like that. He picked up the stack of papers that Hawkeye dropped on his desk and started to sift through them. "You should all be getting back to work-"

"But sir-" Breda started however with one glare from the Colonel the team was back to their desks working on whatever they were before Edward had entered the room which all probably was from the Heisssgart investigation anyways. You don't shut down an entire hospital and relocate hundred of people without paper work for it. Roy hoped that the work was enough to keep them out of his hair for a while and give him enough time to figure out what he was going to say to them about his random adoption of Edward. Coming to the office he wasn't really thinking about how they would react because he was too focused on Edward at the time. Now that he was head first into the situation he felt himself longing to have prepared at least some sort of explanation for it. However, even the piles of work on Breda's desk wasn't enough to keep him away. He leaned on his desk not giving him any room to work.

"Colonel, does this mean you're a dad now? I never quite imagined you to having kids-"

"Me neither."

"What made you pick him?" he asked. Roy frowned as he thought about it. Out of all of the kids there, why did it have to be Edward? Why, on that day out of his entire life did he choose to become a father? He didn't know. Maybe it was because Edward wouldn't let go, maybe it was because Edward picked him first.

"So did he call you dad or something?" Breda filled in as he saw Roy wasn't replying. He wanted to choke the lieutenant right there but a voice Interrupted him.

"Colonel!" they suddenly heard Edward's voice come out as he hobbled over to the desk he was sitting at. The boy looked so excited that the smile on his face spread from one side of his face to the other. Roy was a little surprised that his head wasn't cut in two with how happy the boy was. He was nearly jumping up and down in excitement. "Colonel can you show me the library? Please! He said that they had books, free books, all of them! Can we go please!" Edward begged him excitedly. Roy remembered how excited the kid was when he went into the book store and now he wanted to got to the library, not just any library though, the military's library eastern branch. It was the fourth biggest in the country in comparison to Central's, standing only above the Southern HQ's library in the four branches. The boy's mind might have exploded if he went in there. Roy glared at Jean who shrugged his shoulders unknowing of the pain he just caused him.

"Edward, I am at work right now. But I will be sure to take you afterwards-"

"You call him Colonel?" Breda asked curiously with a smirk on his face. Roy glared at him wishing he would shut up but Edward just looked a bit confused.

"What else would I call him?" Edward asked him. Breda looked at the Colonel for a second wondering why Roy didn't tell him otherwise. Edward had called him Colonel since they met the few measly days ago as it was what he introduced himself as. He didn't know if the kid knew that it was his rank or thought it was his name, but it stuck and the boy didn't call him anything else. Roy actually preferred it that way. He had not imagined himself as a father at all, just like his company and having Edward actually call him dad seemed too unreal. He didn't want to change the kid's preference and just went with it. Breda however completely ignored the look of hatred Roy was giving him as he saw that he wanted to push the matter.

"Well, I guess technically he adopted you so he would be your dad right?" Though it was logical the kid just shook his head, a pout forming on his face.

"No, he's not my dad. He's my Colonel. He's better than my dad," Edward told him stiffly. Roy smirked, wanting to shove that in Breda's face but he tried to refrain himself in front of Edward. The boy just called him better than a dad and Roy took much pride in that even though he only had three days worth of experience. Breda seemed to get it and actually found the boy's explanation quite amusing.

"Can't argue with that," he hummed.

"Edward," Roy started, turning back to the reason the boy came over there in the first place, "I will see if I can take you after work or during one of my breaks. We can try and sign you up for a library card-"

"What's that?" the boy asked curiously. He must not have understood the full concept of a library at all. Roy saw Breda chuckle to himself slightly.

"Well, little chief, you don't own the books at a library you need to borrow them," the man tried to explain for Roy, which he was very grateful for. "The card keeps track of all that you take out ad when you have to return them."

"That's amazing!" Edward exclaimed and he could just imagine what the boy was daydreaming about. If he was able to the boy would borrow the entire library and move it to his house. Roy was glad they had a limit.

"Yes, but for now Edward you are just going to have to wait. Right now you can read your book if you want. I am sure havoc would just love to hear what you read so far," Roy smiled back at the boy, giving a good glare to Havoc across the room. Edward perked up at the idea and picked up Roy's bag which was resting by his desk to start sifting through it. He sighed as he reached in and pulled it out for him. The kid grasped the text book awkwardly in his only hand and thanked him before running off excitedly to havoc who seemed to have paled at the sight of the large chemistry book. Roy knew Havoc was anything but a scholar so sitting through Edward's conversation would have been very educational for him.

"You need to tell me how this happened," Breda said as they both watched the kid explain simple organic compounds to Havoc.

"What happened, Breda?" Roy moaned as he massaged his face.

"All of it. I heard stories of what it was like. How did that little fireball come from a place like the Heissgart Village? He's reading a textbook!"

"Honestly, I don't know how he got there yet. We are still trying to figure that out. I need to talk to Hughes about it and hopefully we could get some things cleared out of the way first," he told him. "Don't mention anything about his family to him though. Tell everyone else to too-"

"Why-"

"It must be traumatic or something. He blanks out. The doctor said symptoms were similar to a type of seizure and we have him on medication for it but you never know. I just don't want him to-"

"I understand," Breda smiled. "I will warn Kain and Vato about it."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

,...

Roy watched as Edward watched Fuery fix a radio system. The Sergeant was showing him all of the different wires and what they were for. Edward was absolutely indulged with learning about something new. He kept pointing to different things and asking questions about them Fuery seemed to not realise how smart this kid actually was. Roy sighed with a smile as he waited for the other end of the line to pick up.

"Hughes-" he said when he heard the line pick up. Maes had his days off since he had been working several days straight trying to solve the Heissgart problem as he was in investigations. He was finally relaxing and Roy was just going to ask him to put more work on his shoulders.

"Roy," a tired mumble from the other side of the phone groaned out. There was a yawn and Roy waited for the man to pull himself together. "What is it? You know I am not at work-"

"It is about Edward-"

"Is something wrong? You know Hawkeye is quite the motherly figure she could help-"

"No Maes, it isn't anything like that," Roy groaned. "When you get back to work I want you to look up something. The Rockbells apparently knew Edward when he was little-"

"They did? That is an amazing coincidence…. Like you couldn't have gotten more lucky than that…," Maes baffled over the line, Roy could tell that he was caught in utter disbelief as it really was an amazing concept to hold onto. The one person they met knew Edward already. What a small world.

"Yes, Hughes, they knew Edward. They apparently moved from Resembool to Baden. They were in a car accident by rumor which would explain Edward's distaste for cars. You might find records there or something-"

"Car accident? Roy, what exactly do you want me to find? You know that the records of what might have happened were few and far between. I don't know if I would find anything-"

"Edward apparently has a brother, Maes," he told him quietly. The man stopped his blabbering as he heard this and there was a long silence over the phone. When Roy heard no reply he elaborated. "And he is alive."

"Where is he? What happened?! You aren't shitting me right? He really has a brother?" The man exclaimed in utter excitement.

"Younger brother, named Alphonse Elric von Hohenheim. He wasn't recorded dead. He is still alive but we don't know where he is. We need to find him Hueghs."

"This is amazing! This is…. I will start right away!" The man exclaimed and Roy heard a shuffling of the phone line and Hughes called out to Gracia on the other end, "Gracia I m going to work!" The line shifted back and the man was muttering absolute nonsense into the phone. "Roy, I will start on family history, I will try to look at birth records, residence, recent adoptions in the area, hospital records. Roy! This is absolutely exciting! But, what do we do if we find him though? What then?"

"I don't know Maes but for the sake of Edward I want to find out. The Rockbells are dying to find him. They want to know what happened, as do I."

"What if he was adopted, Roy?"

"I don't care. I just want to find him at this point, Maes, I am sure you do too."

"I will head to the office right away Roy, I will see what I can do."

…...


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Cripple**_

Chapter 13

Simple Matters

Hughes came over to the office faster than Roy could have thought humanly possible. He knew that when the man got determined it was the only time he actually put all of his energy into his work and not slacked off socializing but he didn't know he was _that_ determined. It was only a few minutes before the man barged into his office, completely winded from his race. Roy knew that the man _must _have been speeding on the drive over there. He must have wanted the whole story.

No one in the office seemed surprised to see the man. Hughes often would come in on his days off just to chat up a storm and brag about what his wife was experimenting on in the kitchen back home. Everyone knew how a wonderful cook she was so secretly they were all jealous though no one dared admit it to the man. The man scurried over to Roy with eager determination and pulled a chair so close to him Roy was considering a restraining order.

"Roy, tell me what happened," he ordered right off the bat without any leadway at all. Roy noticed the glimmer in his eyes that burned with a fire. Roy couldn't tell if it was determination or anger, but he knew it was all for good intent.

"Over the weekend I got Edward that appointment to get fitted for his prosthetics-"

"How did that go?"

"Very well. The Rockbells were amazingly nice people and….," Roy paused as he thought about it, a light chuckle resounding out of his throat as he reminisced the weekend. "Maes… well, you should have seen Edward's face when he figured out he was getting his leg. I don't think I ever saw him so happy… I don't even think I was ever that happy before, Maes."

"I could believe, Roy, he hasn't walked by himself in two years. You gave him back something he didn't have in so long. I would say that would make anyone happy," Maes smiled with a pat on his shoulder as if trying to calm him down from his absolute giddy state. Roy remembered the shock on Edward's face and there were still some moments he could see the absolute joy still there when the boy walked around on his new leg. "I wish that I could have seen that, Roy, I really do," Maes said and suddenly something clicked in Roy's head. He patted his pockets on his uniform as he tried to find something that he forgot was even there. He found it and pulled out the little piece of paper that had a single crease down the middle from where he put it in his pocket. He handed it to Maes and the man looked absolutely absorbed by the photograph. Roy had remembered that Winry had given him the photo she took of Edward when he got his leg. It showed Edward hugging Roy when he had found out exactly what he was doing for him. His face was still a little red from crying but he still wore the essence of a smile on him. Roy had kept the photo on him just because he didn't know where to put it. He didn't have a book or anything to keep it, which in hindsight would have kept it in better condition than it was in now. Even just looking at it Roy could see Maes become a little emotional. Maes was going to become a father any day now, he could imagine what it was like to see his child so happy.

"Roy….," the man muttered as he stared at the photograph seemingly unable to take his eyes off of it for one second. He seemed to be attached to it, maybe even more than Roy was. Maes was known for carrying a case full of photographs around with him wherever he went. They were all of his wife and he showed them to people whenever he could and he would undoubtedly have some more when their baby is born. Maes is a very happy man, Roy knew.

"Thank you," the man finally muttered as he handed the photo back to him. Roy folded it back up and slid it in his pocket as he watched Maes take a huge breath as if trying to regain himself. Maes gave a smile to him. "Thank you for taking in Edward, Roy."

"Maes-"

"No really Roy. This… just…," the man stumbled finding himself speechless for even the first time in his life. He stood up from the desk and looked down at Roy where he was still seated. Roy looked up curiously as if wondering what was the matter with him. "Roy, I am going to go see if I can sniff out that missing person of yours. Anything else I need to know?"

"No, I think I told you everything. If you need to talk to Pinako Rockbell for some more information I could give you her number," Roy said shaking his head. Maes nodded accepting the answer and seemingly reviewing the information in his head.

"Alright, thanks. I will get started on that," Maes muttered as he gave a quick smile and headed towards the door. In seeing the man's quick escape, Fuery came over to Roy's desk and watched the door close behind him.

"Sir, what made him leave so fast?" Fuery asked him. Roy shrugged his shoulders and just pulled out the photo to hand to him. The Sergeant took it and soon Breda and Havoc joined him, looking over his shoulder as he unfolded the picture. They all were caught wide eyed staring at it as if they weren't expecting anything like it. The same look was caught in their eyes as was in Maes. After a few long moments of just staring at the photograph with a couple glances here and there from Roy back to Edward who was enjoying the company of Falman at that moment, Fuery handed the photo back to its owner gingerly as if he was afraid of destroying it. Roy didn't know what was up with them. It was just a picture. Everyone seemed to get a little too tear jerked over it.

"Well," Breda muttered as he tried to break the group's amazement up with a new joke, "I guess we got another Maes to deal with here."

…..

Roy carried Edward to the lunch hall with the rest of his office. He had been running around too much on his leg and he tired himself out. He knew that he should have told the kid to take it easy so that he could build himself up. Now he had to go without his leg for the rest of the day because he strained himself too hard. It was a collaborative effort on his subordinates' part since they all were excited to have a new face in the office.

"Sorry, Colonel," Edward mumbled as Roy set him down at the lunch tables, placing the textbook underneath him so he would be tall enough. Roy had already given him the lecture on straining his leg and now the boy seemed guilty.

"It's alright Edward," he sighed. "Just stay here while I get you some lunch, okay?"

"Mm Kay," the boy muttered as a frown cascaded over his face. Roy sighed as he stood up and headed towards the lunch line to sign in. It was going to be another hard day in feeding Edward with what happened that morning. He would have to ask the lieutenant for some advice. He needed the boy to get at least some of the vitamins from milk and he couldn't have the boy eat cheese every day either. Though that would surely help. Roy stood in line and pictured having Edward eat an entire cheese wheel for dinner. He shook his head at the absolute ridiculousness of the thought. No, he definitely couldn't do that. Roy got into line and carefully balanced two meals, one in each of his hands. He had a tough time trying to figure out what a kid wanted to eat, or rather had to eat, when he had all of these options. At home he always just cooked what he had and what followed the boy's recommended diet that the doctor gave him. He didn't have the list with him nor did he really know what to pick. He didn't think a kid wanted steak. He didn't know if Edward could even handle it. But then again, he still had terrible balance with his silverware and was likely to spill the soup all over him. He just picked one of the cold sandwiches and hoped it would be fine with the fruit and vegetables he got for him. As Roy was trying to pour some drinks in little dinky paper cups he heard a voice comment next to him.

"You know Edward should be drinking milk." It was Riza and he knew she didn't like what he got him judging by the way she was eyeing the plate. Roy grumbled and continued to pour the boy a glass of water to take to him.

"That was the reason why we were late this morning, lieutenant. He won't drink milk and I don't want to force him-"

"He needs the calcium, Roy. I have my own copy of his food plan," she said to him. Roy looked suddenly baffled but she just stared at him. "Someone has to make sure you are doing it right," she commented under her breath.

"I don't need you to look after me! I am not six!" Roy retorted trying to get his pride back but the Lieutenant wouldn't give it to him.

"But Edward is. You need to make sure he eats right. He still looks terribly thin. He needs to grow. What have you been feeding him?"

"I have been following the plan Dr. Knox gave me but I don't have it on me at the moment. Look, I got meat, grain, vegetables, and fruit, isn't that what I need?" Roy asked her.

"And Dairy?" she asked impatiently.

"I know that! I just need to find something else," Roy argued. "I already told you. That was the reason we were late. He's afraid of the stuff. I don't think I need to explain much more." The Lieutenant frowned and closed her mouth as she set her own cup of milk on her own tray. She seemed to understand with the given circumstances of Edward. With a nod of her head she picked up her tray and helped him with Edward's as they started to head back to the table.

"Sir, if that is the case, think about getting him some more vitamins. They make calcium vitamins in the pharmacy. Pick them up for him, alright?" she told him softly. "Today."

"Fine," Roy sighed. He was glad that the lieutenant wasn't a mother because she was strict beyond belief with him he only feared for what a kid would get. However he was glad for her help at least. Glad that someone was looking after both of them.

Edward frowned as the plate of food was set down in front of him. He seemed immediately turned away from it and Roy knew it was going to be one of those days. Though the food at headquarters wasn't that good, he knew Edward had no real preference unless stew was offered. As Roy sat down across from him, Edward leaned forward as if to eye the contents of both of their cups. He knew the boy was checking to see if either of them were drinking milk. He could still tell that the boy was nervous to even have others drink the stuff after what he must have seen but Roy needed to tell him that it was alright for them to drink it, healthy even. After evaluating that they were not drinking the white liquid of death Edward seemed to relax a little though he still didn't touch his plate.

"Edward, come on, you need to eat," he sighed. Roy leaned over the table and put the silverware in the boy's only hand, telling him silently to eat. Edward frowned and shook his head. "Edward," he said a bit more firmly but the kid shook his head again not wanting any part of it.

"What's the matter, Colonel?" he heard Fuery ask him as he sat down with his own tray of food next to Edward. The young man picked up his paper cup and took a sip of it. Roy noticed that Edward stiffened as he realised it was milk he was drinking. He saw him start to reach for the Sergeant's cup as if to try and tip it over like he did that morning.

"Edward, don't," Roy scolded him. The boy stopped and his hand returned to his lap in shame. Fuery looked confused not knowing what the kid was doing. "He doesn't like to eat," Roy explained to him and the Sergeant understood just a little bit more. He urged the boy to eat one more time but Edward shook his head again and pinned his hand underneath him as to not be forced to. Roy growled to himself under his breath. He wished he knew Hughes' secret. Though Edward was definitely eating more than the first time he was home because of his talk with Hughes but it was still difficult to get him to start eating. He wish he knew what he had said. He was probably even more turned away from it that day because of what happened that morning.

"E-Edward, didn't the Colonel say that you could go to the library after lunch," Fuery said trying to coax the kid some more.

"Yes," he muttered underneath his breath with a pout knowing where the conversation was going. Roy couldn't help but smile even over his aggravation with the child. Fuery couldn't help himself either and grinned as well.

"W-well you can't really finish lunch if you never eat it," the sergeant started. Roy saw the worry grow in the boy's eyes as he thought about the idea of not being able to go to the library.

"But-" Edward started but then stopped as he knew that what Fuery said was true. The kid grumbled as he lifted his hand back up to the table and picked up his fork. He knew when he was defeated. The boy's love for books overpowered his little appetite. Roy silently thanked Fuery as they all dug into their meals. The Sergeant shrugged as he took another sip of his milk.

"I was a picky eater when I was little," he told him. "I could give you some tips later-"

"Gladly."

…...


	14. Chapter 14

_**The Cripple**_

Chapter 14

The Library

Roy carried Edward to the Library against his will, or rather, Edward dragged Roy to the library against his will. Roy had a bunch of work to catch up on in his office about the Heissgart Village which was due by the end of the week. However he knew that he promised Edward that he would take him there. Afterall, an entire day in the office, no matter how much his subordinates liked to slack off and play with him, was not a fun place for a kid. Roy didn't know how a library could be any better but knowing Edward it would have been heaven.

"Now Edward, before you get overly excited and try to get some books I need to get you signed up for a library card so that you could take them out, alright? You will just need to be patient," he told the boy who was practically jumping out of his arms in excitement as they marched up the library steps and to the door. Roy was afraid that he would drop the boy if any more excitement flooded into him but he doubted that was even possible. The instant the door opened Roy heard a near silent gasp come from Edward as they walked in. The boy was in awe at the mere size of the place. It was two stories of tombs stacked neatly on the shelves in an order designated on the spines of their covers. It was a stinky old library to Roy but absolute perfection to Edward. Roy grinned as he watched his boy's eyes boggle at the sight like a child would if he were standing outside the toy shop nearing christmas time. To put it plainly, Edward was speechless. It didn't look like Roy needed to tell him about the quiet rule of the library just yet.

Roy walked over to the counter which seemed to stand empty which he found completely odd. The library staff always had someone at the desk no matter what. It was not only for protection of the Military's reserves which was stored on the second floor of the library but also to ensure that the public could check out a book without that much hassle. However, Roy didn't think that many people were checking out today since the desk was covered in returned books, stacked high from disregard from the staff who didn't care enough to put them all away. Roy lifted Edward up on the counter and set him down there as he looked curiously around for the clerk. Edward had taken his newly awarded freedom to begin searching through the books on the desk top with his only hand. There were many different types of books there but Edward always seemed to be interested in the textbooks rather than the novels which were few between. Unfortunately his single armed clumsiness got the better of him and Edward accidentally tipped a stack of books over the edge of the desk. Roy lunged to try and stop it but he was too late. The books tumbled to the back side of the desk. However instead of hitting the floor with the usual thwunk it hit with a thwunk and then a short yelp from someone below as it must have hit the unknown person on the head.

"Sorry," Edward mumbled sheepishly for his mistake but Edward rolled his eyes and ruffled the boy's hair as he leaned over the edge of the desk to see a short brown haired woman perk up from beneath it, a pout on her face as if she was just caught stealing a cookie out of the cookie jar. Roy had never seen her around before, which he thought he would as he goes to the library nearly twice a week just to check up on some of their reserves. He thought he knew the staff but he guess he didn't.

"Good… Oh good morning s-sir!" She exclaimed as she stumbled to stand up just to trip over the books under her feet and fall back to the ground. Roy covered his face in his hand in slight annoyance as Edward watched and let out a little chuckle.

"What were you d-doing under there?" The boy asked curiously as he watched the woman stand back up again. Her face was flushed in embarrassment and her clothes were terribly wrinkled as if she never ironed them in her life.

"I-I.. well…," she stuttered, her larges eyes darting from Edward to the Colonel through even larger glasses that reminded him quite of Fuery's. She looked like she was preparing an elaborate excuse, whatever that could have been but gave up and muttered in defeat. "I was reading."

"On the job?" Roy asked her incredulously and she just nodded her head in shame. No wonder the desk was covered in returned books the librarian was trying to read them all. Roy pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in absolute disbelief. Edward laughed at his annoyance.

"Sir- I-I-" stumbled as if she was going to fight for her job right there. Roy had the feeling that this wasn't the first time she was caught reading on the job and she must have been fearing that she would be fired. And though she wasn't necessarily military personnel she did work where some of the government's files were stowed and a bad word from a Colonel would have meant everything.

"What's your name?" Roy asked her tiredly. She clutched her hands to her chest nervously like she was going to have a heart attack.

"Sh-sheska sir. I-I am sorry fo-"

"Sheska, I want you to make a library card."

"Wh-what?" She asked completely baffled.

"A library card. This is a library is it not?" Roy said. Sheska nodded her head but still looked as if she didn't understand. "Look, the library is full of books for people to read. You were simply doing what the library was put here for," Roy said to her trying to illustrate it enough for her to calm down. "As long as you get your work done, like sorting these returned books and making up library cards, it is completely fine to read at work. Desk jobs are boring no matter where you are." The librarian looked as if he was an angel, maybe God himself and she slumped over the counter as if the wind was knocked out of her.

"Oh my goodness, thank you thank you," she begged and Roy rolled his eyes while Edward scooted a little bit aways from the strange woman.

"The library card?" Roy asked her as if to remind her why they were there. She shot up from the desk and pushed her glasses up on her face.

"Right!" She exclaimed as she dove down underneath the counter to grab the blank cards and stamps. She set them down on the counter so quickly that Roy had a hard time believing that they weren't always there before. Edward was bouncing up and down in absolute excitement as he knew he was about to get his card. Sheska dipped the date stamp into the ink and put the expiration date on the card and quickly wrote down a few notes in the Library's own logs.

"Name, sir?" She asked Roy.

"It isn't for me," Roy sighed, "it's for Edward."

"Me!" The boy exclaimed rather eagerly to get the card. She looked absolutely down fallen as she glanced between Edward and Roy.

"Um… sorry sir but… we have an age requirement. I think E-Edward's too young-"

"Age requirement? You didn't have one before-"

"It was just imposed about a month ago. He need's to be 12 years of age and present identification in order to apply for a library card," Sheska told him.

"But what is he supposed to do until then? He's only six-"

"Seven," Edward corrected him quietly.

"Seven- wait.. When did you turn seven?" Roy asked him. Garfiel had told him as well as the child service workers that helped him with the adoption papers that he was six. Roy ran through the papers in his head trying to remember what he was so obviously forgotten and then he realised that Edward's birthday was tomorrow. He nearly forgot. He slapped his forehead in aggravation. "Oh my god, Edward I am so sorry."

"You forgot your son's birthday sir?" Sheska asked in absolute disbelief.

"I… just adopted him a few days ago. I am still getting used to this whole thing. He is too-"

"A few days ago… and you are already trying to get him a library card? I would be trying to enroll him in school at least sir. It's just around the corner-"

"School? Ahh hell. I don't know what I am going to do about that."

"School? Can I go?" Edward asked excited. Roy realised that he had never been to school before since Garfiel said that he was admitted to the village only when he was 4 which was a good year before he could enroll in any of the schools around the area. This however made him even more amazed at Edward's ability to read an entire chemistry textbook just because he wanted to. The kid was a genius, far beyond what he had originally thought. Edward should have been heading into first or second grade but Roy would have gladly pushed for fourth maybe even sixth grade with what the boy was reading. This just made it all the more difficult for him to try and find a school for him. He would have to be tested to skip a grade or two like that. Roy massaged his face tiredly and looked down at Edward who was playing with the edge of his shirt as if in deep thought. He couldn't believe he forgot not only Edward's birthday but his enrollment into school among other things. He was already creating a huge list of things in his head to do when they got home from work.

"Sir," Sheska said quietly not wanting to disrupt him from his train of thought which if continued he pictured would have driven him right over a cliff. Roy looked up from Edward and saw that Sheska had pulled out a fresh library card for them. "I could write up a dependant card for Edward. It will be titled under your name but he would be able to use it to get books out of the library. Just all of the fines would be directed towards you." Roy glanced back down at Edward and nodded his head eagerly. At least they could get that sorted out.

Roy wrote down his name address and date of birth on the given lines and Edward did the same below him. Though his hand writing could have used a bit of work it was legible enough for them to use. Sheska stamped it and then logged in the number of the card and the owners into the library logs.

"That would be two cents sir for the card," she said and Roy gladly handed her the money for the card. In return the librarian handed the library card off to Edward who held it in his hands like it was glass. "Now don't lose that or else you are going to have to pay for another and you won't be able to get books out," she warned him.

"Don't worry I won't!" Edward chirped as Roy picked him up off of the counter. Roy glanced at his watch and noticed that they only had half an hour left of lunch to find Edward a book. They better find one fast or else the Lieutenant would be biting at his heels again for him being late. However he knew that when it came to Edward and books it wasn't his specialty in making a quick decision. Roy thanked the librarian who looked rather relieved to be out from under the eyes of a high ranking officer and started to carry Edward into the library to seek a book for him.

"What type of book do you want?" Roy asked him. Edward seemed to think for a little bit but then answered him.

"Math!" He said determinedly.

"Math?" Roy questioned.

"Math!" Edward repeated as if he didn't hear him the first time.

"Why do you want that?"

"Mr. Falman said that in order to do some of the problems in my last book I needed to know more math. I want to know more math."

"What type of math?" Roy asked as he weaved his way through the library where he knew all of the reference and textbooks were located. Edward shrugged having not really known that there were different types of mathematics in the world.

"Math math," he elaborated. Roy rolled his eyes with a chuckle as he found the aisle with all of the textbooks in it. He set Edward down at one of the study tables beside the rows as he searched the shelves for what the kid wanted. He pulled down several large books and cursed the publishers for making them so damned heavy. He carried them back to the table for Edward to look over. The boy flipped through the pages and set them off to the side whether he deemed them worthy of his time or not. It seemed that the kid was trying to compare the stuff in the books to what he remembered of the chemistry book. That was rather brilliant.

Roy sat there and watched Edward quietly, keeping track of the time so that they weren't late. Occasionally he got up to either replace the books or to get some more but other than that they were silent. As Roy pulled another textbook off of the shelf he dusted it off and made his way back over to where Edward was reading the one he had just recently picked up. Roy set it down on the table in the new pile and climbed up into the high chair that was next to the desk.

"Edward," Roy said after a few seconds. The kid mumbled an acknowledgment which meant that he must have been only lightly skimming the pages because Roy knew that if he was intently reading the whole thing it wouldn't have been as easy to grab the boy's attention. "Edward, what do you want for your birthday?" He asked him innocently. The kid seemed to freeze in his spot as if he was a deer in the headlights. Roy didn't know what was the matter with him. Edward's eyes were wide and for a second Roy feared that he was going to blank out again, but from what? Roy didn't know what was wrong or what he said that would have made the kid react like that. The kid opened his mouth to try and answer but nothing came out. It looked like it couldn't. Roy leaned across the table and grabbed Edward's hand, trying to calmly bring him back out of it, to ground him. The golden eyes snapped to him and what the boy wanted to say before finally came out.

"I don't want a birthday," he finally said. Roy was slightly taken back because he didn't really know what that meant. Edward looked down to his book again but found that he no longer wanted to read it and Roy watched as he reluctantly closed it.

"Edward, what do you mean? What is the matter?" Roy asked him softly, not wanting to disrupt the library around him. Edward shook his head.

"Colonel… I… I just don't want a birthday," Edward repeated not clarifying himself anymore than he did before. "I don't want one. I-I-" the boy began to shake a bit and it looked like the boy's mind was fighting for him to blank out again but his body was refusing to. It must have been the medicine he was taking and Roy knew then that the boy was suffering from some memories. Roy realised then that Edward's eyes were tearing up a bit. He was going to cry. Roy didn't want that. He never wanted to see the boy cry again even though he knew it was inevitable. They had an emotional morning and he didn't want to burden the kid again that afternoon. It was just not fair. Roy got up and walked around the little table to hold his son. He picked the boy up and slid into the chair and set him on his lap. The boy was still shaking, he looked like was was trying to hold it in. Roy pulled the boy in close as if keeping him warm would stop his shivering but it wasn't that type of shaking he knew. Yet he tried anyway. They just sat there for a little while keeping each other company and even when Edward began to cry just a little bit, Roy still held him.

Roy looked up after a little bit as he heard soft voices across the library. He looked up to see Sheska talking to Lieutenant Hawkeye near the stairs to the main floor. Roy realised that he must have been late to return to the office and that she came to get him. He needed to finish his paperwork but when he looked down he didn't want to disrupt Edward even more. Though the lieutenant seemed to be having a nice conversation with Sheska her brown eyes were staring straight at him with the softness of a strict mother.

_Take your time._ They seemed to say. And take his time he did.


	15. Chapter 15

The Cripple

Chapter 15

The Birthday

Roy furiously tapped his foot on the ground as he waited outside of the doctor's office Tuesday morning. It had been a few hours since Edward was taken back and he needed to see him. He didn't think that he could take much more waiting. Suddenly the door to the offices opened up and Roy saw Dr. Knox walk out with a clipboard in hand and a rather skeptical and grumpy look like usual. Roy felt his heart flutter in anticipation and fear as the man stood in front of him trying to sort out what he was going to say.

"You were right in wanting to get these episodes checked out. Now that we get to see it first hand we could finally try to put a diagnostic on it-"

"And?" Roy asked just to get a nasty glare from the doctor from being interrupted.

"_And_ he is suffering from PTSD most likely from the incident that took his arm and leg," the man growled at him.

"But that doesn't explain why he is blanking out-"

"Yes it does if you would allow me to finish," the man scolded him. "This is your child. Do you want me to tell you or not?" Roy slumped down in his chair underneath the man's glare. The doctor didn't seem to like his job that much for the sole reason that people like Roy interrupted him too often. However Roy's nerves were eating away at him ever since he found Edward that morning staring off into space in another one of his episodes. The boy wouldn't snap out of it and it took nearly twice as long as it did his last time to get even a response from him. However the instant the boy was drawn back to reality he was sent back into space again. Roy couldn't even give him his medicine because he wasn't focused enough. He couldn't feed him or talk to him or to anything but fear for him. So Roy ended up taking the boy to the hospital under Dr. Knox's advise for him to get checked out. He had been waiting there ever since just to hear about or even see Edward. Now he was managing to piss off the doctor who was going to tell him.

"Edward is suffering from PTSD it is common for children who endure trauma to try and forget about what happened to them. There have been some cases in children who lost a parent to completely forget about them because the loss is too much for them to handle. I think what Edward's problem is that his mind is trying to understand what happened to him but all at once. And unfortunately it doesn't work like that. Your son is probably blanking out because he is having triggered flashbacks and his mind can't handle them all at once," Knox told him gruffly. "It takes time for the mind to catch up to a reaction to something like this. This is his way of getting around to it." Roy frowned.

"But… what is triggering them-"

"Hell if I know. They are different for every person. If you want to find out I would recommend taking him to therapy. For now keep him on the medicine I gave you and hope that you don't completely throw him over the edge on accident. There is a lot you don't know about your son so tread unclear waters carefully , Mustang," the man warned him. Roy nearly crumbled underneath the man's glare and he felt a knot twist in his gut. He didn't know what the boy would react to he didn't know what to do. What if he said something that would make him blank out again out of the blue? What if someone else did and just didn't know? He loved Edward but he needed to keep reminding himself that he didn't know Edward. They had just met less than a week ago and they were just getting used to each other let alone getting well acquainted. Roy wondered how long it would take for Edward to be able to talk about himself and what happened. He feared that he might just never know his son.

"Mustang, if there is ever a chance… just talk to your son. I know he might not yet be ready to handle everything all at once but help him if you can. Just talk," Knox ordered him. "We got Edward hooked up to an I.V. since he is still very underweight and I doubt you would be able to feed him anything today in his state. You can go see him if you want. He will be discharged when his episode breaks for at least two hours."

"Thank you," Roy muttered as he stood up from the waiting chair. The doctor rolled his eyes and huffed something under his breath.

"Don't thank me. It's the boy's birthday. He shouldn't be spending it here," the man sneered. With the man's directions, hobbled uselessly over to the door and towards the small room that Edward occupied. It wasn't large at all and only held a diagnostics table and a few chairs near the desk. He guessed that the bigger rooms were kept for patients who needed severe treatment. When Roy entered the room he nearly froze as he caught sight of Edward sitting on the diagnostics table, his eyes glazed over and senseless. He looked as if he was in a trance, like at any moment he could just snap out of it but Roy knew that wasn't possible. He had panicked when he found the boy that morning looking like that and he panicked now but something in his heart told him that Edward would be alright. He would always come back.

Roy gingerly pulled one of the chairs up beside the table and sat down in it. It was as if he was afraid that if he moved too suddenly, the boy might just fall over and shatter. He looked tiny, almost helpless sitting on that table. The I.V. was poking out of the crook in his only arm and his prosthetic leg was set neatly off to the side incase the boy needed it later. Roy kept quiet and just watched his son, not knowing what else to do.

The clock on the wall ticked by and Roy felt no assurance by any of the nurses coming in to check up on them. They always told him that in time the boy will wake up but time was going fast and the boy didn't change. He was fading in and out of his episodes. When he seemed partially responsive the only thing Edward could do was cry and hold onto Roy mumbling nonsense at him. Roy would cradle the boy until he blanked out once again and even then he didn't want to let go. It was never this bad. Everytime the boy's eyes glazed over Roy felt like he was losing the smile the boy held the first time he saw him. He didn't want to let that go, not ever. Yet, as they sat together in the small doctors office, the only thing that Roy could do was remind himself that it was only temporary and that Edward would eventually return. Eventually.

Hours passed and Roy watched the clock change from noon to 3 to 5 and then 8. It was getting late and Edward still didn't seem to be snapping out of it. The nurses had to change his IV a few times in his wait as the kid couldn't eat anything when he was like that. He didn't have anything all day and Roy felt horrible. It was he boy's birthday. He shouldn't have been spending it like this. He should have gotten something, a good meal, he should have had fun. But instead Edward was stuck in the hospital wavering between realities in his mind. Roy yawned tiredly as he checked the time and slumped down in his chair. The nurses offered him a small place to rest but Roy refused it. He couldn't leave Edward there alone even if he couldn't stay awake. Roy's eyes were just fluttering shut when suddenly he heard something that he was afraid he wouldn't hear again.

"C-colonel," Edward's weak voice came out. It sounded slightly hoarse from the lack of use all day but nonetheless it made Roy's heart leap in his chest. He immediately bolted up in his chair to see the boy looking around completely confused as to where he was. He looked cold and he looked scared just sitting there on the table. The large golden eyes of the small child caught onto his and recognition fluttered through them. Edward looked lost but he was slowly finding his way back.

"Edward," Roy replied as if to assure the boy that he was actually there. Hearing his voice a tiny fragment of relief seemed to seep into the kid.

"Colonel. I want to go home," Edward whimpered. Roy got up from his chair ignoring his tired body just to be next to Edward. He stood next to the table and pulled Edward into a hug which was rather eagerly returned. Edward burrowed his face into Roy's shirt as if he was still trying to ground himself in the situation.

"I know Edward," Roy whispered to him softly and the boy shook his head.

"No. I-I want to go _home_," he repeated weakly as if he was ashamed for it. And it was then that Roy realised exactly what home the boy wanted.

…..

"Roy, is everything going to be alright?" Maes' voice came out over the phone line. Roy glanced back to the door of his bedroom which was left open. He could see the small form of Edward sleeping in the second bed that was crammed into the room. Roy was relieved to know that he was alright but he had the feeling that it was far from over. It took a while for Edward to be discharged from the hospital. He was recommended and then scheduled for some counseling appointments to help and Roy gladly took them. He didn't know if they would help but he wanted to try anything to prevent what happened that day from ever occurring again, that is, as long as Edward still wanted to be with him.

"Maes," Roy sighed as he shook his head. He placed his left hand on his forehead in aggravation with himself. He just didn't know what to do. "He wants to go home."

"Home? Where are you right now? It's nearly midnight, Roy, the kid should be in bed-"

"We are back at my place and Edward fell asleep before we even got into the car to drive back-"

"But-"

"He said to me that he wanted to go home Maes and I don't think he was talking about my house I think he wanted his parents-"

"But they're-"

"I know Maes. What am I supposed to do?" Roy asked him.

"He knows what happened to them Roy, even though he might not be able to talk about it. He should know that he can't go back-"

"I know but… I don't know what made him say that… Is it me, Maes? Did I… Did I do something?" Roy asked him. He felt slight hysteria rise in his chest as he thought about the many what ifs. He knew he wasn't a father, not really, but he didn't think that he was doing that bad. "It hasn't even been a week and-"

"Roy I don't think it was you," Maes said calmly as he tried to draw him out of his panic. "He went through so much in one day. I don't know what might have caused that but you should ask him, Roy. You should talk to him some more and try to help him get through this. Be there for him." Roy sighed and nodded his head to what the man was saying. Maes didn't even have a child yet and was better at this than he was.

"Alright. Alright," he answered softly as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Roy, are you having second thoughts?" Maes asked him innocently.

"No. I would never. I just wonder if he is," Roy said unsure. Up until today the boy liked him. It wa very obvious. But now he didn't know if that was true. He didn't know what the boy meant when he said that. He didn't know if it was because the boy didn't like him or because he just wanted his parents but Roy was afraid. He heard Maes sigh from the other end of the phone line and the man sounded tired. It was late, they all had a long day, but Roy was desperate.

"You love him Roy and I do not doubt that it is the same in the reverse. You need to talk to him."

"I-"

"Colonel?" a soft voice came from behind him. Roy heard the quiet patts of mismatched feet on the floor and he turned around to see Edward standing in the doorway of the bedroom down the hall. He looked dwarfed in the large pajamas he was wearing and his hair was disheveled. Roy felt his breath catch as he was afraid he had woken the boy up with his conversation on the phone, yet the golden eyes peered out through the dimmed lighting of the house and he could tell that the boy was anything but tired.

"Maes, I got to go," Roy whispered into the phone and quickly hung up before he walked over to his son. He knelt down infront of Edward as a stiffness rose in his chest. Worry flooded through him and Roy didn't know if he could quench it. He didn't know what he was going to say, he didn't know if he could, so instead he asked with a weak smirk, "What are you doing up so late?" Edward's eyes wavered for a second as if he was unsure about what to say as well. He looked down at the floor for a second as if he was contemplating about lying but he knew how much Roy insisted on him telling the truth. He pulled nervously on the hem of his pajama shirt and Roy knew that something was wrong.

"I couldn't sleep," he mumbled almost inaudibly. Roy knew that he still had something on his mind but he didn't want to pressure the boy this late at night.

"Is there any reason why you couldn't sleep?" Roy egged on lightly. Edward looked up for a little bit his golden eyes yearning to tell him something but the words didn't seem to form. Instead Edward just shrugged numbly and returned his gaze to the floor. He continued to play with the hem of his shirt nervously. Roy sighed as he knelt there and thought long and hard. If Edward wasn't going to tell him what was on his mind, Roy might as well get his own off of his shoulders. He stood up and held out his hand for Edward to take. The boy looked questionably at it as if he didn't know what he was going to do but the kid took it anyways and followed him blindly into the living room. Roy sat down in his favorite chair and hauled the kid into his lap. Edward was suspiciously silent but that did not prevent him from snuggling in close to Roy's chest. He could definitely tell something was bothering him and the kid knew that the same was for him. They held an awkward silence there for a while as Roy rocked back and forth in the chair.

"I can't sleep either," Roy hummed softly after a little while and broke the silence. The golden eyes glanced up at him curiously but the boy stayed silent, letting him continue. Roy sighed as he thought carefully about what to say. Maes told him to talk to Edward but he didn't think it would be so soon. He held him for a few moments and continued to rock in the chair as he sorted things out.

"Edward… I… I wanted to know if you… still wanted to live with me-"

"Yes!" the boy said defensively his eyes widening slightly. Roy looked down to see the boy wearing the biggest frown on his face. He looked upset, or rather, scared. "I want to stay please. Please, I don't want to leave," the boy begged him and Roy was a little taken back.

"Edward, I am not going to kick you out. I love you, Edward. I never would think of that-"

"Then… then why are you asking?" Edward said the worried look still plastered on his face.

"Well… Edward I just wanted to know if you _wanted_ to stay here. In… well in the hospital you said you wanted to go home and… I-I didn't know which home you were referring to. I didn't know if I did something that...I didn't know if you wanted to go somewhere else because-" the boy furiously shook his head.

"You're my Colonel. I don't want another Colonel," the little boy said with a weak but yet firey determination and Roy was immediately shut up when the boy hugged him tightly around the chest as if to set the point across.

"But then-"

"I… I don't want a birthday," Edward mumbled out of the blue. Roy was now even more confused than ever. "I… I don't want a birthday. I… want to go… home. I want to go home," the boy repeated over and over again. The boy buried his face into Roy's shirt as if the closer he got the longer her would stay. Roy actually felt it a bit difficult to breathe with the pressure the boy held on with. He put his hand on the kid's head to silently signal for him to loosen up a bit.

"Edward what does that mean?" Roy wheezed quietly. Edward looked up at him, his golden eyes wide. It looked like he desperately wanted to tell him but couldn't find the words to. Something was preventing him and Roy wanted to know what. He didn't know how to get through to him at all. It was as if there was this barrier that neither of them knew about and neither of them wanted to cross. Roy was about to make the daring journey. "Edward, please tell me what is going on. I know it is difficult for you, but I just want to help. Can you trust me with that?" Edward dumbly nodded his head without even looking at him. Roy waited patiently. He would wait all night for the kid to answer him if he had to. He wanted to help and he didn't want to push this off anymore than it needed to be. Roy sat there with a troubled boy in his arms as the two of them stared at opposite walls of the house together. Roy listened to the clock tick on and eventually an hour passed when neither of them said anything. Edward tried on several occasions to open his mouth and admit everything to him but nothing came. Roy was getting tired and he felt like both of them would fall asleep from exhaustion before their conversation ever came to a close. He yawned as he continued to rock back and forth in the chair, only pausing when he finally heard the boy's voice speak up.

"Colonel," he said. Roy looked down to see the golden eyes peer up at him, more awake than he expected them to be. It seemed that Edward had been thinking of this the entire time. He still looked like he didn't want to tell him the whole truth but something pushed him. Roy could see something inside him finally coming out to answer the question he posed. He didn't know what it was, he didn't know why, but the boy finally faced something that he couldn't even think about for the longest time. Roy was proud of him but he was also proud of himself for finally understanding what he meant. "Colonel, can _you_ take me home?"

…..

Early the next morning before Roy even knew that he was awake, he went to the office to pick up some paperwork for him to work on. He was taking too many days off and he was considering putting himself up for parental leave but for now he was just going to use his far too few vacation days to make everything up. As long as he got his paperwork in he knew that he would be fine. After picking up his paperwork, Roy returned home to see Edward still sleeping in his bed from the late night that they had together. Roy was just preparing himself for another. He walked through the living room past the small pile of unopened birthday presents to get his briefcase from where it was stowed and stuffed his paperwork in it. His subordinates as well as the Hughes' got Edward some small presents for his birthday yesterday, most of which looked strangely like books. They all remained unopened because of the chaos that ensued there the other night. Roy didn't know when they would get around to them, if ever, but he knew that they wouldn't ditch their wrapping paper today. Today he was taking Edward home.

Roy slung the case around his shoulders and walked over to the kitchen where he opened the refrigerator and pulled out the small tool box and first aid kit. They weren't really that anymore. Instead of holding wrenches and gauze they held some sandwiches and snacks for a lunch. Roy didn't have lunch boxes or bags for Edward to use so he grabbed what he could use. They were going to be out all day and late last evening when the two of them had finished their conversation and they still couldn't sleep they cooked. Roy wasn't a good cook, he did it out of necessity of survival but they managed. Yes the sandwiches were a bit over stuffed, yes maybe the rice was a little too hard, but it was a lunch just the same.

He set the two mismatched lunch boxes on the counter of the kitchen along with his briefcase before he headed towards the bedroom to wake up Edward. He snagged the boy's prosthetic's sock from the bathroom where it was cleaned and dried before he went to Edward's bedside to wake him up. The boy looked tired even as he slept. They had a stressful day and a late night and Roy felt bad now for making it an early morning but they needed to get on the road as soon as possible. He reached his hand out and gently shook the boy's shoulder in an attempt to wake him. Golden eyes batted open lazily and Edward yawned as if his body didn't even know he had woken up yet.

"Edward, come on, you need to get up," he said softly. As the kid sat up, Roy handed him his lock to be put on and the boy took tiredly. He watched Edward slip it on. He had difficulty with only one hand but even more so when he was bone tired. Roy checked to make sure it was right before the boy slipped into his prosthetic leg and hobbled off tiredly to the bathroom to brush his teeth without a word. Roy looked through the kid's drawers and pulled out some clothes for him to wear. Edward, having gone a couple years without them, sometimes forgot to get dressed and Roy would have the unpleasant sight seeing the boy walk around naked. It was usually only after a shower or in the morning but after enough unfortunate occasions Roy made sure to set out his clothes so the boy remembered.

Edward stumbled out of the bathroom with a small cup of water in his hand. He needed Roy to give him his medicine because it was kept in the high kitchen cabinets, too far away for someone of his size to reach. On a normal day Roy would at least have to pressure him to take them but this wasn't a normal day. Roy bent down and took the cup from him as the boy yawned tiredly.

"Get dressed, Edward, I will get your medicine," Roy told him softly. The kid rubbed his eyes and nodded his head as he hobbled off to his bed where his clothes were set out. Roy returned to the kitchen and set the cup down on the counter as he pulled out the boy's medication, the vitamin, the pills, and the newly added calcium tablet. He set them on the counter so that the boy could reach them and then replaced the bottles back on the high shelf. He knew that Edward had a fear of medicine and that he shouldn't have to worry about him stealing his medicine out of the cabinets but he still did what any normal person would do and put it on the high shelf out of his reach. It was silly but with as many accidents that happened so far Roy didn't want to take any chances.

Roy quickly made up some small bowls of oatmeal so that they could eat and get on the road. He hid some milk in Edward's just to make sure he was at least getting enough of it. It was a short wait and Edward soon came stumbling out of the room, still only half awake, fully dressed and ready to go. Roy handed him his medicine and the boy took it without question. He ate his breakfast without question. Edward even ate the fruit Roy put in front of him without question. He was determined no matter how tired the boy appeared. There was a silent fire in the boy's eye which Roy wanted to stay there as long as he lived. He handed Edward his toolbox lunch, picked up his own and his briefcase and pushed them both towards the door. They were on a mission now. They were going to Baden to see Edward's mother.

…..

Edward didn't want a birthday. It wasn't because he didn't like the idea of a birthday as Roy had found out the previous night during their discussion, but because of what had happened on that date years ago. The incident that started the whole mess that the boy's life had been happened on his birthday two years ago. The boy ended up crying the other night when he tried to talk about it but as little as he got out, Roy was able to piece the rest together. A death was nothing to celebrate and the kid knew that. Roy was just relieved that Edward was able to talk about it at all. With how many episodes he had that day Roy was afraid even thinking about it would have sent him into another, but as little as he could, he overcame. Roy held him the entire night and upon Edward's request they went to see his mother's grave. He never actually said it like that. The boy just kept saying he wanted to go home but with the little snipbits of context he had given Roy knew what he meant. Home was with his mother.

Roy walked through the rows of tombstones to help Edward find his mother's. The boy had never been there before and neither of them knew where it was but Edward was determined. After searching row after row, they came upon the only tombstone of the Elric family. It was small and insignificant but it was still there. Edward's grip on his hand tightened as he saw it and Roy wouldn't doubt that if he squeezed any tighter he could have crushed his hand. There was a wavering gleam in his eyes and Edward looked struggled just seeing his mother's grave for the first time in his life. He looked like he couldn't really accept it. Roy could tell the boy knew she was dead. Why else would he have wanted to come? But now when faced with the reality Edward didn't want to believe it.

"I… I don't think this is it," Edward muttered as he tried to move on through their search of the rows but Roy anchored him there as their hands were still connected, unable to let go. Roy sighed as he looked down at the tombstone and then back at his son.

"No, this is it, Edward," he told him as calmly as he could. Roy felt a pain in his chest as he looked at his son's heartbroken face. The boy's lips wavered as he glanced from his adoptive father back to the stone. Water welled up in his eyes and Roy knew that he was going to cry. For once, Roy didn't feel bad for being the one that caused it. He let him.

Roy and Edward sat at the grave together for hours that day. Roy remembered the sun being far higher in the sky when they had first entered the cemetery but now it skimmed the horizon towards a colorful sunset. Roy hugged Edward as he sat in his lap, his chin resting on top of the boy's head. The two of them barely said a word but Roy could tell that the boy was trying to sort out everything to the best of his ability. He would occasionally ask Roy a question just to be answered and their conversation would plunge back into silence.

"Colonel… will… will-" Edward stumbled unable to complete his sentence.

"No, Edward," Roy hummed tiredly as he gently shook his head. "She isn't coming back." The sun sank below the horizon and there was a slight early fall chill settling down. Roy had shed his jacket and wrapped it around Edward to keep him warm. The boys snuggled in it and soon a yawn snuck its way out of the boy's mouth. It was getting late. Roy shook Edward's shoulder gently.

"It's time to go Edward," Roy whispered to him. The boy stole one last glance at the tombstone but finally nodded his head tiredly. They had been there long enough. Roy hoisted Edward to his feet and took his only hand in his own. They headed down out of the cemetery just as the caretaker came to lock the gate up for the night. Roy exchanged a peaceful nod with the man and they continued on their way towards their car. Edward was quiet the entire time. Roy picked him up and helped him into the car. He leaned over to get the seat belt buckled in when suddenly Edward's only arm wrapped around his neck and pulled him close in the most awkward hug of the century.

"Colonel, let's go home," the boy said to him finally after the longest day of either of their lives. Roy brought his arms around and returned the boy's embrace tiredly. He didn't know Edward's mother. He didn't know what she looked like, who she was, or how much Edward loved her. But ontop of the hill in the cemetery while Edward was mourning over the death of his mother, only one thing ran through Roy's head. _Thank you for bringing Edward into this world._


	16. Chapter 16

The Cripple

Chapter 16

Awesome

"You took him back to Baden? To see his _mother_?" Maes asked him in almost comical disbelief. Roy dully nodded his head as he silently took a sip of his scotch. It was a simple remedy he and Maes had to soothe their headaches, unfortunately which he had been finding a lot of recently. Roy and Edward were over at the Hughes' house having a small makeup party for Edward at the end of the week. They weren't calling it a birthday party as due to his obvious dislike of that word so they just said it was a welcome home party. After all, it had only been a week since Roy had accepted Edward into his house and his family, however small it was, and the Hughes' as well as his entire office thought a special celebration was in order.

Currently everyone was out in the living room holding up conversations with each other. Edward got to open his presents which turned out to be a near library worth full of books, one of which was the Xingese book that Riza was reading when they first met him. Edward was really excited to see it and he could tell it meant a lot to him beyond just being a book. Roy was wondering where in the world he was ever going to put them all.

He thought that Edward might have been bored since they were all adults and there wasn't really anyone his age around but he seemed to be having fun. Whenever he had lost interest in a conversation he would just pick up a book and vice versa. It just seemed like a never ending loop of entertainment. Seeing that he was fine with the company, Roy had went back into the study with Maes to talk about their phone call they had the other evening. A lot was left unexplained that night and Roy needed to catch him up.

"He asked me. I don't know what had driven him to wanting to see his mother's grave but…. He needed it," Roy muttered. After their trip to Baden Edward slept a lot from their long nights up and travelling but he seemed happier in a sense. Roy didn't really know how to put it but it just seemed like the kid was a little less afraid. He was still worried of course. He didn't like car rides, he still didn't like to eat or take his medication, but he just seemed to be more relaxed than usual. Having gotten that off his chest, Roy could say that maybe the boy was a little more at peace with himself.

"Well, it has been two years, Roy," Maes mumbled back over the lip of his glass, "he probably didn't even know what actually happened to his mother-"

"He knew Maes. I just don't think he really accepted it until now," Roy replied making the man smirk. There was a glimmer of sadness in his eyes as he thought about Edward. Death was a hard topic even if it was about someone you never really knew. He could tell it was bothering him. The last time they had seen death was in the Heissgart Village itself. Hughes nearly had a breakdown after going into the East ward and seeing the results of the patient experimentation. It really was a cruel world they were living in, but Roy knew that at least there was good people in it to make it that much better, Maes, Edward, Riza.

"Are you still worried about being a father?" Roy asked him and the man nodded his head silently, taking an even bigger swallow of his scotch than he ever did before. He finished the glass and set it down on the desk knowing he wouldn't be getting another glass.

"Any day now the doctor said," Maes muttered. "It's coming a lot earlier than planned." He was always excited about talking about his baby. He wanted so desperately to be a father but now that the day was drawing ever closer he seemed to be scared. He looked absolutely terrified.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Roy asked him quietly. Maes smirked at him.

"Says the man who never thought about being a father until last friday," the man chuckled. "I am ready for this. I have to be. But unlike you I can't really decide the date of _when_."

"You sure decided nine months ago," Roy huffed under his breath just to get a slap on the shoulder from his friend. They laughed a bit poking fun at each other's manhood. After a few good jabs and punches in the shoulders, they quieted down, both holding their aching arms. Roy sighed as he finished his glass and set it down on the table next to Maes' before he leaned back comfortably in his chair.

"It isn't what I thought it would be you know," Roy said after a little bit of thought. Maes looked at him curiously as if begging him to continue. "I mean… I didn't really get time to think about it like you did of course but… it's just different. It is kind of…. Well I don't really know how to put it-"

"Happy?" Maes offered and Roy nodded. The man smiled weakly as he looked at him. "Roy I know how that feels. When I married Gracia it was the most magical feeling in the world. It's family. You don't really have that much experience with it do you now?" Roy frowned as he looked down at the floor knowing what he meant.

"I guess not," Roy sighed. He didn't really have a family so Edward wouldn't have any grandparents to visit. They died a long time ago in a fire right when Roy was born. He had been staying at the hospital at the time since he was born weak and needed more time to be looked after. He didn't have to go through much pain of their loss since he was too little to know them. Though he always knew that something was missing. Roy never had to go through what Edward was. He didn't have to feel the traumatic loss of his parents because they just never exited in his life. He also didn't have to spend time in orphanages or villages like Heissgart because his Aunt took him in right after the accident though she was anything but a really motherly figure. Roy guessed that he really didn't know this feeling as Maes did. But if he was such an experienced family man, why was he so scared?

"I am so scared because I am worried about what might happen, Roy," Maes said as if reading his mind. "After… what we saw… I still wonder what will happen to my child when it is born? What will they have to live through? Ed-"

"Maes… you can never know what happens. I am scared of that too. I mean I am afraid Edward is going to blank out again. I am afraid of a lot of things but even with what happened tuesday we are both alright."

"That is fairly optimistic coming from one of the biggest pessimists I know," Maes smirked as he listened to him. Roy glared back but there wasn't any real harm in it. Roy was a pessimist by heart. Maes was an over confident optimist who didn't know when to shut his mouth. Who knew that their roles would have been switched one day?

Roy was about to continue on when the door to the study suddenly opened and the terribly short Edward stumbled in. He looked to be hobbling really bad and he wore a frown on his face as if he was in terrible pain. Roy stood up immediately when he saw him and took a few steps to meet him. Edward gripped Roy's shirt as he leaned terribly on him for support. Roy thought for a second he was hurt. He was afraid that something happened to him. He noticed a small layer of sweat starting to form on the boy's brow and he thought he was getting sick but nothing else seemed to be wrong with him.

"Colonel," Edward wheezed tiredly. He looked beat. "I-I wanna go h-home. I-It's gonna rain."

"Rain?" Roy questioned him and Edward dully nodded his head before he winced and grabbed his empty shoulder. It was then that Roy knew what he meant. The weather must not have been good on his residual limbs. He always heard of old wounds aching in bad weather. He must have known that something was coming, a storm no less. Roy took a quick glance outside to see that the wind had picked up dangerously. The trees were being whipped back and forth while the sky had turned an eerie mass of grey. It was going to be a bad one.

"Maes can you turn on the radio?" Roy asked quickly as he reached down and rubbed Ed's back trying to calm him down. The man quickly got up and scurried over to the small radio in the room and turned it on. It read static and no matter which frequency the man turned to it was all the same. Roy lived halfway across the city, a good 45 minute drive from the Hughes'. He had learned the last time that there was a storm that he couldn't make it far once the radios went out before it hit. He was trapped in his car on the side of the street in the middle of a hurricane the last time he tried that. He was not doing it with Edward. It looked like they were stuck there. Maes seemed to have known this as he turned off the radio as soon as he tested all of the channels.

"Roy, don't drive-"

"Do you think I am crazy?" Roy asked him as he picked Edward up from where he was standing. The boy was whimpering almost silently from the pains in his missing limbs. Roy patted him softly on the back telling him it was alright. He didn't know that his limbs could hurt this much right before a storm.

"Stay the night I will make up the guest room and I guess the others also need a place to stay-"

"There is a storm starting, darling," Gracia interrupted from the opened doorway. Her belly was swollen to the size of a blimp but Roy would never tell her that. "None of them should leave."

"I guess we need to make up beds for them too. Someone will have to take the couch… and the floor," Maes muttered. Gracia smiled at her husband before she walked over to Roy and Edward.

"I came in here because Edward wasn't looking too good. Is he alright?" she asked with a worried frown on her face. She gently took her hand and brushed Edward's long choppy bangs out of his face to test for a fever but she found none.

"It's just the weather on his arm and leg," Roy told her and she seemed to understand instantly.

"I see. I will get some medicine for him to take to help with the pain. I also think a nice bath might help. I will fill the tub-"

"Are you sure?" Roy asked a he shifted the boy's weight around in his arms. Gracia nodded her head.

"It helped with my grandmother's arthritis in this weather so it might do the same for him. You know where the guest room is," she said as she started to lead him out of the study. Roy walked into the living room where everyone else was waiting. Some of them were staring outside at the turning storm. It was looking really bad out there and he wa relieved that none of them were stupid enough to try and fight their way back home through it. Breda caught sight of Roy carrying the hurting Edward and a sly smirk rolled onto his face. Roy rolled his eyes at the man as he knew he was going to hear an earful from him later. The man absolutely thought the idea of him being a father was that absurd. In a sense Roy believed it too but he didn't want the man getting the upper hand.

Roy followed Gracia to the guest room where he quickly laid Edward down on the bed. The motherly woman hobbled to the bathroom and he heard the start of water running as she began to fill the tub. Before long she came back out with a small glass of water and a pill from the medicine cabinet and groaned tiredly as she sat down on the bed where Edward was curled up. Her swollen stomach surely was putting a lot of stress on her as it pained her that much to even sit down. Edward's only arm was holding his empty shoulder as he tried to soothe the pain himself. Gracia had to nudge him a few times to even get him to respond. When he saw the pill he just immediately shook his head and plowed his face back into the soft sheets of the bed.

"It's alright Edward, this should help with the pain," Gracia offered. The golden eyes glanced at it questionably but he winced as another ache rode up his arm. The boy seemed to prioritise his pain over his hatred of medication and willingly let Gracia give it to him and gulped it down with a sip of water. With a pat on the head she stood up with Roy's help and waddled back over to the bathroom to check up on the water level of the tub. From where Roy stood he could nearly feel the steam of the warm water getting to him. He imagined if he put Edward in that he would surely burn. However Roy started to get Edward ready for his bath anyways and started to pull off his prosthesis.

"Come on Edward," Roy sighed as Edward made no indication he wanted to help him at all, "I am not going to undress you all by myself. You need to take a bath."

"I took one last night," the boy muttered pathetically.

"This isn't necessarily a bath to get clean Edward, more like to make you feel better," Roy told him.

"Will it work?" Edward asked curiously. Roy shrugged as he started to pull the boy's shirt off. The kid easily squirmed out of it so his torso was bare. The shirt was folded and then set off to the side.

"There's only one way for you to find out right?" Roy asked him. The kid contemplated it for a minute. Having been in the Heissgart Village for a few years the boy wasn't really used to bathing so frequently. The nurses seemed to neglect the patient's simple hygiene and so Edward recieved baths very rarely. He fussed about having to take a bath every time Roy would make him but he could tell that the boy actually enjoyed them. Who doesn't like to feel clean?

Edward nodded his head and Roy scooped the half naked boy in his arms to take him to the bathroom. A blast of warm steam welcomed them and Roy saw Gracia laying out some soft towels for Edward. She smiled seeing them.

"Okay Roy, I think ten minutes might make him feel better. It should be nice and warm. I will be out in the living room getting everyone elses beds ready," she said in her motherly tone. Roy always knew that the Hughes were family figures. They were the pure embodiment of parenthood but something comforted him with that. No matter what Maes was afraid of when his baby came, Gracia will be able to handle it. There was nothing compared to the power of a mother. She left and gently closed the bathroom door behind her. Roy glanced down at Edward who seemed to be basking in the steam of the near sauna room. Maybe what Edward was missing was a motherly figure, but where was he going to find one of those?

After Edward got undressed he was in the tub of hot water and seemed to be enjoying himself if the stifled sighs of relief were anything to go by. Gracia really knew her stuff when it came to homely healing. Roy smirked as he took a seat on the closed toilet lid in the corner and let Edward just relax. His limbs must have been hurting really bad as all the tension that was in him before completely seeped out as he sank lower into the hot water. The storm had started up outside and Roy heard thunder rolling. It was so loud that it rattled the house at some points. He was glad that they didn't leave but now they were unfortunately stuck there. As much as he liked the Hughes he wished that he could have just gotten Edward to his own bed. He would have been more comfortable there.

"Does it work?" Roy chuckled as he saw the boy nearly submerged in the tub and he simply nodded his head. "Well you got ten minutes in there so try and enjoy it," he grinned before there was a light knock on the door of the bathroom. Roy got up and opened it just a crack to see who it was. Edward wasn't very self conscious of himself being naked but he still wanted to give him his privacy. He found Hawkeye standing on the other side, waiting for him. "What is it?"

"Sir, I just wanted to remind you that you left your windows down in your car-"

"What?!" Roy exclaimed as he nearly flung the door open in his rush.

"Yes sir, we just realised. Jean pointed it out when we looked outside-"

"And why didn't any of you close them?" Roy scolded.

"Because it is a storm out there sir," she said plainly however the look in her eye made him realise that everyone just thought it too damn funny to watch him get soaked in the storm. However he wasn't very worried about his image at that moment. He had some paperwork in the car that he needed to complete. If that got wet…

Roy cursed as he quickly jetted through the house. He heard the snickers of his subordinates and friends rise in the living room as they saw him sprinting towards the door. He didn't even have a coat with him to cover up with since the weather had been so warm. Ignoring it all, he flung the door open and headed out into the storm.

His car was parked right on the side walk and wasn't far but in the storm it felt like miles. The wind blew his hair back and forth as the rain pelted his back. He could tell it was a tropic storm that had arisen from Arego as none other could dump that much rain on him in that short amount of time. Roy flung the doors open and started to roll the front two shut. The front two seats were already completely soaked. He was glad that the back ones were shut as he had left his paperwork under the back seat. After closing the front two windows Roy opened the back door and pulled out the few papers he had, stuffed them under his shirt, and ran like hell back to the house. He could hear the laughing before he even opened the door.

"He sure looks like a wet match," Jean exclaimed.

"I was thinking a wet dog, look at him!" Breda said.

"Did you get everything alright?" Kain asked innocently but Roy just glared at the three of them.

"Ah, shut up," he growled as he pulled the papers out and shook them out. They were only a little bit wet but luckily his shirt was able to keep most of the water off. He noticed that they had lit a fire, maybe because they predicted someone would be stupid enough to go outside, and he started to lay his papers out near the hearth to dry out. Vato looked over his shoulder curiously as none of them expected him to bring work with him.

"What are those, sir? You didn't leave military documents in your car unattended _with the windows open_ did you? That's a violation of security sir-"

"No, Falman, these are Edwards-"

"Ah jeeze you're already trying to pass your paperwork off to your kid. We should have known you were going to do that," Jean joked but stopped when Roy shot him a nasty look.

"No. These are Edward's enrollment papers. I need to get him into school and soon. I wanted to work on them tonight because they are due tomorrow but then this hell storm came through," he growled. He had been working on them all week the best he could between work and helping Edward but he still had a bit more to do. He wanted to get Edward enrolled as soon as possible so that he could be applied for the accelerated learning courses or probably test into higher grades. That window of opportunity was closing fast and he needed to make it. He was not sticking Edward in some first grade class where everyone picks their nose and farts around all day. He needed something better.

"Where are you sending him?" Vato questioned as he looked down at the papers. "Eastern Elementary?"

"It's the local school in my area. It is pretty good. I just didn't have time to look anywhere else. Maybe next year he could change," Roy sighed.

"You're trying for the advanced program?" Kain asked him. "I think he would be good in that. I mean he already reads so many books-"

"Honestly I think he might be able to skip a grade or two. I think he is supposed to be in first or second grade but-"

"He reads chemistry text books for Pete's sake put him in college," Jean laughed.

"That's more than you ever did-" he heard Heymanns comment under his breath just to receive a punch in the shoulder.

"It isn't about just reading chemistry books, Havoc," a rather upset Heymanns muttered. "He needs to be good at every subject I know he likes math and science but what about vocabulary, spelling, and reading?"

"Let alone the social aspect of it all. If he jumps a few grades he would be dealing with kids older than him," Kain offered. "I know I had trouble."

"You jumped grades, Fuery?" Roy asked him. The Sergeant nodded his head lightly.

"Yes, so did Falman. But in my experience the work wasn't much more difficult it was just the people I had to worry about. I… got picked on a lot cause I was younger-"

"Same," Vato agreed. Roy looked down at his drying papers. Should he have Edward jump grades. He wanted to help him out as much as he could. He didn't want Edward to struggle in school simply because it was too easy for him but he also didn't want him to be bullied. He didn't know what it would be like for him only having one arm and a prosthetic leg. He didn't know how kids would have treated him just because of who he was. Edward didn't even know what it was like from experience because he was sent to the Heissgart Village when he was only four and too young for school. But he didn't want to add to the potential danger of bullying by having him jump a couple grades. Was he doing the right thing? Roy growled to himself and massaged his soaking wet face tiredly. He guess he would just have to ask Edward about it. There was a test he needed to take anyways to make sure he was ready for the grade he was skipping to. They would have to see how he did.

Riza suddenly walked into the living room leading a tired little Edward by the hand. The boy looked rather tired and his eyes were half closed but he didn't seem to be in as much pain anymore as he was before. His shaggy hair was wet but a giant soft towel was laid over it to help soak up the water. Edward yawned as Riza led him over to Roy and the boy was gently exchanged from her grasp to his.

"Colonel, you're wet," Edward mumbled as he patted his hair which was still dripping from the ends. Roy chuckled as he seemed to have forgotten about it. Edward gently took the towel off of his own head and put it on top of Roy's to help him dry off. Roy laughed as he took it and started to dry himself off with it.

"Thank you for your concern," Roy smiled making Edward beam tiredly and give out another yawn. There was a small gasp beside him and Roy looked up to see Kain and Vato looking at him with sparkles in their eyes as if it was the sweetest thing they had ever seen. Breda had a knowing smirk as he still couldn't accept he was a father. A bright red flush filled Roy's cheeks as he pretended to dry himself in order to hide his face with the towel.

Suddenly the room got quiet as Maes staggered into the room disheveled in more aspects than one. His eyes were wide as if he were a madman and he was looking around frantically for help. A constant stream of oddities was spewing out of his mouth and no one could make sense of what he was saying but Roy knew instantly that something was wrong. He stood up in alarm as Maes staggered over to him.

"Maes what's-"

"The- the - the Bae-" he stumbled in a complete mess. It seemed that he couldn't formed words or in some shock forgot the Amestrian language all together.

"What are your trying to say? Spit it out!" Roy exclaimed as the man continued to blubber on but suddenly he grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled on it tightly. The man was delusional.

"THE BABY IS COMING!" he shouted right in his face.

"WHAT NOW?" Roy asked as he suddenly understood the man's state.

"YES NOW!" he screamed back at him. "What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?"

"We need to get her to a doctors!" Roy yelled at him wondering why he didn't think of that to begin with.

"IT'S A FUCKING HURRICANE OUTSIDE ROY!" Maes returned. Roy covered Edward's ears at the man's language even though he knew the boy heard it often enough around the office. He just didn't want him repeating it. Within seconds the entire room was sent into a panic. Maes seemed to be having a nervous break down and everyone else was just as useless. Roy often heard the story of Vato fainting when he saw his children born. He didn't think the rest of them would last. However in the chaos Hawkeye calmly set her hand down on Maes shoulder to calm him down.

"Lieutenant Colonel, where is your wife, Sir?" she asked almost too evenly to be humane. Roy could tell that she was very nervous but atleast she had her head on her shoulders unlike the rest of them.

"The-the- bedroom! We were getting spare blankets… I got her into bed-" he mumbled.

"Good job sir," she said. " Lieutenant Havoc, you are a good driver. I need you to go to the closest place and get a doctor with Lieutenant Breda-"

"But it is a storm out there it is impossible!" the man exclaimed but the woman glared at him with such force Roy thought he would have been turned to stone.

"It isn't impossible to drive in a storm, Havoc. Just hard and stupid. You grew up on a farm. You've been through storms like this you should know. Take it slow, take it safe. If there is pooled water on the road go another way do not cross if. If there are downed power lines, same. Be careful. We need you to return with a doctor," she ordered. The two unsettled men looked at eachother for a brief moment but quickly decided in the heat of the hour that it was an emergency. They quickly got up from their comfortable chairs in the living room and bolted towards the door, grabbing their rain jackets on the way out to battle the weather. Riza turned to Vato who was looking nauseous and Roy was afraid that he would faint at any second.

"Warrant Officer Falman, you read many medical books. I need you to recall everything you can from them. I know a bit about the process but any more information will help-"

"Knowing and performing are two completely different things! We aren't licensed to-"

"But it is all we got, Falman!" she scolded him harshly. He looked taken back but quickly began listing off some common household items for people to get. Kain quickly ran around to try and collect them all. Hawkeye sent Maes to comfort his wife even though he looked in a panic himself. Roy doubted that he would be much help when the baby actually started to come.

"Colonel, sir, I need you to go get the shower curtain from the bathroom-"

"What? Why-"

"It's gonna get messy sir," she said and Roy felt his stomach drop and h felt like he was going to throw up just imagining it all. However despite it all, Roy started to race down the hall towards the guest bathroom. He saw Kain race out of it, his glasses near falling off of his head as he carried a giant bundle of towels towards the master bedroom where he heard the loud moans and cries come from Gracia. Just moments ago Roy thought she was alright. She looked fine though rather exhausted and tired. This was the last thing he would have expected tonight. He quickly unclipped the shower curtain from the rod and took it straight to the bedroom.

It was a sight to see. Hawkeye was already buzzing around the room trying to prepare everything that Falman told her. The man was looking quite sick as he tried to distract himself by listing off procedures and steps. He was a very weak stomached man. Gracia was sitting on the edge of the bed holding her husband's hand in a death grip. She was sweating and seemed to be struggling to not scream. Roy couldn't imagine what she was going through. Child birth was known to be the most painful thing known to man. He felt himself grow queasy as he watched everyone run around in a panic. It looked like a battlefield.

"Colonel, get those curtains over here," Riza yelled at him. He scurried over to where she directed and they laid it down below the laboring wife. The woman groaned when she was jostled around too much. Maes was yelling at him for hurting her but Gracia scolded her husband for being an idiot. Roy didn't want to even see why they needed the curtains. He didn't want to see the aftermath. The instant they were done laying down the matt, Riza started to shove him out the door. There was already too many people in the room and Roy was actually glad to see that he was at least one that wasn't needed. He didn't think he could rally handle it. However as Roy opened the door to leave, Edward scurried in. He was carrying some vinyls in his hands.

"Edward what are you-" Roy started but Riza quickly scooped up the records from his hands and went over to the player to put them on. Roy guessed that she was trying to make it as comfortable as possible for Gracia who was going to be in excruciating pain any moment, more than she was now. Music seemed to be on the list. She set them spinning and a soft calm melody started to crawl out of the speakers. It completely clashed with the chaos of the room.

Gracia let out a little gurgled yelp as it seemed another round of contractions started to hit her and Roy felt something latch onto his side. He looked down to see Edward staring at the imminent mother with wide rather scared eyes. Roy scooped up his son and took him out into the living room to get him away from the horrible scene. That was something he didn't need to see. He sat down on the couch with him, his own nerves still shaking from the heat of the moment.

"Colonel, is… is Mrs. Hughes going to be okay?" Edward asked nervously, a trickle of fear seeping out through his voice. "Is… is she going to… die?"

"No, No, Edward she isn't going to die," Roy sighed as he knew the kid couldn't really grab the concept of what was happening to Gracia. There was a sudden loud scream that rattled from the bedroom and Edward jumped suddenly and quickly latched onto Roy. Though Gracia might not have been dying it sure sounded like someone was being murdered in there. The scream was blood chilling and Roy had to hold onto Edward to even calm himself down from hearing it.

"She's… just um… in a lot of pain right now-" Roy stumbled. "She's… going to have a child."

The two of them sat there in horrible silence, listening to the racket coming from the bedroom and the horrible howling storm outside. The wind didn't seem to let up at all even though Roy prayed that it would. Havoc and Breda still had to return with the doctor, if they even found one at this hour. Edward held onto Roy in fear of what was going on in the other room. He seemed to flinch at every noise and he seemed to be trembling in fear. Roy just held onto him and calmly rubbed his back to try and sooth his worry.

"Everything is going to be alright," Roy told him. But even he had trouble believing that. The world suddenly died down as Vato came stumbling down the hall like he was completely drunk. He looked pale and was trembling as if he had just seen hell. Roy stood up afraid that the man was going to fall over but he was too late. Vato collapsed to the floor as he fainted, making Edward scream as he saw it. Kain rushed out to them in an effort to help his friend but there was nothing he could do for him now. The young man looked disheveled and his glasses were falling off of his face.

"Fuery, what is going on?" Roy asked him, ignoring the man passed out on the floor.

"I-It's out. It's done. The baby… it's a… a …. Girl," the man replied as if he ran a mile.

"Can we-" Roy started to ask but Kain just nodded his head. Roy looked back to Edward who was still staring at Vato in fright. He knew the kid was scared but Roy walked over and took his hand, leading him back to the bedroom. Edward was hesitant in entering. He didn't seem to want to go in but after Roy knocked and Riza opened up invitingly, they were able to see the result of the long struggle.

Everything was cleaned up to Roy's relief. There wasn't any sign of the battle aside from what was laying on the bed. Gracia was holding the baby close to her chest as she rested there. She looked tired and worn but Maes was right next to her, comforting her and even then swooning over the little child. He wore a bright beam on his face making Roy imagine that all of his previous told fears flew out of the window. He was officially a father now and the look in his eyes meant he knew that he never wanted anything else.

"It's a girl," Maes whispered almost inaudibly to him. He had tears in his eyes and Roy smiled seeing the absolute joy in them. Edward seemed to relax seeing that the chaos was gone. The room seemed to be at peace and soft calm music filled the air from the record that was still playing. Roy urged Edward forward as if saying that it was alright. The boy stumbled towards the bed hesitantly as curiosity filled his eyes. Maes hefted him up onto his lap and Gracia smiled weakly at the kid as Edward caught sight of the child in her arms. Confusion seemed to set on his face for just a few moments as he was trying to process all that had happened and all that he was seeing. However slowly a wonder began to overtake him and a smiled began to etch at his lips.

"Awesome!" Edward exclaimed excitedly as he leaned towards Gracia cradling the baby. "Awesome, awesome, awesome!" he said again as if all of his vocabulary was lost except for that one word. Maes and Roy both chuckled at the same time at the boy's reaction. Edward pouted when he saw that he was being laughed at.

"I-It's a baby," he tried to explain as if they didn't know which just made them laugh harder. Roy felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked over to Riza who looked almost as worn as Gracia was. She fought through it and in the panic of all of the men in the room she was able to help get everyone together and help deliver a baby. He didn't even know that she had it in her to do that. Maybe there are some things women can do that men can't simply understand. She smiled with relief up at him and Roy felt himself nearly freeze a he saw it, a break in the woman's facade. She was always so emotionless and smile rarely but now there was a huge grin on her face bigger than he had ever seen it before. She was truly happy.

"I guess when you boil it down, Edward," Roy muttered as he took in the many miracles in that room, "humans really are awesome."


	17. Chapter 17

_Authour's Note: I know I have been working on this story a lot more than the others. I just kind of his writers block with those two and I am really excited for the next few chapters in this story. I didn't abandon them I am just obsessing over this one! Sorry! But I still hope you enjoy this chapter._

_**The Cripple**_

Chapter 17

The Test

Gracia managed to give birth to a healthy baby girl and Maes took the following week off of work to help his wife recuperate from the hard labor. Edward visited the new baby Elicia often enough and tried to read her bedtime stories even though he wasn't very conventional in picking the book. Once Edward tried to read his math book to the child and the Hughes' knew that it was time for him to leave and let the baby sleep.

Roy had turned in Edward's enrollment papers for Eastern Elementary in on Saturday and they had received the school year calendar just a few days later. Apparently they had scheduled Edward to take the advanced placement test the following week. Roy had asked his son if he wanted to skip a grade and he looked more than eager. All he really stated was that he wanted to learn and go to school but Roy took that as a way of saying he wanted to be tested. Edward couldn't very well learn what he already knew.

For the rest of the week Edward was studying the books he had gotten from the library with his new card. He really wanted to do well on the test and Roy could tell with how much effort he was putting into it. He wanted to learn. Roy actually had to pull him away from his studying so that he could eat and even go to his psychology appointment which Dr. Knox helped schedule for him after his birthday episodes. The psychologist was nice enough but didn't get far with him as Edward left the office blanked out again. He wasn't getting very far with his appointments but Roy knew it just took time. He just had to be patient.

On the day of the exam Roy laid out some nice clothes for Edward to wear. He needed to look presentable for his test but he didn't really have many clothes to choose from. Roy just stuck with a nice pair of black shorts and a button down white shirt. He tried combing out Edward's hair, much to his dislike, however there was still a short cowlick he couldn't get down. Eventually though Roy gave up, seeing as they were running late. With Edward hyped and excited for the exam, they left the house, anxious and ready.

The school was a rather long walk or just a short drive from their house. Roy knew that Edward would have to take the school bus since he couldn't walk that far and Roy needed to get to work around the same time. However knowing where it was was always a good thing incase Edward missed the bus. Edward seemed to know the route already even though he had never been to the place before. He guessed that Heymanns might have had something to do with that with his many maps of the town. He was glad that his subordinates were able to look after Edward when he had paperwork or else they might have been lost.

The school was near empty as it was a saturday in the summer. There was still one week left of vacation for the students and the only people who would even think about stepping foot in the place were teachers, custodians, school board workers, and them. Roy lead Edward by the hand and they took their seats outside of the office to wait for assistance by one of the teachers. Edward was looking around at the hallways which were filled with classroom doors and lockers. He kept getting up to search some more but Roy always had to drag him back to his seat to wait. They could probably look around later after the test.

They waited there for a while but soon footsteps came clacking down the hall in the form of high shiny heels. It was the principal who looked very well kept for someone who was rushing about trying to get the school year set in order. It was only a few days away after all there should be a lot to do. However she stood ever luscious as ever with her wave black hair and her large and stunning…. Physique. With a smile she came over and addressed the both of them.

"Why hello there Mr. Roy Mustang, and Mr. Edward Mustang-"

"This is Edward Elric, Mam. I am his adoptive father," Roy corrected her. She looked a little taken back and glanced back down to the small clipboard she was carrying as if to make sure that was correct.

"V-very well," she stumbled as if it unexpected though her voice stayed as entrancing as ever. "Well I am Principal Carnal. I have come to brief the two of you on the exam Edward is about to take. All preparations are set up but I just need to go through the procedure."

"I know Edward is excited to take his test-"

"Excited?" She chuckled. "I never heard of a child being excited for a test before Mr. Mustang, especially one of this difficulty-"

"I just want to be in school!" Edward exclaimed all the more ready to run into the testing room and get his score back. Ms. Carnal looked down at Edward with a smile that Roy couldn't quite place, but he didn't like it. Her eyes seemed to linger over his missing shoulder for a little too long and Roy was having second thoughts about her nearly instantly. However she seemed to shake it off and instead of conversing with Edward she just went straight back to talking with him. Roy saw Edward's smile falter a little bit as the woman blatantly ignored him.

"Mr. Mustang," she said to Roy and he suddenly felt Edward's hand grab his again as the boy became very uncomfortable around the lush woman. "As you know the test will be three hours long with a short intermission part way. It will test the student's knowledge from math, reading, and vocabulary in grades kindergarten through sixth. Depending on the percent score your child will be placed in the related grade. Your child can only skip two grades for their age as to keep the teaching environment as comforting to the student as possible. So Edward would only be able to skip to fourth grade. However any score that exceeds this expectation will be rewarded with an academic achievement award and a silver pocket watch. Should your son decide to take the test again in highschool the same standards will apply," she said as if reading the rules right from a manual. It was monotone yet still very uncomfortably seducing. Roy looked down at Edward who was staring at him with a completely determine look on his face. He was ready for this. He wanted it.

"I am going to get that watch!" Edward exclaimed and Roy smiled down at him.

"You sure have been studying hard enough. I wouldn't doubt you for a second," Roy smirked. The Principal took that as a sign for them to continue onto the test and lead the father and the son down through the hallways to an abandoned classroom.

"Edward go in there we will begin the test shortly," she said. Edward gave Roy a small and quick one armed hug before bolting into the classroom ready to take his first test. Well, it wasn't really his first test. Roy remembered giving him his first one at the Heissgart Village a few weeks ago. It wasn't a real knowledge based test but Edward held the same enthusiasm for this one as he did back there. He wanted this more than anything. He wanted to learn. Roy sighed as he watched Edward take a seat in one of the many desks that cluttered the room. He was a bit small for it and his feet just barely touched the floor but he looked like he belonged there.

"Mr. Mustang," Ms. Carnal said suddenly as she pulled him a few feet down the hall out of hearing range of the classroom. Roy walked with her rather uncomfortably as he didn't know what she was going to ask. Did he need to finish some more paperwork? Did he forget something? However it wasn't any of that. "Will Edward be needing any assistance taking the test?" she asked Roy who was very taken back by her question.

"What?" he asked her as if he didn't hear her right.

"Well in his… condition… many students find the need of assistance-"

"Condition? What are you talking about?" Roy asked her.

"When getting this exam prepared we didn't know that we would be testing a disabled student. He is taking a traditional student test and we didn't account for his needs-"

"What needs?" Roy belted. "He is perfectly fine with taking his own exam. He doesn't need any help or special aid. He can do it himself-"

"It is policy to ask, sir," she huffed at him.

"Your policy is garbage," Roy scolded her. "He isn't disabled, he is just missing two limbs. That has got nothing to do with his learning ability. Let him take the test normally. You will see." The woman glared at him, angry that he didn't take her offer and plainly insulted her but Roy was the same way. She insulted Edward's ability just because of his appearance and therefore insulted him. He wasn't going to let her off for that. The woman turned and walked off down the hall and Roy returned to his chair which was placed outside of the testing classroom. His face was flushed in anger and his foot was tapping angrily on the floor in an attempt to calm himself down. This wasn't how he expected this day to go at all and it was just the beginning of it.

The clock ticked by on the wall and Roy began to worry the more his head cooled off. What if Edward really wasn't ready for this? What if Roy had pushed him into it? The boy was determined but did he know what he was getting into. This was supposed to be one of the hardest tests in the school. They didn't take grade skipping lightly. What if he just wasn't ready? Roy shook his head. No. Edward had been studying forever on that. He read several vocabulary books just to prepare for it. Yes his speech wasn't the best but over that week Roy saw it improve by itself. He was using bigger words just because he was studying for that test. He would do fine. He had to. The entire office was waiting for the results. They wanted to see him succeed.

90 minutes passed and the door to the classroom finally opened for the small break. Edward waved excitedly at him. He was still as happy as he was going in. But without a word to him the boy raced off to the bathroom to use his break well before he had to go back in for the other half. The teacher stepped out with the sealed test booklet and answer card in her hands. The woman was going to send them into the office for grading. One thing that the school did well was quick grading. They were going to give the results back to them within a few hours of the tests completion. Roy would be waiting anxiously for it but at least it didn't take too long.

Edward, after finishing his bathroom run, raced back to the bathroom with another quick wave to Roy who had to wait out another 90 minutes of torture. The clock ticked by and Roy was counting down the minutes till it was over. He just wanted to make sure that Edward did alright. The Principal's skepticality got the best of him and even he was becoming ever so doubtful of his son's success. However on the height of his inner turmoil the door to the classroom opened for the last time and Edward came bolting out of it.

"Colonel! Colonel! I finished it!" Edward exclaimed with a happy smile on his face. The boy ran over to him and embraced him in a hug and Roy was rather relieved that it was all over.

"How do you think you did?" Roy asked him as he watched the teacher again take the final score card to the office to get graded. She wore a small smile on her face as she watched Edward get really excited over his exam. He guessed that not everyone was as cruel as the Principal.

"It was easy!... well… until the end…," Edward muttered and Roy knew he was probably talking about the sixth grade level questions that they undoubtedly had in there. Roy didn't expect him to get everything right but hearing that Edward was so optimistic about his outcome made him feel much better. Curse the Principal for making him doubt his own son. She didn't know what she was talking about.

Edward and Roy talked as they walked back to the front office and sat down in the uncomfortable chairs out front. They talked about how he did and Roy knew that he had a bit of trouble on the vocabulary and reading part. He was good at reading just not interpreting the stories. He read textbooks not novels. Edward was questioning the logic of the Hare's actions in the tortoise and the hare fable and why it was even a story at all when the door to the office flung open.

The Principal walked out with the evaluating teacher next to her. She looked rather upset, angry really, as if she just lost a bet. With that look, Roy knew instantly that Edward had passed. She handed down a manila folder to him and Roy opened it to pull out the contents. The test score was right on top. Edward was practically climbing over it to read his results and eventually just yanked the paper out of his hands. He looked it over for just a little bit before a squeal of joy escaped him.

"I did it!" he exclaimed as he shoved the paper back into Roy's face. Roy pulled the paper out of his hands and held it at a suitable distance so that he could actually read it. Right at the top in huge red letters was 90%. He nearly aced the test. The boy only needed a 67% to get to 4rth grade level but instead he almost got an A. Roy chuckled in joy as he scooped up Edward in absolute excitement.

"You're a genius, Edward!" he said and Edward giggled as Roy spun him around slightly. However in the midst of their small celebration Roy heard a voice clear and he turned around to see the rather annoyed look of the Principal glaring at him.

"As stated before, Edward can only advance to the fourth grade level. His schedule will be sent to your home in dues time. School starts on the 25th and all information pertaining to his academic award is detailed in the papers we have given you," she said the last part with disgust. Roy's eyes narrowed at her as the saucy woman smirked knowingly which made him very uncomfortable. "We welcome Edward to Eastern Elementary. I hope he has a very educational year here." With that, the woman returned to her office. The teacher however didn't leave. Instead she walked over to Edward and bent down to the kid's level with a huge rather proud smile on her face. She was the woman that Roy saw leave the classroom. She was the one who had evaluated his son.

"Hello, Edward, I am Ms. Ross. I am the only fourth grade teacher so you will be in my class this year," she said to him. Edward's smile only seemed to grow.

"I will?" he asked with so much joy Roy thought he would explode.

"Would you like a tour of the classroom?" she asked him and Edward bobbed his head furiously. The woman glanced at Roy as if for permission and he just nodded his head. She held her arm out to him and Edward took it without question as she started to lead the two of them down the opposite hallway towards her classroom.

"Colonel, sir, I am very sorry about Ms. Carnals behavior I could sense that she was a bit… stiff with you," the woman stated as they paced down the hallway of the school. Edward took to poking his head in nearly every classroom on their way and even looking into the lockers that lined the walls. She didn't seem to know his full conversation with the woman however she seemed to know that something was off. He guessed that the principal wasn't very known to be the nicest person on the block.

"How'd you know I'm a-"

"Sir, I am 2nd Lieutenant Maria Ross. I am in the military's reserve unit. I only work weekends when I am not teaching but I hear a lot about you, sir," she said simply.

"Well, I hope they're all good things," Roy chuckled and the woman nodded with a smile.

"They sure are, sir. One of the more recent ones is about how you adopted Edward."

"News gets around fast-"

"After you finally busting open the health inspection case, why would it not?" She opened the door to the last classroom in the hallway and ushered Edward in before turning on the lights. There was a large teaching desk on the opposite wall near the windows while a few large tables filled the main floor with chairs surrounding them. Edward sped around the classroom to look at everything. He looked into the cabinets, the sink, the storage bins that were filled with building blocks and other craft supplies. Maria just laughed as she watched Edward run around pointing to everything in complete excitement.

"Look at that!" Edward said as he pointed to the huge black board in the front of the room. Chalk was already spread out in the tray below it and Edward began to doodle squiggles and strange lines on the black surface.

"He seems really happy," Maria said as she watched the boy draw something that resembled what looked to be a dog. Roy smirked as he nodded his head.

"Yes. He never went to school before so he really wants to come," he told her. She looked absolutely amazed and almost disbelieving at one point.

"He never went to school before?" she asked and Roy just shook his head. "I guess because of where he came from but….He did so remarkable on that test… how?"

"He likes to read-"

"Surely there's more to it than that-"

"He likes to read textbooks," Roy clarified with a knowing grin. Maria looked rather disheveled at his statement. "You have a genius on your hands now. Are you prepared?" he asked.

"W-well, as for the classroom I do try to direct more of the budget towards new textbooks and reading material. I-If Edward ever finds them a problem he could bring in his own and probably ask questions just as long as he gets his work done. However that does mean that the arts and crafts are a little under budget though but… I make due with homemade solutions-"

"Like what?" Roy asked her. He never saw Edward get into arts and crafts but that was simply because he didn't have any of the material for him to use. He made a mental note to get some in the house incase any projects came up. Maria guided Roy over to one of the cabinets and opened it up. There were shelves and drawers of mismatched objects and jars. Colourful feathers and paper were everywhere for crafts that the kids could make in the class.

"Well glue can add up in expenses so I use wheat free flour to make my own. It is a bit stickier than the glue you can buy anyways so the students like it better. I also don't have to spend lots on classroom repairs as I am able to do them myself for the most part," she told him.

"You do?" She nodded her head.

"Yes sir. It isn't anything major, just a loose leg on a table or a broken handle on the cabinet. I have a small jar of pine tar just for it, very useful. I don't let the students use it though. It can cause quite a mess," she told him. Maria grabbed one of the chairs and few desks away and brought it over to him to look at. He didn't know why until he saw a faint, nearly invisible line on one of the legs where it looked like to have been severed but instead stuck together and was sanded over smooth. "See this chair? One of the kids managed to snap the leg of it right in half, but I got it fixed without having to buy another one. You can test it if you like just to make sure it's sound-"

"No I think you made your point quite clearly," Roy said as the woman set the chair down and closed the cabinets up.

"The other teachers spend a lot of money in their budgets to keep their classrooms together but with some simple solutions I can use more of mine to put towards books and things that would actually benefit the students."

"That's quite generous of you," Roy complimented her.

"Thank you sir," she replied with a smile. Edward ran back over to Roy and grabbed him by the hand, pulling him over to the board.

"Look! I drew a cat!" Edward said pointing to his masterpiece. On the board there was a black and white animal that seemed to have ferocious teeth. Roy tried to make sense of what direction was up when Maria chuckled lightly at the sight of his drawing. It wasn't harsh but rather in light of the child's mistake.

"Edward, I believe you are thinking of a panda bear," she said to him but that seemed to absolutely confuse him.

"Panda?" Edward asked as he looked back at his drawing. "But… Xiongmao…..means Bear cat…. Not panda." Roy looked absolutely amazed as the boy was reciting words from his Xingese language book that Riza had given to him. He was slowly forming sentences but now he was just studying the words. However it seemed he had taken the literal translation of the word for panda. Considering he never met a panda before and probably never knew what it was until he picked up that language book, Edward probably only knew it as a cat. Roy chuckled at Edward's mistake while Maria looked absolutely flabbergasted that Edward had already known a word in Xingese let alone its translation. Roy scooped up his son who in that instant seemed to forget about the confusion of his mistake and giggled happily.

"You ready for school, Edward?" Roy asked him and the boy furiously nodded his head.

"Can't wait! I want to learn math and about pandas!" he exclaimed making Roy just smile more.

"Are you ready to teach a genius, Ms. Ross?" Roy smirked at her as he carried Edward out of the classroom.

"I can't wait," she laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

_Authour's Note: Okay sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to put this small fun blip in. I wasn't originally going to include this but hey why not? I also wanted to mention that the homunculi are going to be in here but the promise day doesn't exist. They also aren't immortal. I am putting them in to be antagonists in the story and provide some conflict. You will see more of them later. I am going to be using their latin names (provided by wiki cause I can't write latin only german) or alternate names (still with the same meaning as their sin) because the english names don't really sound like realistic names. You don't see someone named Ms. Lust walking around so I just kind of switched it with Ms. Carnal. I know it isn't very obvious but I will try to write their descriptions so that you would know who they are if you really need to know. They aren't immortal, just terrible people. _

_**The Cripple**_

Chapter 18

The Haircut

Roy wrangled to get Edward into the barbers. He had been meaning to get the boy's hair cut since day one but they never had a chance. Now with the kid's award ceremony right around the corner the boy needed his hair to be cut. It was supposed to be a super formal event with a dinner and everything. Roy had to pick out a suit for Edward to wear, with help of Gracia and Maes' style choice of course when they went shopping earlier that day. But now they needed him to get a haircut so he didn't look like he had a mop for a head. Edward however didn't seem to want it though. He was never one for a tantrum but Edward was doing everything he could not to be put down in that chair.

"No! I don't want it!" Edward whined as he kicked his metal leg out again. Roy stepped back as did the barber who was looking very frightened at the child's rage. Edward quickly hopped back out of the chair and scurried a few feet away towards the corner of the shop. Many of the customers were staring at them as Edward was causing a scene and Roy knew that when they eventually did get Edward's hair finished he would have to leave a _very_ generous tip for the poor soul who did it.

"Edward, calm down, he won't do anything you don't want him to. It is just a hair cut-" Roy said as he carefully approached his son as he was afraid he was going to bolt at any moment. Edward cowered away from him as he really didn't want to get near that barber's chair again.

"I don't want a haircut!" Edward yelled at him. "I-I like having hair."

"He isn't going to cut all of it off, Edward. Just tell him what you want and-"

"I want him to get away from me!" the boy retorted as he pointed to the barber who was standing a very far distance away from him. It seemed that the young barber was just as scared as the boy as he was of him. However though they were standing on opposite sides of the shop, edward still thought it was too close. "I want to keep my hair-"

"Haircuts are healthy for you-" Roy started to argue but Edward just wrapped his one arm around his head to protect it and shook his head.

"I don't have bugs! I don't need one!"

"Sir, if he isn't going to have a haircut we need you to leave," the barber said timidly as the little child glared at him with hells fire in his eyes.

"Yes! Let's go!" Edward quickly grabbed Roy's hand and gave a harsh tug towards the door. Roy didn't know how he became so strong. He had grown only a little bit with the diet that they were feeding him. Dr. Knox said a little bit more and he would be at an appropriate weight for his size however that meant nothing for strength. Roy stumbled after him trying to get his balance before he pulled back, forcing them to a halt.

"Edward you are getting a hair cut for your ceremony tonight. You need to look good for it."

"But I don't want to be bald!" Edward whined again and Roy pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Why do you keep saying that Edward? Of course you're not going to be bald. If you want to keep your hair you will it is just a… oh," Roy muttered as he saw the frightened look in his son's eyes. The boy was completely convinced that he was going to be shaved. It all made sense now. "The nurses… shaved your head…," Roy mumbled stupidly and Edward lowered his head giving a dull nod.

"If we had bugs," Edward whispered. "But I don't have bugs. I don't need one!" The kid must have meant lice. Roy realised that with the poor sanitation and hygiene that the patients were receiving at the Heissgart Village that lice was probably an epidemic. Instead of trying to better the patient's' health the nurses probably just shaved their heads a couple times a year so they didn't have to deal with it. Edward finally had a full head of hair, and a lot of it, that he was afraid that Roy would take it all away from him.

"Edward they won't shave your head. Look at that person over there," Roy said pointing to a man in the corner who was getting a neat trim for his short spiky mess of black. Edward's golden eyes glanced over and saw the long haired barber snip away at his hair but nothing more than a few centimeters came off. "He's getting a hair cut but he isn't bald."

"But… my hair-"

"If you still want it long you can keep it long we should just even it out a bit," Roy told him. He picked up the ends of Edward's hair and showed it to him. They were long and shaggy, reaching near the mid of his neck. They had terrible split ends and looked like they would just break off at any moment. "See how they are falling apart here? You need to trim them in order to keep it healthy."

"But-"

"Kid," a tall and frightening man said from behind him. Roy turned to see one of the barbers behind him with a pair of scissors in his hand. The man wore an eye patch over his one eye as he must have been missing it along with his left arm which appeared to have been replaced by automail. Roy didn't know what horrible accident made him lose it but even missing a certain percent of his body still made him look bigger than reality. The snarl on his face seemed to be permanent as he talked with a smile in his voice but a glare in his eyes. While Roy would have been nearly frightened by him Edward was marveling at the giant. "I get hair cuts all the time and you never see me without hair on my head. Let me cut your hair and I will treat you right." True to his word, the man had a full head of hair pulled back in a ponytail, the length spanning down his back.

To Roy's amazement Edward eagerly agreed. Roy didn't know what was with Edward and liking scary people but he had a way of attracting them. The man led him to a chair and Edward hesitated only slightly before he climbed up into it. The man wrapped a towel around the boy so he wouldn't get covered in clippings and started to comb out the boy's hair.

"How would you like it, kid?" the man asked him in his rough voice.

"I like your hair!" Edward said pointing up to him. Roy massaged his face tiredly as he realised what Edward wanted his hair to be like. Oh heavens. He didn't care if the boy wanted it long but… for him to want to model it after that man was a little too much for him to handle at that moment. Only for a moment did the man dare to grin down at the child and Roy thought he was more frightening with it than the scowl he wore before.

"Don't have enough hair for this yet but I can get you headed in the right direction," the man muttered.

"Just… make it look nice," Roy muttered just to receive a glare from the barber. He seemed to really hate him. With that, the man started to snip away. Roy saw Edward flinch a little bit every time the scissors closed and eventually the boy just closed his eyes like he was preparing for the worse. However through it all he remained seated. After the barber pulled the session to a close the man looked over Edward's head for a few moments before stepping back.

"Come on kid, open your eyes. You can't really see your hair if you aren't looking," the man growled. The golden eyes slowly cracked open as Edward lifted his head to look in the mirror. Just as the man had promised, the barber only trimmed it around the sides. The man managed to even it out and straighten out Edward's rather unruly bangs. However one thing that the man couldn't fight was that horrible cowlick on the top of his head. Roy guess that even an expert hair cutters couldn't get rid of that antenna on the boy's head. The boy gawked at his hair as it looked even shinier than it was before, almost mimicking real gold.

"You're going to that formal thing right? I heard you mention something about it earlier-"

"Yes," Roy answered. "Edward won an academic award and-"

"Whatever," the man growled at him as he reached into one of the drawers and pulled out a small tie. He combed Edward's hair back, much to the boy's dislike, and pulled the top half back into a tiny little pony tail to get it out of his face. There were some hairs poking out at the bottom that didn't reach but it looked rather fitting on the kid.

"I look like you!" Edward laughed. The man made another terrifying grin as he held out his fist to Edward. The boy looked down at it confused.

"What do I do with it?" he asked. The barber glanced over at Roy with a look of disappointment as if he was ashamed at him for never teaching him a fist bump. The man guided his hand and let Edward follow through the motion.

"That's how it is done," the man said stiffly. Edward was still rather confused at the strange exchange but he seemed content with it. "Guys like us need to stick together kid," the man said pointing to his arm and Edward looked down at his leg and nodded his head as the two amputees met with mutual acquaintanceship.

After he flicked the towel off from around Edward's shoulders and helped him down out of the chair the man directed Roy towards the cashier to pay for the haircut. Roy feared for his wallet but Edward sauntered behind him with a small satisfied smile on his face. That was much more effort than Roy was bargaining for but at least Edward liked his haircut. He pulled out the money and paid the cost even but as he was going to leave a rather generous tip to the barber who took over for dealing with Edward's troubles, he realised that he didn't know his name.

"Uh, Sir," Roy said to the cashier, "do you know the barber's name who helped us? I wanted to leave a tip for him-"

"Oh, him? That's Mr. Bald."

"But he has hair," Edward interrupted and the cashier chuckled at his unintentional joke.

"Yeah, but that's his name," the man said with a smile. Roy left a tip wondering how much more irony could be put into a person's name.


	19. Chapter 19

_Authour's Note: Okay I totally didn't realise how much irony I put into the last chapter until i reread it today. Other than Bald having a full head of hair like he did in the show, Edward in the chapter was afraid of becoming bald but in the end modeled his hair off of a guy named Bald. So like... instead of becoming bald Edward became Bald. Get it? okay I know its a bit crazy but I thought it was hilarious that I didn't even realise that when I was writing it. Okay but for this chapter it took me a little bit. It isn't how I originally intentioned it to go but I think it did the job right. Hope you enjoy it. _

_**The Cripple**_

Chapter 19

Center Stage

Roy sighed as he tried to straighten out Edward's tie. The boy struggled underneath the tightly buttoned collar and seemed very uncomfortable in it all. His hair was still neatly pulled back from when the barber had done it even though it has been a few hours. They were almost ready for Edward's award and the night was creeping closer making everyone the more anxious.

"Come on Edward, if I have to wear one so do you," Roy sighed as he managed to flatten it but Edward just took his hand and loosened it back up.

"But why do you have to wear one?" he complained.

"Because it is a formal event."

"Can't we be formal without it?"

"Unfortunately not," Roy chuckled when the door to the room opened up. Maes poked his head in with an excited glimmer in his eyes.

"Yo, Roy, hurry up. We don't want to be late!" he chanted. "I didn't get a babysitter just to miss out on Edward's big day. Elicia would be furious!"

"I am sure Elicia would forgive you in time," Roy muttered underneath his breath as his friend walked all the way into the bedroom. Gracia, Hawkeye, Breda and Fuery were the only ones who could make it to the event that night while all the others sent their regards. They were all very happy for Edward and even cheered him on in the halls of the Command Center. Roy could hear gossip of Edward's grade flying down the halls at work. Everyone was talking about it. Apparently earning the pocket watch wasn't that common of a success.

"_I know only a handful of kids who tried to skip grades there and even then they weren't applicable for a watch,"_ Kain had said to him one day at lunch after Edward's triumphant success. "_I skipped a grade and I still didn't get one."_

"_It's a national award so it isn't just this school that does it but every one,"_ Vato told him when he wanted more information on it. "_They calculate success on age and the percentage you get. Edward only needed a 30% to pass for his grade and a 66% for fourth grade. For him to get what he got is such a huge difference for his age that it is almost unheard of, sir." _When Roy and Edward went to take the test they just thought of it as a way to get him to the appropriate grade level. They didn't imagine it to be that big of a exam until Edward had won the award. Now apparently Edward's accomplishment was multiplied by 100 fold. Edward truly did something amazing. He was a genius.

"Come on Roy, I think you fussed over him enough," Maes chuckled. Roy gazed down at Edward and saw him appearing to be very uncomfortable in his suit. He had the empty right sleeve of the shirt tucked in so it wasn't in the way but that still didn't make him look any happier to be in it. Roy actually remembered when he was little and didn't like to wear suits himself. His aunt would always tease him that he wouldn't get girls with a pout on his face. However Edward was just so adorable with his pout that Roy would have to challenge that the girls would flock him more with it on than without it.

"Edward you can change into your pajamas when we get home. It is just for a little while," Roy told him as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Can't I just wear my normal clothes?" Edward asked him but Roy shook his head as they walked out to the living room where everyone else was waiting for them. They were all dressed up in rather formal clothes just like them. All of the men were in suits while the women were in dresses. Roy never really saw Hawkeye in dresses and he was absolutely flabbergasted when he saw his subordinate looking so unlike herself. However is seemed that Riz held the same taste for formal wear as Edward did as there was a slightly irritated look in her eye that Roy didn't dare to cross.

"Looking good big guy!" Heymanns said giving Edward a light nudge on the shoulder. "I am sure you're going to get all of the women looking like that."

"Girls are gross!" Edward whined.

"I wouldn't say that infront of Hawkeye if I were you," the man chuckled just for the mentioned woman to press the heel of her shoe not too gently into his foot. Heymanns stifled a cry and gave a weak apology to the simmering woman before she let up on him. Edward's eyes widened at the exchange and made him take a few good steps away from the woman to keep his toes safe from her pointed shoes.

"Everyone ready?" Mae's asked them. When he received no valid answer he assumed the best. "Very well. Someone could ride with Gracia and me and someone could ride with Roy and Edward."

"I want to ride with Edward!" Kain exclaimed not leaving any room for anyone else's opinion.

"I think we need at least one woman in each car," Riza said.

"I am with the Hughes!" Heymanns said immediately as he heard the woman's suggestion. Already on her bad side the man dashed out of the house from the frightening soldier with the newly announced parents in tow. Roy sighed as he looked back at the rest of them. Edward was still busied as he tried to loosen his collar but Riza was bent over him straightening it back out as he was working on it. The boy's efforts were in vain.

"Should we go sir?" Kain asked Roy quietly. "I'm sure we don't want to be late."

"Very well," Roy sighed as he grabbed the keys off of the table and lead everyone out to his car. Riza climbed into the passenger seat while Kain helped Edward into the back. Roy noticed Edward start to fuss with his tie again as he glanced into the rearview mirror. The boy was frowning again as he really didn't like the thing around his neck however he knew he was going to get caught loosening it so he just looked even more guilty trying to get rid of it.

"Edward if I see that you have messed up your tie when we get out of this car I will give you something else to worry about than how tight it is," Riza said without even glancing back. He didn't see the boy touch his tie again.

….

Edward got out of the car with a completely straight tie. Roy had to guess that Kain helped him straighten it out in fear of Riza's wrath. The boy still looked uncomfortable in his suit but he kept quiet in it and suffered through.

The school was alite and people were fluttering into the school's large theater where the ceremony was bound to be held. The large group who had come to celebrate Edward's great achievement met up at the doors and shuffled in together. There were a lot of people crowding the hallways, each in their rather fanciful clothing. Young children, some of whom Roy assumed had taken the test, were running around in their own nice clothes, ignorant of whether they kept them dirty or clean. Edward held onto Roy's hand through the crowd as if he was afraid to be separated in it. Roy wished that the boy could have tried to mingle with the other children his age but Edward seemed rather reluctant to leave him.

As the group made their way towards the theater doors, Roy heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Colonel Mustang, sir!" the voice said and Roy looked over to see Lieutenant Ross sitting at a table that was set up just outside the theater. It was covered in papers and was only manned by herself and one other man who seemed fast asleep in his chair. "Edward needs to sign in so that we could call him up to stage," she told him, handing him a pen. "We also need everyone in your group to get their table number and preferred dish for the night."

"I didn't know this was so big," Roy stated as he started to scan the papers and signed where he needed to. Maria chuckled as she heard him.

"Yeah, with so many people it's near impossible to keep everything in order."

"Is he helping much?" Roy asked as he pointed to the man sitting next to her. Maria rolled her eyes as she nudged, rather roughly, the man beside her. He jolted awake and nearly fell to the floor in his shock.

"Come on Denny, this is a formal event you can't be sleeping," she whispered harshly to him. He groaned as he rubbed his aching ribs and let out another yawn.

"You know I was up since midnight trying to get that convoy to Fort Briggs in order. I think a nap is justified-"

"It's the Colonel, Denny," Maria told him and suddenly the man jolted out of his chair to sudden alert just to come face to face with Roy.

"S-sir!" the man exclaimed. He looked to be stupified with just seeing him there that he was shaking in embarrassment. Roy rolled his eyes. He was in his civilians it wasn't like they needed to address him so formally all the time.

"Is the entire school in the military or something?" Roy mumbled but Ross just shook her head.

"N-no sir, the Sergeant doesn't work here," she told him.

"I have five younger siblings and the younger of the lot of us go here. So… I kind of help out whenever they need people," the man muttered.

"Five younger siblings?" Breda questioned like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The man nodded his head.

"Most of them were adopted but they're still family you know?" the man answered. "I guess the Colonel would know because I heard a rumor that you had adopted someone-"

"I told you this already, Brosh," Maria sighed. "Edward is the one that scored an 90% on the test just in second grade."

"He what?!" the man exclaimed. He leaned over the table and looked down at where Edward was standing, still holding onto the Colonel's hand. The golden eyes child looked back up at him nervously but ended up just smiling as if that would ward the crazy man away. "That is incredible! Nearly impossible! He should get an award!"

"That is why they are here Denny," Maria grumbled in annoyance.

"Oh yeah," the man muttered.

"And I think we have held up the line long enough," Roy said. "We better be going into take our seats."

"Congratulations Edward!" Brosh exclaimed as Roy herded everyone into the theater.

The lights were dim and instead of theater seats the place was covered in fancy tables and chairs to accommodate the dinner that was planned. They were all decorated with fancy white table cloths and little candles to help with the lighting. Roy managed to find their table number where they had just the right amount of seats reserved for the event. They all took their seats with Edward and Riza sitting next to him. With the tall chairs Edward had trouble at the able since he was short and Roy kind of wished that they could have been able to bring a large textbook along just for him to sit on. However they had to make due with just his height and Edward would have to eat dinner at chest level.

The lot of them talked about a ton of different things like Fuery's acquaintanceship with Sergeant Brosh as apparently they had some training together a few years back. However the longer they waited for the event to actually start, though their meals came out in a timely manner, Roy couldn't help but notice that Edward was becoming rather bored. The boy took to toeing his shoes and staring down at the floor as he had nothing better to do. Roy looked around the theater to see little kids running around to other tables and talking to eachother like they were old friends. Edward needed to find some friends his age. Staying around adults wasn't always enough for the boy and Roy knew that sometime they might not be able to keep him company. He leaned down and poked Edward in the ribs causing the boy to look up at him curiously.

"Hey Edward, I think we still have time till the event starts. Why don't you go over there and try to meet some new people?" Roy asked. Edward looked over to the crowd of little kids a few tables away where Roy was motioning and contemplated something for a second. In the end though, Edward seemed to have thought better of it and shook his head, going back to toeing his shoes. Roy frowned as the boy didn't even try to have friends.

"Why not?" Roy asked him innocently but Edward mumbled something almost incoherent to him.

"They looked at me funny," Edward muttered turning his head away from him, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"Edward, you could at least try to make friends here. They might be your classmates afterall," Roy said to him softly. Edward looked up at him, down to the floor, and then back again as he was contemplating the matter. He looked like he was contempt with staying in his chair and being bored out of his mind however Roy gave him a light shove onto his feet.

"Come on Edward you got this, just go say hello," he told him. Edward gave him a rather grumpy frown but without another word he sauntered off into the crowd of people to try and find someone to meet. Roy sighed as he relaxed down in his seat seeing that the boy was out being productive besides being ignored.

"He doesn't seem like the most social person," Riza told him calmly after she witnessed their exchange. Roy looked over at her to see her face as straight as usual but her brown eyes as soft as chocolate. He smiled weakly at her.

"Yeah…," he mumbled. "I just hope he is able to make some friends. It is hard growing up without anyone."

"Says the man who never had a friend until Basic Training," Maes smirked as he overheard their conversation. Roy growled at him as if that would ward of the man's terrible truths but of course it just sent the man laughing. "If I remember Roy from all of your year books you were just one big science nerd, specializing in pyrotechnics."

"I wouldn't call it specializing," Roy muttered even though he remembered not going through a single day of school without some sort of burn on his body whether it be small or that one time he burnt his eyebrows off. "I was just trying to find out how to channel flames. Thought it could have been a good experiment."

"Creating a machine that could throw flames? Get real Roy. It can't be done," the man chuckled.

"That's why my experiment failed, genius," Roy huffed at him remembering the laughing stock he was reduced to after his 8th grade science fair. The entire room went up in flames and he was banned from ever entering the fair again. Roy sighed as he remembered his school days. He was different than everyone else and it proved tough just to meet someone who was able to tolerate him. He was decently smart in school, though not to the extent that Edward was, and kids couldn't understand that. With Edward's past and overwhelming personality Roy suddenly became afraid that he would end up just like him, maybe worse. He couldn't stand seeing Edward go through school without a friend. He needed to find someone and the sooner the better. Hawkeye seemed to sense his tenseness and patted him on the shoulder lightly.

"Don't worry Colonel I am sure he will find some friends eventually," she told him and Roy dumbly nodded his head.

"Colonel!" Roy suddenly heard Edward shout out. His head shot up as he heard the boy's voice. He searched the crowd to see Edward drag someone behind him back towards the table. The other boy was rather reluctant to follow him but couldn't seem to fight Edward's one handed grip on him. "Here I met someone," the boy stated flatly, seemingly still grumpy that he was forced to leave the table.

"Edward, I said meet someone not capture them!" Roy exclaimed as he saw the confusion on the strange kid's face. Ignoring Roy, Edward just turned to the boy.

"You wanted food right?" he asked the kid who looked much older than him with his long black hair pulled back similarly to Edward. The boy nodded his head dumbly, his squinty eyes latched onto the basket of bread that Edward had stolen off of the table to give him. It was gone within the minute.

"Ohhh duo xie!" the boy exclaimed as he chewed the bread sticks with a little too much joy than one should have eating seasoned covered bread.

"Bu xie," Edward replied casually. Roy looked dumbfounded at Edward. Out of every person in the room Edward managed to find the one kid who was Xingese. As if sensing his bafflement, Edward pointed to the kid and explained.

"This is Ling Yao. He didn't get to eat dinner so I gave him bread," Edward said plainly.

"B-but-" Roy started but he was cut off with the eradiating shock from Heymanns.

"Yao? You mean _the_ Yao family?" he exclaimed as he leaned over the table to get a better look at the stranger.

"I don't know," Edward shrugged it off.

"Wait what do you mean _the_ Yao family?" Roy asked suddenly alert to whom his son was hanging out with.

"I mean the rich corporal head of international trade from Xing!" Heymanns exclaimed in disbeleif. "He is huge with international affairs! Man I would like to meet him. I had a case in investigations that held with Xingese imports and he was a huge help in it-"

"You can't meet him though," the boy said flatly with a heavy accent. Heymanns looked absolutely disheartened and rather offended by the kid's blatant stepping on his dream. The boy seemed to sense this and ellaborated the best that he could in his still growing english, "My dad isn't here. He had business."

"Then who came with you here? You can't be here by yourself!" Gracia said in astonishment.

"I came by myself but...I didn't sign in and so I didn't eat," Ling said very upset. Roy looked down at the table they were sitting at and saw that all of their plates were wiped clean from the meal that hand been served. Even Edward's was cleaned as Roy had urged him to eat all of it. He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. It was kind of ironic that they were trying to scrounge up food to feed one of the richest children in East City.

"We don't really have much more than the bread Edward gave you but… you can sit with us for the evening. I am sure that you didn't get your table if you didn't sign in," Maes offered him with a smile. The boy looked rather ecstatic when he heard the man say that and nodded his head with a slight bow of thanks. Fuery scrounged around the theater for a chair and eventually they had sat the strange kid down next to Edward. They began talking to each other nearly instantly and Edward asked him many questions about Xingese language that the kid was able to answer. Ling laughed at Edward whenever he got a word wrong and Edward bickered back in his own defense but Roy felt it to be light hearted. He actually felt himself relax a bit as he saw the boy become just a little more open.

"Ling, what brings the Yao family to the school?" Fuery asked quietly. He kid smiled at him with his squinty eyes.

"I took that test thing and skipped the third grade. They announce everyone who does well here," the boy told them. Everyone looked around surprised. Roy would have thought that the elite Yao family would have sent their kids to a private school instead of Eastern Elementary.

"It looks like you are going to be in the same class as Edward. He skipped up to the fourth grade just few weeks ago," Riza told him. Ling looked over to Edward curiously as if he didn't expect it from him but Edward just nodded his head silently with a huge smile on it.

"How old are you, might I ask?" Gracia questioned the boy.

"Nine," the boy answered. "I would have been in fourth grade already but english is hard and I got set behind." Roy understood that the boy's problems but even being just two years older than Edward, he spoke better english than he did. Edward never talked in too long of sentences and his vocabulary was still building, with much help of his studying the prior weeks. He seemed to have struggled in it as the years he spent in the Heissgart Village were the ones most important to his learning. However he seemed to have a knack for reading that no kid his age should have but when it came to talking Edward was ever so slightly averse. But with as smart as Edward was in just the month that he was with him, Edward was building his vocabulary bit by bit.

"I'm seven!" Edward stated simply which raised the older kid's brows.

"But that means-" Ling started but was cut off when a microphone suddenly turned on and a light electric whistle sounded as it warmed up. Everyone quieted down and the lights dimmed even more. All heads turned towards the stage in the front of the theater where the principal was standing with a large piece of papers behind a podium. Her hair was volumous, her cleavage was wide, and her lips were stunning. He felt that if Havoc came along for the event he would have been drooling over the young principal as she looked even more lustful in her formal wear than when they had first met. However as she began the opening speech of the ceremony in her rather alluring voice, Roy remembered how much he hated the woman from before. Every time she said the words 'independent' and 'fit' he remembered that that was exactly what the woman assumed Edward wasn't. She had assumed that in Edward's amputation he had lost everything else that came with being a human. Boy, he was glad that she was prove wrong with that.

The ceremony progressed and the students, all of varying heights, were called up to the stage by name in order of the grades that they skipped. Each student was announced, congratulated, given a certificate of achievment, and sent back to their seats. It was a basic set up for a ceremony like this. However as Ling went up to get his own piece of glorified paper, with some cheering from their own table, Roy couldn't help but notice that Edward wasn't called.

"Don't worry, Roy," Maes told him. "The watches are called afterwards." In dues time as the last of the sixth graders was called up, Roy saw the Principal go back to the podium and bring out a small stack of three intricate boxes and certifications that he assumed were the watches.

"The National S.A.G.E. Award is given only to the students who are able to pass the Scholar Acceleration Graded Exam above a certain percent due in relation to their age and year. This exam is the most rigorous in the country given to elementary students. Though its most common use is for grade placement, excelling in the exam shows academic prowess that few possess. Out of the hundreds of students in the country that take this for whatever purpose that might be, whether it is to test their mind's capabilities or to be properly placed in their grades, only 10% are able to score high enough to earn the National S.A.G.E. Award. It is acknowledged by every school board in lower and higher academics as a major achievement inside the country and notably outside of it. It will provide scholarship opportunities in the future as well as job benefits for the student who have earned it. The award is acknowledge by the President, Fuhrer King Bradley who today, humbly will be handing out the awards to the students. It will be noted that his Excellency personally recognizes the achievements of the students who earn his award and grants them access to the National Library archives to allow their personal search for knowledge to continue."

Roy sat in his chair absolutely stunned when he saw his Excellency walk out on stage in his full dress uniform. The man walked with the pride of the nation on his shoulders and the wrath of an army at the handle of his swords. The man held it well. Everyone in the theater stood up to applause the President's entrance. It was absolutely the last place Roy was expecting to see the man on a Friday night; in East city's unnotable elementary schools. With a simple raise of his hand the entire audience quieted down like the wind had just wisked their voices away.

"I would like to say that it is an honor to be handing these awards out tonight. As we all should know, a nation isn't built off of the brute force of its power but of the strength of its minds. We need thinkers to build this world. Only when we think can we make improvements. Only then can we make peace. No matter what fields of study the students grow into, we need more people who can reach this standard of thinking and understanding. May the students wear their awards proudly and know that the nation expects great things from you," the president said in a rather cheery voice. He didn't need to even talk into the microphone as his deep and astounding voice caught the ears of everyone in the room.

The striking Ms. Carnal started to read the first name off of the list. It seemed they were reading them on their score of the test. The first child who went up was a young girl who got a 60% on the test when she was one year younger than Edward and only was jumping to the third grade. The next child scored a 70% and was a bit older. As the student walked up on stage and shook the president's hand Roy got very very nervous. He could feel the excitement rise in his stomach as he wait for his son, _his son_, to be called up on stage to earn his award. He was so happy for him he could have cried. All Edward wanted was to learn and now he was going to be awarded for all that he had achieved so far. The boy was a genius and Roy was so proud of him. He came so far, he deserved it. Roy felt a nudge in the ribs from Riza who pointed back up onstage to where the second student was leaving. Edward's name was next it had to be. Everyone was sitting on the edge of their seats waiting for it when the Principal returned to the podium and picked up her stack of papers.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight. With a final round of applause for the award recipients this ceremony has now come to a close. May I please wish you all a safe night." Roy felt his heart harden as he heard the closing announcement. Everyone was applauding when they didn't know it wasn't the end. It was far from it. He felt his breath grow into fire as he stared at the cruel being people called Ms. Carnal. She wore a knowing smirk over her stained lips as she knew what she had done. She had purposely skipped Edward. Roy wished that his science experiment worked out when he was a kid. He wished he was still pyro saavy as he was when he was a reckless fire starter because he would have scorched that bitch alive.

He stood up to shout out the purposeful mistake however it seemed that Edward was already on his way.

"What is he doing?" Kain exclaimed as they saw him disappear into the crowd.

"He sure is stubborn," Ling said with a knowing smile as if it was him who egged Edward on.

"Edward!" Maes called out to him, trying to stop the boy from doing anything rash but his voice was lost in the sea of people. Roy's voice was lost in his throat. Roy didn't notice that Edward had left the table at all. No one did until it was too late. The little golden form of Edward wound his way through the crowd who was all standing to leave. The boy tripped a few times as his automail caught on a couple people's feet however before anyone could catch him he was stumbling up the stairs of the stage. He still had trouble walking up stairs but in the boy's desperation he had made it safe and sound.

"Wait!" he cried as he staggered on stage. The President was just starting to walk of when Edward stumbled over to him. "Wait!" the boy repeated and the entire audience grew still. The large man who was nearly twice as tall as the young Edward paused mid step and turned around to look at the rather insignificant looking child. Though the man's face looked stone hard when he turned around, it was instantly wiped away as he realised he was in the presence of a child. The man smiled down at Edward amusingly.

"Well, what can I do you for, son?" the man asked him. Edward, panting from his run, looked up at him and Roy, even from his distance, could see the fire igniting in the child's eyes.

"I-I earned an award. I took the test," the boy answered.

"Well, I am sorry sonny but not everyone who takes the test gets an award. Maybe if you take it again next year you would score higher on it-"

"No!" Edward exclaimed. "I am not going to take it next year. I took it this year. I got a 90%."

"A 90% you say? For your age that should be just impossible, son-"

"But I did it!"

"Come on kid, don't waste the President's time. His Excellency has places to be and a kid like you should be in bed," Ms. Carnal said as she none too gently grabbed Edward's only hand. Edward tried to make her let go but her grip was too strong and he only had one arm.

"Let me go!" the boy whined as the woman dragged him off towards the stairs of the stage. However before they could start their descent another voice from the crowd yelled out.

"Let him go, he tells the truth!" Roy looked around to see Maria Ross run up on stage. She held a piece of paper in her hands which was the sign in sheet that they had to sign before they entered the event. "Edward scored a 90% on his exam. He earned one of the awards. It even says here on the sign in sheet that he was to receive one. I don't know how his name didn't make it to the podium. I made sure to hand off the complete list of attendance to Ms. Carnal. He should have been called….Sir!" Maria added on the end as she realised that she had just ran up on the Fuhrer of the entire nation. The president raised his eye brow as he looked between Edward and the paper Maria handed him. Edward was still struggling to get the Principal's hand off of him but they made no further movement towards the stairs.

"I did see that there was that other set of awards. They can only be ordered and delivered when the certain certifications are sent forth with the completion of an exam. Therefore there must have been a mix up in the attendance record. This young man did earn a SAGE award," he announced to the crowd. Whispers started to rise up from the audience and Ms. Carnal looked absolutely baffled. The President held out his hand as he walked back towards the center of the stage.

"Ms. Carnal, if you would please," he said. The woman without a word, dropped Edward's hand and walked back to the podium to grab the boy's awards and certificate. She handed them back to the president who looked through them to make sure they were correct.

"Mr. Edward Mustang Elric Von Hohenheim?" the president asked with a raised eyebrow at the boy as he made sure it was the right person. Edward timidly nodded his head as the boy suddenly snapped out of his stubborn flight and realised that all eyes in the room were on him. He looked to have suddenly grown nervous, all of the burning fire having been drained from his quivering legs. The president motioned for him to come forward and Edward inched his way across the stage. The man stood before him, towering over the little boy.

"I hearby award you the National S.A.G.E. Award and all of its benefits to you. You have achieved a level of academics far beyond what your age could think possible. You have not only scored so impressively on the exam but showed bravery in the act of injustice by coming up here today. I give you my deepest apologies for any inconvieniences," the man said as he held out his left hand for the boy to shake. Edward looked at it nervously as if he was hesitating on shaking it or not but with sudden urging of Maria, the kid took it in his hands and he shook the president's hand. The audience cheered and Roy felt the breath in his throat finally give way and he was able to breathe again. Edward smiled as the man handed Edward his award and the dorky grin could be seen even from where Roy was standing in the back of the crowd. This was Edward's moment. He had wanted to learn nearly all of his life. And though many people tried to keep him from doing so, especially in the Village where life had a lost meaning and dignity was only in the form of dir, he managed to do it. Though he had to fight for it, he earned it. Edward's award showed that he overcame. Nothing could have made Roy more proud than that moment.


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's Note: Alright so I guess I should put this here as I don't know if I will update this story any time soon. I am not dropping this story I just have another summer training I need to get to so it will be a while till I update any of my stories. Like last summer it is going to take a few months but I will be back don't worry. I just wanted to tell you incase there were any concerns. Sorry!_

_**The Cripple**_

Chapter 20

The Ugly Duckling

"Edward put some clothes on!" Roy exclaimed as he chased the happy child from the kitchen back into the bedroom. Edward was running around trying to get ready for his first day of school but unfortunately he forgot the most important part of it all. Roy picked up the child and dropped him on his bed before rummaging around for some clothes for him to wear. Edward was bouncing up and down excited to get to school even though the bus didn't come for another half hour.

Roy got the kid dressed in his favorite clothes and took him back into the kitchen for some breakfast. Roy had attempted to make pancakes but most of the black and burnt remains were left in the garbage and he settled back for their usual breakfast of eggs and toast. He wanted to make something special for Edward but unfortunately that didn't turn out as planned. However, despite the usual spread, Edward ate nearly everything on his plate without question. Even Roy was amazed at his determination.

"Slow down there you have time!" Roy laughed as he took the boy's plate away and gave him his fruit which ended in the same fate as the main course.

"Can we go now, please?!" Edward begged him. Roy sighed as he looked up at the clock but then shrugged.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to be a bit early," Roy mutter.

"Yes!" Edward cheered as he hopped off of his chair and started to run around and collect his things again. Roy didn't have a backpack for him so he just gave him his old briefcase. He guessed that since it only had a shoulder strap it would have been better for him than a backpack anyways because of his lack of an arm to hold it on with. Edward had his math book and his Xingese book along with various writing utensils stuffed into it. He was already halfway out the door before Roy even got out of his chair.

"Edward! Hold on!" Roy whined as he tried to chase after his son with one arm in his coat sleeve and the other fumbling for his keys. He grabbed his own briefcase and locked his house up to take Edward to the bus stop and then head to work himself. He knew that with Edward going to school he would have less time to get ready in the morning but he didn't expect Edward to be the one kicking him out of the house.

Edward ran ahead of him to where the bus stop was at the end of the street. Roy could already see some of the neighbor's kids waiting around, all of varying ages. They were all chatting with each other eagerly. Edward slowed down at the mass of kids and stopped on the outskirts of them. He seemed hesitant to go forward. He didn't know anyone there and Roy was afraid that he would be too nervous to make new friends. The kid only seemed to talk to Roy and his subordinates, really only military people for that matter. However he couldn't just hang around adults for the rest of his life. Roy had urged him a week ago to meet a new friend and he got along rather well. But since then Edward hadn't been around any of the neighborhood kids. As Roy wanted to nudge Edward forward to talk to some of the kids, Edward suddenly ran into the mass and was quickly devoured in the crowd. Roy sighed as he trudged after the kid.

"Hi Mr. Colonel!" he heard a rather familiar voice say. Roy looked over to see where Edward had found his older friend Ling. The kid was all ready for school but Roy didn't know why he was at this bus stop at all. The Yao family lived in the business district of the city. They had a separate bus route to get to school. However with Mr. Yao's busy schedule he didn't know if his son was so far away from home because of it. After all, he did go to his own award ceremony alone.

"What are you doing here so early?" Roy asked him and the boy just smiled back.

"I go to the martial arts school a couple blocks from here in the mornings so I take this bus," he told him.

"Martial arts?" Roy asked him and the boy nodded his head.

"That's cool!" Edward exclaimed. "Can I do that?"

"I don't know, can you?" Ling asked him, turning it around. Edward looked a little confused at the kids question but Roy chuckled causing him to look up.

"Maybe when you're older," Roy told him. The kid looked disappointed. In reality Roy didn't know if the boy's prosthetic could take the beating and he wasn't made of enough money to find out. Automail was an option but he didn't want to offer it to Edward until he was older and he knew he could handle the surgery. It was brutal stuff but maybe it would be worth it in the future. For now, Roy just wanted to make sure that Edward could run and play in the prosthetic he had now. Though he still had trouble with the stairs, the boy had come along well in his therapy and built up endurance so now Roy didn't have to worry about carrying him everywhere.

Suddenly the bus rolled up to the stop with a hiss of the breaks. All of the kids started to migrate towards the doors of the vehicle and climb aboard. Edward hung back with Roy as the line of kids began to dwindle. He looked suddenly nervous and Roy knew why. Edward hated cars. He tolerated them for sure but Roy could always tell that he didn't enjoy them since his accident. Now with such a big vehicle the boy was quite overwhelmed. Ling looked down at Edward curiously. He didn't know what was up with his friend or why he suddenly went so still.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ling asked him but Edward nodded his head, still not making any motion towards the bus.

"Edward," Roy said as he bent down to his level. "Everything will be alright. I will come back after work to pick you up from the bus stop."

"But-"

"Weren't you excited for school?" The kid furiously nodded his head. "Do you still want to go?" Another nod. "Then you have to get on the bus. You will be safe don't worry," Roy told him. Edward looked hesitant but eventually the kid just nodded again. Roy brought his boy into a small hug and the kid weakly returned it. With a pat on the back Roy let go and Ling took Edward's hand and dragged him to the steps of the bus. They were a bit tall and Edward managed to trip on the first one, giving Ling a few chuckles, but Edward managed to crawl up the steps and onto the large yellow bus.

Even when Edward disappeared amongst the mass of students Roy continued to watch as the doors of the bus closed and it sped off around the corner. Something pulled at his heart as he watched the bus leave. Even though he only had Edward in his household for a little over a month, Roy felt a sadness with seeing his son grow up.

After Roy's musings he stepped back from the curb and looked around to see that all of the other parents had left. He was completely alone on the sidewalk. He sighed to himself as he picked up his breifcase and slung it over his shoulder. He had to get to work.

…

"So, how was school?" Roy asked Edward as he got off from the bus after his first day of classes. He was holding his textbook in his hand and nearly fell off of the bus because of it. Ling was nowhere to be seen because he probably had gotten off at his usual stop where his house was. Edward hobbled down the street next to him with his makeshift book bag on his shoulder.

"Not what I thought," Edward said questionably after a bit of thinking.

"Not what you thought?" Roy said looking down surprised. Edward nodded his head as he used his real leg to kick a small stone on the sidewalk. "What were you expecting?"

"To be harder," Edward mumbled. Roy chuckled as he gave the kid a pat on the head. The boy grumbled as his hair was messed up and he shook his head out to try and straighten it.

"Don't worry it will get harder with time," Roy told him. "Did you at least learn something new?"

"Mm-hmm," Edward replied. "I got some homework from Ms. Ross. I finished my work in class but she gave me more."

"Glad to see that she is pushing you," Roy smiled. "Why don't we go do that when we get home. Then we could go to the park afterwards. How does that sound?" The boy's face lit and he shouted with joy as he sped off up their sidewalk to their house. Roy smiled as he watched the boy's excitement as he sat down to do his homework. It was silly for him to feel sad when Edward was so happy.

…..

"What does increase mean?" Roy asked as he rummaged through the kid's school bag in order to make sure everything was there. He had just made a lunch in the boy's makeshift lunch box and he wanted to ensure he remembered it. The kid was in the bathroom brushing his teeth before school and time was running out before the bus came for their block. Roy was trying to speed things up a bit as he got the kid's things ready. As the year was edging into october, about a month after his first day of school, Edward was approaching his first vocabulary test and Roy wanted to make sure he was ready for it. That morning before the test he was quizzing Edward one last time.

"Make bigger," Edward answered as he hobbled out of the bathroom with a bit of toothpaste still on his mouth.

"And what about hail?"

"When ice falls from the sky."

"Wrong hail, Edward," Roy sighed as he walked over and wiped the mess from Edward's face. Edward looked disappointed as he pouted at his wrong answer. "It means to greet joyfully," Roy told him.

"I knew that," Edward muttered under his breath still upset that he got it wrong. The kid struggled to get out of his pajama shirt in order to get dressed and Roy pulled it off over his head with ease. He started to fold it to put it away when something caught his attention. Edward was starting to wriggle into his shirt but Roy stopped him before he could complete it.

"Edward what happened to your arm?" Roy asked him as he picked up the boys small hand in his own large one to examine it closer. Edward frowned and tried to pull away but Roy held it firm. There were a couple of large bruises on them, purple and blue near his shoulder as well as his forearm.

"They weren't there before," Edward mumbled as he looked at them curiously. Roy poked one and Edward winced and he knew that it was bad.

"Edward what happened?" he asked again suddenly concerned for his son.

"Nothing-" the boy started but Roy's eyes hardened as he knew it was a blatant lie.

"Tell me the truth Edward, what happened?" he ordered. The kid's golden eyes looked up to him and something strange flooded through them. Roy couldn't quite pick up on what it was as the kid turned away and pulled his arm out of his grasp.

"I hit my arm on the playground during recess,"Edward muttered in defeat. "I fell on the stairs." Roy shook his head as he handed Edward his shirt for him to finish getting dressed.

"You need to be more careful Edward," Roy sighed. "You could really hurt yourself."

"I know," the boy mumbled as the shirt muffled his voice as it went over his head.

"When you get home why don't we try doing some stair exercises. I know you've been slacking on those."

"We don't have stairs," he complained but Roy smiled weakly as he helped the boy tuck in his right empty sleeve to get it out of the way.

"Then we will just have to find some," he answered. The boy finished getting ready for school and Roy made a quick breakfast for them both. They ate in peace and then walked to the bus stop just as quietly. As Roy waved to Edward and watched him climb the stairs of the bright yellow bus with his friend Ling like they did every morning he felt a surge of disappointment rise in him. Edward didn't tell him the truth.

…

"How is it coming Hughes?" Roy asked as he poked his head into the man's offices where he had papers stacked high around him. He looked worn beyond belief and Roy knew he had every right to be so. Upon looking after their newborn child,the man had been working on a million and one cases but still was finding time to look for the lost Alphonse Elric. The man groaned as he lifted his glasses off of his face and pinched his brow in exhaustion. Roy took a seat across from him at his desk and leaned back, willing to wait for the man to become conscious enough again.

"We have hit a dead end, Roy," the man muttered. "We know the testimonies of the accident, we know exactly where the family went after their discharges from the hospital, but after that Alphonse's trail is gone."

"How is that possible? There should have been something documented-"

"After the boy went to the hospital they received news of his mother's death and was instantly sent to the Baden's orphanage. He was later adopted to my understanding and it was documented but… there was a fire-"

"Didn't they have any copies? Any notes on who adopted him? Anything?" Roy exclaimed but the man shook his head tiredly and slipped his glasses back on his face.

"No they sent their original documents of their adoptions to Eastern Headquarters to be filed and they were placed in archives-"

"So they were in the library-"

"Which as you remember went up in flames after the terrorist attack in 1902," he sighed. "He had to be adopted pretty fast as the accident happened in the fall and the fire happened in the winter of the same year."

"But that still doesn't give you-"

"Any information on where he went, yes. I'm afraid we lost him Roy." Roy felt his heart sank as he felt their search come to a complete halt. They were looking for the boy for nearly two whole months now. They couldn't stop. They had traced him so far. If Edward ever found out he would have been so defeated. Roy was afraid that he wouldn't be able to handle it.

"However," Maes said after a little while, hiss voice still heavy with sign of defeat. "We know that he isn't in bad shape wherever he is. It was a two car collision and the Elric's car was hit from the left driver's side. Young Alphonse was on the right as reported by the medics who pulled him out. The hospital records say that he had a broken arm and a concussion but nothing else more than a few scrapes. Where ever he is he is fine. At least we know that."

"Well," Roy choked out. "At least we know that," he repeated after the man, unable to really say much more. Maes was sensing his disappointment but he seemed to understand. He felt the same way as well.

"How is Edward coming along by the way? With school and such. I haven't seen him recently," Maes asked quietly, trying to change the subject. Unfotunately it wasn't one that Roy really wanted to talk about at that moment.

"Fine… I guess," he muttered as he remembered the boy's arm from that morning. He didn't know how he got it but he knew that it wasn't from falling down the stairs. "He… I don't know, Maes… he had bruises on his arm… I don't know where he got them from."

"Maybe he just bumped into something-"

"Not these… they're… too dark. He told me he fell down the stairs on the playground set but-"

"He was lying to you," the man finished the words out of his mouth. There was a small moment of silence as they both thought of it. "Do you think he is being bullied?" Maes asked him softly, stating exactly what Roy never wanted to. Roy shrugged as he rubbed the back of his head. Edward would have told him, wouldn't he? The kid wouldn't lie to him, at least he thought. He seemed to still love school. His attitude towards it didn't change. He came home excited to do his homework. Edward still stated that his classes were too easy but Roy didn't hear anything about a bully.

"I don't think-"

"Colonel, Sir," he heard a voice say from the doorway of the office. Roy looked up to see Sgt. Brosh in the doorway. He looked tired as if he had just ran a mile. The man wasn't in his unit and Roy didn't even know how he knew where he was but the man was there all of the same. He seemed stiff in the presence of two higher ranking officers but Roy waved him in.

"What is it?" Roy asked him and the man nervously straightened out as he was addressed.

"S-sir… I just got a call from Lieutenant Ross… she's your son's teacher-"

"I know that Sergeant," Roy sighed, urging the man to get on with it. He felt his stomach drop though as the air grew tense. He wondered why his teacher would be calling for him at work unless…

"Sir… Edward got into a fight. They need you right away."

…

Roy slammed the door of his car closed and quickly walked up towards the entrance of the school. He saw many little faces poking out of one of the windows as classes were still in session but he kept his face straight and towards to the door. Ms. Ross was waiting for him by the entrance. She was looking nervous and rather upset. Fear settled down in Roy's stomach but he tried to keep his nerves cold as he furiously wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"Sir-" the Lieutenant started to state as he was still in his full uniform. But he glared at her stiffly.

"Where is he?" he asked her calmly, so calmly infact that he seemed to have startled the woman.

"I-In the Principal's office but sir-" Roy walked into the school and immediately headed towards the office. The teacher trailed behind him knowing that the fight happened in her class and so therefor it was her responsibility.

Roy yanked the door open to the secretary's office and immediately he was caught with a horrible sight. Bright colorful feathers flooded the room as his own son sat on short wooden chairs outside of the principal's door. He was coated in glue and a brown sticky substance Roy could only guess was pine tar. Feathers poked out from odd angles all over the boy as Edward looked like a rainbow humanoid chicken. He had been grade school tarred and feathered.

Seeing Roy, Edward sank down in his chair with guilt. He frowned and his eyes were locked on the floor. He knew that he was in trouble. Ling was sitting next to Edward looking as guilty as he was, holding the kid's prosthetic leg in his hands. Roy wanted to go ask Edward who did this to him but then he caught sight of the kid sitting across the room. He had a sweltering black eye and several bruises on the right side of his face, the side that would have been hit if the attacker only threw left handed. Roy frowned as he pushed through the front office without saying a word to his son and opened the door to where the principal was waiting for him.

Ms. Carnal, as lucious as ever, sat on the edge of her desk with a small frown as if she was knowingly disappointed in Edward's fight. She motion for him to have a seat next to a man who already occupied one of the two chairs in the room. The man was tall, gold headed, with long locks of hair that only reminded him of Edward. His cold gaze met Roy's even colder one and they seemed to have an instant agreement to hate each other.

"Colonel Mustang, you didn't need to come in that uniform to intimidate us," Ms. Carnal said with a smile as if she was attempting to make a light hearted joke to start this meeting off with but Roy cut her down with a stony glare.

"I was called from work, I came from work. I am wearing my uniform because of that reason alone. No what happened?" he asked her, his voice deep and angered. The woman frowned and huffed as she got up and took her seat properly behind her desk.

"As you know we don't accept fighting in this school. Your son was caught punching young Mr. Jackto during arts and crafts."

"Now tell me the full story. I didn't come to waste my time with you trying to give me half of it. What actually happened?" Roy ordered her. The woman looked taken back but luckily Ross stepped in. She still looked rather upset but being probably closer to the class he probably knew what was going on.

"Um, Sir, I had left the class for a moment to retrieve the class's snacks from the cart. They were all preoccupied with their crafts… Edward usually spends craft period with our class and they were making masks you see and… "

"Wait, what do you mean he spends art class with your class? He is in your class-"

"Sir… for the regular class periods he gets taken to another classroom down the hall," Ross told him with disappointment. She looked to be very upset with him but Roy didn't know why. He had thought that Edward was spending his classes with the rest of his classmates. He thought he was in Ross's fourth grade class not spending them alone by himself. It was then that it hit him, why Edward was complaining that his classes were too easy, why Edward was always asking for extra work.

"_You put my son in Special Education classes?_" Roy spat, turning his head towards Ms. Carnal who seemed perfectly pleased with the answer. "Even after everything he did, after earning the highest score on the academic award, you put him in special education classes?" he elaborated with even more disbelief pouring into his voice. The woman grinned at him as if he was just not understanding her reasoning.

"Well, Colonel, even though your son has proved his academic prowress Special Educational courses aren't just for slower learners. With his condition we fear that he wouldn't collaborate well with the class and he might not be able to keep up physically. In order to make his learning _environment_ the best, he would have proved better off in the Special Education system. After all, when he is in the same class as the rest of his classmates he… well… he gets into fights."

"Why wasn't I consulted when you put him in these classes?" Roy stated flatly, his blood boiling.

"We thought you already knew," the woman smiled.

"If I would have known we would have had this conversation earlier!" Roy scolded her. "He is too smart for thee classes. He has been coming home complaining that it is too easy for him. He has been asking Ross for more work just to compensate for it!"

"And he has been doing very well. All of the answers he turns in are correct-" Ross added on. She seemed to be completely agree with him that Edward didn't belong there. He wondered why she didn't tell him that Edward was in those classes but then he guessed that she assumed he was the one that put him there.

"If I remember correctly, change in education programs needs to be signed by the parent. Why wasn't I consulted?" Roy seethed again.

"This call was to talk about the state of your son's fight not his classes. If you want to you can bring that up some other time-"

"I am bringing it up now!" Roy yelled at the principal, cutting her off. "You have no right to send Edward to another class where he doesn't belong! Just because he is missing two limbs doesn't mean-"

"Actually it does," the cool voice of the man next to him stated. The golden man stood up and held out his hand to him. Roy didn't shake it as he was too shocked by the man's golden eyes. The man withdrew not offended by his lack of acknowledgement and continued.

"I am Mr. Sator, Jack's Father. I am also a lawyer who works on child cases and I have seen my fair share of cases like this. The father is always too proud of his child while his child is causing mayhem in the school. The school board, if unanimously agrees, does have the power to choose the child's placement in class if they fear that the parent… or guardian in your case, isn't able to properly place his child in the right program. Many parents hallucinate about their child's capabilities and end up placing them in too hard or even too easy courses. If the school board sees this as a problem they are able to transfer his classes."

"But Edward is able to keep up with his regular classes!" Roy raged at the man. "Ms. Ross already told you-"

"Yes but if you remember us stating it isn't just about his grades, Colonel, it is about his compatibility with the social environment of the other classes. So far your son has proven to have some mental problems."

"He didn't start that fight. Edward wouldn't-"

"You are very arrogant, Colonel Mustang," Ms Carnal stated flatly. Her face was stern and she seemed to be through with games. "Your son was found punching young Jackto in the face. He has horrible bruises now because of it. Can't you accept the fact that your son might have some anger issues that he hasn't dealt with?" Roy's eyes widened as the woman stated this. Edward was found hitting the other boy. But Roy didn't think it was like the kid to do so. He had to be provoked it was the only way… it had to be.

"Ms. Carnal, Mr. Sator, Edward wasn't the one who initiated the fight," Ms. Ross argued. "I was just right outside of the room. I heard some screaming starting up and though Edward was found on top of Jackto he was already covered in the feathers. Jackto and one of his friends tarred and feathered Edward before and must have been teasing him-"

"These are all assumptions and theories-"

"Just ask the students. They were there," Ms. Ross cut back.

"We can't just go asking the students. They would pick sides and lie about what had happened-"

"So you automatically are assuming that an entire class would lie to you about something like this?" Roy asked him. The principal was caught off guard and she seemed speechless. Roy snatched a notebook and a pen off of the principal's desk and marched out of the office with everyone trailing behind him. Edward, and his mess of feathers, looked up quickly to see him storm out of the office, his golden eyes filled with shame. There was no way that the boy could have done this with that look in his eyes.

"Colonel Mustang, I don't think this is necessary! Fights happen all of the time. There is no need to interrogate the students!" Ms. Carnal scolded him as he stormed down the hallway.

"Well you called me to get to the bottom of this fight, yes? That's what I am doing," he shot back at her as he neared the door of the classroom. Roy looked in to see another teacher substituting to keep watch on the class. They were in their seats or gently roaming around still working on arts and crafts. There was a huge mess of spilled glue and feathers on one of the desks and then a large matt of sticky brown on the floor beside it. He saw that the mess was contained by a lot of string wrapped around the desks as if the teacher was closing off a crime scene. He guessed that they didn't want the kids stepping in it.

"Oh! Hello sir!" the teacher said as he saw Roy walk in with his uniform. Roy motioned for the man to sit down as he walked to the front of the class. The children in the room immediately shut up and sat down as if they were scared of him. Roy remembered how terrible he was with kids. Edward was one of the few that were able to tolerate him but these weren't Edward. They were all probably very intimidated by his uniform.

"Hello… everyone," Roy said awkwardly not knowing how to address a large group of children. "I am Colonel Roy Mustang. I will be asking you individually a few questions on what happened here today-"

"Are we in trouble?" a little boy asked.

"Are you going to arrest someone?" Roy sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"No I am not arresting anyone. It is just a matter of knowing what happened," Roy stated. This didn't seem to satisfy the kids imaginations but it kept them quiet. "Now. If you would let me, would you come out into the hallway when your name is called so that I could get your statements." The class stayed silent and Maria stepped forward. She called off random students names and they stood up and followed Roy out of the classroom to be questioned. Ms. Carnal and Mr. Sator were hovering over him the entire time, glaring at him with eyes of steel.

"Pitt?" Roy asked as one of the little kids was called out to the hallway. He heard Maria call his name. Otherwise he wouldn't have known who it was. The kid nodded his head and sat down in the chairs they had set up outside of the classroom. Roy sat opposite of him. "Can you tell me what happened between Edward and Jack?"

"I didn't have anything to do with it," the kid stated flatly and Roy sighed.

"I know Pitt, but I just want to know what you saw, what you heard. Can you do that?" he asked him. Pitt thought for a second and then nodded his head. "Very good. Let's start from the beginning."

"We were making masks for Halloween which is coming up. My bucket of glue was gone when I wanted it because Jack dumped it on Edward's head. Ethan, his friend, threw feathers on Edward and they stuck… making him look like a chicken," Pitt stated with an ever so slight giggle at the end. Roy glared at him but made a little note. "Then Edward got up… they pushed him down to the floor… and there wasn't any more glue so they dumped that hot sticky stuff on him with more feathers. There were a lot of feathers."

"What happened then?" Ms. Carnal asked over Roy's shoulder.

"Ling pushed them off of him, and then they started to fight. Edward's a really good hitter. He just got on top of him and started to go at it! It was like something from the comic books and-"

"What happened then?" Roy asked him, keeping the boy on track.

"Well Ethan pulled his leg off and tossed it. It was kind of weird seeing him without it…. But…. then the teacher came in and stopped everything. Edward couldn't put his leg back on so he got a piggyback ride to the office. Cause he was in trooouuubblle," the little boy stated exaggerating the last word as he knew that being sent to the office wasn't a good thing at all. Roy jotted down the last of it and then nodded his head.

"Did you hear them say anything to each other that might have provoked this?" Roy asked the kid before he left.

"Umm…. we were learning about fables in class and the ugly duckling and… they were teasing him about it because he had feathers all over him," Pitt told him. Roy made a final note on the pad and then sent the kid off just for him to be replaced by another one.

One by one the students of the class told the story. Some lined up others were a little exaggerated, but all described what had happened in the classroom that morning. When the last of the students was called out and finished their statements Roy thanked the class and Maria told them to behave while they went back to the prinicpal's office to sort out what had happened.

"This doesn't explain anything! Edward still attacked a student-"

"After he had been pinned down, defaced, and taunted," Roy clarified. "He felt threatened and was attacked so he chose the logical reaction. This doesn't prove that he should belong in the special education program this just shows that jackto needs to stop being so arrogant towards people who just look different. He needs to stop being a bully."

"But-"

"Very well," Mr. Sator said, cutting off the principal from retorting. He had a glint in his eyes. Roy glared at him but was very surprised that he was agreeing with him. "Even a Lawyer can see when this argument is getting nowhere. I do admit that my son is very prideful of his academic standing. He might not have taken the competition very well from a S.A.G.E. winner. Then again your son might have just acted poorly to a little prank. Either way this doesn't relate to the kid's placement in the program. With how the Colonel dealt with the fight I think that he is well suited to know where his son should be academically."

"Damn right I am," Roy growled at him. The man's face looked unamused with a raise of the eyebrow. However Ms. Carnal was still picking up the useless fight.

"Edward Elric belongs in the classes he is in. He doesn't fit into the regular curriculum-"

"Mam," Mr. Sator said, "I think I would like to go home after this pointless argument with my son as the Colonel had made his reasoning very clear. Unless there are going to be charges pressed I don't find any reason for this to continue. We came here to discuss a fight, like you said, nothing more. Now that that issue is settled any other arguments about the kid's academic standing should be taken up with the school board or in court. I will be taking my leave now with my son."

The man stood up and grabbed his coat off of the back of his chair. He walked towards the door and passed Roy with a slight glare. He looked too angry with his son's defeat to be happy with the end result. Roy glared back at him though he had to be grateful to the man's ending statement. Edward should be in regular classes. They all excited the office to collect their own kids. Jackto was lead silently away by his father, giving a malicious look back at Edward as he left. Roy knew that though this might have settled a few things, the fights between Edward and the arrogant young boy were far from over.

Edward looked up at Roy, golden eyes showing fear in them as if he was afraid for the punishment to come. He probably heard their yelling from outside the office and he knew that their fight was a serious matter. Roy patted him tiredly on the head as if to tell him to calm down. Everything would be alright. He would ensure it.

"Colonel, I am going to bring the school board up with this matter. Don't think that it is over-"

"I hope it isn't over, Ms. Carnal," Roy gritted as he turned back to face her one last time. "Because when I am done you can bet your ass that your position at the school will be filled with someone less self centered and more qualified. I am taking Edward home now. I expect him to be in regular classes come next monday."

The woman stood speechless as Roy bent down and picked up his sticky son. The kid was coated in feathers and Roy knew that he would have trouble getting it out of his uniform for the next week. He looked down at the Yao child who was still holding Edward's seemingly broken prosthetic. He was probably waiting for his father to come but Roy knew that he wouldn't. The kid was going to wait there the entire day until the evening buses came for their rounds. He sighed as he held out his hand to the kid for him to take. He was going to take the kid back home.

Ling fumbled with the heavy leg and took Roy's hand as he was lead out of the office and towards the car. Roy felt Edward's hand tighten around the back of his military jacket as the boy buried his feathered face into his shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry, Colonel," Edward mumbled almost inaudibly to him. Roy knew that he wasn't talking just about his fight with the other boy but for the fact that he had lied to him about it. He could feel the regret radiating off of the kid. This was why Roy wanted him to be honest. This was why he pushed him to tell the truth. He didn't want to have to worry about him. But Roy blamed himself at that moment. He should have been more careful about what Edward was doing. He should have asked him what was going on. The fact that for an entire month he was in classes that he shouldn't have been in made Roy angry that he didn't inquire sooner. Roy should have been more concerned.

"I am sorry too," Roy sighed.


	21. Chapter 21

_Author's Note: Well I am a little upset with how long this chapter was. I thought it was longer but I guess I was wrong. I will start working on the next one as soon as I can though. I had this one half completed before I went to training so I guess it was kind of hard to pick up where I left off. Oh well. Now I get to start a new! Get back into the swing of things. _

_**The Cripple**_

Chapter 21

The Bully and the Frog

Roy sighed as he filled the tub up with hot water. He had just dropped Ling off at his very large and very fancy house and returned home just to deal with the aftermath of the fight. He had to take Edward's clothes as well as his own jacket to the washer in hopes that they would become clean. He knew that one wash wouldn't be enough but he could hope. Now all he had to do was clean Edward up. The boy was sitting silently in a chair by the tub, wrapped in one of the large fluffy towels. He never looked up at him as he was too ashamed of what had happened. Roy sighed. It was a mess, not just Edward, but the entire situation. He wasnt supposed to be in those classes. He was just supposed to be normal. Roy guessed now that he shouldn't assume that people would automatically see Edward the way he did. It was going to be hard.

"Alright, into the tub," he sighed as he helped the feathered boy into the warm bath. Edward Sat in the tub still staring at his toes in shame. He was taking the whole fight hard. Roy wondered what those boys had said to him. It definitely wasn't anything good. However, Roy didn't want to push it out of him now. They were both still stressed from their individual battles he worried that pressing the wrong buttons then would have just gotten them nowhere.

Roy grabbed a bottle of shampoo and poured some into the mess that made up Edwards golden hair. It was filled with feathers and homemade glue. He didn't know how he was ever going to get it all out but he had to try. He might need to call Hawkeye to come help. She might be better at this than he was. He lathered the boys head up, rinsed, and repeated about three times all in an uneasy silence. The only sound that could be heard in the entire house was the gentle splashing of water. Some feathers managed to loosen and were floating pitifully in the water.

"Colonel," Edward whispered so softly Roy wouldn't have caught it if he wasn't paying attention. The boy still wasn't looking at him. He seemed to be focusing on what he wanted to say, golden eyes on the search for the right words. "A-am I…. Why am I an ugly duckling?" He finally asked.

"What?" Roy asked surprised. Was this what this was all about? He thought he was ugly? Seeming to understand his confusion Edward refrased.

"Why am I different from everyone else?" He asked. It was then that Roy understood. He remembered that fable from elementary school. Ms. Ross's class said that they were doing an analysis of fables that semester for English class. That must have been the one that the class was on. Edward swished the water lightly with his only hand. The motion had no effort behind it.

"They… kept calling me the ugly duck when… I know… I am different but… why do I have to be?" Golden eyes finally looked up at him. They were desperate and searching for answers Roy didn't know he could give. He was hurt to the core. Roy remembered the first day he tried to give Edward his medication. He knew he was different then, he knew it now, but he was asking why.

"Edward," Roy sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. What was he supposed to say? He didn't know if there really was an answer to that question because in all reality he was searching for some sort of answer himself. Why did Edward, a boy as bright and innocent as the sun have to have such a hard life? Why did all of this have to happen to him? People misjudged him because he is missing two limbs. It was wearing down on him.

"Edward," he breathed again, "everyone wants to be the same. Don't ask me why. They want to walk the same, talk the same, everything the same. But the world doesn't need that. The world needs something different to keep it going, to change how it revolves. If we all keep doing the same thing we wouldn't get anywhere."

"But… why me?" Edward mumbled.

"Because you were destined to do great things," Roy said plainly. He knew it sounded cheesy but he meant it with all of his heart. It was one thing he truly believed in. Edward would grow up one day. Roy knew he would have to go out on his own and face the world. When he did Roy knew that he would be making the world that much better just like he did for him. But people just weren't ready for that.

The rest of the bath was taken in silence but it was ever so slightly better than before. Roy cleaned Edward the best he could. He managed to get all of the feathers off however the pine tar was another thing entirely. Though most of it came off after a good hour of scrubbing some of it just wouldn't come off. Roy had noticed dreadfully that there were some parts of Edward that seemed to be burnt. He guessed that the glue and the tar would have been made hot and when the kids dumped it on him he got a little burnt by it. That just made him all the more furious. He could have been seriously hurt. However for the sake of the evening, Roy choked down his anger and bundled Edward up in a towel to help him dry off.

Roy put some salve on the boys burns and then put him in his pajamas and laid him down in bed. The kids prosthetic leg was propped up against the wall at the foot if his bed, bent. Edward would not be able to walk on it and Roy knew that they would have to make another trip over to resembool. But instead of running around trying to make plans, trying to help their case, Roy just stayed by Edwards bedside watching as the golden eyes slowly fluttered closed, their fire dimmed but not put out. He brushed the fine golden hairs out of his sons face as the boy finally fell asleep after the long day that he had. He knew this was a bump in the road, but it was a rather large one that they would have to face together. Roy wasn't religious but he prayed anyways. He prayed that Edward would be able to keep shining after this. He prayed that the little golden boy would lose faith in him as a father, for in Edwards life he seemed to have lost faith in everyone else. Roy leaned in and for the first time ever pressed his lips gently against his son's forehead and kissed him good night.

….

Roy was cooking breakfast to the best of his ability Saturday morning. He had already called the Rockbells and told them what had happened. They had started to construct another prosthetic that they could pick up Sunday evening from the blueprints of their previous one. Pinako seemed very upset, near the verge of angry when she heard that they broke it. She scolded him for letting Edward be too rough with it even though they all knew it wasn't the boys fault.

Roy was planning on making a few stops that morning for Edwards case. He wanted to talk to Mr. Sator again, have a more formal talk than the chaos that happened in the school. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to say it, but he just felt like it was the right thing to do. After all, it was his comment that ended the useless argument with the principal he felt like that much be should be thankful for.

Roy put some bread in the toaster and pushed it down as he heard the lopsided tinks come down the hallway. He almost forgot what that sounded like because the boy was able to walk on his prosthetic for so long. Now though, he was just back on his crutch hobbling his way through life. Roy felt a twinge of guilt fly through him. He should have been more concerned for Edward. If he knew what was going on, that he was getting picked on in school, maybe his prosthetic would have been fine.

Roy looked behind him to see the golden haired boy hobble into the kitchen area. He looked tired and his golden eyes still didn't seem to want to meet his. Edward was still upset. Roy sighed as he watched his son take his usual seat at the table. He picked up a glass of water and medicine to take and set it down before him. Edward didn't complain he just stared at it, not moving to pick it up at all. Was all of their progress over the last few months pointless because of a fight? Roy shook the thought out of his mind. He didn't urge Edward to take his medicine for he felt that it wasn't pointless. He will come around eventually. It was just a bump in the road, a bump in his confidence, they will make it over.

Roy returned to making their breakfast and the house went back to the silence it was stuck in before. He looked over to Edward every now and then but caught little change in his state. How was he supposed to rebuild the boys confidence like this? His pride? He didn't know what to do. The silence was suddenly shattered by a doorbell sounding off. Roy was a bit startled by it as he wasn't expecting anyone and he was so deep in thought. He looked around for something to dry his dirty food covered hands on but realised he had run out of rags.

"Edward, could you get the door?" Roy asked as he tried to turn the sink on, managing to smear eggs on the handle. The boy hopped out of his chair and hobbled over to the door with his crutch as Roy started to wash his hands with soap and water. However as soon as he heard the door open it was slammed shut rather violently. Roy turned around behind him to spot his son making his way back towards the bedroom with a rather huge scowl on his face.

"Edward, who is it? Edward!" Roy called after him but it didn't stop the boy from locking himself in the bedroom. Roy growled to himself as he took the option of wiping his wet but far cleaner hands on his pants and made his way to the door. He flung it open just to come face to face with one of the people he least expected.

"Ethan?" Roy asked as he saw the kid standing on their porch looking rather upset. Roy only knew who he was because he was Jacks accomplice in the whole fight. He was one of the kids who hurt his son. As much as Roy wanted to scold him for being so cruel he was frozen in shock wondering why he was even there to begin with. The kid looked down at his feet in shame as he seemed to try and find the right words.

"I… I am … sorry," the nine year old started to mumble. He rubbed the back of his neck still in thought. "I… I didn't mean to break Edwards leg… I was just trying to get him off of Jack… I didn't want to fight-"

"Then why did you tar and feather my son?" Roy asked him a bit harsher than he intended. The kid bowed his head in shame and Roy felt regret for being so quick to snap at him.

"Jack is… or was my friend. I just… he just didn't like him and… he was my friend I didn't think about it," the boy mumbled. Roy knew what that was like. Hughes at basic training hung out with the wrong crowd until they met each other. Roy and Maes originally hated each others guts. It looked like Ethan was in Maes' position, hanging with the wrong kids and having to decide. Unfortunately the kid was a bit too late to prevent his 'friend' from hurting his son. Roy didn't like the kid but he knew that was just his anger and hurt getting the better of him. Ethan was apologising and to the best of his knowledge he really meant it. Roy tiredly rubbed the back of his neck as he looked around. The boys parents weren't anywhere to be seen urging him along so he must have come by himself. He had balls he would give him that.

"Ethan, here is a lesson that I think you already learned but I will put into words for you. Protect those beneath you. Protect them so that they don't have to fend for themselves and so that they could in return protect you. Edwards younger than you. Though you are older, though you are bigger and stronger that gives you the ability to do two things, hurt or protect. You already saw the outcome of the first option. Try the second. The sooner you do that the more you got going for you," Roy said sternly.

The kid looked like he was about to cry but he knew that in boys his age they tried their best not to. So Ethan just stood there with an ugly grimace on his face as he held it in and pondered the words Roy just gave him. Roy knew even just standing there before the child must have been nerve wracking. He wasn't good with kids, but he wanted the boy to remember what he had said.

"Now is there anything else you want to tell _me_ or should i get Edward so you can tell him yourself?" Ethan glanced down at his feet and then something seemed to light in his head as he suddenly remembered something. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cumpled up wad of money. It was wrinkled and old, and seemed to be all that the kid could scrounge up but he handed it to him.

"I… I wanted to apologise and … I thought I could help fix his leg… if this is enough…" the boy mumbled. Roy was rather surprised as he looked at the small amount of money the kid was holding. It must have been only 12$ give or take a couple and it must have been his savings for if his parents were involved there might have been far more or at least a bit crisper. The kid honestly was giving all that he had to help Edward get his leg back.

Roy really didn't know what to do with it. The boy looked like he wanted him to take it but Roy just couldn't take money from him like that. It wasn't even like it was enough anyways. Edward's leg costed nearly ten times as much as what the kid could afford. Yet the notion was sweet and it was enough for him. Roy sighed as he handed the money back.

"Stay here for a moment. I will go get Edward," Roy told him softly, giving him a light Pat on the shoulder to tell him it was alright. Roy stood up and without another word for the boy, marched back into the house. He made a beeline for the bedroom, ignoring the mess he left in the kitchen for later. He knocked on the closed door lightly and listened for a reply but there was none.

"Edward," he called softly as he slid the door open and poked his head in. He was glad that there weren't any actual locks on the doors cause he was afraid that if that were the case his son would have actually used them.

The room appeared to be empty though he knew that it was far from the truth. Roy walked in and looked about, hoping to find some form of life anywhere. He opened the small bathroom up to see a crutch abandoned by the bath tub and a short little golden haired boy sitting inside. Roy knew the boy liked baths, even though he pretended otherwise. Ever since Gracia gave him one for his aching limbs he took one to make himself feel better if he was sick or hurt. However hurt feelings couldn't be cured with a simple hot bath, especially if the tub wasn't even full.

"Edward," Roy said as he leaned against the doorway of the small bathroom. The boy didn't look up at him and he didn't expect him to. "A bath won't cure this Edward."

"I don't want to think about it," the boy mumbled into his arm which was crossed around his knee, hugging it.

"Sometimes the best way to get over something is to go through it. Ethan's waiting outside. He wants to apologise-"

"He's lying-"

"Like you did when I asked you about your bruises?" Roy asked and the kid suddenly looked up at him, regret flowing through his quivering golden eyes. "I knew you were lying when you told me you fell on the playground. I already told you a million times by now Edward that I don't like it when people lie to me which also means that I can tell when they are telling the truth. Ethan really is sorry. He wants to help. I am not asking you to forgive him, that is up to you, just give him a chance to tell you the truth."

"C-colonel," Edward whispered. Tears were welting up in the boys eyes and Roy felt horrible. He knew that the boy already felt bad for lying to him and then he went on and yelled at him more. "I-I'm sorry-"

"Edward," Roy said softly as he walked into the bathroom and knelt by the tub where his son was sitting. "I know." The boy wrapped his only arm around Roy's neck and pulled him into a strong hug which Roy easily matched. They held onto each other for a little while longer, feeling each other's pain. Roy felt Edwards anger and confusion with what had happened to him, why he had to be different, and Edward felt his disappointment. They both understood. As much as Roy wanted to hold onto him forever he knew that there was a rather sad kid waiting outside for them.

"Come on Edward," Roy said softly as he pulled back and wiped the boys eyes slightly to get the tears off so his pride wouldn't be hurt too much when he went out. "You have someone waiting for you." Edward frowned but after a little pause he managed to get up and Roy pulled him out of the tub and handed him his crutch. Roy watched with a sense of relief as the small golden haired boy hobbled from the bathroom to the front door of the house. He hesitated only once on the door but with a gentle urging look, Edward opened it and headed outside to where Ethan was still waiting for him.

Roy waited inside and let Edward talk to the boy by himself. He was growing up in more ways than one and Roy knew it wouldn't have done much good being out there with him other than intimidating the other kid. He waited inside the living room tensely however. He didn't know how his son would react. He didn't know if there would be tears involved or a little blood if they fought. Yet he waited inside and let his son settle it out.

Time flew by and Roy found himself cleaning up what was left of the mess from breakfast. It was turning around to lunch and Roy knew that he would have to prepare something for them if they actually wanted to eat that day. There was a slight pit in his stomach as he wondered what was taking the boys so long. Were they even still outside? However just as his fears were at their peak and he was contemplating on going outside to look for them, the door opened up and the two boys walked in with smiles on their faces just as he set a large plate of sandwiches on the counter. Roy was actually rather surprised that they were laughing with each other.

"Whoa, what's gotten into you two?" he chuckled, wanting to sound light hearted but the anger in his heart was near in his throat. He was grateful that they were getting along, relieved in fact, but now he was still finding it a little hard himself to let go and forgive that quickly. Edward beamed up at him. The boy looked tired from the emotional stress of the past couple days but he was smiling, he was happy.

"We were talking and then we heard a strange noise… turned out we found a frog!" Ethan announced as Edward held up the poor thing in his only hand as he leaned haphazardly on his crutch.

"Holy mother of God!" Roy exclaimed as Edward held up not a little tree frog that they usually find around the yards, but a giant bull frog bigger than the boy's head. The two boys laughed at his reaction. "Where on earth did you find it?!" Roy asked as he took only a half step closer to get a look at the thing.

"Outside!" Edward answered simply. Roy looked to Ethan for elaboration.

"It was under the porch! We had to crawl under there to get it! Edward's really good at catching them apparently. I never knew he was that fast," Ethan said, his own amazement getting the better of him. It almost, for a second, sounded like elder brother pride. Roy was glad to see that he had learned his lesson. Unfortunately Roy caught sight of their clothes and realised just how much mud the two of the tracked in. The nice white rug was stained with foot prints and dirt. Roy inwardly groaned to himself as he saw the mess he would have to clean up.

"Can we keep it?" Edward asked him, golden eyes begging for the answer to be yes. Roy shivered at the thought of keeping the frog in the house. He could deal with dogs, cats, snakes, anything but slimy loud frogs that just stare at you all day.

"N-no Edward. He needs to go outside… now," Roy said as he eyed the frog down as its dumb yellow eyes stared unblinking back at him. Edward frowned at the thought of releasing his new friend.

"But why?" Edward whined holding the frog closer. Unfortunately the frog didn't like being hugged by the small golden human and wriggled its way out of Edward's tight grip. Just as it got free the frog kicked off of Edward's arm with its powerful legs to launch itself to freedom, but Roy was standing in the way. He let out a yelp as the bullfrog landed on his shoulder, the two kids laughing at his expense. Not liking the way that Roy was trying to bat it off, the frog jumped again onto the countertop and landed in the pile of sandwiches that Roy had spent so long trying to make for them.

"Arggh! Edward! Get it out of the house!" Roy desperately cried as the frog continued to wreck havoc all over the kitchen. The two kids ran around the house trying to catch the monster as Roy tried his best to not get hopped on again. Edward had trouble keeping up with Ethan so the older kid tried to herd the frog towards him. Roy sat on top of the counter and watched as his carpets just got dirtier and dirtier.

"Caught it!" Edward announced happily as he lifted the thing up once more. Rather than scared, the frog looked more annoyed than anything else.

"Take it outside, Edward. He belongs outside," Roy shivered as the yellow slimy eyes stared at him blankly. Ethan took the frog from Edward and the two kids solemnly marched it outside, upset that their fun had ended so soon.

"Mr. Mustang," Ethan said as they came back into the house. "Are you afraid of frogs?"

"NO!" Roy retorted defensively. "I just don't like them. There is a huge difference."

"Colonel. No lying," Edward mumbled. Roy groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Who wants lunch?" he grumbled as he diverted the children's attention to their stomachs. Both of them raised their hands and the conversation was ended.

…

Roy picked up Edward and laid him down in bed. It was a really late night and Ethan finally went home after Roy had called his parents to tell them that he was there. Though it was nice to see the two boys get a long for the long hours of the day, Roy was rather relieved to see Ethan leave. They all were tired, Edward more than some, and Roy had yet to lighten up on his feelings against the other boy. _In dues time._ Roy sighed as he pulled the blankets over his son who was comfortably suited in his pajamas, his golden eyes flickering as they tried to fight sleep.

"Edward, is everything going to be alright between you and Ethan from now on?" Roy asked remembering how the boys ran around the house earlier. The golden head of hair just nodded tiredly as he rubbed his eyes.

"Mm-hmm."

"What did he say to you?" Roy asked him, curious as to what took the boys so long outside.

"Sorry," Edward mumbled. Roy knew there was more than that, but Edward was never one for words. Roy knew that but he shoved his curiousity away. It was Edward's conversation, not his.

"And you forgave him?" Roy asked as he picked up Edward's crutch and set it by his bed.

"Mm-hmm."

"Good," he said simply, pulling up the covers around the boy, tucking him in. Edward was half asleep yet, Roy just paused for a moment to watch the golden child as he went off into the land of the subconscious. It was funny, he thought. The kid laying there definitely wasn't the one he had tucked in the previous evening. He was a little stronger… a little more kind hearted. After noticing he was staring for too long, Roy quickly shook his head and stood up to head to his own bed. It wasn't the end of the story, but they had managed to climb over one bump in it. Edward made it out alright.


	22. Chapter 22

_Authour Note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I had trouble writing it how I wanted it to go. I have paragraphs upon paragraphs of cut parts (as I never delete anything until I am positively sure I don't want it) and it could have been out a lot sooner if I knew how to write sooner. I will try to get the next one out faster. But until then, cheers._

_**The Cripple**_

Chapter 22

The Lawyer

Roy stood on the doorstep of the rather impressive house and waited patiently for an answer. It was rather early in the morning when he decided to leave, hoping to be back home before Edward woke up. Pinako was going to come later that day to fix up Edward's leg. Since he heard of the incident at school she immediately set to work making the kid a new leg. That was after she gave him an earful.

Roy sighed as he looked at his watch and waited impatiently on the front porch of the Sator's home. He needed to talk to the father of Jackto, the boy who had hurt his son, in order to thank him for getting Edward out of the Special Education Classes. Though he still had the deep inground hatred of their son for hurting Edward, it was Mr. Sator and his powers as a lawyer who pressured the school board and removed Ms. Carnal from her position as the principal. Though it didn't seem like much, Roy felt it was at least his duty to thank the man who gave his son an opportunity to learn.

After a few more moments of standing out on the porch Roy was just about to ring the bell again when the door finally opened. Roy looked down to see Jackto Sator standing in the doorway. He thought it funny that the kid didn't look anything like his dad; dark hair verses blond, blue eyes verses gold. Yet Roy knew he couldn't judge. Edward didn't look anything like him, in fact, he couldn't be any more opposite. The kid glared at him, the right side of his face was still puffed up and slightly bruised from the fight. Roy felt ashamed as there was a little pride in his son seeing the effort he put into the fight.

"Is your father home?" Roy asked the kid, getting no sign of a warm welcome or an invitation inside, not that he was expecting one. The kid glared at him silently for a little bit, studying him, obviously recognising him from the principal's office.

"Yes, father's home," the kid stated cooly. "I will get him, but he doesn't have much time to spend with the likes of you." The kid turned around and disappeared into the house to get his father, leaving Roy absolutely dumbfounded on the steps. Did the boy just insult him? He was in fourth grade! He didn't really know how to react to that so he just waited nervously outside. After a few moments, Mr. Sator opened the door and walked out onto the porch, closing it behind him for some privacy in their conversation. He looked dressed for work in his suit. The man's long golden hair was pinned back and resembled what Roy thought Edward's to look like if he never cut it, which he highly thought probable. Roy had to snap his thoughts back from his worry about leaving his son home alone to the reason why he was there in the first place. He opened his mouth to speak but it seemed that Mr. Sator beat him to it.

"Mr. Mustang," he said monotonously, his golden eyes piercing. "I suppose you are here about the fight?"

"Yes, well, no," Roy stumbled making himself look like an idiot as he tried to gather his thoughts together. "I just wanted to come by, putting the fight our son's had aside, to thank you for helping Edward get into his regular classes. I heard you talked to the school board about it after the fight-"

"I did," the man confirmed simply as if glancing over what he said.

"I don't think that without your push, we would have been able to settle the issue as fast, within the week that is! All Edward wanted to do was learn and go to school so I just wanted to thank you for your help-"

"Oh, Mr. Mustang, I fear that you have gotten me wrong. I wasn't helping you," Mr. Sator said quickly, denying Roy's gratitude with a swift wave of his hand like it was below him. Roy was very taken back by the man's quick comment and he closed his mouth. The man saw the shocked look on his face and chuckled lightly. "Well don't be offended. It wasn't like you didn't get anything from it."

"But.. what do you mean?" Roy asked dumbly, not seeming to be able to pull off the intellectual appearance that morning. Mr. Sator sighed as if explaining was just as tiring as talking to him, which the man absolutely seemed to hate.

"The only reason why I told the school board off was because it was simply a case I could win. Though not official there was no way Ms. Carnal would be able to defend herself in a case like that. She had too many broken regulations on her that could have been pressed. I chose to take her out of that position not because I believe Edward should be in the classes but because there was no possible way for her to win," Mr. Sator said simply. "It is a boost for my resume I guess you could say."

"Not belong in his classes? Mr. Sator, you're a lawyer you-"

"You and everyone else seem to have fantasized what my job actually entails. I put people where they belong, Mustang. Ms. Carnal did not belong in the principal position so she had to go. Cripples do not belong in the regular curriculum classes however it was a small sacrifice to pay." Roy felt himself heat up with the man's comment. He questioned himself why he had even come there to begin with. He could see now where Jackto had got his personality from, why he hated Edward so much.

"My son is not a-"

"By the definition of the word, he is," Mr. Sator said smoothly his golden eyes analysing him and his anger. "And it doesn't matter the person Mustang, if I have the opportunity to put people where they belong… I will. Even though Edward is my nephew that doesn't mean I will coddle him." Roy froze as he stared at the man. Nephew? He looked the man over and suddenly it hit him why he reminded him so much of his son. The golden hair, the golden eyes, it was because that man was his uncle. Here Roy was looking for weeks for any relative of the kid just to see if they could figure out what happened to the boy's broken remains of a family. And the first person he finds was probably the one person who hated the kid the most. The man smiled cockily at probably the dumbfounded look on Roy's face. "Don't be like that. Sentimentality is the root of a happy family as some scholars say but it is something only a little better than a cardinal sin in my book."

"You are Edward's uncle… you are his uncle and you _let_ him go to New Heissgart after all he's been through?!" Roy asked in utmost disgust. He felt his rage boiling over him now but the man just kept his cool temperament over him. Roy ran his hands through his hair to try and calm himself down. He was getting a little too far ahead of himself. It wasn't everyday you meet one of your adopted son's living relatives out of nowhere. Why didn't he see it before? Roy was getting rather distressed. Why didn't Sator do anything for Edward? Did he simply not know what happened to the kid? Roy begged that to be the answer because if it wasn't he was afraid Mr. Sator would end up much like his son in the form of appearance.

"I don't like telling my life story to people but I will have you know that though I am the biological uncle of Edward Elric, I am in no way associated with him as a relative. I disowned the Hohenheim family a long time ago before I was barely 20 years old. They were too… clement-"

"But you still should have known-"

"And I did," Mr. Sator smiled. "Van Hohenheim ran off to god knows where for his silly little charity research and left me with this mess to clean up. Child services couldn't legally give him to me because I had no longer legal relations and therefore don't show up in the paperwork."

"You knew and you didn't do anything? You just sat back and watched them put Edward in that god awful-"

"Mr. Mustang you must be missing the point. I did help Edward. _I put him there,"_ the man said slowly and stiffly. Roy's eyes widened in horrible realisation. It felt like he had met the true devil on earth. "I put people where they belong and Edward, a dumb cripple, belongs in a hospital. You had no right in closing that place, everything was in equilibrium with all of those people out of the way. However, let me tell you if I ever have the chance to pull a case for the boy, I am sending him back to where he belongs. As for you… you're a soldier, a war veteran, I doubt your home is safe enough to house children."

"You bast-"

"Say what you will, Mr. Mustang, but it is lawyers like me who see what this world really is, a messy house. Now if you will excuse me I will not be late for my next case-"

"What are you going to do? Throw more children in the hospital-"

"No," the man said flatly as if he didn't understand anything. The man swiftly picked up his brief case and started down the steps from their porch without a second glance he said, "Though our son's go to school together, I hope I won't be seeing you any time soon." Roy watched in burning anger as the man he now knew as Edward's uncle got into his car and drove off. His hands were trembling in pure rage as he choked down the urge to chase after the man and beat him to a pulp. Sator didn't hold any concern for his nephew, he didn't think twice about the kid's life. That man was the person who put Edward in the village. Roy couldn't help but be disgusted that he even considered coming here that morning. He sucked in a huge breath and let it go hoping to sooth himself.

"No," Roy growled under his breath. "I hope I never see you again either."

…..

It took a long time for Roy to actually drive home. He sat in his car for a long time trying to cool off so that he could think straight. The steering wheel took quite the beating as Roy waited for his mind to clear up. There were so many things he should have said, so many things he should have done, and yet he just let the man trample over the mere concept of his son. Edward wasn't anything that man said he was. He wasn't.

Roy, when he finally made it back to his house, fumbled with his keys in the door. It was still early but he couldn't help but feel like it had been hours since he left. Roy just couldn't help but imagine curling back up into bed and pretending that nothing happened that morning. However he couldn't. His mind was running into the wall and he couldn't sleep.

He opened the door and lightly tossed the keys on the nearby side table before closing the house off to its previous darkness. Tiredly, Roy walked over to their bedroom and quietly opened the door as best he could. Edward was sleeping soundly under the covers, exhausted from the previous day. Roy couldn't help but a light smile spread over his face as he watched him just rest there. Seeing his son there just made him want to believe that the world was truly a good place, but he just didn't know anymore. Should he tell him? Roy pondered as he hung in the doorway of their bedroom just watching Edward's chest rise and fall without worry. How could the kid's own uncle do this to him? Send him to such a god awful place? He didn't think he would ever understand but one thing was for certain; Mr. Sator didn't know what he was missing.

Roy sighed as he closed the door and headed back towards the living room. He just needed to sit down for a few moments and absorb everything. He walked over to his lazy chair and was halfway about to take a seat when suddenly he heard a buzzing ring from the phone. He groaned as he got back up and shuffled over to the kitchen where the phone was waiting to be answered. He picked up up off of the hook and begged that it didn't wake up Edward. The boy could have used a good rest.

"Roy Mustang-"

"Roy!" the familiar voice of Mes sounded through the phone. Roy sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache growing at the chipperness of his voice. "Did you get Edward's leg fixed yet?"

"No, Maes."

"Oh, because I was wanting to go to the park with our sweet Elysia! You should join us-what darling?" Maes said to someone, his wife, on the other end of the line. Roy rolled his eyes as he propped himself up with his elbows on the kitchen counter waiting for the man to return back to what he was doing. The man was distracted so easily. "Oh, sorry Roy, Gracia was just reminding me that the Rockbells were supposed to have a daughter maybe they would like to tag along!"

"Maes-"

"It's a nice day so we figured some fresh air should do you some good and-"

"Maes-"

"We all know how much Edward likes to go outside-"

"MAES!" Roy shouted into the phone silencing the man up. There was a breeze of silence on the other side and he took a huge breath regaining his senses. "I have had a long morning. I found out some more information and…" He said but stumbled at the end, his anger and frustration getting the better of him. However at least the man seemed to understand.

"Oh," Maes mumbled. There was a long draw of silence before the man cleared his throat and awkwardly continued. "Well, Roy, the real reason was because I had something to tell you. As yours sound like bad news… maybe some good news might be up your alley."

"Good news, huh?" Roy sighed tiredly, a light hearted smirk on his lips. "That doesn't sound too bad. What is it?"

"Go on a walk with us and find out," Maes offered.

"Fine," Roy relented, giving the man a smirk.

"Good. I will be at your house in a little while. It shouldn't be too long for the Rockbells to come right?" Maes smiled.

"No it shouldn't. See you Maes," Roy said as they signed off. He knew that a little while translated to a soon as possible. Sometimes Roy thought that Maes was a typical gossip dad but then he realised that he was heading there as well. Roy groaned as he ran his hand through his hair. Maybe this was just a cycle of life.

Feeling the exhaustion of the morning hit him Roy made his way back to his lazy chair like he did not a few moments ago. He was almost there. He was only a few inches from sitting down and resting his head ache when he heard the doorbell ring. He groaned as he straightened out, losing all hope for his rest, and stormed towards the door. He yanked it open to find the Rockbells standing there waiting expectantly. Pinako was holding a case which he suspected housed Edward's leg in it and Winry was holding a book in her hands, a knowing smile on her face.

"It is about time you opened the door, Mr. Mustang," Pinako smirked as she made her way inside. Roy offered with the case but the old woman ignored him completely. Winry scuttled in after her grandmother like a little duck, immediately set to exploring the house.

"Thank you for coming all the way out here-"

"It's alright. It isn't like Edward's leg is hard to make. We were able to use the blueprints we saved. Now all we need is to adjust it. Besides, this gives us an excuse to come into the city to go shopping. We have been needing a few good parts and oil. Couldn't have timed it better really," Pinako mumbled, eyeing Roy still seemingly upset for what had happened to Edward. He felt a twinge of guilt fly through him but he choked it down as he showed the elderly woman through the house. She hummed as she examined the place as if she was judging him, which Roy didn't doubt. The woman was protective of Edward even though the boy barely knew her. He was just too young at the time but the Rockbell's connection to the Elrics still seemed to stand.

"You have really nice house for a military man," the woman assessed. "And yet you cram two beds into one room." She hummed disapprovingly. Roy had lead her back to the bedroom where he knew Edward to be. It seemed that Edward had woken up and was getting ready for the day. Roy was glad that he remembered to get dressed as he sometimes forgot. Edward was sitting on his bed struggling to put a lonely sock on his foot. Edward looked up as he heard them come in.

"Does this mean we are having stew?" he asked innocently. Roy hid his face in his hand as he tried hard not to laugh at the kid's silly assumption. Pinako grinned proudly of her cooking skills but unfortunately shook her head.

"No. Even better. We are going to fix up your leg," Pinako smiled, making Edward cheer in joy. He couldn't wait to get back on his feet. Roy walked into the bathroom and grabbed Edward's prosthetic sock for Pinako and came back to see the woman examining the broken leg and making small talk with Edward.

"So Edward, how was your leg holding up so far?" She asked as she motioned for Roy to help put the sock on Edward's stump. The boy looked down with a little flash of shame fluttering through his eyes he started to kick his leg lightly as it hung off the bed. He didn't seem to want to look Pinako in the eye.

"Good," he mumbled simply, not wanting to get into too much detail. Pinako looked up at Roy knowingly and he shrugged simply.

"Well hopefully this one will hold up better," Pinako smirked as she set the broken leg down by the case that she hauled in and opened it up to pull out the new one. Roy noticed that it looked rather different. . It wasn't just a regular leg and didn't even resemble a regular foot. It looked to be a simple flexible strong metal hook attached to a socket. She lined it up with Edward's residual limb and pushed it on. Edward was even looking at it curiously as he even knew it was different. "I was working on a new style of limb. This is the first prototype that I have made it and I figured that Edward might have wanted to try it," Pinako answered Roy's unasked question.

"What… does it do?" Roy asked curiously as he looked at new design.

"It's a leg. What do you think it does?" Pinako barked lightly as she helped Edward up. Roy heard the air escape out of the socket as it sealed onto his leg. Edward's face suddenly changed to one of pure surprised and he bent down to look at it himself.

"What is it?" Roy asked curiously not knowing at all what was new about it. Edward leaned on the leg lightly and the strange shape bent lightly with him, supporting his weight. Dealing it safe, Edward then delicately took a step. A knowing smirk crawled across Pinako's face.

"How does it feel Edward?" she asked as Edward did his light route around the room as he tried his best to get used to it. Roy knew that it was hard work to get used to a new limb but this seemed to be built for him. A suddenly look of joy seemed to grow upon his face and Roy caught the sudden look of determination in Edward's burning golden eyes. With that, the kid ran. Roy only blinked once and he saw the boy dash out of the room, rip the door open to the house and just start sprinting outside.

"Oh dear," Pinako chuckled nervously as Roy raced after him. Roy got to their front door and stared in pure shock as he saw the golden haired boy running around on the grass with his new prosthetic on. He was running. A bright sunny smile was plastered over the kid's face as he ran around the small block on his new leg. Roy couldn't find words to describe it. He was actually running. The old leg that Pinako had made allowed the boy to move. It was rather bulky but the kid was able to walk and move on his own, though running was a hassle. With this the boy was just flat out sprinting as if it was made for him. Roy covered his mouth as he felt his heart seem to catch in his chest. He was running.

Winry, seeing Edward outside, ran out and joined him and they started a game of tag. Edward didn't even care that Pinako wasn't done with him. He just seemed to be overwhelmed by the new leg. Roy could understand that.

"He seems like an active kid. I thought he might have liked to get outside with some more freedom," Pinako mumbled as she watched Edward with a calculating look as she seemed to be studying the leg. It was a prototype after all she wanted to make sure it worked alright. "It is a rather simple design even though it doesn't look like a normal foot. I will fix the other one up free of charge for him to use on a normal basis. This one is just for playing. I thought he might have liked it."

"Pinako-" Roy started as he couldn't tear his eyes off of his son. Roy felt the overwhelming burden of that morning's adventures lift off of him as he saw the pure joy on Edward's face.

"No need to thank me, Mr. Mustang," the old woman hummed knowingly. "After all. With this one seeming to work well enough I might make quite a bit off of it. You don't know how many people would like to experience running again."

The two of them just sat in the doorway of the house and watched their own children play in the yard. Edward fell flat on his face as his leg caught on something and even then the smile didn't wipe off of his face. He just laughed at himself lightly as he stood back up. Pinako took that as a sign to finish the adjustments on the prosthetic for Edward. The boy, even when ordered inside, couldn't stop smiling. Roy remembered the reason he adopted Edward so many months ago as the kid passed him through the door back inside. He was selfish bastard just wanting to keep that smiling sun all to himself. He wanted to keep it burning. Roy chuckled at the thought that he had been so disheartened that morning with his talk with Mr. Sator when he had that much joy right in front of him. Mr. Sator really didn't know what he was dealing with.


	23. Chapter 23

_**The Cripple**_

Chapter 23

Too Many Sandwiches, Not Enough Friends

Roy walked down the fine gravel path of the city's largest park. It was a bit windy being down by the lake side and he had to make sure to grab a jacket, not only for him but Edward as well. He watched Edward and Winry run along in front of them talking and goofing off with each other. Edward had on his new leg and sometimes would go into a sprint just for the sake of it. Roy didn't know who liked Pinako's new creation more, him or Edward. Though the golden child was sure enjoying running for the first time in forever, Roy found himself just enjoying watching the kid have fun. Whenever he saw the huge sun beaming smile on that kid's face he could feel it mirror on his own.

Roy felt a nudge awakening him from his thoughts and he looked over to see the Hughes next to him pushing the small baby carriage with Elysia bundled up tight inside. It had been a few months since the rather traumatising birth but the baby was growing strong thanks to Hawkeye and the local doctor's frequent check ups. Riza never really appeared to be of the motherly type to him but looks betrayed her. Maes kept telling how often she would babysit or run errands for them just so that she could visit the little child. Roy was sure he was over exaggerating but he knew that Riza had been spending much more time with the Hughes than she ever did before.

"So do you want good news first or to be the delivery of the bad?" Maes asked, reminding him of the trade they agreed to have earlier. Roy frowned as he glanced down at the ground, not wanting to remember his run in with Mr. Sator that morning. With everything that happened since then he felt like it was all a horrible nightmare that would just fade away into oblivion. Instead it was the cold hearted reality that he and eventually Edward would have to live through. "Come on it can't be that bad-"

"I went to see Mr. Sator this morning-"

"Damn, well i guess it really can be that bad," Maes joked to make light of the conversation. No one in the office liked Mr. Sator after learning about him, on occasion meeting him at the school board meeting. They thought he was the devil. Roy thought he was the father of the devil. However Roy glared at Maes to tell him it wasn't the time. "Oh," he muttered as he realised how serious the conversation was going to become.

"I went to his house to thank him for getting rid of Ms. Carnal. Besides being completely insulted and realising how much of a lying bastard Mr. Sator was…. I… I found out he is… Edward's uncle," Roy said quickly, dumping the news on them just to get it off his shoulders. He didn't know how they would all react but it seemed suitable that he received a mixture of reactions. Maes' mouth was hung open in absolute shock, Gracia gasped in the same way, and Pinako grew rather angry with some choice words Roy would never want Edward to repeat even though he himself said them on a daily basis. In their silence Roy continued. "He was the one who put Edward in the hospital to begin with. He wants to put him back once he gets an opening and I am afraid he will try. What do I do?" he asked afraid of even the mere thought of losing Edward. With everything that they had been through Roy couldn't imagine Edward going back to a damn hospital or under someone else's care. Roy had grown accustomed to living by himself over the years however now with only a few months with Edward he couldn't imagine the house being empty again. But Pinako seemed to have a solution to that.

"Punch him where it counts!" she retorted her anger growing even greater. She was practically Edward's grandmother with how intertwined she was with his family's affairs. Roy had asked her earlier to be his god grandmother and she yelled at him for even thinking it was a question. She said that he was stuck with her and he was a fool for thinking that she wouldn't take care of Edward. "That man, that man is Hohenheim's brother?! Edward's uncle! With what he did I will see to him that he is put into a hospital! Permanently-"

"We aren't going to kill him!" Maes exclaimed in shock to Pinako's determination.

"That would be the morgue you idiot," she reprimanded. "I just… I was always so close to the Elric Van Hohenheim family however I just never knew he had a brother. It was always assumed he was an only child," she said, her anger calming down enough for everyone around her to relax enough and know she wasn't going to throw anything.

"I understand how you didn't know. Apparently he left his family as soon as he could. He said that because of it he didn't have any legal connections to the family or Edward," Roy told her.

"That's why his name never came up in the paperwork. He's unassociated," Maes muttered. He was the one who researched the Elric family in order to try and find Alphonse. He looked through more files than any of them combine though with the unfortunate result of a dead end. If Mr. Sator would have popped up anywhere in the guardian/relative list he would have seen it. "Damn," the man muttered again, still trying to absorb the reality of it all. "With that he could…. Roy in court he could claim to have biological ownership of Edward. They could take him-"

"I don't think he would do that. He doesn't want to be anyway associated with Edward because he's… he's…-" Roy started but he couldn't even say cripple. He just remembered how easily Mr. Sator said it with absolute disgust. It was like the word was dirt. Roy didn't see anything wrong with Edward but it appeared that everyone else had their own opinion. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Maes giving him a look of sympathy.

"Hey, anyone who doesn't want to know Edward is missing out on more than they can imagine," he told him, making Roy smile a little in response. He looked back down the path to see Edward yelling at Winry who climbed up on a nearby boulder. It seemed that he couldn't get up on it because his leg was losing traction. Gracia made a little note that they should stop there and set up the blankets as it seemed that the kids wanted to play there. Roy took the picnic basket out from underneath the carriage and set it down on the grass. Maes flung out the blanket and in seconds they had the small picnic set up for the day. They all sat down on the blankets, Gracia holding Elicia in her arms and Maes cooing over the adorable little thing.

"Well after that heavy conversation," Maes huffed, stealing his child from Gracia's arms and cuddling with her himself, "I think we are in some need of some good news coincidentally relating to the same topic."

"And that might be?" Roy asked curiously, remembering Maes getting rather excited over the phone.

"You know that nice girl in the library? What was her name… Sheska?"

"Yes?" Roy said not really knowing where Maes was going with this.

"Well I was trying to get a case file out of archives but the lawyers already got their filthy hands on it. Sheska over heard me chanting a few choice words and wanted to help. She is going to rewrite the entire file by hand just for me!" Maes exclaimed. Roy and Pinako glanced at each other not really understanding where this was headed.

"And this has to do with Edward, why?" he droned. Maes looked absolutely baffled that they didn't figure it out yet.

"It's no wonder why you didn't get into investigations with that thought process!" Maes exclaimed.

"Get on with it!" Roy retorted.

"Sheska can recall any document she has seen ever, word for word. She started working at the library before the great fire which means….," Maes was egging them on. Roy frowned as he tried to figure out what he was getting at. The fire in the library burned nearly half of the military's archived records. That fire was the sole reason that they had reached their dead end with finding Alphonse. His adoption papers were burnt to ash and they could not find him because of it. However…

"She can find Alphonse?" Roy whispered in absolute amazement. Maes shrugged his shoulders lightly, a smirk playing across his lips.

"Well we don't know anything yet but she has read the adoption records when they came in. What they are able to reveal is up to me to find out but Roy, this means that the search is back on. We might be able to find him," Maes told him. Roy felt his stomach lift as he played the thought over and over in his head. They would be able to find Alphonse. He covered his mouth in shock as he felt the essence of joy being born in him. He looked over to Pinako who's face was contorted in astonishment. Her eyes were watering lightly with the mix of good strong emotions she must have been having and she pulled out a handkerchief to wipe them lightly.

"It's… about time," she chuckled weakly as it looked like she was refraining herself from hugging the man. Roy didn't think her pride would allow that, however his did. Roy tackled the man next to him nearly gripping him for dear life.

"Whoa, mind the baby," Gracia warned as she safely snuck Elicia out of Maes' arms.

"Oh, my god… Oh my god," Roy repeated mindlessly as he felt a relieved chuckle escape him. "Maes… you… you're a genius. I… I can't thank you enough-"

"Yeah, well," he started as he pushed Roy off of him, "I don't know if it is going to work or not. I still need to ask her if she read the files and even then we need to see what information they have. It is going to take some time since I am going to have to get my most recent case done first that she is helping me with. It could take a few months to even begin the process but-"

"But it's a start, Maes!" Roy exclaimed. The man grinned back as he straightened out his glasses and nodded his head.

"It's a start."

"Are you going to tell Edward, Roy?" Gracia asked him as she searched in the picnic basket for a baby bottle. She pulled it out and gently poked it into Elycia's mouth.

"I…. I don't know-" Roy muttered as he sat back on the picnic blanket. He glanced over to where Edward was running around with Winry. They had managed to make it down near the lake and were poking around with the ducks. Winry was trying to feed it a piece of bread while Edward was chasing them around like he was herding them. Roy would have laughed at how different the two of them were but he had other things on his mind.

"Why on Earth shouldn't you tell him?" Pinako asked. They had discussed the topic lightly when they first were at her house for Edward's prosthetic. That was when he learned that Edward had a brother but they had never imagined them getting this close to finding him. When he first wanted to ask Hughes to help find him, the idea of meeting Alphonse was a distant dream. Now that dream was toeing the line of reality and racing closer and closer to crossing it.

"I… I don't think he would be able to handle it if I told him. He… You already knows what happens when he tries to remember what happened to him-"

"But you have been taking him to counseling. Surely that helped-" Gracia offered but Roy shook his head.

"No. It's always the same. He goes in for an hour and leaves blanked out. It hasn't been helping I don't think. I tried asking him a few times if he liked his therapist but he doesn't want to ever talk about it," Roy muttered. "I want to tell him… but I don't want to push him too far just yet."

"Do you think it is time you switched counselors?" she asked him. Roy shrugged as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I mean if you have anyone in mind-"

"I do, actually. Unfortunately he's not here yet. Mr. Fu used to be my teacher back in University but moved to Xing after his family died. I heard from my reunion the other week that he is coming back though with his sweet little granddaughter. I think he wants to start a clinic-"

"But he never counseled anyone before?" Roy asked in disbelief.

"No but why not give him a shot. He is a good man and a great teacher. I am sure he could help somehow," Gracia offered. Roy frowned. He didn't know if he trusted a man who never counseled anyone before. He didn't know how good he was. However with the lack of progress Edward was making with his current psychologist anything might help. He thought it strange that whenever Roy needed help with a reference for Edward Gracia always knew who to go to. She was the one who knew the Rockbells from a fair earlier in the year and now she knew a possible psychologist for Edward. He guessed it was just a women's touch or rather their amazing social skills. Either way he was grateful for their help.

"Tell me when he gets here," Roy said and Gracia smiled gratefully at him. The lot of them continued their picnic on other topics of discussion. It was simple gossip really, most were about the upcoming fall harvest festival at the end of the month. Roy never really knew farm life well but Pinako lived it. Apparently in Resembool there was a big fair that spread the entire town. She invited them over for it however Roy had to check up on Edward's school schedule as well as his work. He didn't know what was to come of it. As they continued their talk Edward came rushing back to the picnic blanket with a look of determination on his face. It was just about lunchtime so Roy was going to call him back to eat anyways but he was amazed when Edward dove right into the basket without question.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Roy chuckled as the kid continued his search. Within a few seconds he popped back out with a whole arm full of sandwiches that they had made for everyone. He had trouble holding them all but quickly stood up as if to leave. "Edward you can't be that hungry!" Roy exclaimed as the kid ran away with all of their sandwiches in tow. Some of them fell out of his arm as he ran.

"What do you think that was about?" Maes asked curiously as they watched the golden hair child race across the lush green with nearly all of their food in tow.

"Well there goes our lunch," Pinako smirked in amusement. Roy sighed as he got to his feet and started after his son. He had always been trying to get him to eat more but this was insane. He followed the trail of fallen sandwiches picking them up as he passed. They lead all the way down to the lake and even farther past that. Maybe getting Edward that new leg was a bad idea because now it meant Roy had to track the boy farther just to catch up with him. He was amazed at how fast the kid could run. For being so small and not having ran in almost 3 years he was a speed demon. Eventually Roy saw Edward's golden figure standing on the other side of a decorative boulder in the park. The sandwiches fell on the ground and he looked to be looting through his bounty. It was only when Roy got closer that he realised he was talking to someone.

"I got turkey… and jelly… and cheese… and-" he heard Edward list off as he sorted through them.

"Edward who are you talking to?" Roy asked as he rounded the boulder. The kid pointed at the new stranger with a huge smile on his face.

"Scar! He's hungry," he said and Roy found himself freezing in his place as he caught a look at the person his son had been talking to. He appeared to be homeless as he was wrapped up in a pile of mismatched blankets wearing clothes that seemed to be a little too worn and small for him. Though Roy seemed taken back at that what really caught his attention was the man's white hair and burning red eyes that seemed to glare at him with a hint of familiarity behind them. A huge X shaped scar etched its way across the man's forehead as he must have been horribly mangled in his time. Roy couldn't help himself from taking a tiny step back in shock. Edward however went back to listing his sandwiches that he brought to the man. Roy opened his mouth but closed it as if he didn't know quite what to say. The man's burning red eyes dropped from Roy back down to Edward who didn't seem to notice the man's discontent.

"Kid," a rough voice erupted out from the man's throat as if he wasn't used to talking to anyone. Roy wouldn't think many people found him inviting enough for a conversation. Edward looked up to him waiting for him to continue. His golden eyes bore no fear in them as he spoke with the stranger. "Did you steal these sandwiches from your parents?" the man asked.

"I-I don't think so," Edward muttered as he glanced up to Roy wondering if he really did. "Colonel, did I steal them?" Roy felt himself breathless as he stared at the new man in front of him. He couldn't help but remember Ishval all that time ago when he was a new recruit. He never was in combat, he was always sent to guard the perimeter of the base he was stationed at and never left its sight, but he knew that the fear of red eyes was driven in him all the same. With as many attacks on the base he had to fight off he knew the dangers that came from people with red eyes. Ishval was eventually annexed to Amestris and the ishvalans soon became legal citizens afterwards but there was still high tension. Roy found himself wanting to pull Edward out of the man's reach however he tried to choke his fear down. To Edward this was just a man who was hungry and wanted a sandwich. He tried his best to see him like that. The ishvalans during the war were acting as anyone would in retaliation. They were a peaceful race with a pacifistic religion. He pushed the images of the war out of his mind and bent down next to Edward, dropping his own sandwiches amongst the bunch.

"N-no, you didn't steal them. But you dropped a few back there," Roy said with a false smile plastered on his face. He tried his best to hide the quiver in his voice but it didn't seem to work as the Ishvalan man raised his eyebrow at him. Edward gasped as he ran back down the path to look for his dropped sandwiches. Roy stayed where he was, not really feeling he had enough strength left in his legs to stand anymore. He tried to preoccupy himself with arranging the sandwiches to avoid eye contact with the man. "Uh.. I-I don't know if he said ham-" he started to say but the scar faced man interrupted him.

"You are scared of me," the man stated flatly. Roy felt his hands clench onto the grass beneath him as he didn't think he could voice a reply. He just simply nodded his head. "I understand," he replied to his feeble answer. Roy's eyes widened as he looked up at the man. He was expecting him to give him large reprimanding for the war, his silly racial fear, but the man didn't. He just sat there with his burning red eyes bearing into him. All he said was something so simple Roy completely understood him as well. "I am wary of you too."

"I-It's kind of silly if you think about it," Roy said hesitantly at the twist in their situation. The man nodded his head.

"And yet it isn't," the man answered, his deep voice rattling in his throat. "It is simply understandable." As if wanting to end the conversation there, the Ishvalan looked over his shoulder to where Edward had ran up the hill to find him some more sandwiches. There were already so many infront of them and Roy didn't know what the Ishvalan could possibly do with them all. In hind sight they probably shouldn't have gone so overboard with the sandwiches.

"He's terribly thin you know," the man mumbled to him, his eyes still focused up the hill. "He should be eating himself instead of worried about other people." Roy glanced back up to where he could see Edward still searching the picnic basket now with argument from Maes. Though it had been months since Roy had adopted Edward he still wasn't gaining a lot of weight. Roy had followed the meal plan that Dr. Knox gave him to a T yet he didn't seem to be gaining much at all. He was a little bit bigger than what he was before but Roy was expecting faster progress than what had occurred. He guessed that it just took time, like everything else about him.

"That's one thing about Edward," Roy replied lightly, barely above a whisper, "he never seems to think about himself." Edward came sprinting down the hill with more sandwiches in tow and Maes running after him. There was a huge smile on Edward's face as he was chased. Tripping only a few times on his new leg, he rounded the rock and screeched to a stop.

"Colonel! I got them!" Edward exclaimed dumping more on the pile before them. Roy didn't realise just how many they had made for that outing and took a note to pack lighter the next time. "There's egg salad and-"

"Roy! Where were you? He took all of them!" Maes gasped as he seemed winded from the run. Roy darted his gaze over to the ishvalan man that Maes seemed oblivious to and his friend quickly closed his mouth, seeming to have the same reaction he did initially. Luckily Maes was an easy person to recover from shock and quickly brought the conversation right round. "Oh, so Edward was taking lunch for you. At least we know where they are going now," he chuckled weakly. Roy still knew that the man was nervous, having spent a decent amount of time himself in Ishval along with Roy, but he was still better at covering it up than Roy was.

"Kid, I don't need all of these sandwiches. I think you should leave some for everyone else," the nameless man said flatly to the child. Edward frowned as he seemed disappointed that he wouldn't take them all. Yet Roy understood. Where was a man to put them?

"B-but I brought them for you," Edward mumbled as he picked up and held out a sandwich towards the man. A worn calloused hand protruded from the blankets and took the ham sandwich from Edward silently, giving the kid back a little beacon in his smile.

"You need to eat too. I don't need help. Take them back to your friends. They are hungry," the man ordered Edward with his rough voice; his hand held tightly to the single sandwich.

"Come on Edward, let's take these back," Maes offered as he started to bend over and pick up the sandwiches. Edward whined but he tried his best to pick up the sandwiches he had brought over. He piled them up on his legs and used his one arm to then pin them to his chest. When he stood up several sandwiches fell from his grasp back to the earth but he didn't seem to care. He was still rather disappointed that the unnamed man didn't take all of their sandwiches. Roy bent down with them and took some sandwiches in his own arms. There wasn't many left as Maes took the bulk of the load however Edward still couldn't carry that many. The little boy started his slow march up the hill and with a few accepting nods to the unnamed man, Maes and Roy followed. When they were a decent distance away, Maes piped up.

"That was an adventure. Out of everyone Edward could have met-"

"Yeah," Roy muttered absentmindedly as he glanced back to where the man was but the boulder blocked their view of him. It really was strange. He was terrified of the Ishvalan yet he couldn't bring his mind around to simply forgetting him. He looked down at the few sandwiches in his hands and groaned.

"Maes, go on back, I will catch up," he mumbled as he turned back, leaving the man stunned. He walked back down to the boulder where the Ishvalan sat on the other side. It was chilly out so the man was probably using the decorative rock to break the wind. Roy snuck around to the edge and quickly set the four sandwiches he held in his arms down at the corner hopefully in view of the man. Without saying a word he quickly stood up and left, making his way back up the hill. He only glanced behind him once to see the Ishvalan staring back up the hill towards him with the few more sandwiches clutched in his hand, confused.

Roy returned to the blanket that they were picnicking at and sat down next to Edward who had his own ham sandwich set before him. It wasn't touched and Roy knew that the fight for him to eat didn't start yet but Winry looked like she wanted to take the lead in it as she glared at Edward for not eating his food. The conversation amongst the adults was normal, something about gas prices going up. It seemed that their adventure with Edward was left undiscussed and Maes didn't seem to mind not bringing it up. However seeing him return, his friend grew a little curious as to his state.

"Roy, where did your sandwiches go?" Maes asked him quietly, leaning in for privacy. Roy shrugged as he picked up one of the many that Edward had brought back up the hill.

"I guess I dropped them," he replied not without a light grin on his face.


	24. Chapter 24

_**The Cripple**_

Chapter 24

A Woman's Touch

Roy growled as he scrambled to get Edward's things together as the kid sulked around the house early one Wednesday morning. Edward stomped upsettingly around the house for a good ten minutes, whined the next five, and was currently laying face down on the floor right in the middle of the living room ignoring the world. Roy sighed as he tried to pick up Edward's dead weight and hauled him back into the bedroom to get him ready for their day. The kid gripped the white carpet with his only hand, not wanting to comply with his demands.

"Edward, you are not going to school today," Roy growled at him as he unlatched the kid's hand from his nice floors. Edward fought to stay where he was but Roy had him beat and started to take him back to the bedroom to finish getting him dressed. Edward would not have it and was kicking and whining hoping to be let go.

"I want to go to school! Lemmego!" he cried what a normal child would never dare say.

"You have a doctor's appointment today and I don't have time to drive all the way to school to pick you up. You are just going to have to come to work with me-"

"I want to go to school!"

"You are not going to school today!" Roy growled as he tried to get Edward dressed. That was extremely difficult when he kept trying to fight him. As soon as he got the shirt on the kid, Edward quickly slithered out of it like a snake. Roy growled to himself. It was too early for this. He had to get to work an hour earlier than he was used to because they had a physical fitness test that morning. It took a long time to finish testing all the personnel so they had to have formation early. He was already in his exercise uniform to start the day but Edward on the other hand was not. Roy looked down to where Edward was sulking on the floor next to his bed. He just had to be difficult.

"Edward, remember we have your homework from Ms. Ross? And she gave you extra classwork. You can work on that at the unit. You won't be missing anything. You just won't be there," he tried reasoning with his kid. "Besides, Ross wasn't going to be at school today. She also has to take the fitness test. You will see her when we get there."

"How's she going to teach?" Edward asked him, turning his eyes up towards him finally. Roy was relieved that he was actually acknowledging him.

"A substitute teacher is going to be at school. But they usually don't teach much. You definitely won't be missing anything," Roy told him. Edward looked down for a minute to contemplate his options and eventually relented with a nod of his head. Roy let out a relieved sigh as he picked Edward up and put him back on the bed. The kid got himself dressed and Roy gave him a sandwich for breakfast, one of the many left overs from their adventures the previous weekend.

Edward stumbled up the steps of the Command Center and Roy steadied him out. Many of the other soldiers were going in, also dressed in the fitness uniform. Some looked nervous to be tested and others were already flexing their arms to impress the female soldiers. Roy rolled his eyes as he led Edward into the building and down the corridor. The kid knew his way to his office since he was there many times before the school year had started and even sometimes then on weekends. It was like a second home to him and with all of his subordinates there Edward surely was never bored. Edward started to turn down the hallways towards his office however Roy gave him a tug in the right direction.

"We aren't going to the office right now, we are going outside to the field," he told him. Edward raised an eyebrow as a puzzled look spread across his face however asked nothing. Roy led him outside to where he saw his subordinates already stretching and preparing themselves for their test. Heymanns looked nervous as well did Kain but he knew that they had been motivating each other to work out. He saw them in the afternoons on the field with each other. Fuery would help Heymanns on the run while he would help him with the push ups and sit ups. With all of the work they put into their training they would pass it. If they didn't Roy would motivate them by making their jobs a living hell.

"Hey little chief!" the large man exclaimed when he saw Edward was out on the field. "What are you doing out of school?" Edward pouted and turned his still sour gaze down to the ground, surprising Breda. Roy sighed as he had to clarify for them.

"He has a doctor's appointment this afternoon and I don't have time to run him all the way from school there. He's just upset he is going to be missing the day," Roy told him. He heard an affirmative grumble from Edward in retort. The man chuckled at their exchange and motioned them over to their group.

"Well come on big guy, we are going to be doing some PT. You look like you need some meat on your bones."

Group by group the soldiers on the field were tested and graded. Roy stood back and waited for his turn, watching the other soldiers do their timed push ups. With how many people were out there he knew that it would take a while to get to him since they were going in alphabetical order. Breda, Falman and Fuery were the first to return and one of them looked more victorious than the other. They were panting a bit from their pushups but Kain had a small smile on his face that told Roy he had passed at least that part of the assessment. Vato, however, did not.

"One push up. I needed one pushup!" the man cried as Heymanns clapped him on the back.

"You should have joined Kain and me when you could!"

"Falman, this is unacceptable. I can not have one of my own subordinates failing the fitness test. Do you know how much paperwork that is to get you an extension?" Roy smirked knowing the man was already feeling lousy from his failure. The warrant officer looked like he was panicking, on the verge of a break down. "What have you been doing?"

"I have been doing push ups just-" Falman started an excuse but Roy quickly interrupted him.

"And you will do more in the office today. Whenever you get up from your desk you will do ten at least. That's an order, from me. Good luck with it," Roy quickly said. Falman looked like he was sent into hell but Roy knew it was just for his well being. He couldn't have his subordinate failing again. There was a light tug on his shirt as they all laughed at the warrant officer's expense. Roy looked down to see Edward glancing up at him with a confused look on his face.

"Colonel, what is everyone doing?" Edward asked.

""It is a Physical Fitness Examination. They want to make sure we reach standards in exercises just to make sure we are fit," Roy explained to him. Edward looked a little confused so he quickly clarified to him, "It is like a test but for your muscles."

"Oh!" Edward exclaimed as he gave a little jump in excitement. "Can I take it?"

"It isn't something you can really just jump into. In order to pass you must train for it and stay healthy," Hawkeye explained to him, overhearing his question. There was a burst of laughter from Breda as he overheard them.

"Yeah, even Falman didn't pass it and he has been doing this for years," the man jabbed, making the Warrant Officer give a sour face in return.

"Can I train for it?" Edward asked the Lieutenant, oblivious to Vato's hurt pride. Breda looked to Roy curiously wondering if the kid could actually do it. Mentally, Edward was smart to the point that he surprised nearly everyone he met. Physically? Well, he lacked greatly in that department. With only having one arm, Breda must have wondered if he could actually do a push up. However Roy just nodded his head. Let the kid try. Roy had his own doubts but he didn't want to stop Edward from becoming self reliant. Anyways, what Breda had said earlier was true, he did need some meat on his bones.

Breda got down and showed Edward how to do a push up. The kid studied him like he was going to be quizzed on all of the information the man was telling him. He was an analyzer at heart. When Edward got down and tried he barely got off of the ground before he fell off balance and tipped over to the grass. Some of the men were chuckling lightly at him however, Hawkeye took a more serious tone when Edward started to get upset that he couldn't do it.

"Get back down," she ordered him lightly, silencing the chaos around them. Edward did as he was told and Riza took his hand and positioned it for him. "Rotate wrist, elbow in," she instructed. She took her warm up jacket off from around her shoulders and looped it around Edward's hips. "Push up," her command came and Edward used all of his might to follow through how she showed him and Hawkeye used her jacket to take some of the weight off of him. They did almost five before Edward collapsed to the grass, a huge smile across his face.

"I did it!" he exclaimed, lifting his fist in triumph. Riza took her jacket back from him and slipped it back on.

"You have a lot to go, but yes, you did it," she told him. Roy watched as her name was called for the fitness test and she took her leave from the small group. He couldn't seem to stop staring as he saw a small smile on her face. His eyes widened slightly as he noticed it at all. She was happy of Edward's success, proud even. It was almost the same smile he wore on his face when he saw Edward's determination. A little hand grabbed him out of his thoughts as Edward latched onto his larger one and pulled on it.

"What else is there in the test?" the kid asked. Roy smirked as Edward didn't know what was in store for him.

…..

Roy sat in the Doctor's office waiting for Edward to be done with his examination. Doctor Knox was still keeping tabs on his diet and health as it was still obvious he was recovering from malnutrition. However he seemed to be having a rough time with it as Edward's soreness from the earlier physical training was kicking in and he didn't want to move anywhere. He had a long morning learning everything there was about the fitness examination and he seemed to have tuckered himself out. The kid did perfectly fine on the sit ups but the run? It was just a bit long for him to start off with. Running around the track seemed to zap all of the energy out of him. Roy had to actually carry the kid into the doctor's office because he didn't want to move at all. He would have to try and build Edward's endurance up for the next test if the kid still wanted to pursue it. Training Edward might even get himself in shape too, he chuckled to himself lightly.

Dr. Knox tisked lightly as he examined Edward's weight. The boy was oblivious to his concerns but Roy was not. He knew what it meant. Edward didn't gain any weight. Roy didn't understand what was the issue. He had been following the meal plan to a T and even had been making the kid eat various snacks throughout the day in order to make sure he was eating enough. But he had only gained a little bit from the Heissgart village and was still thin. He was worried about Edward's weight and he knew that if the kid continued to stay this thin forever there could be major health consequences in the future. Dr. Knox ordered Edward to sit back on the table and with a stern glare signaled Roy to step out into the hallway.

"What are you doing?" the man asked flatly after the door closed. Normally this would have caught Roy off guard but after several visits concerning Edward, he had grown used to the doctor's straightforwardness.

"I am following the instructions that you gave me perfectly-" Roy tried to defend himself but the man looked unconvinced. "Eggs, toast, fruit and orange juice in the morning along with his medication, I already told you we added that calcium tablet-"

"Yes," the man stated, begging him to continue.

"For lunch I pack him a sandwich with meat, cheese and vegetables, another fruit, and juice box. Then for dinner we usually have something like chicken or soup, again with the fruit and vegetables. I have been following everything you told me to-"

"Has he been eating all of it?" Dr. Knox asked, his rough voice pushing him for an answer.

"Yes!" Roy exclaimed, nearly exasperated.

"Are you sure?" he argued, not taking his answer too easily.

"Yes-"

"He eats his lunch at school I assume. Are you sure he eats all of it?" the man pushed again, but this time Roy faltered. Edward had always come back home with an empty lunch box. He assumed that he was eating it all of these months but has he? Roy didn't know what goes on in the cafeteria at school. For all he knew Edward was throwing his lunch away. He felt himself frown as he thought about it. Was Edward actually eating his lunch? Taking his pause as an answer, Dr. Knox tisked and scribbled a light note on his clipboard.

"We need to stop this behavior now, Mustang, before it turns into an actual disorder," he warned him, his voice dark and threatening. Though the man didn't seem the most approachable person it was quite obvious he cared a little too much for the well being of his patients, especially Edward. "He is a growing boy and you need to fix this. Not everything can be fixed with doctor's touch and medication. You need to teach him to eat! You won't always be there for him so I suggest you find a way to make him realise exactly what he is doing to himself by not eating. He might not know how dangerous his actions are," he ordered him. Roy frowned as Dr. Knox straightened out his coat and tucked his clip board underneath his arm. He was glaring at him which only drove his point across more. Roy needed to make sure Edward was eating his lunch.

"Mustang, I am sure you understand what harm the boy is doing by not eating but I think you need to tell him so he understands. If this evolves you could be facing a starving child, possibly a dead one. You need to get him to eat by himself," Knox stated. The look in his eyes could have killed but with the way things were going they might not have had to. Edward was still eating a decent amount but he refused every time and it was still a struggle for Roy to get him to eat. It was getting better than before but Edward's stubbornness was still there. The doctor was fearing that without Roy's intervention Edward's nasty habit of not eating would become even worse. They needed to stop it from getting that far.

After papers were signed and the Doctor dismissed them, Roy picked up the sore Edward and carried him out to the car. It was a rather long and silent walk but Roy had too many things on his mind to care. When Edward was safely buckled in the back seat he looked so tired he was about to fall asleep right there. Roy could hear him whining silently on how his arms hurt but he just needed him to stay conscious just a little longer. Roy closed the door and climbed into the driver's seat. He laid his hands on the steering wheel but they felt heavy and useless, much like how he felt at that moment as a father. Roy closed his eyes for a second as his fingers curled around the steering wheel in aggravation with himself. Why couldn't he realise what his son was doing sooner? Why couldn't the kid just understand?

"Edward," Roy said after his hand contemplated putting the car in drive and going back to the command center but thought better of it. The kid's golden eyes cracked open from where they were just about to fall asleep. He rubbed them tiredly with his small hand.

"Hmm?" the kid acknowledged him, his eyes widening a little farther the more he worked with them.

"I know why you don't like to eat, but you can't keep refusing to eat anything or else you will starve yourself to death. That is not an exaggeration-"

"I'm not-" the boy's small voice came out but his heart was not in it. For if it was the kid wouldn't be lying to him.

"Edward, do not lie. You eat well at home. I pack you a good lunch. But you are still not gaining weight. You should have been a healthy size by now but you are barely passing as underweight. You aren't even eating your lunch are you?" Roy accused him.

"I-"

"Are you?!" he pushed out of the kid. The boy's eyes widened as he yelled at him and Roy caught his lip quivering. The kid looked like he was about to cry but he seemed to be trying his best to hold it in. Roy's heart felt like it was breaking as he was the one who had caused this, but he needed him to understand.

"N-no," Edward managed to push out after a few minutes. Roy frowned and turned his head back towards the windshield.

"What do you do with it?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

"G-give it to other s-students," Edward pouted. "I don't want to eat it-"

"I don't care if you want to eat it Edward!" Roy scolded him. "This isn't healthy for you, not eating. We are scared for you being so thin! You could kill yourself!"

"I-I"

"Do you want to die?" Roy exclaimed. The shocked look on Edward's face killed Roy inside. It took less than a few seconds for the shock to fade away and for the tears to start flowing. Edward began to cry and Roy closed his eyes, regret filling him. Why did he have to yell at him? It was just scaring him so much how the kid refused to eat. He was overwhelmed with fear. He couldn't think of what it would be like without Edward there, especially with something that could have been solved with a simple good meal. Hearing the kid's sniffles Roy found himself unbuckling and hoping out of the car and into the back with him. He brought Edward into his arms and just sat in the back of the car with the golden haired boy crying into his shoulder. His single arm gripped his shirt tightly and it felt like it was crushing Roy with how desperate it was to hold on.

"Edward, I know why you don't like to eat," Roy told him softly when the sobs started to quiet down, "but everyone needs food including you. I don't want to see you starve yourself anymore. You need to eat. The Doctor was scared for you being so thin."

"I-I don't want to die. A-Am I g-gonna die?" Edward cried. Roy sighed and shook his head.

"No, Edward, you aren't. It's just…. If you continue to not eat…. If what you are doing gets worse…. This is not good for you, Edward," he told him. "If I am not here to make you eat, I am just afraid you never will. I am just scare for you."

"I-I just… I-I don't like it… I-I-"

"I know," Roy mumbled. Edward's hand tightened around him and Roy bit his lip slightly. He was forcing Edward to do something he obviously didn't like to do but it was healthy for him. He just wished he understood that. He patted Edward's head gently trying to comfort him but the kid just cried harder. He didn't know what to do. They sat there for a long time and even when Edward's tears stopped coming, they sat there. The minutes turned into an hour and Roy just didn't know what else to do but hold him. That was until there was a knock on his door. He looked over to see Riza looking in, a straight face like normal though her eyes were laced with surprise, much like Roy's was. He quickly rolled down the window, trying his best not to disturb his son.

"Sir, you didn't sign out of work during your lunch break. The general sent me to retrieve you. Technically since you have been working for the past two hours instead of taking your son to the doctors, he wants his paperwork done," she told him softly, though her voice was still reprimanding. Roy looked down at Edward and back at her. His hands were tied. She reached in through the window and opened the door for herself. "Can I?" she asked as she leaned over Edward, wanting to pick him up. Roy lightly shrugged his shoulders and the woman removed him from him. Edward quickly removed his hand from Roy's jacket and latched onto Riza's own uniform. Seeing as they were now out of the car, Roy got out of the back and closed the door quietly behind him. The sun was shining down on them but a brisk wind had picked up in the afternoon which lightly chilled Roy. He was glad that he had made Edward bring a jacket along or else he knew he would have been cold.

"Edward, what is the matter?" she asked the kid softly, taking him around to the front of the car to get some privacy from Roy. Roy was upset that he was useless once again. But he kept his distance, knowing that his intrusion would only make things worse.

"I-I am gonna die -c-cause I don't wanna eat!" Edward whined. Riza started to rub his back to try and soothe him and sent a harsh glare towards Roy when Edward wasn't looking.

"You aren't going to die-"

"Yes I am!"

"No you are not," she said more sternly. "Edward, you get hungry yes?" The kid numbly nodded his head. "And what does your body do when it gets hungry?"

"It grumbles."

"It's telling you to eat something because you need to. Food is how you get energy to do everything like running and playing. So if you don't eat you don't have energy and therefore..."

"I-I can't play," the boy mumbled.

"And you want to play don't you? And get big and strong?"

"Hm-hmm," the kid nodded lightly.

"To fix that you need to eat. I am sure that was what the Colonel meant when he said you were going to die," Riza said giving Roy another stern glare. "That is why not just the Colonel but everyone else is trying to get you to eat. Edward, we are just looking out for your health and your best interest. You need to trust us to guide you in the right direction." The kid looked down at the ground before he leaned back into Riza's chest and pulled her into a hug. He looked still upset, but there was a glimmer of understanding in his eyes as he knew what choices he had to make. Roy felt relief rush through him as he watched Riza comfort the boy when he wasn't able to. She brought Edward back over to the car and buckled him into his seat where he was supposed to be. She closed the window and the door quietly before turning around to Roy, her eyes glaring at him.

"What did the doctor say?" she asked him stiffly. Roy could picture her shooting him in the head with the look she was giving him.

"Edward's extremely underweight. Edward was dumping his lunch out at school to not eat it which is why he is not gaining any more than he already has. It is worried that his habits might grow into bigger problems later if we didn't fix it. Lieutenant… he won't eat by himself-" he tried reasoning with her, hoping not to put her off.

"Okay," she accepted easily as she seemed to understand his fears and worries all within one word. It was something that only she was able to do; sum up everything in one simple word. It was because her eyes said it all. "Next time sir, don't be so dramatic. Try using a woman's touch."

"I am not a woman I don't know how-" he started but she cut him off, something that she usually wouldn't do.

"Every family needs a woman's touch, Colonel. You don't have to be a woman to know how to do it," she said. Roy glanced into the car and saw Edward's head poking out through the window. His black eyes caught the large golden ones. The instant they connected the boy looked away, still uneasy from their first confrontation. Roy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He just wished that this was easier. But he guessed if parenting was easy, there would be no need for them. The lieutenant started to walk away as they both needed to get back to the office and finish their work for the day. However Roy called out to her, stopping her for a few seconds before she could get into her car.

"Lieutenant, could you… could you… teach me sometime?" Roy asked. Riza looked over her shoulder and gave a light smirk in his direction, obviously glad he wasn't being stubborn in trying to raise a kid on his own.

"Yes, sir, after your paperwork," she told him before climbing into her car and starting the engine. Roy sat down into the front seat of his own car and did the same. He glanced back at Edward who still wasn't looking at him.

"Edward…," he started but then stopped himself, afraid he would make things worse. But then looked at his watch seeing that it was already afternoon and they hadn't eaten lunch yet. Speaking of trying to get the kid to eat more. He sighed, wondering if this was the right time to try and get Edward to eat, but he needed to follow Dr. Knox plan. He couldn't skip lunch, not after the weeks Edward has. Riza might just have to wait on that paperwork for a few more minutes.

"Edward, it is a little bit of a late lunch but why don't we go to that ice cream parlor down the road and get you a sandwich?" he asked him. He saw Edward's eyes turn back towards him curiously in the rearview mirror as he was starting to back up out of the parking lot. "I won't pressure you into eating it but… please consider."

"I will," Edward mumbled softly. Roy begged that it wouldn't be a struggle to get him to eat. However, hopefully after his talk, more with Riza than himself, Edward might reconsider why he didn't like to eat.


End file.
